Game of Thrones ending reboot, if Jon Snow were a bad ass
by BadAssJonSnow
Summary: Imagine a timeline where Jon Snow, after his resurrection, instead of being the duty and honour bound saint he always was and lead to a horrible Season 8, Jon Snow is done with duty and honour. This is the story of how he lusts after vengeance – and the greatest vengeance is to be King. Skip to Chapter 7, Season 8, Episode 1 for the dramatic end.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones ending reboot, if Jon Snow were a bad ass after his resurrection**

**Introduction**

Have you ever had a near death experience? A friend of mine had. He was riding through the city on his bike when a car struck his wheel, he tumbled off onto oncoming traffic, and while laying face up on the asphalt and shocked, he saw a massive delivery truck driving toward him, growing larger with every second, and suddenly seconds seemed to last forever, every second, at that moment, every little expanse of time feels like forever, it feels like life is fast forwarding through your joys, and it's wonderful and painful and when it's over, when this truck smashes into me, at least it'll be quick.

It's dark. Suddenly. And just as suddenly, it's not. It's light.

He survived because he was flat enough that the truck drove over him with those massive tires hurtling around his ears, dark because he's underneath a truck, and when the truck finally drives past, the sun shines on him and he realizes he has survived. This was my friend's near-death experience.

I've had a near death experience, and although not as dramatic, a moment like that changes perspectives on life and what it all means. A near-death experience changes you. It does, it really does. So, in Game of Thrones, when Jon Snow is stabbed multiple times by other men of the Night's Watch, and he hears the voices of each of these murderous men, when he then stumbles onto the snow to gaze upon the night sky, the beautiful night sky, and the camera pans out to blood spilling onto the snow like wings - he was dead, like seriously dead. Jon Snow wasn't the only character in Game of Thrones to have died, like seriously died, ie the Red Wedding, but only two other men were resurrected on the series. The first was Karl Drogo, and that didn't end well. Then there was the redheaded man with the even redder, flaming sword. And then Jon Snow. He was resurrected.

And by the end of Season 8, he was still the same duty-bound bastard, even when he learned he was King. Like seriously. Imagine being murdered, resurrected, then duty-bound to be the executioner. For Jon Snow, did it feel like justice or revenge? Imagine a timeline when Jon Snow, after each stroke of his sword, he utters the word, "Justice," to each and every single murderous man, from the boy to Ser Allister, growling louder each time until Jon Snow reaches Lord Allister, he growls "Justice" like a mad dog because Jon meant revenge. Duty and honour killed his father. Duty and honour killed him. Duty and honour in this world meant a man like Ser Allister killed him. At that moment, Jon Snow didn't feel justice. His blood boiled with anger and hate, and when he sliced Longclaw one more time, when Ser Allister strangled and twitched, Jon Snow felt revenge climax into vengeance. It felt good.

So imagine a timeline where Jon Snow, after his resurrection, instead of being the saint he always was and lead to a horrible Season 8 (and him being sent back to the wall), Jon Snow is done with duty and honour. This is the story of how he lusts after vengeance – and the greatest vengeance is to be King.

[Obviously to fix Season 8, I had to fix things from previous seasons, but you can skip to Season 8 if you want.]

**GAME OF THRONES TITLE SEQUENCE**

_Then, black screen._

JON: I am Jon Snow, bastard of Winterfell, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, and murdered by my men. I stared into the night sky and felt it fade into black and darkness until one day, it wasn't.

_Panting sound._

JON: I heard a sound through the dark. This sound, it wasn't scary, it was deep, panting, wanting, and a sound I had heard before. Ghost. When I was resurrected, I heard Ghost's deep breaths through the darkness. When I was born, when darkness broke into firelight, when I was alive once more – I saw Ghost.

_JON's body lies on a table by the firelight. GHOST is beside JON, tongue out and tail wagging. JON rises, slides off the table and leans against a table leg, and GHOST comes to lick JON's face and neck._

JON: Buddy, I'm happy to see you.

_GHOST licks the dagger wounds._

JON: I am alive and you are my best friend. Just before I died, I thought of you. I thought of you as the white puppy when we were in Winterfell. I thought of Winterfell and all the people there, and how I should have been happy but instead was a brooding bastard. I thought of us hunting in the God's Wood, and when we went north of the Wall, I remember how happy you were. I thought of Ygrette, and her body in the warm waters of the cave, how I made love to her, how beautiful that moment was.

_GHOST lays his head on JON's lap. _

JON: I sacrificed love for duty and honour. I sacrificed the most loving moment of my life for my men to murder me. Never again. Because of duty and honour, Ned failed the Starks. Because of duty and honour, I stayed north. I failed because of duty and honour. Never again.

_GHOST whimpers._

JON: This may be the last time we are alone. Ghost, I want to tell you one more thing. When I was resurrected, I heard your breaths call me from the dark, and it felt like being reborn. At that exact moment, I relived my first birth, when I was a baby and emerged from my mother's womb. I was covered in blood, and blood stained the mattress between my mother's legs. But I was wrapped in a white cloth, and brought to my mother. I saw her, and she was beautiful. I heard Ned's voice. And then my mother's voice, Lyanna's voice.

_GHOST's ears rise._

JON: I know who I am, Ghost. I never wanted to play the Game of Thrones, but I am the son of a Stark and a Targaryen, and I am the lawful king of Westeros. But this time, and this life, I don't play for duty and honour.

_JON rises, sees his sword, and unsheaths Longclaw. _

JON: This life, I play to win. _JON slams his sword into the table. _The sound brings DAVOS, DOLOROUS EDD, and MELISANDRE into the room.

**SEASON 6, EPISODE 3: THE OATHBREAKER**

DAVOS: What do you remember?

JON: They stabbed me.

MELISANDRE: Afterwards, after they stabbed you, after you died, where did you go? What did you see?

JON: Nothing. Blackness. Then it wasn't.

MELISANDRE: The Lord let you come back for a reason. Stannis was not the prince who was promised, but someone has to be.

DAVOS (to MELISANDRE): Could you give us a moment?

_MELISANDRE rises and exits the room. DAVOS closes the door behind her, grabs a stool, and sits down in front of JON. _

DAVOS: You were dead. And now you're not. That's completely fucking mad, seems to me. I can only imagine how it seems to you.

JON: I did what I thought was right. And I got murdered for it. But now I'm back. I'm not the same man, Davos.

DAVOS: Almost dying changes a man. I almost died, in the Battle of Blackwater. I survived by swimming underneath the waves, but saw my own son die in green flames. When I was washed ashore, all I wanted was vengeance. I wanted vengeance for my son's death. But who was responsible? It was Stannis who lead the army, and it was the Lannisters who used wildfire to burn us alive. But it was me who failed to protect my son. I hated Stannis, the Lannisters, and myself. Myself the most. In time, I forgot my hate. I had to survive, and fatigue makes a man weary so that he forgets about hate and vengeance. I've made my peace. Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, do you hate the men who stabbed you, including the boy?

JON: I hate that I failed.

DAVOS: Good. Never fail us again. Good men die when a leader fails.

**CUT TO: CASTLE BLACK - COURTYARD **

_DOLOROUS EDD, TORMUND, the faithful Night's Watch members, and the Wildlings are all gathered in the courtyard, staring up at the entrance to the room JON was in. JON emerges on the balcony, supported by DAVOS. He stares out at the crowd, then walks down the steps with the help of DAVOS and begins walking through the crowd. The men on either side part to let him pass. TORMUND walks up the middle to confront JON. _

TORMUND: They think you're some kind of god. The man who returned from the dead.

JON: I'm only a man who has faced death.

TORMUND: And won. But you're no god.

_TORMUND moves closer to JON and whispers in his ear. _

TORMUND: I saw your pecker. What kind of god would have a pecker that small?

_JON and TORMUND both chuckle and embrace. JON winces, then spies JARAN DRAGEN and begins walking towards him. _

JARAN DRAGEN: Lord Commander...

JON: Ser Jaran.

_[brief pause]_

JARAN DRAGEN: If you ever fucking leave me again, I'll cut your throat myself. _[Proceeds to hug Jon]_. Don't do this shit to us ever again.

_JARAN and JON hug, and JON winces yet again. _

JARAN DRAGEN: Seeing as you did not put me at the gallows beside my good friend Ser Alliser...will you forgive me, Lord Commander?

JON: I will grant you amnesty if you promise fealty to me.

JARAN: You're Lord Commander, I pledge to serve the Night's Watch.

JON: Fuck the Night's Watch. The killing blade, it struck here. _[JON walks closer and points to the soft underside of JARAN's belly with the blunt end of Longclaw. JON presses hard.]_ It hurt. Does this hurt now? _[JARAN'S face winces.]_ Pledge fealty to me.

JARAN: Yes, yes, yes.

JON: Good.

_JON walks up to DOLOROUS EDD. They embrace._

DOLOROUS EDD: Your eyes are still brown. Is that still you in there?

JON: Mostly. Hold off on burning my body for now.

DOLOROUS EDD laughs.

DOLOROUS EDD: Why mostly?

JON: I died Edd. Returning from the dead isn't something that happens like the change of seasons. A part of me died forever.

DOLOROUS EDD: Which part of you died, Jon?

JON: The part of me who gave a fuck about duty, honour, and the Night's Watch.

**INT. CASTLE BLACK – JON'S CHAMBER **

_JON is sitting by the fireplace. He is looking to the ground. Someone knocks on the door. DOLOROUS EDD walks in. _

DOLOROUS EDD: It's time.

_JON gets up, drops his vest with the stab holes in it on the table, and grabs his sword Longclaw._

**CUT TO: CASTLE BLACK – COURTYARD **

_MELSIANDRE is standing on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. TORMUND, DAVOS, the wildlings, and the Night's Watch are all in attendance. JON walks past them, going up the stairs towards the gallows. DOLOROUS EDD accompanies him. BOWEN MARSH, GARRET DANSEN, OTHELL YARWICK, ALLISER THORNE, and OLLY are standing on a platform with their hands tied and ropes around their necks. JON looks up at them. [Editor's note. Instead of the setup where one slice executes all, Jon has to slice each one individually because it's more dramatic.]_

JON: If you have any last words, now is the time.

GARRET DANSEN: Seven hells. I thought they were joking. Out of all the people who have died in the last fifty years, only you come back. The bastard of Winterfell. Very well, Jon Snow. I accept my fate. I wish you good fortune when the White Walkers come for you.

JON_ as he slices Longclaw_: Justice.

BOWEN MARSH: You shouldn't be alive. It's not right.

JON: Neither was killing me.

JON _as he slices Longclaw_: Justice.

OTHELL YARWICK: My mother's still living at White Harbor. Could you write her? Tell her I died fighting the wildings.

_JON nods, then as he slices Longclaw_: Justice.

ALLISER THRONE: I had a choice, Lord Commander. Betray you or betray the Night's Watch. You brought an army of wildlings into our lands. An army of muderers and raiders. If I had to do it all over knowing where I'd end up, I pray I'd make the right choice again.

_JON, eyes enraged, then slices_: Justice.

_JON looks at OLLY. OLLY stares back at him, unwavering._

JON: When your family dies, when your father, your mother, then each one of your brothers, when your entire home is murdered and slaughtered, you're no longer innocent. Your boyhood ends. I know because it happened to me.

OLLY: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

JON: Murder is murder. _JON slices Longclaw. _JON: Justice. _JON sheathes his sword, then walks up to DOLOROUS EDD. _

DOLOROUS EDD: We should burn the bodies.

JON: You should.

_JON takes off his cape and hands it to DOLOROUS EDD. _

DOLOROUS EDD: What do you want me to do with this?

JON: Wear it. Burn it. Whatever you want. You have Castle Black.

_JON walks down the stairs. _

JON: Upon my death, my watch is ended.

_Everyone in attendance watches JON walk away, joined by GHOST._


	2. Chapter 2

**SEASON 6, EPISODE 4: BOOK OF THE STRANGER**

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

**INT. CASTLE BLACK - JON'S ROOM**

_Longclaw is lying on a table. DOLOROUS EDD lifts and admires it, then turns to JON who is putting some items in a bag._

DOLOROUS EDD: Where you gonna go?

JON: South_._

DOLOROUS EDD: What are you gonna do?

JON: Get warm_._

_JON smiles. DOLOROUS EDD places Longclaw on the table._

DOLOROUS EDD: I was with you at Hardhome_._ We saw what's out there_._ We know it's coming here_._ How can you leave us now?

JON: I did everything I could here_._ You know that_._

DOLOROUS EDD: You swore a vow_._

JON: Aye, I pledged my life to the Night's Watch_._ I gave my life_._

DOLOROUS EDD: For all nights to come_._

JON: My vows ended when my own brothers killed me, Edd_._

_A single horn sounds outside. JON and DOLOROUS EDD look to the doorway._

MAN (O.S.): Riders approaching!

MAN #2 (O.S.): Open the gate!

**CUT TO: CASTLE BLACK - COURTYARD**

_The southern gates open. SANSA, BRIENNE, and PODRICK enter the courtyard on horseback. The Night's Watch and the Wildlings all watch them. TORMUND stares intently at BRIENNE. The trio dismount from their horses. JON and DOLOROUS EDD emerge onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard. SANSA slowly spins around until she and JON lock eyes. JON descends from the balcony and walks to SANSA. They stare at each other and then embrace._

**CUT TO: CASTLE BLACK - JON'S ROOM**

_JON and SANSA are sitting by the fire. SANSA lifts a bowl to her lips and drinks from it._

SANSA: This is good soup_._ Do you remember those kidney pies Old Nan used to make?

JON: With the peas and onions?

SANSA: Mmm_._

JON: We never should have left Winterfell_._

SANSA: Don't you wish we could go back to the day we left? I want to scream at myself, "Don't go, you idiot_._"

JON: How could we know?

SANSA: I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you_._ I wish I could change everything_._

JON: We were childrenand took things for granted. It's the curse of youth.

SANSA: I was awful, just admit it_._

_JON chuckles._

JON: You were occasionally awful_._ I'm sure I can't have been great fun_._ Always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played_._

SANSA: Can you forgive me?

JON: Yes, if you forgive me.

SANSA: Forgive you?

JON: I failed my family, including you. I thought a lot about what was happening to you, Bran, Rickon, and Arya, hoping for the best but fearing the worst. Every now and then, when I have restless nights, I'm haunted by what happened to Ned, Rob, and Caitlin. And the sister-in-law I never met. I cry and want to stab Longclaw into the chests of the men who did this to our family. I was on my way south when you arrived. I was on my way to seek vengeance – and then you arrive. We're family, Sansa, and seeing you alive makes me so happy.

SANSA: You're not the same brooding brother I remember.

JON: I'm not. Did you know I was murdered by men of the Night's Watch? I lay dying in the cold snow, and was brought to life by blood magic. _JON exposes his wounds, then drinks._ Did you drink fine wine in King's Landing?__

_SANSA nods, then holds out her hand for JON's horn of ale. JON gives it to her. She sips, then coughs. JON laughs._

JON: You'd think after thousands of years, the Night's Watch would have learned how to make a good ale.

SANSA: Where will you go?

JON: Where will we go?

SANSA: Where will we go?

JON: South. Home.

SANSA: Should we tell the Boltons to pack up and leave?

JON: We need an army. I've the wildlings. They not only owe me for saving them from the Night King, they will not be safe with the Boltons controlling Winterfell. How many men are in Roose Bolton's army?

SANSA: Five thousand.

JON: We need more men. Unless...

SANSA: Unless what?

JON: We enter through the sewer system and kill Roose Bolton in his sleep.

SANSA: That is not the honourable way to fight, Jon.

_JON stands and turns to face SANSA._

JON: I'm done with honour, Sansa. Honour was what killed your father, mother, and brothers.

SANSA: After all I've been through, I've reached the same conclusion. But living under Cersei's tyranny, I've learned that politics requires the pretense of honour. Tell me everything that's happened to you brother, and I will hold back no secrets.

**CUT TO: CASTLE BLACK – MESS HALL**

_SANSA, JON, BRIENNE, TORMUND, and DOLOROUS EDD are eating at a table. SANSA looks at the meat on her fork. JON, DOLOROUS EDD, and TORMUND eat vigorously. BRIENNE looks around at the men eating. TORMUND stares intently at BRIENNE. BRIENNE looks away. TORMUND smiles. DOLOROUS EDD notices their interaction._

DOLOROUS EDD (to SANSA): Sorry about the food. It's not what we're known for.

SANSA: That's all right. There are more important things.

_A Night's Watchman enters the room and holds out a scroll to JON._

MAN: A letter for you, Lord Commander.

JON: I'm not Lord Commander anymore.

_JON takes the letter. The man leaves. JON sees the seal of House Bolton. He opens the scroll and starts reading._

__JON: "To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow. You allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind. You have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard. Come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon. 

_JON looks at SANSA._

JON: His direwolf's skin is on my floor. Come and see. I want my bride back. Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride north and slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living. You - 

SANSA: Go on.

JON: It's just more of the same.

_JON puts the letter away, but SANSA takes it and continues reading._

SANSA: "You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see. Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

JON: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

SANSA: His father's dead. Ramsay killed him. And now he has Rickon.

JON: Are you certain?

SANSA: Yes.

TORMUND: How many men does he have in his army?

SANSA: I heard him say 5,000 once when he was talking about Stannis's attack.

JON (to TORMUND): How many do you have?

TORMUND: That can march and fight? 2,000. The rest are children and old people.

SANSA (to JON): You're the son of the last true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal. They'll fight for you if you ask.

_SANSA takes JON's hand._

SANSA: A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both.

_JON nods._

**_CASTLE BLACK - DINING HALL_**

__JON, SANSA, BRIENNE, DOLOROUS EDD, DAVOS, TORMUND, and MELISANDRE are gathered around a table. A map is spread out on the table with tokens indicating houses laid on its surface.____

_JON: We can't defend the north from the Walkers and the south from the Boltons. If we want to survive, we need Winterfell, and to take Winterfell, we need more men._

_DAVOS: Aside from the Starks and the Boltons, the most powerful houses in the North are the Umbers, the Karstarks, and the Manderlys._

__DAVOS stands and moves some of the tokens to Winterfell.____

_DAVOS: The Umbers and the Karstarks have already declared for the Boltons, so we're not doing so well there._

_SANSA: The Umbers gave Rickon to our enemies. They can hang. But the Karstarks declared for Ramsay without knowing they had another choice._

_DAVOS: I beg your pardon, my lady, but they know that a Stark beheaded their father. I don't think we can count on them either._

_SANSA: How well do you know the North, Ser Davos?_

_DAVOS: Precious little, my lady._

_SANSA: My father always said Northerners are different. More loyal, more suspicious of outsiders._

_DAVOS: They may well be loyal, but how many rose up against the Boltons when they betrayed your family? I may not know the North, but I know men. They're more or less the same in any corner of the world and even the bravest of them don't want to see their wives and children skinned for a lost cause. If Jon's going to convince them to fight alongside him, they need to believe it's a fight they can win._

_JON: There are more than three other houses in the North - Glover, Mormont, Cerwyn, Mazin, Hornwood. Two dozen more. Together they equal all the others. We can start small and build._

_SANSA: The North remembers. They remember the Stark name. People will still risk everything for it, from White Harbor to Ramsay's own door._

_DAVOS: I don't doubt it. But Jon doesn't have the Stark name._

_SANSA: No, but I do._

__JON stares at SANSA.____

_SANSA: Jon is every bit as much Ned Stark's son as Ramsay is Roose Bolton's. Ant there are also the Tullys. They're not Northern, but they will back us against the Boltons without question._

_DAVOS: I didn't know the Tullys still had an army._

_SANSA: My uncle the Blackfish has reformed it and retaken Riverrun._

_JON: How do you know that?_

_SANSA: Ramsay received a raven before I escaped Winterfell._

_DAVOS: That's good. The Blackfish is a legend. His support would mean a great deal. Stark, Tully, a few more houses, almost starts to look like a winning side._

__SANSA smiles.____

_**CUT TO: CASTLE BLACK - COURTYARD**___

__Several men of the Night's Watch are readying horses. JON stands beside them. MELISANDRE sits on her horse behind them. BRIENNE walks past. SANSA approaches JON, carrying a bundled cloak.____

_JON: New dress?_

_SANSA: I made it myself. Do you like it?_

_JON: Year, it's - I like the wolf bit._

_SANSA: Good, because I made this for you._

__SANSA hands JON the cloak. JON looks at it. The direwolf sigil of House Stark is pressed into the leather straps.____

_SANSA: I made it like the one Father used to wear. As near as I can remember._

_JON: Thank you, Sansa._

_SANSA: You're welcome._

__SANSA walks away. BRIENNE is sitting on horseback beside TORMUND. TORMUND stares at her. She catches him staring and looks away. He grins. DOLOROUS EDD approaches JON, who is donning his new cloak.____

_JON: Don't knock it down while I'm gone._

_DOLOROUS EDD: I'll do my best._

__They embrace.____

_DOLOROUS EDD: Good luck._

__JON walks to his horse and climbs atop it. He leads SANSA, MELISANDRE, PODRICK, BRIENNE, TORMUND, and the rest of the party out through the southern gates. A man of the Night's Watch approaches DOLOROUS EDD, who is watching them leave.____

_MAN: Should we close the gate, Lord Commander?_

_DOLOROUS EDD: I'm not the Lord Comman -_

__The men of the Night's Watch gather around DOLOROUS EDD.____

_DOLOROUS EDD: Yeah, ahem, close the bloody gate._

_SOUTH OF THE WALL - WILDLING ENCAMPMENT_

_JON, SANSA, DAVOS, TORMUND, and WUN WUN are meeting with DIM DALBA and the other Wildling leaders. They are all gathered around a fire pit._

DIM DALBA: We said we'd fight with you, King Crow, when the time comes and we meant it, but this isn't what we agreed to. These aren't White Walkers. This isn't an army of the dead. This isn't our find.

TORMUND: If it weren't for him, none of us would be here. All of you would be meat in the Night King's army. And I'd be a pile of charred bones just like Mance.

DIM DALBA: Remember Mance's camp? It stretched all the way to the horizon. And look at us now. Look what's left of us. And if we lose this, we're gone. Dozens of tribes, hundreds of generations. Be like we were never there at all. We'll be the last of the free folk.

JON: That's what'll happen to you if we lose. The Boltons, the Karstarks, the Umbers, they know you're here. They know that more than half of you are women and children. After they finish with me, they'll come for you. You're right. This isn't your fight. You shouldn't have to come to Winterfell with me. I shouldn't be asking you. It's not the deal we made. I need you with me if we're gonna beat them, and we need to beat them if you're going to survive.

_TORMUND gestures to JON._

TORMUND: The crows killed him because he spoke for the free folk when no other southerners would. He died for us. If we are not willing to do the same for him, we're cowards. And if that's what we are, we deserve to be the last of the free folk.

_WUN WUN stands._

WUN WUN: Snow.

_WUN WUN walks away. DIM DALBA looks at the men around him. One of them nods. DIM DALBA walks up to JON and holds out his hand. JON takes it. DIM DALBA returns to his men._

JON (to TORMUND): Are you sure they'll come?

TORMUND: We're not clever like you southerners. When we say we'll do something, we do it.

_JON: _Good. I want to tell you what I know about Winterfell. No matter how many men we amass, Winterfell was built upon a hill and only the western side is accessible. [Editor's note: like Edinburgh Castle] If I were defending Winterfell, I'd wait inside for a storm to weaken the attacking forces. But Ramsay, he's young and wants to show how powerful he is. If he meets us in the open field, we stand a better chance to defeat his forces. We need a smaller army to tease him out of the castle, and a hidden, second force to ride on horseback and attack Bolton's men from behind.

_TORMUND: I remember what men on horses can do. But where do we get this second force on horseback? _

_JON: My sister is working on it. But your wildling men must not know, otherwise they'd give the plan away._

_TORMUND: And the Boltons will retreat to their castle and wait for the next storm._

__JON nods.__

_TORMUND: You're asking me and my men to be bait._

_JON: You, your men, and me. I will fight alongside in the vanguard._

_TORMUND nods. _

**BEAR ISLAND**

_The castle of House Mormont sits atop a high hill. Waterfalls pour out below. A bird screeches._

**CUT TO: BEAR ISLAND - CASTLE AUDIENCE CHAMBER**

_LYANNA MORMONT sits at a high table flanked by a commander and a maester. JON, SANSA, and DAVOS enter. Some guards close the doors behind them._

JON: Lady Mormont.

LYANNA: Welcome to Bear Island.

_JON looks at SANSA._

SANSA: I remember when you were born, my lady. You were named for my Aunt Lyanna. It was said she was a great beauty. I'm sure you will be, too.

LYANNA: I doubt it. My mother wasn't a great beauty or any other kind of beauty. She was a great warrior, though. She died fighting for your brother, Robb.

JON: I served under your uncle at Castle Black, Lady Lyanna. He was also a great warrior and an honourable man. I was his steward. In fact- -

LYANNA: I think we've had enough small talk. What are you here?

JON: Stannis Baratheon garrisoned at Castle Black before he marched on Winterfell and was killed. He showed me the letter you wrote to him when he petitioned for men. It said- -

LYANNA: I remember what it said. "Bear Island knows no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark."

JON: Robb is gone, but House Stark is not. And it needs your support now more than ever. I've come with my sister to ask for House Mormont's allegiance.

_LYANNA leans towards her maester. They whisper to each other. LYANNA turns back to face JON._

LYANNA: As far as I understand, you're a Snow and Lady Sansa is a Bolton. Or is she a Lannister? I've heard conflicting reports.

SANSA: I did what I had to do to survive, my lady. But I am a Stark. I will always be a Stark.

LYANNA: If you say so. In any case, you don't just want my allegiance. You want my fighting men.

JON: Ramsay Bolton cannot be allowed to keep Winterfell, my lady. It is our duty to stop him. Even more so because he holds our brother Rickon Stark as prisoner. What you have to understand, my lady, is that- -

LYANNA: I understand that I'm responsible for Bear Island and all who live here. So why should I sacrifice one more Mormont life for someone else's war?

_JON and SANSA fall silent. DAVOS steps forward._

DAVOS: If it please, my lady, I understand how you feel.

LYANNA: I don't know you, Ser…?

DAVOS: Davos, my lady, of House Seaworth.

_LYANNA turns to her maester._

DAVOS: You needn't ask your maester about my house. It's rather new.

_LYANNA settles back into her chair._

LYANNA: All right, Ser Davos of House Seaworth. How is it you understand how I feel?

DAVOS: You never thought you'd find yourself in your position. Being responsible for so many lives at such a young age. I never thought I'd be in my position. I was a crabber's son, then I was a smuggler. And now I found myself addressing the lady of a great house in time of war. But I'm here because this isn't someone else's war. It's our war.

LYANNA: Go on, Ser Davos.

DAVOS: Your uncle, Lord Commander Mormont, made that man his steward. He chose Jon to be his successor because he knew had the courage to do what was right, even if it meant giving his life. Because Jeor Mormont and Jon Snow both understood that the real war isn't between a few squabbling houses. It's between the living and the dead. And make no mistake, my lady, the dead are coming.

LYANNA: Is this true?

_JON nods._

JON: Your uncle fought them at the Fist of the First Men. I fought them at Hardhome. We both lost.

DAVOS: As long as the Boltons hold Winterfell, the North is divided. And a divided North won't stand a chance against the Night King. You want to protect your people, my lady. I understand. But there's no hiding from this. We have to fight and we need to do it together.

_LYANNA's maester leans over to whisper in her ear, but she waves him away._

LYANNA: House Mormont has kept faith with House Stark for 1,000 years. We will not break faith today.

JON: Thank you, my lady. How many fighting men can we expect?

_LYANNA leans to her military commander and they whisper to each other._

LYANNA: 62.

JON: 62.

LYANNA: We are not a large house, but we're a proud one. And every man from Bear Island fights with the strength of 10 mainlanders.

JON: If they're half as ferocious as their lady, the Boltons are doomed.

_LYANNA smiles and nods._

**DEEPWOOD MOTTE – COURTYARD**

_JON, SANSA, and DAVOS are meeting with ROBETT GLOVER. Several men serving under ROBETT stand in attendance._

ROBETT: The answer is no.

JON: Lord Glover, if you could just hear us out.

ROBETT: I've heard enough. We've only just taken back this castle from the Ironborn. The Boltons helped us do it. Now you want me to fight against them? I could be skinned for even talking to you.

JON: The Boltons are traitors. Roose Bolton- -

ROBETT: Have other northern houses pledged to fight for you?

JON: House Mormont.

ROBETT: And?

JON: We sent raven to Houses Manderly- -

ROBETT: I don't care about ravens. You're asking me to join your army. Who is fighting in this army?

JON: The bulk of the force is made up of wildlings.

_ROBETT laughs._

ROBETT: Then the rumors are true. I didn't dare believe them. I received you out of respect for your father. Now I would like you to leave. House Glover will not abandon its ancestral home to fight alongside wildlings.

_ROBETT turns around and heads up the stairs towards a door attended by his men._

JON: Lord Glover.

ROBETT: There's nothing else to say.

SANSA: I would remind you that House Glover is pledged to House Stark. Sworn to answer when called upon.

_JON glares at SANSA. ROBETT turns on his heel and walks up close to SANSA._

ROBETT: Yes, my family served House Stark for centuries. We wept when we heard of your father's death. When my brother was lord of this castle, he answered Robb's call and hailed him King in the North.

_ROBETT gets closer to SANSA._

ROBETT: And where was King Robb when the Ironborn attacked this castle? When they threw my wife and children in prison and brutalized and killed our subjects? Taking up with a foreign whore. Getting himself and those who followed him killed.

_ROBETT looks at JON and then back at SANSA._

ROBETT: I served House Stark once, but House Stark is dead.

JON: Lord Glover, did you hear any rumours about my death? That men of the Night's Watch stabbed me and I died on the snow like the bastard I was? That I was resurrected?

ROBETT: That can't be true. No one returns from the dead.

JON: But I was, Lord Glover. I will defeat the Boltons, just as I have defeated death. I have seven stab wounds in my chest as proof. I'd show them to you, but this castle is so filthy I'd risk death from a festering wound. Or just the stench. I smell you, Lord Glover. You're weak, and scared, and I'd wager you've barely enough food to last the winter. _Then whispering: _Or at least, all your men. Most of these men will starve. ROBETT _nods_. If not for your vow, do this for your men. They will starve here, and we both know hungry men are dangerous, mutinous men.

ROBETT: I will pledge two hundred of my men. Now please leave.

_ROBETT turns, climbs the stairs to the door, and walks through it. _

_SANSA: What did you do?_

_JON: I'm learning how to play this game._

**NORTHERN WILDERNESS – STARK ENCAPMENT**

_JON, SANSA, and DAVOS are riding horses through the encampment._

DAVOS: Stannis camped here on his way to Winterfell.

SANSA: And that's a good thing?

DAVOS: He was the most experienced commander in Westeros. He chose this place for a reason. Those mountains are a natural fortification. There's a stream down there for the horses.

JON: We're not staying here long. Another storm could hit any day..

DAVOS: Aye, the snows defeated Stannis as much as the Boltons did.

JON: We have to march on Winterfell now while we still can.

_They all dismount their horses and begin walking side by side._

DAVOS: 2,000 Wildlings. 200 Hornwoods, 200 Glovers, 143 Mazins- -

SANSA: 62 Mormonts.

DAVOS: It's not what we'd hoped for. But we still have a chance if we're careful and smart.

_DAVOS spots two men fighting._

DAVOS: For fuck's sake.

_DAVOS hurries over to the men. JON and SANSA watch him go and then continue walking._

SANSA: He's the one you trust to infiltrate Winterfell.

JON: He smuggled into Dragonstone on a dingy. He will try to kill Ramsay if he has the opportunity, but he must remain hidden until the battle to sabotage the front gate and set fire to the north tower. His mission is to cause confusion in the castle and hopefully among Ramsay's army.

SANSA: He knows nothing about the Knights of the Vale?

JON: He is a man who believes strongly in being good and righteous. If he knew the plan, he couldn't help but give it away. This plan means more than half these men will die by the end of it, but it is the best chance we have.

SANSA: If Ramsay retreats into the castle, he'll survive the winter and none of us will.

_JON moves close to SANSA._

JON: How much can we trust Little Finger? 

SANSA: Never trust Little Finger. But if he thinks he's smarter than we are and out manoeuvring everyone else, he will come with the Knights of the Vale.

****_JON looks over SANSA's shoulder at DAVOS. He is standing in front of the fighting men, who are wrestling on the ground._

DAVOS: Friends, this is not worth fighting over!

_JON walks past SANSA and away._

DAVOS: This'll be it, now. Right now, we don't need to be fighting.

_One of the men gets in DAVOS' face._

MAN: Who the fuck are you?

DAVOS: Hold on.

MAN #2: Yeah, who the fuck are you?

_SANSA spies the maester of Bear Island handling some crates containing ravens. He holds up one of the crates to LYANNA MORMONT._**  
**

**CUT TO: NORTHREN WILDERNESS – STARK ENCAPMENT TENT**

_SANSA is writing a letter. She signs her name, pours wax, and presses the wax with the direwolf sigil of House Stark. She picks up the letter and rereads it, then stares ahead._

**WINTERFELL – OUTSKIRTS**

_JON, SANSA, DAVOS, TORMUND, LYANNA MORMONT, and some Stark bannermen sit on horseback, waiting. RAMSAY, HARALD KARSTARK, SMALLJON UMBER, and a group of Bolton soldiers approach on horseback. They come to a halt in front of JON and company._

JON: You don't have to be here.

SANSA: Yes, I do.

RAMSAY: My beloved wife. I've missed you terribly.

_RAMSAY looks at JON._

RAMSAY: Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now, dismount and kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch. I will pardon these treasonous lords for betraying my house. Come, bastard, you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those pour souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle. Get off your hose and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.

JON: You're right. There's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't need to die. Only one of us. Let's end this the old way. You against me.

_RAMSAY chuckles._

RAMSAY: I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in the North talk about you, you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army will beat yours. I have 6,000 men. You have, what, half that? Not even?

JON: Aye, you have the numbers. Will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?

_RAMSAY points at JON._

RAMSAY: He's good. Very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender?

SANSA: How do we know you have him?

_RAMSAY nods to SMALLJON. SMALLJON pulls SHAGGYDOG's head out from a satchel and throws it on the ground._

RAMSAY: Now, if you want to save —

SANSA: You're going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton. Sleep well.

_SANSA turns her horse and rides away._

RAMSAY (to JON): She's a fine woman, your sister. I look forward to having her back in my bed. And you're all fine-looking men. My dogs are desperate to meet you. I haven't fed them for seven days. They're ravenous. I wonder which parts they'll try first. Your eyes? Your balls? We'll find out soon enough. In the morning, then, bastard.

_RAMSAY and company ride back towards Winterfell. JON looks down._

JON: If you see the morning, tyrant.

**STARK ENCAMPMENT - CONFERENCE TENT**

_JON, DAVOS, TORMUND, and SANSA are standing around a planning table._

JON: If he was smart, he'd stay inside the walls of Winterfell and wait us out, but he's a cocky, murdering man.

DAVOS: He knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part, they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that. Fear is his power.

JON: It's his weakness, too. His men don't want to fight for him. They're forced to fight for him. If they feel the tide turning...

TORMUND: It's not his men that worry me. It's his horses. I know what mounted knights can do to us.

_TORMUND looks at DAVOS._

TORMUND: You and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow.

JON: We're digging trenches all along our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way that Stannis hit you, in a double envelopment.

TORMUND stares blankly at JON.

JON: A pincer move.

_TORMUND stares blankly at JON. JON and DAVOS look at each other briefly._

JON: They won't be able to hit us from the sides.

TORMUND: Good.

DAVOS: It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They've got the numbers, we need the patience. If we let him buckle our center, he'll pursue. Then we'll have him surrounded on three sides.

TORMUND (to JON): Did you really think that cunt would fight you man to man?

JON: No. But I wanted him to feel like a coward, at least for that moment. I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt.

DAVOS: We should all get some sleep. I will attend to the specific task, Jon Snow.

TORMUND: Rest, Jon Snow. We need you sharp tomorrow.

_DAVOS, TORMUND, and any remaining attendants exit. JON sits down at the head of the table._

SANSA: So you've met the enemy, drawn up your battle plans.

JON: Aye, for what they're worth.

SANSA: You've known him for the space of a single conversation. I lived with him. I know the way his mind works. I know how he likes to hurt people. He will not fall into your trap.

JON: You're right.

SANSA: But he has to think you've set your trap.

JON: He's overconfident and must believe he'll win, and I must buy us time for the Nights of the Vale to arrive.

SANSA: What if the Knights are delayed?

JON: Then we're doomed.

SANSA: Like Rickon is doomed. We'll never get him back. Rickon is Ned Starks trueborn son, which makes him a greater threat to Ramsay than you, a bastard, or me, a girl. As long as he lives, Ramsay's claim to Winterfell will be contested, which means he won't live long.

JON: I wish I could say I love Rickon. But I don't. I mean, I love him because he's related to me, but I would never risk my life for him, like I would for you. Or Arya. I wonder where she is. When Ned died, the night before the Raven arrived at Castle Black, I had a dream about him. I don't remember what it was about, but I remember feeling sadness and sorrow. I haven't had a dream about that with Arya, and that makes me hope she's still alive somewhere out there.

SANSA: I feel like she's still alive. I wish I could tell her how much I'm sorry for everything.

**CUT TO: STARK ENCAPMENT**

_DAVOS and TORMUND are walking together through the encampment._

DAVOS: You think there's hope?

TORMUND: I've never seen these Bolton fuckers fight. And they've never seen the free folk fight, so, yes, there's hope. You want to avenge your king, don't you?

DAVOS: It wasn't the Boltons defeated Stannis. It was Stannis himself. I loved the man. He lifted me up and made me something. But he had demons in his skull whispering foul things.

TORMUND: You saw these demons?

DAVOS: What?

_They stop walking. DAVOS looks at TORMUND._

DAVOS: No, it's a manner of speaking. Not actual demons.

TORMUND: Oh. Well, you loved that cunt Stannis and I loved the man he burned. Mance didn't have demons in his skull. He didn't torch people or listen to some red witch. I believed in him. I thought he was the man to lead us through the Long Night. But I was wrong just like you.

DAVOS: Maybe that was our mistake, believing in kings.

TORMUND: Jon Snow's not a king.

DAVOS: No, he's not.

_TORMUND and DAVOS smile at each other._

TORMUND: I need a good drink to help me sleep the night before a fight. You want some? I have a jug of sour goat's milk stronger than any of that grape water you southern twats like sucking on.

DAVOS: No, thanks. It does sound delicious, but I better keep a clear head. I can never sleep the night before a battle.

TORMUND: So what do you do all night?

DAVOS: I walk. Think and walk. I've a special mission. Did Jon Snow tell you about it?

_TORMUND nods._

TORMUND: I may not live by the end of it, but every trick and confusion you inflict on the enemy means I may kill a few more bastards before one of them kills me.

_TORMUND walks away. _**  
**

**STARK ENCAMPMENT - MELISANDRE'S TENT**

_MELISANDRE is sitting at a desk with a mirror and candles on it, staring into a fire pit. JON enters and approaches her._

JON: My lady. You weren't at the war council.

MELISANDRE: I'm not a soldier.

JON: Any advice?

MELISANDRE: Don't lose.

JON: I need something from you.

MELISANDRE: I am here to serve you and the Lord of Light.

JON: What power is in king's blood?

MELISANDRE: All the world's power.

_JON, slices his finger and presents it to MELISANDRE to lick._

MELISANDRE: You are a king, not a bastard. That's why the Lord of Light brought you back from the dead.

JON: What power is in my blood?

MELISANDRE: Fuck me, and I will bear you a child as powerful as your blood. But this takes time. This child's gestation can be days like in Stannis' case because his stag seed was weak, but it could be months or years if your seed is powerful. A dragon and a wolf are mighty powerful indeed.

****JON: I need something for tomorrow's battle.

MELISANDRE: There are other parts of you I can lick. Come to me, give your seed into my mouth, and tomorrow, you will fight with more vigour and will not tire. No injury will harm you, and you will fight with the strength of a hundred men.

JON: Or a thousand. Suck me, Red Priestess, and serve your lord.

_Fade out._

**WINTERFELL – OUTSKIRTS**

_The Stark and Bolton armies sit across the battlefield from one another. JON rides his own horse through the ranks, looking at the men. He rides up next to TORMUND and WUN WUN, at the front of the line. Across the battlefield, X-shaped pyres resembling the sigil of House Bolton are burning. Attached to each of them is the body of a flayed man, strapped upside down. RAMSAY rides through the ranks of the Bolton army on horseback with a rope in his hand. _

JON, to TORMUND: Davos couldn't kill Ramsay, but hopefully he's still within Winterfell.

_RAMSAY reaches the front of the line and dismounts. The rope is revealed to be tied around RICKON's hands. RAMSAY ushers RICKON a little further out past the front line and stares at JON across the field. He unsheathes a dagger and raises it in the air. JON dismounts and walks a few paces out into the field. RAMSAY lowers the dagger and cuts RICKON's bindings._

RAMSAY: Do you like games, little man? Let's play a game. Run to your brother. The sooner you make it to him, the sooner you get to see him. That's it. That's the game. Easy. Ready? Go.

_RICKON starts walking out into the field, then looks back at RAMSAY._

RAMSAY: No, you have to run, remember? Those are the rules.

_A soldier approaches and hands RAMSAY his bow. RICKON starts running across the field. RAMSAY draws an arrow from his quiver. RAMSAY notches an arrow and fires. The arrow lands in the ground next to RICKON. RAMSAY fires another arrow. It lands on the ground next to RICKON. _

JON:Goodbye brother. You will be avenged.

_RAMSAY shoots another arrow. It misses. RAMSAY shoots another arrow. The__ arrow pierces through RICKON's chest from behind. RICKON falls to the ground.__ JON looks at Winterfell, and sees the North Tower on fire. The Bolton archers draw and loose a volley of arrows. JON ushers his horse into a gallop straight towards the Bolton army._

JON: Men, fight! FIGHT!

TORMUND: FIGHT!

_WUN WUN roars. The bulk of the Stark forces charge across the field towards the Boltons. JON rushes faster than anyone else toward the Bolton forces alone. The Bolton arches releases a volley of arrows, some of which land in the body of JON's horse, and an arrow into JON's chest, causing him and his horse to tumble to the ground._

RAMSAY: Now.

KARSTARK: Cavalry, charge!

_JON stands up, and pulls the arrow out of his chest as if nothing happened. JON faces the Bolton cavalry, charging at him. He takes off his sword belt and draws his sword. The cavalry approaches. JON braces for impact, and in slow motion, kills all five men charging at him. The rest of the cavalry continues and meets with the Stark's cavalry, but half of the Bolton cavalry fall into trenches. Full battle ensues._

_Archers on both sides of the battlefield nock arrows and draw their bows._

RAMSAY: Loose!

_The Bolton archers fire. Their arrows rain down on Bolton men and JON. But after each arrow, JON pulls each out. JON rushes forward and kills a man on the ground, then slices the belly of a second man. A volley of arrows rains down around JON. He ducks. None of the arrows hit him. He returns to his feet and cuts down another man, dodges the strike of a passing Bolton cavalryman, and runs through another Bolton footsoldier. _

JON: Ramsay, fight me like a man.

RAMSAY: It's time, go.

_SMALLJON brandishes his sword and walks back and forth in front of his men._

SMALLJON: Who owns the North?

ALL: We do!

SMALLJON: Who owns the North?

ALL: We do!

SMALLJON: Show me!

_SMALLJON and his men cheer and charge across the battlefield. JON continues fighting, but is knocked to the ground by a Bolton footsoldier. TORMUND appears and stabs the footsoldier through the back, then helps JON to his feet._

TORMUND: Hey! We killed most their cavalry, but his infantry remain.

_WUN WUN and the Wildlings charge up behind TORMUND and JON. SMALLJON and his men are charging from the other side. WUN WUN points at them and grunts. A force of Bolton men appear bearing tall shields and spears. They create a half-circle around JON, TORMUND, WUN WUN, and the entire Stark forces. The other half of the circle is blocked by the piles of bodies on the battlefield. The shield soldiers set their shields firmly in the dirt, then point their spears inward towards the Stark forces._

MAN: Infantry, advance!

_The shield soldiers grunt in unison, lift their shields, and move in towards the Stark forces. With each wave of movement, they stab more and more Stark soldiers with their spears. One Stark soldier tries to climb up over the piles of bodies but gets cut down by SMALLJON. SMALLJON and his men charge down over the bodies, taking the Stark forces from the rear._

JOHN SNOW: With me! I will break their line! JON _walks into the spear, but unphased, slices from above and kills the soldier. He kills another and another, and a gap forms in the line of shields. TORMUND, WUN WUN and others fight through the gap._

_The shieldbearers advance, but the Stark forces continue. More Bolton men die, and JON continues to fight even though he's stabbed or should be dead. As more and more Bolton men die by JON's sword, more and more men from both Bolton's and Starks stop fighting and stare at the man who will not die. _

RAMSAY: Fuck this. _Ramsay turns his horse around, and gallops back toward the castle. _Open the gate! _RAMSAY's face grows more fearful when the gate doesn't open and he sees JON fighting through the bodies, walking closer and closer._

_A horn begins to sound in the distance. RAMSAY looks in the direction of the sounding horn. A force of cavalry appears across the battlefield carrying flags bearing the white falcon sigil of House Arryn. SANSA and PETYR BAELISH sit on horseback beside the charging Arryn cavalry. The Arryn cavalry takes the Bolton shieldbearers from the rear, then circles around and knocks them all down. SANSA smiles. _

RAMSAY: My army's gone. Open the fucking gate! 

_JON arrives. _

RAMSAY, _cocks an arrow, pointed at JON_: You can't be alive. How many arrows hit you? How many swords sliced into you? You're a bastard like me, and you should be dead.

JON: I am Jon Snow, and I am no mere bastard. I am Jon Snow, the Resurrected, and I seek justice for those who harmed me and my family. SANSA _arrives on horseback. _She will determine what justice befalls you.

RAMSAY: My beloved wife, you're here. _He smiles, aims at SANSA, then shoots. Her eyes grow wide and she clutches her belly as she falls. JON rages and stabs RAMSAY over and over. _

_TORMUND arrives and screams: _HELP!

_The gates open, and it's DAVOS. He sees SANSA and rushes toward her. _

DAVOS: My lady, you're injured. I won't lie, it's bad. But you may pull through. Stay with us. _DAVOS looks at JON, repeatedly stabbing into the mangled body of RAMSAY_.

_The Bolton flags fall away from the walls of Winterfell and are replaced by Stark flags. MELISANDRE watches from a balcony. DAVOS, holding the charred stag statuette, stares up at her. Some Stark men carry RICKON's body into the courtyard on a stretcher and stop in front of JON, TORMUND._

JON: Sansa is resting in her old room. She'll be OK. We're going to bury my brother in the crypt next to my father.

_The stretcher men continue on. JON turns to walk away, and lifts RAMSAY's body on his shoulder. He walks toward the kennels, and throws the body into the darkness before closing the cage. The audience hears sniffing then savage biting._

JON: Justice.

**WINTERFELL – OUTSKIRTS**

_A white raven flies over the Northern wilderness towards Winterfell._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - DINING HALL  
**

_JON is standing behind the high table, staring across the hall. MELISANDRE stands by his side._

JON: When we had feasts, our family would sit up here… and I'd sit down there.

_JON points to the other end of the hall._

MELISANDRE: Could have been worse, Jon Snow. You had a family. You had feasts.

_JON chuckles._

JON: Aye, you're right. I was luckier than most.

_DAVOS enters the hall and tosses the charred stag statuette at MELISANDRE. MELISANDRE catches it._

JON: What is that?

DAVOS: Tell him. Tell him who it belonged to.

MELISANDRE: The Princess Shireen.

DAVOS: Tell him what you did to her. Tell him!

MELISANDRE: We burned her at the stake.

DAVOS: Why?

MELISANDRE: The army was trapped. The horses were dying. It was the only way.

DAVOS: You burned a little girl alive!

MELISANDRE: I only do what my Lord commands!

DAVOS: If he commands you to burn children, your Lord is evil!

MELISANDRE: We are standing here because of him. Jon Snow is alive because the Lord willed it.

DAVOS: I loved that girl like she was my own. She was good. She was kind. And you killed her!

MELISANDRE: So did her father. So did her mother. Her own blood knew it was the only way.

DAVOS: The only way for what? They all died anyway! You told everyone Stannis was the one. You had him believing it, all of them fooled. And you lied.

MELISANDRE: I didn't lie. I was wrong.

DAVOS: Aye, you were wrong. How many died because you were wrong?

_DAVOS and MELISANDRE stare at each other in silence._

DAVOS (to JON): I ask your leave to execute this woman for murder. She admits to the crime.

JON (to MELISANDRE): Do you have anything to say for yourself?

MELISANDRE: I've been ready to die for many years. If the Lord was done with me, so be it, but he's not. You've seen the Night King, Jon Snow. You know the great war is still to come. You know the army of the dead will be upon us soon. And you know I can help you win that war.

JON, to DAVOS: She saved my life, and I cannot execute her. But I will banish her. Go, let me deal with this. Is the north tower fire out? _DAVOS nods and leaves._

_JON approaches MELISANDRE._

JON: Ride south today.

_MELISANDRE puts the stag statuette down on the high table and begins to walk away. JON then grabs her waist then pushes her onto the table and lifts her skirt._

JON: Red Priestess, you will bear me a child upon your return north. _JON bends MELISANDRE over the table and fucks her. _

MELISANDRE: My king, my king, yes my king.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - OUTER WALL**

_JON stands atop the outer wall watching MELISANDRE ride south on her horse then walks to SANSA's room._

JON: How does it feel, back in your old room?

SANSA: Eerie. The furniture's still the same, but I'm not and the room smells differently.

JON: I'm having the lord's chamber prepared for you. When you're healed, you can sleep there.

SANSA: Mother and Father's room? You should take it.

JON: I'm not a Stark.

SANSA: You are to me.

JON: You're the Lady of Winterfell. You deserve it.

_JON touches SANSA's face and kisses her on the forehead, then turns to walk away._

_JON turns back to face SANSA._

JON: A raven came from the Citadel. A white raven. Winter is here.

SANSA_ smiles and looks up at the sky._ Well, Father always promised, didn't he?

_JON exits. SANSA looks out the window._ **WINTERFELL - DINING HALL**

_Slow zoom out from JON's face._ _JON is sitting at high table. SANSA sits beside him. Representatives from Northern houses, the Vale, and the wildlings are gathered in the dining hall. TORMUND and DAVOS sit among the wildlings. PETYR stands off to the side, watching._

VALE KNIGHT: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with wildling invaders.

TORMUND: We didn't invade. We were invited.

VALE KNIGHT: Not by me.

_JON stands._

JON: The free folk, the northerners, and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together, and we won. My father used to say we find our true friends on the battlefield.

_One of the houses' representatives stands._

MAN: The Boltons are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come. If the maesters are right, it'll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storms.

JON: The war is not over. And I promise you, friend, the true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.

_The men begin to murmur. LYANNA MORMONT_ _stands._

LYANNA: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Manderly. But you refused the call. And you, Lord Cerwyn, your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But House Mormont remembers. The North remembers. We know no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark. I don't care if he's a bastard. Ned Stark's blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day.

_The men resume murmuring. LORD MANDERLY stands._

MANDERLY: Lady Mormont speaks harshly and truly. My son died for Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause 'cause I didn't want more Manderlys dying for nothing. But I was wrong. Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding. He is the White Wolf. The King in the North.

_MANDERLY draws his blade, then rests it point-down on the ground and kneels. LORD GLOVER stands._

GLOVER: I did not fight beside you on the field but my men told me of the battle. No arrow, sword, or spear could fell you. Are you King in the North or a god?

JON: I am Jon Snow, the Resurrected. I will defeat my enemies like I defeated death. There will be more fights to come, aye, but together, we will defeat them so that we and our children know a just peace. Together with me as your king.

GLOVER: Together with Jon Snow… the King in the North!

_GLOVER draws his blade, then rests it point-down on the ground and kneels._

GLOVER: The King in the North!

_Everyone in the hall stands and draws their blades._

ALL: The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!

_JON stands. SANSA and PETYR look at each other._


	3. Chapter 3

INT. WINTERFELL - MAIN HALL

_JON SNOW stands at the high table. SANSA and DAVOS sit at his sides. BRIENNE, PODRIC, TORMUND, PETYR BAELISH, YOHN ROYCE, LYANNA MORMONT, ROBETT GLOVER, and the lords of the northern houses are in attendance._

JON: I want every northern maester to scour their records for any mention of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills white walkers. It's more valuable to us now than gold. We need to find it, we need to mine it, we need to make weapons from it. Everyone aged 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, pikes, bow and arrow.

ROBETT: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.

_The northern lords laugh._

JON: Not just the boys.

_BRIENNE looks at JON._

JON: We can't defend the North if only half the population is fighting.

_ROBETT stands._

ROBETT: You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughter's hand?

_LYANNA stands._

LYANNA: I don't plan on knitting by the fire while men fight for me. I might be small, Lord Glover, and I might be a girl, but I am every bit as much a Northerner as you.

ROBETT: Indeed you are, my lady. No one has questioned-

LYANNA: And I don't need your permission to defend the North.

_DAVOS smiles. LYANNA turns to JON._

LYANNA: We'll begin training every man, woman, boy, and girl on Bear Island.

_The men pound their tables and shout in agreement. ROBETT nods at LYANNA. ROBETT and LYANNA sit._

JON: While we're preparing for attack, we need to shore up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the Army of the Dead is the Wall and the Wall hasn't been properly manned in centuries. I'm not the king of the Free Folk.

_JON looks at TORMUND. TORMUND turns and looks at JON._

JON: But if we're going to survive this winter together...

_TORMUND grunts and stands._

TORMUND: You want us to man the castles for you?

_The men murmur._

JON: Last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. The closest castle to Hardhome is Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.

TORMUND: Then that's where I'll go. Looks like we're the Night's Watch now.

_TORMUND sits._

JON: If they breach the wall, the first two castles in their path are Last Hearth and Karhold.

_YOHN stands._

YOHN: The Umbers and the Karstarks betrayed the North. Their castles should be torn down with not a stone left standing.

SANSA: The castles committed no crimes. And we need every fortress we have for the war to come. We should give the Last Hearth and Karhold to new families, loyal families who supported us against Ramsay.

ALL: Aye!

_YOHN sits._

JON: The Umbers and the Karstarks have fought beside the Starks for centuries. They've kept faith for generation after generation.

SANSA: And then they broke faith.

JON: I'm not going to strip these families of their ancestral homes because of the crimes of a few reckless sons.

SANSA: So there's no punishment for treason and no reward for loyalty?

_The hall goes silent._

JON: The punishment for treason is death. Smalljon Umber died on the field of battle. Harald Karstark died on the field of battle.

SANSA: They died fighting for Ramsay. Give the castles to the families of the men who died fighting for you.

_The men chatter and pound the tables._

JON: When I was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, I executed men who betrayed me. Without hesitation, I sentenced them to death and watched their bloated faces bulge from the noose around their necks. I sentenced a boy to die. I will not hesitate to execute anyone who is guilty of betraying me. But are we guilty by association? Or are we first assumed innocent until proven guilty?

_JON stares at SANSA. SANSA looks away. JON addresses the hall._

JON: Ned Umber.

_NED UMBER, a boy, stands._

JON: Alys Karstark.

_ALYS KARSTARK, a young woman, stands. NED and ALYS approach the high table._

JON: For centuries, our families fought side by side on the battlefield. I ask you to pledge your loyalty once again to House Stark, to serve as our bannermen and come to our aid whenever called upon.

_NED and ALYS unsheathe their swords and kneel._

JON: Stand.

_NED and ALYS stand._

JON: Yesterday's wars don't matter anymore. The North needs to band together, all the living north. Will you stand beside me, Ned and Alys, now and always?

NED & ALYS: Now and always!

_The men cheer and pound the tables._

_JON, to SANSA: _The Umbers and Karstarks will be in front when the fighting happens. They will be the first to die. That is justice for their fathers' betrayals.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - WALKWAY**

_JON walks briskly along the walkway. SANSA follows him._

SANSA: Will you start wearing a crown?

JON: No, but I will sit on the throne. Sansa, sister, in council meetings, I welcome your questions. We need more people to join in the debate.

SANSA: As an official opposition?

JON: Yes, as an official opposition. Good decisions are only made after full scrutiny.

SANSA: Joffrey never let anyone question his authority.

_JON stops walking. SANSA walks past him, then stops and turns to face him._

JON: Some, like Joffrey, believe authority and power is theirs by birthright. These are the tyrants who rule by fear. I believe authority and power is earned through good decisions and building trust. Power is bestowed by the people because they trust I will make the best decision.

SANSA: You're as far from Joffrey as anyone I've ever met.

JON: Thank you.

_JON stares out at the yard below._

SANSA: You're good at this, you know.

JON: At what?

SANSA: At ruling.

_JON sighs._

JON: I have to be. Power is grave responsibility.

SANSA: You are. You are. They respect you, they really do, but you have to-

_JON chuckles._

SANSA: Why are you laughing?

_JON continues walking. SANSA follows._

JON: What did father used to say? Everything before the word "but" is horse shit.

SANSA: He never said that to me.

JON: No. No, he never cursed in front of his girls.

SANSA: Because he was trying to protect us. He never wanted us to see how dirty the world really is, but Father couldn't protect me and neither can you. Stop trying.

JON: All right, I'll stop trying to protect you. Sansa, do you remember your last moment with Ned?

SANSA: It was in King's Landing. It was the horror of his execution. I was angry and sad at the beginning, but now, I remember the doll he bought me just before. I was such a spoiled brat that I didn't say thank you. Or that I loved him. My last real memory of father is storming off because he bought a doll I didn't like.

JON: My last moment with Ned was when he parted south for King's Landing and I parted north for the Wall. I asked him about my mother, and he said we'd talk about it upon his return. I've wondered about it for my entire life – what kind of woman could make the honourable Eddard Stark break his marriage vow to Catlyn Tully? She hated every moment with me, mother. And father seemed only obligated to love me. There were moments when I wondered if I was even his son.

SANSA: You're my brother, maybe not entirely by blood, but you are my brother.

JON: Like the Night's Watch, a brother by choice. A chosen family can be as loving, I know. But what if I'm not even Ned's bastard son? What if the truth of my father and mother was so dangerous that, out of duty, Eddard Stark adopted the son of traitorous father because the mother begged so?

_SANSA grabs JON's arm and spins him to face her._

SANSA: What do you mean?

JON: I know who my true parents are.

_MAESTER WOLKAN approaches._

WOLKAN: A raven from King's Landing, Your Grace.

_WOLKAN hands a bound note to JON, then bows and leaves. JON unravels the note._

JON: "Cersei of House Lannister, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms-"

SANSA: What does she want?

JON: Come to King's Landing. Bend the knee or suffer the fate of all traitors.

SANSA: You've been so consumed with the enemy to the north, you've forgotten about the one to the south.

JON: I'm consumed with the Night King because I've seen him. And believe me, you'd think of little else if you had, too.

SANSA: We still have a wall between us and the Night King. Theres nothing between us and Cersei.

JON: There's a thousand miles between us and Cersei. Winter is here. The Lannisters are a southern army. They've never ranged this far north.

SANSA: You're the military man, but I know her. If you're her enemy, she'll never stop until she's destroyed you. Everyone who's ever crossed her, she's found a way to murder.

JON: You almost sound as if you admire her.

SANSA: I learned a great deal from her.

SANSA: But what about your father and mother?

JON: Ned didn't tell me for a reason, and now I understand that reason. True power is earned, not given. When I have earned true power, I will tell you. Until then, I've got to deal with Cersei and the Night King.

SANSA: We you mean, brother.

JON, _smiling_: Yes, sister. We.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - KING'S QUARTERS**

_JON is bent over his desk looking at maps. There's a knock at the door._

JON: Come in.

WOLKAN: A raven, My King, from the Citadel.

_JON begins reading the scroll._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GREAT HALL**

_The room is filled with northern lords and ladies including SANSA, JON, BRIENNE, LYANNA MORMONT, ROBETT GLOVER, YOHN ROYCE, and PETER BAELISH. JON is standing in the great hall holding a message up for the lords to see._

JON: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarley. He was my brother at the Night's Watch. A man I trust as much as anyone in this world. He's discovered proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of Dragonglass.

_The lords murmur amongst themselves. JON hands the first note to ROBETT GLOVER. JON holds up a different note for the lords to see._

JON: I received this a few days ago from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister.

_The lords murmur louder._

JON: He's now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen. She intends to take the Iron Throne from Cersei Lannister. She has a powerful army at her back and if this message is to be believed, three dragons.

_The lords speak among themselves and look concerned._

JON: Lord Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys and I'm going to accept.

_There is a negative outcry from the lords gathered in the hall_

JON: We need this Dragonglass, My Lords. We know that Dragonglass can destroy both White Walkers and their army. We need to mine it and turn it into weapons.

_The lords nod in agreement_

JON: But more importantly, we need allies. The Night King's army grows larger by the day. We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers. Daenerys has her own army and she has dragon fire. I need to try and persuade her to fight with us. Ser Davos and I will ride for White Harbor tomorrow, then sail for Dragonstone.

SANSA: Have you forgotten what happened to our grandfather? The Mad King invited him to King's Landing and roasted him alive.

JON: I know that.

SANSA: She is here to reclaim the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. The north is one of those seven kingdoms. This isn't an invitation, it's a trap.

JON: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion would do that. When I first met him, he called me a bastard, and I called him a dwarf. He told me that if I claim the word as my own, it couldn't be used to hurt or belittle. Tyrion is a dwarf who speaks true.

_YOHN ROYCE stands up and turns to face JON._

YOHN ROYCE: Your Grace, with respect I must agree with Lady Sansa. I remember the Mad King all too well. A Targaryen cannot be trusted, nor can a Lannister.

_The lords shout in agreement._

ROBETT GLOVER: We called your brother king, and then he rode south and lost his kingdom.

LYANNA MORMONT: Winter is here, Your Grace. We need the King in the North in the north.

_The lords pound the tables in agreement._

JON: You crowned me your king and I accepted because the north is my home. I want peace for everyone in the north, from old to young. I want all northern children to grow up, fall in love, and raise children of their own. This is peace. But we will never know peace with the threat of the Night King on our border. I have seen the Night King's army, and we cannot defeat them without allies, powerful allies. I know it's a risk. But I have to take it.

SANSA: Then send an emissary. Don't go yourself.

JON: Daenerys is a queen. Only a king can convince her to help us. It has to be me.

SANSA: You're abandoning your people. Your abandoning your home.

JON: I'm leaving both in good hands.

SANSA: Whose?

JON: Yours. You are my sister. You are the only Stark in Winterfell. Until I return, the north is yours.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - THE CRYPT**

_JON stands in the torchlit crypt looking at a statue of Ned Stark. LORD BAELISH approaches him._

BAELISH: I delivered his bones myself. I presented them to Lady Catlyn as a gesture of goodwill from Tyrion Lannister. It seems like a lifetime ago. Do give Lord Tyrion my best when you see him.

_Baelish looks up at the statue of Ned Stark._

BAELISH: I was sorry when he died. Your father and I had our differences but he loved Cat very much. So did I. She wasn't fond of you, was she? Well, it appears she vastly underestimated you. Your father and brothers are gone, yet here you stand King in the North. Last best hope against the coming storm.

_JON turns to face BAELISH._

JON: I was down here to be alone. You don't belong down here.

BAELISH: Forgive me. We have never talked properly. I wanted to remedy that.

JON: I have nothing to say to you.

BAELISH: Not even thank you? If it weren't for me you'd have been slaughtered at that battlefield. You have many enemies, My King, but I swear to you I'm not one of them. I love Sansa as I loved her mother.

_JON grabs BAELISH by the throat and pushes him against the wall. BAELISH begins choking._

JON: You want to fuck my sister with your little finger, Lord Baelish? Or do you want the north? No, in the end, all you can think about is your little finger and whether my sister's hair is as red between her legs. Maybe one day she will let you know, but know this. If you hurt her, I will kill you.

_JON releases BAELISH. JON turns and walks to exit the crypt._

INT: Winterfell, Lord's Chambers

JON: Sansa, do you know why I have to leave?

SANSA: I can't believe you'd leave the North. You've exposed us to Cersei. She will use your absence as leverage against us. How could you?

JON: I have seen the Night King and his army. They are our real enemy. The Night King has ice blue eyes and moves with his army of the undead. His white walkers number the hundreds of thousands, from giants and mammoths to men, women, and children, all dead with ice blue eyes like his. Utter horror, Sansa. I saw them in Hardhome, and only escaped because we fled on boats. Only the ocean saved the living from the dead, but winter is coming. If this winter is as brutal as some fear, the Bay of Seals will freeze.

SANSA: And the Night King with his hundreds of thousands will simply walk across the ice and eventually walk to Winterfell. How much time do we have?

_[Editor's note: time and distance as placemarkers]_

JON: I was in Crastor's Keep [season 2]. I saw one of the officers of the Night King's army take Crastor's son, and then in [Season 5] they were in Hardhome. That is [600 miles]. Eastwatch by the Sea is [300 miles] south of Hardhome, so we have until [end of Season 7] when his army reaches the wall. The Bay of Seals will be frozen by then, and it's [900 miles] until Winterfell. He must have no knowledge of geography south of the wall, but if I were him, I'd follow along the wall until I encounter a landmark like Castle Black and the King's Road. But the Night King may simply head south toward Last Hearth. But make no mistake. Every living creature the Night King encounters, every farmer, villager, horse, cow, pig, and chicken – his army will grow by the number of souls living in the north.

SANSA: If he takes those lands, his army will grow by [60 000] souls. Like in Gran's story of the Long Night, we simply can't defeat an army that size. What's the point then?

JON: He avoids the mountains. There must a reason. One way to survive is to hide in the mountains and wait for summer to return. But if he attacks Winterfell, his army of tens of thousands will face Winterfell's walls. Hardhome had walls of wood, not massive walls made of granite. Winterfell can be defended. It must be defended.

SANSA: So I need to ensure enough supplies to last a siege until summer. You will come with dragonglass before then?

JON: Yes. I've spoken with the Maester, and he says the trade winds should allow me to sail south, but later in winter, the winds stop. The fastest return will be on horseback.

SANSA: And if you ally with Daenerys, you will be on horeback with an army behind you. This makes absolute sense, and as a lady, I agree. But as a sister, as your little sister, I'm scared. Cruel things were inflicted upon me when I was alone. Very cruel things. For once in a very long time, in Winterfell with you, I feel safe, Jon. I now know how special this is.

_SANSA cries. JON hugs her._

JON: I need to ask you something very personal. I don't know when I'll return, and if for whatever reason, this is my last conversation with you, I need to ask you a big brother question.

_SANSA nods._

JON: Have you had sex?

SANSA: Ramsay raped me.

JON: I'm sorry Sansa. I'm sorry. Ygrette was my first. For her, I was one among many. But I loved her, and when we had sex, it was love. One day, when you're ready, you will have sex again and maybe it'll be love. I'm not prudish like father was, I know young people have sex outside wedding vows. But I need to know, as a big brother, you're taking precautions, right?

SANSA: Oh Jon. Yes, I'm taking precautions.

JON: And Petyr, do you have feelings for him?

SANSA: Eewww, no, Jon.

JON: But you know he wants to have sex with you?

SANSA: Yes, I know. That's how I knew he would come with the Knights of the Vale. Men's loyalties lie with the women they lust for. I learned this from a great teacher, Cersei Lannister. She taught me that women have power between their legs. This is how Cersei wields power over her men.

JON: Then is it true about Cersei and Jamie?

SANSA: Yes.

JON: I will avenge what Cersei did to you. And Tyrion, did he hurt or force himself on you?

SANSA: Tyrion was kind. In hindsight, he was kind to me. On our wedding night, he didn't force himself on me and said he would only consummate our marriage when I was willing. I was filled with so much hate for the Lannisters that I was never willing, but in hindsight, for my first time, I wish it was Tyrion's kindness and not Ramsay's cruelty.

JON: I'm so sorry sister. You've been through much.

SANSA: So have you.

_JON and SANSA hug._

JON: Want to see Ghost?

_SANSA nods._

CUT TO: EXT WINTERFELL, GODSWOOD

_JON and SANSA approach GHOST as he feeds on a squirrel. GHOST brings the half eaten animal to JON's feet._

JON: Thanks buddy. I've smoked sausages.

_JON and SANSA take turns feeding GHOST._

JON: When we were north of the wall, we helped each other hunt. We killed a bear together, that was our biggest kill.

SANSA: To be honest, I didn't think Ghost needed you to hunt. He's big enough to hunt alone.

JON: Hunting isn't just about size. Size matters, but so does speed, agility, and endurance. A buck can easily outlast a direwolf fleeing on the open tundra. But I would scare a deer into a trap where Ghost waited, hidden in the snow and suddenly pounce.

SANSA: The bear?

JON: That was a surprise. Ghost and I were separated when I heard growls. As I approached, I saw Ghost and a massive white bear in the midst of attacking each other. Ghost's hind leg was bleeding badly, and the bear's shoulder was gnawed open. I was hidden behind bushes, but I sensed that the bear smelled me. Ghost was frightened. This bear was bigger, and Ghost limped. He was seriously hurt. For a few moments, direwolf and bear growled at each other, then Ghost stopped growling and paced back. He was retreating, and the bear sensed this moment of weakness. The bear leapt, and I jumped out and ran. I drove Longclaw down into the bear's haunches, then with my dagger in my mouth, I climbed atop and attacked. The next moments were a blur, but when I came to, Ghost and I were covered in blood, injured and bleeding, but alive. The bear's neck was sliced and chewed open. Do you remember that buddy?

_GHOST whimpers._

JON: What do you think happened to Nimeria?

SANSA: Arya's direwolf? Some villagers in the riverlands mention a pack of wolves lead by one big wolf. That must be Nimeria.

JON: Do you hear that Ghost? Your sister is alive.

_GHOST howls._

_MAESTER arrives._

MAESTER: My lord, my lady. The smiths need your advice on an urgent matter.

SANSA: I'll take care of this. I'll ensure enough supplies to last a siege until summer.

SANSA, whispering: I'll also ensure Little Finger's little finger is teased enough to command support of the Nights of the Vale.

JON: Goodbye sister.

SANSA: Goodbye brother.

_SANSA and MAESTER leave. JON and GHOST sit underneath the Godswood alone._

JON: I need your help buddy. I want to go south to Dragonstone and meet Daenerys, the queen of dragons. I hope you'd go with me. But it means entering a boat, and meeting dragons. Dragons are like bears but larger, much larger. I'm scared, if I'm honest, not only because dragons are scary creatures but because so much depends on this. Whether I return north with an army and a chance to defeat the Night King or return with only dragonglass and be forced to lie to Sansa that we can defend Winterfell. Without an army, we're doomed.

_JON cries._

JON: I need to go to Dragonstone and I need you with me. I can't do this alone.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - COURTYARD**

_JON walks into the courtyard towards his horse. SER DAVOS is seated on his own horse awaiting him. JON looks back. He sees SANSA on the upper level of the courtyard. _

_GHOST walks in, and JON and GHOST hug before JON climbs on horseback. JON waves goodbye and SANSA waves back. JON, GHOST, DAVOS and Winterfell guards ride out of the gate and exit the courtyard. _

EXT. DRAGONSTONE – BEACH

_Waves are crashing against rocks and washing over the beach. Men are pulling JON SNOW's boat onto shore. JON and DAVOS are walking onto the beach towards TYRION, MISSANDEI and Dothraki guards. Dragonstone can be seen in the distance._

TYRION: The bastard of Winterfell.

JON: The dwarf of Casterly Rock.

_TYRION and JON both stare at each for a moment, then break into a smile. They step forward and shake hands._

TYRION: I believe we last saw each other on top of the wall.

JON: You were pissing off the edge, if I remember right. You picked up some scars along the road.

_TYRION nods his head in agreement._

TYRION: It's been a long road. But we're both still here.

_TYRION turns to address DAVOS._

TYRION: I'm Tyrion Lannister.

DAVOS: Davos Seaworth.

TYRION and DAVOS shake hands.

TYRION: Ah, the Onion Knight. We fought on opposite sides at the Battle of Blackwater Bay

DAVOS: Unluckily for me.

TYRION: Missandei is the queen's most trusted advisor.

MISSANDEI: Welcome to Dragonstone. Our queen knows this is a long journey. She appreciates the effort you have made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons.

_JON looks at DAVOS and his men._

JON: Of course.

_The Dothraki guard move to take the weapons. JON unties his sword and hands it over. The Dothraki pick up JON's boat and begin to carry it away._

MISSANDEI: Please, this way.

_DAVOS begins walking with MISSANDEI and TYRION. JON is following a few steps behind._

DAVOS: Where are you from? I can't place the accent.

MISSANDEI: I was born on the Island of Naarth.

DAVOS: Ah. I hear it's beautiful down there. Palm trees and butterflies. I haven't been myself.

_MISSANDEI nods and DAVOS slows pace to talk with JON._

DAVOS: This place has changed.

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - WALKWAY**

_The group are making their way up to Dragonstone along a narrow stone pathway built into the cliffs leading to the castle. TYRION begins speaking to JON._

TYRION: And Sansa, I hear she's alive and well.

JON: She is.

TYRION: Does she miss me terribly?

_JON looks at TYRION and doesn't say anything._

TYRION: A sham marriage and unconsummated.

JON: She said you were kind.

TYRION: Well, it was. It wasn't. Anyway, she's much smarter than she lets on.

JON: She's starting to let on.

TYRION: Good. At some point I want to hear how a Knight's Watch recruit became King in the North.

JON: As long as you tell me how a Lannister became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen.

TYRION: A long and bloody tale. To be honest, I was drunk for most of it.

JON: My bannermen think I'm a fool for coming here.

TYRION: Of course they do. If I was your hand I would have advised against it. General rule of thumb, Stark men don't fare well when they travel south.

JON: True. But I'm not just a Stark.

TYRION: Not just a Stark? I've always wondered but came to one conclusion, considering who Eddard Stark was. Eddard Stark was the most honourable man I ever met. I had met him a few times in the past, but when I saw him in Winterfell, it was the first time I had seen Eddard Stark with Catlyn Tully, and they were still in love after all those years, as amazing as that may sound. Eddard would never cheat on Catlyn with another woman, well unless that other woman was extremely extremely hot. So, to conclude, you Jon Snow are either the son of an extremely extremely attractive bar maid and prostitute, or you are the son of Rhaegal Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and your father raised you out of duty and honour but not love.

JON: Clever. I could say the same thing about you and your father.

TYRION: You could indeed. We were both raised by loveless fathers so we've both got daddy issues like no one else's business. But at least you didn't murder your father with a crossbow while he was taking a shit.

_JON laughs._

TYRION: So am I right about you and your parents?

JON: The last time I saw him, I asked him but he didn't tell me. He said we'd talk about it upon his return. But he didn't return, and my last memory of my father is him marching with the King south and me thinking, if not now, when? I was joining the Night's Watch, for fuck's sake.

TYRION: Like I said, daddy issues. But am I right?

JON: I learned the truth during my resurrection. Yes, you're right.

TYRION: I'm clever when I'm drunk. Yes, I know it's the afternoon, but I like to drink and it's one privilege of being the Hand of the Queen. Will you tell Queen Daenerys that you are the lawful king of Westeros, and her brother?

JON: I will, but please let me tell her at the right time. Half-brother.

TYRION: May I ask you about your resurrection? It's not everyday that I meet a man who has risen from the dead.

JON: Yes.

TYRION: There was a moment in my life when I drank so much I thought it'd kill me. It was after murdering my father and I fled to the Free Cities. I drank so much that I'd vomit but I couldn't stop drinking, I almost wanted to die from the guilt. When I shot my father, I was angry, and we do stupid things sometimes when we're angry, but to kill him – I drank and had hoped to die. It wasn't one of my finer moments. But when I met Queen Daenerys, I only hoped. It's a wonderful thing to hope, and my question to you as a resurrected man – what gives you hope?

JON: Hope means you live without fear, but I live with fear. I live with fear of the Night King. His ice blue eyes haunt my nightmares. Winter has arrived in the north, and it is only a matter of time before the Bay of Seals freeze and the Night King marches south with his army of hundreds of thousands.

TYRION: So you're a man with a determined goal in life, good. We need more of those, just generally speaking.

_A loud roar is heard from overhead. JON and DAVOS dive to the ground. Drogon flies over them, turns and flies over the castle._ _JON and DAVOS look at each other in astonishment. DAVOS looks back to MISSANDEI who is still standing and smirking. Tyrion walks over and helps JON up to his feet._

TYRION: I'd say you get used to them, but you never really do.

_JON looks back to the sky. All three dragons are circling above the castle._

TYRION: Come. Their mother is waiting for you.

_JON and DAVOS exchange glances. They continue walking up the path. The camera shifts focus to MELISANDRE who is far above the group watching them from a cliff. VARYS approaches MELISANDRE from behind and stands next to her._

VARYS: I wondered why you weren't there to meet our guests. You begged us to summon the King in the North. Don't you want to see him again?

MELISANDRE: I've done my part. I've brought ice and fire together.

VARYS: Strange. You spoke so highly of Jon Snow but when he arrives you hide on a cliff. I didn't take you for a bashful girl.

MELISANDRE: My time whispering in the ears of kings has come to an end.

VARYS: Oh, I doubt that. Give us common folk one taste of power we're like the lion who tasted man. Nothing is ever so sweet again.

MELISANDRE: Neither of us is common folk anymore. I did not part on good terms with the King in the North, or his advisor.

VARYS: Why?

MELISANDRE: Because of mistakes I made. Terrible mistakes. I would only be a distraction if I stayed.

VARYS: So where will you go?

MELISANDRE: Volantis.

VARYS: Good. If you don't mind my saying, I don't think you should return to Westeros. I'm not sure you'd be safe here.

MELISANDRE: I will return, dear spider. One last time to give birth. MELISANDRE reveals her swollen belly.

_VARYS begins shaking his head._

VARYS: My Lady -

MELISANDRE: I'll die giving birth. I'll die in this strange country, just like you.

_MELISANDRE turns and walks away leaving VARYS alone on the cliff._

**CUT TO: DRAGONSTONE - THRONE ROOM**

_JON approaches the throne room. Dothraki guards open the doors and allow him in. He is walking with TYRION, MISSANDEI, DAVOS and other Dothraki guards. DAENERYS is sitting on the throne. MISSANDEI begins addressing JON and DAVOS._

MISSANDEI: You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains.

_JON turns and looks at DAVOS._

DAVOS: This is Jon Snow.

_DAVOS nods and pauses._

DAVOS: He's King in the North.

_TYRION smirks to himself._

DAENERYS: Thank you for traveling so far, My Lords. I hope the seas weren't too rough.

JON: The winds were kind, Your Grace.

DAVOS: Apologies. I have a Flea Bottom accent, I know. But Jon Snow is King in the North, Your Grace. He's not a lord.

DAENERYS: Forgive me -

TYRION: Your Grace, this is Ser Davos Seaworth.

DAERNEYS: Forgive me, Ser Davos. I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn the last King in the North was Torren Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the northmen. Torren Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. But do I have my facts wrong?

DAVOS: I wasn't there, Your Grace.

DAENERYS: No. Of course not. But still, an oath is an oath. In perpetuity means - what does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?

TYRION: Forever.

DAENERYS: Forever. So I assume, My Lord, that you're here to bend the knee.

JON: I am not.

DAENERYS: Oh. Well, that is unfortunate. You've travelled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?

JON: Break faith, no. I believe in the mother of dragons but faith can be tested. I'm on a pilgrimage to test my faith with House Targaryen. Your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive. He would have burned the Seven Kingdoms.

DAENERYS: My father was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. Our two houses were allies for centuries. Those were the best centuries the kingdom's ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity with the Targaryens sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen, Jon Snow. Honour the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Warden of the North. Together we will save this country from those who would destroy it.

JON: You're right. You're not guilty of your father's crime. And I'm not beholden to my ancestor's vows.

DAENERYS: Then why are you here?

JON: Because I need your help and you need mine.

_DAENERYS smirks and looks over at TYRION. She starts speaking to JON again._

DAENERYS: Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived?

JON: I did.

DAENERYS: And did you see the Dothraki, all of whom have sworn to kill for me?

JON: They're hard to miss.

DAENERYS: But still, I need your help?

DAVOS: Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall. Hell, we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons.

TYRION: Almost.

_JON takes off his breast plate to expose all seven wounds._

JON: Have you heard of my resurrection, Queen Daenerys? I was murdered as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, but was brought back to life. Have you ever met a resurrected man?

DAENERYS: Yes, once. He was my Karl. When he was brought back, he – he wasn't the same. It was the saddest moment of my life, to see him die again. But I burned his body in the grand tradition of the Dothraki, and through the greatest sadness, my three dragons were born.

JON: So you know the power of blood over life and death.

DAENERYS: I do. It is dangerous.

JON: In the wrong hands, it is. In the wrong hands, blood magic is the sacrifice of an innocent child. I don't believe in the Lord of Light, but blood magic brought me back from death. My name is Snow, but I am no mere bastard. I am Jon Snow, the Resurrected.

DAENERYS: What was the sacrifice to bring you back from death, Ser Jon Snow, the Resurrected?

JON: No knight, my lady, but aye, a part of me was sacrificed. My innocence, your grace. This part of me died forever when I lay bleeding on the snow. In these last moments, I thought of Winterfell, Ghost, and the love of Ygrette. In my death, I relived the most loving moments in my life, and just as suddenly, when I awoke, I had to hang the men who murdered me because justice demanded my sword. I am no mere bastard, nor Warden in the North. I am a man who has defeated death, and we need each other.

DAENERYS: Why do I need you?

JON: You have three dragons, and you need three riders. I saw your dragons – their eyes are like horses eyes, on either side, and thus don't see ahead as well as you or me. If you take a dragon into battle without a rider, a lucky arrow may fly right in front and take one of them here. _JON points to his shoulders._ A critical wound here would mean your dragon can't fly, and a flightless dragon is a slow crawling dragon.

DAENERYS: Aegon conquered Westeros with three dragons, riding one but two were ridden by his sisters. There had to be a reason.

JON: Dragons are powerful, but in cities, they need guidance from a rider.

DAENERYS: How do you know this?

JON: I have Ghost. She's a direwolf and my best friend. We need guidance from each other, your grace.

DAENERYS: You have a direwolf as your best friend?

JON: Yes. Are you best friends with any of your dragons?

DAENERYS: Hardly. I am their mother.

JON: Would you like to meet my best friend? He's still onboard my ship.

DAENERYS: You brought a direwolf to Dragonstone?

JON: Ghost is my best friend and I brought him with me. Would you like to meet a friendly direwolf?

DAENERYS: Yes.

CUT TO: INT SHIP

[_Editor's note: in the hull of a small ship (similar to one that GREYJOY took and was fucking the CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER), but with a caged pen where GHOST sits on straw with enough space to pace back and forth.]_

DAENERYS: This ship is smaller than my ships.

JON: Aye, but fast. We barely sailed it to Dragonstone when the trade winds changed. A day or two later and we would have been stuck at sea.

DAENERYS: We sailed to Westeros with the wind on our backs, and I wondered how a ship would sail east. The captain said in a few months' time, the winds would change. The winds change with the seasons.

JON: Aye, and winter is coming. What is the coldest you've ever lived, your grace?

DAENERYS: There were cold nights in Pentos.

JON: Was it ever so cold that moisture from your breath froze onto your eyelids?

DAENERYS: No. That would be extremely cold.

JON: That is the north, and where I grew up. I grew up with snow, icicles, frozen lakes and rivers. I grew up in forests blanketed by white. Winter was cold and we wore fur coats to stay warm. Some nights, when a storm of gale force winds hailed through Winterfell's walls, I'd be so happy in bed underneath the piles of blankets than be outside. Some winters, when it was extremely cold and extremely long, livestock died. Then the old and frail, and a baby once. Winter can be brutal and cruel.

_GHOST howls. _

JON: But those who survive are magnificent creatures. Direwolves are normally only seen north of the wall, but I found Ghost's mother outside Winterfell, and antlers had ripped her belly open. Six pups were inside and still alive, and we raised them like family. Do you have the sausages?

DAENERYS: Yes.

JON: I'll take one and you keep the rest. Only feed Ghost one sausage at a time, OK?

JON: Hey buddy. I've got a sausage for you. _JON feeds GHOST a sausage and they're both happy to see each other. _

JON: I have a friend with me. Her name is Danaerys, and she is the mother of dragons. _GHOST's ears perk up with the mention of dragons. _

JON: She has sausages too.

DANERYS: Here Ghost. _GHOST sniffs her hand and licks her palm before taking the sausage and sits beside JON, as if protecting him. JON strokes Ghost. _

JON: Sit, please Danerys. Whenever you feel like feeding Ghost, hand a sausage out. Don't worry. This is how I introduce Ghost to new servants at Winterfell. By the time you finish feeding him all those sausages, he's full and happy, and he'll be your friend.

DAENERYS: I wish I had a way to introduce my dragons to friends. When they were younger, when I was in Quarth, no one was afraid of them because they were so little. But now, they're not so little but seem to recognize humans and horses aren't food.

JON: How did that happen?

DAENERYS: What do you mean?

JON: When your dragons grew big enough to hunt, did you accompany them along the hunt?

DAENERYS: No.

JON: I did with Ghost, and we hunted deer, beaver, foxes and the like so that Ghost knew mankind was not food. How did you teach your dragons that humans were not food?

DAENERYS: At Mereen, when Drogon burned a sheperd's boy. The father was very distraught, he held a linen bag with the charred bones of his son. I was Queen of the Great Pyramid of Mereen, breaker of chains and mother of dragons, and one of my dragons burnt alive an innocent child. This father's grief became my own guilt as mother, and I had to lock Viserion and Rhaegal deep in the pyramid's crypts. Dragons are a monumental responsibility.

JON: Dragons are indeed a monumental responsibility. Did you lock up Drogon?

DAENERYS: No. He flew off somewhere and to this day, I have no idea where he flew to.

JON: There was a time, when I was north of the wall and captured as a prisoner of Mansraider's army, I didn't know where Ghost was. I wish I could say it was because I was scared for my life, and part of that is true, but I was in love with a redheaded wildling woman named Ygrette. Love distracted me. Sorry buddy.

DAENERYS: You were in love with a wild woman named Ygrette?

JON: She always said I knew nothing, and I didn't. I had never laid with a woman. But Ygrette and I found a cave with a hotspring, and made love by the waterfall.

DAENERYS: May I ask, how was your first time?

JON: Beautiful. The most beautiful moment in my life.

DAENERYS: My first time was as the bride of the great Karl Drogo. He was an undefeated Karl because he was the largest and fiercest of all the Dothraki. Our wedding was on the grass plain, and the only privacy was on a cliff ledge. He disrobed me and took me like one of his mares. I cried. It was not beautiful, my first time. It felt like I had no control over my life or my body. But a whore from Essos was part of the Khalisar, and she taught me how to tame Drogo as my stallion.

JON: Did you love him?

DAENERYS: Yes, in time. I loved him as I rode him and alongside him. As his Khaleesi, I rode alongside and felt the power of his army. As his wife, I rode him and felt his power between my legs. I loved him and how strong he felt.

JON: Any man who follows Drogo has a tough yardstick to measure from.

DAENERYS: Daario was the next and my last. He was a mercenary and although not as large or as fierce as Drogo, he was agile. Whereas I rode Drogo, Daario rode me. We didn't love each other but the sex was amazing. Do I embarrass you?

JON: No, I admire your frankness. What happened to Drogo and Daario?

DAENERYS: Daario is still in Mereen, and probably whoring with an endless consort of women. I hope he's happy. Drogo, well he died from an infested wound and I learned a valuable lesson about the evil that lurks on this world. What happened to you and Ygrette?

JON: She and an army of wildings attacked Castle Black. She was a wilding and I was a Man of the Night's Watch, and there was no happy ending for lovers on opposite sides of the war. She died in my arms.

DAENERYS: Any woman who follows Ygrette has a tough yardstick to measure from.

JON: Do you think you can fall in love again?

DAENERYS: No. I will be Queen of Westeros, and I will need to marry politically. But you know, in other parts of this world, sex is more liberal and women take as much pleasure as men. I was Drogo's only Khaleesi, but other Karls have multiple khaleesis. It is known.

JON: You wish to be Queen with multiple Karls?

DAENERYS: That would be power. To be the only Queen in the history of this world to rule and have a consort of men to pick and choose as she pleases because she's queen. The world accepts a Karl and his khaleesis, and a King and his whores. A Queen and her consort should be part of that history.

JON: If it makes you happy, your grace.

DAENERYS: Do you think you can fall in love again Jon?

JON: Yes. I believe love can happen again.

DAENERYS: Why did you come to Dragonstone, truly?

JON: Dragons exist in this world, as well as direwolves. Something else exists, and I've seen them with my own eyes. An army of corpses with ice blue eyes animated by the Night King. He is death, and he comes with an army of more than a hundred thousand strong. Dragonstone has dragonglass, and we need to mine that so we have weapons against this army.

DAENERYS: So you've come to Dragonstone to be a miner.

JON: And help you be Queen, Daenerys.

DAENERYS: How? How could you help me be Queen? If you were in my place, what would you do with an army of 8000 Unsullied, 100000 Dothraki, the Iron Fleet, House Tyrell and Dorne, and 3 Dragons?

JON: I have learned the history of great battles of Westeros. Some of these great battles were swift with minimal casualties. If we're fast and have the element of surprise, the odds shift to our favour. If the populace despise their ruler, members of their army will mutiny rather than die for a ruler they've no love for. Cersei commands no love in King's Landing. Have you heard the rumours?

DAENERYS: That the common folk starve and the Sept at Baelor was destroyed in wildfire. That it's rumoured Cersei was the cause. Yes.

JON: High Garden stopped wheat shipments after the blaze. And in the Sept, almost every noble house knew someone who died while burnt alive. King's Landing is full of common folk who hate the queen because they starve and she doesn't, and we have nobility that hate her because she killed someone they loved in the most horrible of ways. If we defeat Cersei before any serious casualties befall the rest of King's Landing, the city will surrender.

DAENERYS: We conquered Mereen through swift precision. Dragons can fly into King's Landing and be that swift precision.

JON: Yes. If you attacked King's Landing on Drogon and, let's say, I was riding Rhaegal, we fly and destroy artillery along the way to the red keep in order to flush out Cersei. At the same time, your army of more than a hundred thousand ride and march to King's Landing. Your Dothraki will be first to arrive with Viserion flying overhead. Your hundred thousand Dothraki riders with a firebreathing dragon would be unstoppable, walls or no walls, if the city doesn't surrender after Cersei's execution. Either way, King's Landing is yours before your Unsullied march through the city gates to keep the Queen's peace. You have food and a wealthy city to garrison.

DAENERYS: Garrison, rest, and enjoy life for a moment before undertaking the dirty business of politics. Did you say Cersei's execution? I don't know if Tyrion would agree to see his sister dead.

JON: After all that she's done, after all the people she's murdered, justice demands her life as forfeit.

DAENERYS: It also does send a message. I am the mother of dragons and breaker of chains. I promised to break the wheel of this system. Executing the treacherous Cersei would tear this wheel asunder. It would be the Queen's justice.

JON: Tyrion must not know about her justice then.

DAENERYS: No, of course not. You do realise, Jon Snow the Resurrected, it's highly presumptuous to assume you'd ride Rhaegal.

JON: Hoping, your grace.

DAENERYS: Dani. When we're alone, call me Dani.

JON: Hoping to, Dani.

DAENERYS: What about Ghost?

JON: Buddy, will you join the Unsullied at the rear? Direwolves are easy targets in cities.

DAENERYS: This plan sounds better than what Tyrion and his hobos were concocting. He wanted that I send the Unsullied to Casterly Rock even though it's on the other side of Westeros. Only idiots would not consider logistics in military strategy. Tyrion then wanted that I parlay with the mad woman. After all the lies Cersei has told, only a fool would ever believe her again.

JON: And after the dirty business of politics, what would you do?

DAENERYS: Battle the Night King. I'd be a fool not to after consolidating my power in Westeros. I birthed dragons, I'm petting a direwolf, and I met a man who returned from the dead. I'm no fool. A Night King and his army exists, and is a menace to my Queendom. How much time do you think we have?

JON: [Season 7]. When winter truly arrives, the oceans will freeze. The Night King and his army will walk around the wall south, and each living creature who dies becomes soldiers in his army. Maybe even the dead that already lay buried in cemeteries and crypts. It's utter horror, Dani.

DAENERYS: If I saw the Night King myself, it would haunt me. I've witnessed some things that still haunt me to this day.

JON: There was a mother at Hardhome, a strong woman with two children. She had red hair and for a moment, I wondered whether Ygrette would look like her as a mother, if we had been lucky in love and were fortunate to have children to raise. But the Night King took this mother and her children, and I saw their ice blue eyes stare back at me as I escaped on boat. Water stops the Night King as well as Dragonglass. I hope dragons too.

DAENERYS: For the sake of the living, I hope as well. _DAENERYS pets Ghost._

JON: He likes you.

DAENERYS: I like him.

JON: Could I ask a favour?

DAENERYS: What kind of favour?

JON: We need to exit the ship together, all three of us, so that your dragons know Ghost isn't food.

DAENERYS: That's a favour I can grant. _DAENERYS takes JON's hand and they leave the boat, GHOST trailing behind as DROGON, RHAEGAL, and VISERION fly overhead._

_[Editor's Note: In Season 7, there was a side story of the capture and destruction of the Iron Fleet and the Dornish fleet. Daenerys had 100 000 Dothraki and their horses shipped from Mereen to Dragonstone. If we calculate each ship can maybe fit 200, she has a fleet of 500 ships. Before Jon's arrival, let's assume the Ironborne and Dornish fleet leave (not the Unsullied), and they are captured, but that would take at most 30 ships. The plan to attack King's Landing continues.]_


	4. Chapter 4

_Night time with a full moon peeking through clouds on King's Landing. Lanterns illuminate the city. A gold cloak guard is on watch on the high walls at the Red Keep and stares at Blackwater Bay. The guard stares into the sky and notices a shadow, but before he can react, a claw grabs him and throws him over the wall into the water. The scream is barely audible. We then see DAENERYS atop DROGON perched on the wall, and a scorpion is nearby so DROGON lashes his tail and destroys the contraption. JON and RHAEGAL land on the wall nearby, and RHAEGAL throws another guard over the wall into the water._

JON, quiety: Both guards taken care of. Dawn is when they change shifts.

DAENERYS: Attacking King's Landing at nighttime was a brilliant move. We can see them, they can't see us, and by the time they hear us, it's too late.

JON: When dawn breaks, our ships will land as safely as possible before riding to the city.

DAENERYS: We must find Cersei's chambers before then. Tyrion said her chamber had a courtyard with an orange tree. _DAENERYS takes out a map. _We're here and her chamber is in this tower. _DAENERYS points to a tower in the distance. _

JON: Let me enter first. She has a guard outside her chamber and it may come to blows. _DAENERYS nods. _J_ON continues flying on RHAEGAL. RHAEGAL stays perched on the wall, but bends his neck down so JON can enter the courtyard with the orange tree. He takes out a dagger and the terrace door is open so he walks into CERSEI's bedroom. Candles and a half eaten meal remain on a table. [Editor's Note: Like in Season 1] CERSEI lies in bed with a blond man. For a moment, JON stares at them both sleeping, as if peaceful. Without a word, JON kills the man in the heart, and then slices CERSEI'S throat. She wakes up and clutches her throat. Blood gurgles out, and she can't speak._

JON: The wolf finally meets the lion. _JON sits down. _You'll be dead soon, your grace. You can either struggle, or you can clutch your throat and stay alive for as long as possible so I can speak with you. If you struggle, I'll throw your corpse to the square so the commoners can rape and mutilate you. Your choice. _CERSEI clutches her throat but is silent._

JON: Your family murdered my family. I was angry then, but so much has happened, and time makes it easy to forget the miseries of the past. But I will never forget. Ned, Catlyn, Robb, his wife and unborn child are dead because of you and your family. Is that Jamie beside you?

CERSEI, _barely audible_: No.

JON: Fuck, too bad. I had hoped you'd witness your lovers death in front of your very eyes, to know what it feels like, but you are a true whore Cersei Lannister. I'll have to content myself with only your death.

CERSEI: My children. _Blood gushes out her mouth._

JON: Your children. Joffrey, Micella, and Tommon. Then you are familiar with how pain turns to anger, and no matter how much time passes, anger lurks in the darkest crevices of your soul where love and happiness once was.

CERSEI: And bitterness. _More blood gushes out. JON pours himself a glass of red wine. _

JON: Justice demands your death, your grace. Justice demands that we seize King's Landing with minimal casualties, and once the Small Council and guards witness our dragons and your dead body, they will surrender and the bells of King's Landing will ring. Justice demands that we conduct trials of those who aided and abetted your scheming, and the guilty be punished. Justice demands that Daenerys sits on the iron throne and accepts pledges of fealty from the Houses which did not actively fight for you. But I don't want justice. I want vengeance.

CERSEI: Vengeance. You lust for vengeance like I lusted. But I got my vengeance at the Sept. _More blood. _No matter what happens next, I won. I killed everyone I hated.

JON: Even Tommon?

CERSEI, _crying then shakes her head._ But a mother can only endure so much.

JON: I never knew my mother's love. Don't expect any sympathies from me.

CERSEI: Your father, I told him to play to win. But he didn't listen. You play to win, but you'll lose because I'll kill you. _CERSEI smiles then screams as blood gushes out her neck. THE MOUNTAIN enters. JON grabs his sword but walks back toward the door, fear on his face._

JON: Oh shit. Fuck. RHAEGAL, HELP! _A few seconds no response until RHAEGAL's face enters, sees THE MOUNTAIN, and growls. JON jumps to the side as RHAEGAL breathes fire. THE MOUNTAIN burns, face half-melted, but continues to walk. _

_JON and THE MOUNTAIN fight. JON dodges attacks until he escapes to the terrace and RHAEGAL grabs THE MOUNTAIN. JON slices Longclaw to behead THE MOUNTAIN. But the arms still move so JON hacks into each arm, but even then the hand moves and twitches but eventually stops._

_DAENERYS and DROGON land._

DAENERYS: You're hurt? I thought you were invulnerable.

JON: I was only invulnerable that one day. It's only my shoulder. It'll heal.

DAENERYS: I'm glad you'll heal. Is that your blood?

JON: Mine and Cersei's. She struggled.

_JON grabs Longclaw, returns to the bedroom. CERSEI is dead in her bed. JON hacks into her and eventually beheads CERSEI. He hands CERSEI's head to DAENERYS._

JON: Are you ready to be Queen of Westeros, Dani?

DAENERYS: I've been wanting this my entire life. I had a dream two nights ago. I dreamt we were in the throne room, and you killed me before Drogon breathed fire on the iron throne.

JON: I would never hurt you Dani.

DAENERYS: Promise me.

JON: I promise. _JON offers his hand._

DAENERYS: You've given me something that no other man has given, but many have promised.

JON: What is that Dani?

_DAENERYS kisses JON._

DAENERYS: King's Landing, Westeros, and power. _DAENERYS takes JON's hand while holding CERSEI's head in the other. She looks at DROGON, JON looks at RHAEGAL. DROGON and RHAEGAL howl, then JON howls, and lastly DAENERYS. They wake the rest of the castle. Camera pans out to dawn._

CUT TO: KING'S LANDING - FIELDS

_The Lannister army is returning from sacking Highgarden. They are delivering gold and food to King's Landing. There are carts and men that haven't made it into the city gates yet. JAIME and BRONN are supervising the procession. RANDYLL TARLEY comes riding up on his horse._

RANDYLL: All of the gold is safely through the gates of King's Landing.

JAIME: Good.

RANDYLL: We need to get the last of these wagons over the Blackwater Rush before nightfall. If the head of the line is ambushed, the tail will never be able to reinforce in time.

JAIME: We are stretched a bit thin.

RANDYLL: With your permission, flogging stragglers has a marked effect on mobility.

JAIME: Let's give them fair warning first. These men fought well at Highgarden.

_RANDYLL is clearly disappointed. He turns and rides off back to the line of soldiers. JAIME and BRONN exchange glances, then follow RANDYLL. BRONN and JAIME are riding through the ranks. DICKON TARLEY sees JAIME and starts a conversation.  
_  
DICKON: Ser Jaime.

JAIME: Rickon.

DICKON: Dickon.

_BRONN openly laughs in DICKON's face and looks at JAIME._

JAIME: I hear you fought bravely at Highgarden. Your first battle?

_DICKON nods his head in agreement._

JAIME: And?

DICKON: It was glorious.

BRONN: Come on. Your father's not here.

DICKON: All my life we've been pledged to House Tyrell. I knew some of those men. I hunted with them.

JAIME: They didn't deserve to die. But Lady Olenna chose to betray the queen and support the Targaryen girl. So here we are.

DICKON: I didn't expect it to smell like that.

BRONN: Men shit themselves when they die. Didn't they teach you that at fancy lad school?

_JAIME looks over at BRONN._

BRONN: Well, I learned it when I was 5.

_BRONN pauses and strains to hear a noise far in the distance._

JAIME: What?

BRONN: Listen.

_Horses and high pitched war cries are heard beyond the hill in the distance. JAIME takes off at a gallop yelling orders to the soldiers on the road.  
_  
JAIME: Spears and shields! Spears and shields!

_The men jump into action and start arming themselves._

JAIME: Spears and shields!

BRONN: In line now!

_RANDYLL is riding across the battlefield yelling orders to men._

RANDYLL: Come on, lads. Not those wagons. Fall in line. Fall in line.

_The Lannister army gets in formation to repel the invading horde. Lannister archers line up behind the pikemen. The horde is drawing closer. The Dothraki come riding over the hill with curved swords held overhead and screaming. There are a thousand of them or more. The entire Dothraki calvary number one hundred thousand._

_DICKON draws his sword. RANDYLL is yelling orders to the men._

RANDYLL: Spears armed!

_The Lannister pikemen drop their spears into a fighting position and ready their shields. BRONN rides up to JAIME._

BRONN: Get back to King's Landing.

JAIME: I'm not abandoning my army.

BRONN: You're a commander, not a damned infantryman. These fuckers are about to swamp us.

JAIME: We can hold them off.

_A dragon can be heard roaring in the distance. VISERION comes flying over the Dothraki and over the battlefield. _

_VISERION breathes fire into the first line of Lannister soldiers. The men burst into flames and start screaming. DICKON looks on in shock. A flanking group of Dothraki Screamers ride over the flames through the hole created by VISERION and start cutting men down. JAIME attempts to issue orders to the men.  
_  
JAIME: Hold the line!

_The main force of Dothraki crashes into shielded pikemen. Men on both sides are being slaughtered. A second wave of Dothraki Screamers ride in. They switch from a seated position to standing atop their saddles shooting bow and arrow. The Lannister archers fire back and many men are killed. VISERION circles around and billow flames across the battlefield. VISERION stares down the King's Road. VISERION spews flames and destroys the carriages along the road. Carts are exploding into pieces, barrels are flying through the air. JAIME is looking at the carnage in astonishment.  
_  
JAIME: Archers! Archers with me!

_A group of archers break from the main battle and follow JAIME and BRONN. JAIME lines the men up to counter VISERION._

JAIME: Knock!

ARCHERS: Knock! Draw!

_VISERION loops around and is making a pass on JAIME and the archers. VISERION dives at the group of men._

JAIME: Loose!

_The archers fire their arrows in unison. VISERION turns so the arrows bounce harmlessly off his breast. He makes a run on another line of carriages and VISERION burns them in a single breath. Men are screaming and catching on fire. JAIME and BRONN survey the damage._

JAIME: Qyburn's scorpion is over there.

BRONN: Go get it then.

JAIME: I can't shoot with one hand.

_JAIME holds up his gold hand to illustrate his point. BRONN hesitates for a moment. He turns his horse and rides to man the artillery crossbow. JAIME draws his sword and rides into battle._

JAIME: Come on!

_A Dothraki screamer wielding two swords charges JAIME. JAIME is blocking the attacks but is getting overpowered. DICKON stabs the screamer through his back. JAIME nods at DICKON. BRONN is making his way to the crossbow. A Dothraki screamer sees him and charges. BRONN reaches behind him and retrieves a small sword. He throws the sword at the Dothraki but the screamer parries it. BRONN draws his primary sword and the two men charge at each other. As BRONN is about to strike, the screamer leans over and cuts BRONN's horse's leg off causing BRONN to fall to the ground. BRONN's bag of gold hits the ground and splits open. The screamer is turning his horse around and is about to attack BRONN again. BRONN abandons the gold and runs into the mayhem trying to lose the mounted rider. BRONN pushes a flaming Lannister soldier out of the way. He pulls a sword out of a dead man and uses it to start fighting Dothraki. VISERION flies overhead and spews flames through the air. BRONN manages to escape the mounted rider and disappear into the fog. The screamer dismounts and continues the search on foot. The screamer climbs onto a covered wagon to check for BRONN. When he pulls the canvas back he see's BRONN behind the crossbow with a bolt pointed at him. BRONN fires the bolt and impales the Dothraki screamer. BRONN pulls a lever and the sides of the wagon drop down revealing the crossbow. BRONN reloads the weapon and begins making adjustments to line up a shot on VISERION.  
_  
BRONN: Where are you?

_Men are screaming and engulfed in flames. Horses and carriages run wild with no driver. JAIME is still on the battlefield struggling against the horde. Burning Lannister men are taking off their helmets revealing melted faces. Men crawl to the river in search of relief from the dragonfire. VISERION flies over the river creating wake in the water. JAIME sees her approaching his position.  
_  
JAIME: Take cover!

_VISERION spits flames into the Lannister position. The men standing there are reduced to standing ash. The wind blows them away. BRONN is lining up VISERION in the sights of the crossbow. He reaches down and pulls the lever to fire. A bolt sails past RHAEGAL and misses. BRONN reloads the machine. VISERION circles around and dive on the crossbow. BRONN takes his time aiming his shot._

BRONN: Come on you fucker.

_Before VISERION can send flames, BRONN fires a bolt that strikes VISERION in the wing. VISERION begins to pinwheel out of control towards the ground. BRONN is smiling. He whips the machine around and begins reloading. VISERION is falling from the sky. VISERION regains control and begins hovering over the river. BRONN realizes he doesn't have time to reload and dives out of the way of the incoming dragonfire. VISERION spits flames at the machine and instantly destroys it. Flames lick over BRONN but he is uninjured. VISERION is forced to land on the edge of the river due to his wound. _

_TYRION emerges from VISERION's back. He climbs from her mount and rushes to pull the spear from VISERION's wing. _

Tyrion: Oh fuck, oh fuck. This isn't good.

_JAIME is 100 yards from VISERION watching him. He is all alone. JAIME sees a spear sticking out of a dead man. _

TYRION: Flee, you idiot!

_JAIME looks at TYRION and readies himself. He spurs his horse onward._

JAIME: Come on, boy. Come on!

_JAIME grabs the spear as he rides by and brings it up to position. JAIME's horse is galloping full speed on the edge of the river kicking up water. TYRION and JAIME stare at each other._

TYRION: You fucking idiot. NO!

JAIME: You traitor!

_JAIME is getting close. VISERION turns at the last moment to see JAIME bearing down on him spear in hand. VISERION notices JAIME, turns his head and spews flames. BRONN appears from nowhere and manages to dive off of his horse and knock JAIME and himself in the water before they're both consumed by fire. Their horses are instantly burned to death. JAIME is being dragged down by a full set of armor into the dark water. JAIME sinks into blackness and out of sight. The audience hears the bells of King's Landing ring._


	5. Chapter 5

**RED KEEP - DUNGEONS**

_ELLARIA hums to herself. The room is lit with torches and a half-decayed woman rots in the room. A knock on the door._

DAENERYS: Ellaria, this is Daenerys. We've conquered King's Landing.

_ELLARIA stops humming. Keys jiggle at the door and when it opens, camera sees DAENERYS and JON with KOVARRO and MALAKHO. DAENERYS walks to ELLARIA with keys and begins to unlock her chains when ELLARIA spits in DAENERYS' face._

DAENERYS, wiping away the spit: I deserve this. You followed me and my orders, and your imprisonment was the reward for your loyalty. My first instinct wasn't even to save you. If I'd listened to Tyrion, I'd have attacked Casterly Rock and forgotten about you.

JON: But I didn't. _JON takes the keys from DAENERYS and sets ELLARIA free. He hands her a waterskin._

JON: We've conquered King's Landing and the Dothraki have control of the city. Do you have any more anger in you?

ELLARIA: No. In Dorne, we don't hold onto our anger. This is what happens when you fail, Queen Daenerys. Women like Yara and me suffer when you fail.

DAENERYS: I've come to realize. Olenna is dead, as well as the entire House of Highgarden, and Yara is still missing. But Cersei is dead.

JON: Executed.

DAENERYS: Executed and the Small Council has surrendered the city. I will be crowned Queen of Westeros an hour after Midday.

JON: We don't have much time, but we need your help.

ELLARIA: In which matters? Controlling the other houses, or in controlling the Dothraki? _ELLARIA eyes the Dothraki men. _

JON: The Dothraki. They've attacked and won against Lannister forces, they've seen the power of dragon fire, and they've conquered the wealthiest city in Westeros. They lust after the spoils of war.

ELLARIA: You want my help to stop the Dothraki from raping. I know how to satisfy a man's lust. The lust of a hundred thousand men is a different matter.

DAENERYS: Please. I never want to fail again. I know now what's at stake.

ELLARIA: I'll help, but on one condition.

DAENERYS: Which is?

ELLARIA: You must never forget Dorne. When you rule, Dorne must be represented at every meeting.

DAENERYS: Yes, that sounds fair.

ELLARIA: I've seen your Dothraki men. Most are bigger than this one. _ELLARIA eyes both JON, KOVARRO, and MALAKHO. _Many Westerosi women would be happy to open her legs for a ride with the powerful and exotic men on horseback. My advice: declare three days of holiday. Give your Dothraki enough money to eat, drink, and buy whores if he wants to, but if he rapes, assaults, or murders, he will be punished. And besides, a willing woman is more fun to fuck.

JON: Is that so?

ELLARIA: That is so. This is why Dornish men don't rape. In Dorne, you're not a real man unless you can seduce a woman and make her willing here, here, and here. _ELLARIA touches her lips, her bosoms, and between her legs._

DAENERYS: The Dornish women certainly know how to train their men. The other prisoner in this room?

ELLARIA: She was Tyenne. I will bring her body to Dorne for a proper pyre, but I first want to see what you did to that bitch Cersei.

JON: Her head rests on a spike in the throne room.

ELLARIA: Did she suffer?

_JON nods._

ELLARIA: She deserved a horrible death.

JON: What about the bastards born from these three days of holiday?

ELLARIA: In Dorne, we take care of our bastard sons and daughters. We raise them like our own.

JON: It is, unfortunately, not like Dorne in all parts of the Seven Kingdoms.

DAENERYS: Any bastard born from today, from infancy to childhood to adulthood, can find position in her Queen's Army. Any woman who raises this bastard will find position in her majesty's service.

JON: That is a gracious policy, your grace.

DAENERYS: I imagine some of these mix of Dothraki and Westerosi would prove great soldiers.

JON: Speaking like a queen, your grace.

DAENERYS: Now onto the next matter. Being queen is work.

**CUT TO: QYBURN'S QUARTERS, DOOR CLOSED**

JON: Grand Maester Qyburn, this is Jon Snow, and Daenerys Targaryen, the new queen of Westeros. We are escorted by our Dothraki who have taken control of the city. Open this door. We would like to speak with you.

DAENERYS: If you cooperate, you will be unharmed.

QYBURN: The door is unlocked.

_JON and DAENERYS enter with KOVARRO, and MALAKHO. QYBURN sits by the table, a bottle in his hand._

JON: You will not need that poison.

QYBURN: Will my fate be like that of the Mountain, your grace?

DAENERYS: If you pledge fealty to me and my rule, you may continue serving as Grand Maester. I have only respect for a man who can resurrect the Mountain.

_QYBURN hands DAENERYS the bottle._

QYBURN: I did not resurrect the Mountain, your grace. That requires rebirthing the soul, a feat beyond this world. I've studied death at the Great Citadel, and the closest I've managed is to arrest the rot and decay. With necromancy I could animate his body, but he had no memories or consciousness.

JON: Do you pledge fealty to Daenerys?

QYBURN: Yes. I only live to serve the Queen in King's Landing, whoever she may be, in whatever capacity she deems worthy of my ability.

JON: I have been resurrected. My body was cold for two days before the Red Priestess Melissandre brought me back to life. Does this mean the God of Light exists? Do I owe him my life? If I owe him my life, do I owe him my soul?

QYBURN: This is a quandry. I never believed in religion, especially the quackery of the Light of the Seven. When the last queen bid that I arrange for the burning of the Sept of Baelor, I had no qualms. I simply didn't believe in the new gods. They were lies for fools who feared to seek the truth. But if you have been resurrected, then the God of Light exists. _QYBURN stands and paces in his room._ The mother of dragons and a man brought back from the dead, together to rule Westeros – this is unprecedented indeed.

JON: There is one more, the Night King. He has an army of more than a hundred thousand white walkers who will march south when winter comes. He is the greater enemy.

QYBURN: At the Great Citadel, I read about the Long Night and the Night King. If he has returned, then this is the great battle between life and death itself.

DAENERYS: What did you learn about the Long Night and the Night King?

QYBURN: Winter descended as far south as Dorne and may have even encroached past the Narrow Sea to Essos.

JON: How did the winter end?

QYBURN: The Long Night happened thousands of years before the Great Citadel existed and we Maesters documented the affairs of men. Only songs remain from that time, but one folk song told about the marriage of fire and ice to vanquish the dead. _QYBURN stares at DAENERYS and JON, then falls on his knees. _Dragon and direwolf, fire and ice. Of course. All my life I've searched for the truth, and all my life these fragments of truth disappointed me.

DAENERYS: Disappointed? How so?

QYBURN: I experimented on the living and dead, and some of my experiments were gruesome. I confess that fully. I have witnessed the moment when life leaves a body, endeavoured my entire existence to bring life back to the dead and failed every time in my attempts. The families of the dead would pray to the gods each time, and each time, their prayers were in vain. Family after family would pray to the gods in vain, and it did not take long for me to conclude that the gods did not exist. That we're alone in this world and the gods have forsaken us. But your existence proves divinity is real, that the gods speak through you, the true god. You possess divine right to rule. _QYBURN takes DAENERYS and JON's hands and clasp them together. _I pledge fealty to you. I endeavour my life to serve you.

JON: Dragonglass and valerian steel destroys them. I hope dragon fire as well.

DAENERYS: But we need more weapons against the Night King and his army.

QYBURN: I will find more ways.

_QYBURN_ _releases hands of JON and DAENERYS._

**CUT TO: SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBER. **

_DAENERYS and JON sit alone._

JON: Dani, about what happened with Quyburn. You are the rightful Queen.

DAENERYS: We would not be here if it weren't for your tactics. A queen needs her king.

JON: No one in history has accomplished what you've done. Your journey from Pentos as a sixteen year old girl to across the Red Wastes with dragons on your back to Quarth to Astapor to Mereen to Vas Dothrak to Dragonstone – you've inspired love in the men and women who've followed you all this way. I admire you for that Dani.

DAENERYS: I admire what you've done. You've defended Castle Black, united different tribes under one army, seized Winterfell against the odds, and helped me capture King's Landing. No one in history has done what you've accomplished.

JON: And no one else but us understands the loneliness. _JON holds out his hand. DAENERYS holds his._

DAENERYS: When you walk a path no one else has walked, you walk alone. _DAENERYS speaks Valerian. _ It's a Valerian expression. My brother taught it to me when we were children in the Free Cities. Viserys said that expression each time our welcome was worn and we had to find a new house to live in. We were orphans with a royal last name, but we were still children begging on the streets to survive. He must have felt so alone without mother.

JON: It doesn't have to be lonely.

DAENERYS: No, it doesn't. I feel like I can tell you anything and you'd understand.

JON: I do. My birth mother was also taken from me. She died while giving birth to me.

DAENERYS: Oh Jon. I'm so sorry.

JON: I must tell you a secret of mine, Dani. But I confess to you in complete confidence because I only want you as Queen of Westeros. Can I tell you this secret?

DAENERYS: Of course Jon.

JON: I am not Ned Stark's son, bastard or otherwise. My mother was Lyanna Stark and my father was Rhaegar Targaryen.

DAENERYS: How do you know?

JON: I asked Ned right before he parted for King's Landing and I parted for the Wall. It was our last conversation before we said goodbye. It should have been farewell.

DAENERYS: Have you told anyone else?

JON: No but Tyrion figured it out.

DAENERYS: We're brother and sister.

JON: Half-brother and sister.

DAENERYS: We don't look related at all. Your hair, my hair. How could we be related?

JON: Maybe height runs in the family.

_DAENERYS laughs. _

DAENERYS: Jon, I feel close to you. _DAENERYS rises from her chair and JON rises. They embrace._

JON: When you walk a path no one else has walked, you walk alone.

DAENERYS: It keeps me up at night to think about my next steps down this path. I worry about the future because it's not only my future but the future of the hundred thousand who followed me across the ocean. They followed me because I promised them a better future.

JON: I worry too, Dani. We're leaders, and that is the burden we bear. In your eyes, what is a better future?

DAENERYS: When I conquered Astapor, Yunkai, and Mereen, it was easy to imagine a better future. Slavery was evil, and a world without slavery was a better and just world. But in Westeros, I wonder what a better future would be.

JON: Peace is a better future. Peace where no one is hungry and children grow up to find love. A queen and king that ensures the peace.

DAENERYS: A queen and her king. _DAENERYS cries._

_JON releases the embrace and bends down on one knee. _

JON: Dani, will you be my queen?

DAENERYS: Yes, I do Jon.

_JON rises and they kiss. _

DAENERYS: Be my king.

JON: Together, we will rule the world.

_VARYS enters. _

VARYS: Queen Daenerys, all the houses have arrived. _VARYS sees their embrace. _My apologies for the disturbance.

DAENERYS: No need to apologize.

VARYS: Does this mean the dragon and wolf are ...?

DAENERYS: To be wed. King's Landing will not only celebrate the crowning of their new queen, they will celebrate the the marriage of House Targaryen with House Stark.

JON: Together, Westeros is stronger.

VARYS: A stronger united Westeros. My queen and my king, I pledge complete allegiance to serve you and the realm, in these united Westeros. May I ask one thing from you?

_DAENERYS and JON nod._

VARYS: For the good of the many, not the good of the few.

DAENERYS: United Westeros. For the good of the many, not the good of the few [maybe in Valerian]. Any word on Tyrion?

VARYS: He was last seen riding Viserion east towards Dragonstone.

DAENERYS: Drogon did this to me after the arena attacks in Mereen. To solidify the bond between dragon and rider, Viserion will take him somewhere to feed and grow large. After this, Viserion may even grow larger than Drogon. Jon, Rhaegal will do that to you too.

JON: Hopefully after the wedding. Where do you think Viserion will fly to?

DAENERYS: Drogon took me to the great plains. He fed on sheep and goats, and gave me roasted morsels. Nothing is more delicious than freshly dragon-roasted goat. Drogon led me to the Dothraki and my army. Viserion may lead Tyrion to something just as glorious.

VARYS: How long will this feeding phase last?

DAENERYS: Weeks.

VARYS: Understood.

DAENERYS: And Euron Greyjoy with his fleet?

VARYS: They fled when Euron heard the fighting in King's Landing, your grace.

JON: A kraken is no match for a dragon.

DAENERYS: Or a wolf. _JON smiles._

VARYS: My queen, my king, should we begin the crowning ceremony?

_DAENERYS and JON nod._

**CUT TO: THRONE ROOM**

_MISSANDEI, GREYWORM, and KOVARRO stand around the iron throne. The crowd is Westerosi aristocracy (arranged like the trial of Tyrion). Cersei's head is on spike by the iron throne. _

MISSANDEI: I am Missandei, royal translator for her majesty Queen Daenerys. I was born on the island of Naath but sold to slavery in Astapor. Daenerys freed me and I freely choose to follow her. Long may she reign.

GREYWORM: I am Greyworm, royal general of the Unsullied for her majesty Queen Daenerys. As a boy, I was sold to slavery, cut, and raised to be Unsullied in Astapor. Daenerys freed me and I freely choose to follow her. Long may she reign.

KOVARRO, _in Dothraki accent_: I am Kovarro of the Dothraki. I was on the great plain when Karl Drogo died and we burnt his body in grand tradition of Dothraki. Khaleesi walked through the flames and birthed her dragons. From that moment, I have followed and seen her power grow like her dragons. Khaleesi is now queen, and I continue to choose to follow her. Long may she reign.

MISSANDEI, GREYWORM, KOVARO, _together_: Long may she reign.

MISSANDEI: Today, we gather to crown Queen Daenerys as lawful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Lords and ladies of Westeros, today you will have a choice: bend the knee and pledge fealty to her lawful rule, or declare rebellion and meet her army in battle. Queen Daenerys guarantees your safe passage out of the city, but once in battle, she and her royal dragons will guarantee no mercy.

Lords and ladies of Westeros, please rise for Danerys Stormborn of House Tagaryen, mother of dragons, Queen of Mereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, and rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms!

_Doors open, and DAENERYS walks in to sit upon her throne. She takes a moment to run her hands across the armrests before sitting down._

DAENERYS: You may all sit.

_The audience sits._

DAENERYS: Lords and ladies of Westeros, I sit in front of you on the iron throne after seizing control of King's Landing through swift precision by killing one living person in the capital. Her head is on this spike if you need a reminder. My dragons could have reigned fire to burn the city to ashes, but we only killed one woman: Cersei Lannister, whose rule was illegitimate at its best, and tyrannical at its worst. I as your queen will rule not as a tyrant, but will rule a united Westeros because we are stronger together. Pledge fealty to me and I will ensure a Queen's peace so that next spring, seeds are sown and that next fall, grain is harvested. Pledge fealty to me so that we end this war.

_Doors open from across the room. JON enters with GHOST. He walks to DAENERYS and bends his knee. GHOST licks her hand._

JON: I am Jon Snow, known as the bastard son of Eddard Stark, and honourable Lord of Winterfell. I speak for all the Houses of the north. Winter isn't coming. Winter has arrived. This winter will be a long and brutal winter. When Aegon Targaren first conquered Westeros, winter arrived in the northern lands too soon for the harvest. The north would have suffered from famine but Aegon sent grain shipments from Dorne to Winterfell. We northerners pledge fealty to House Targaryen so that together we survive the brutal winter to come.

DAENERYS: Together, Westeros is stronger.

JON: Together and united, Westeros is stronger.

MISSANDEI: Do you have any questions for Queen Daenerys?

JON: I do. How do you plan to finance the Queen's peace?

DAENERYS: Cersei has left the Crown indebted to the Iron Bank of Braavos. My first order of business as Queen will be to persuade the Iron Bank to renegotiate terms of this debt. My dragons and Dothraki can be very persuasive for these negotiations. I have a question for you, Jon Snow of Winterfell. You joined my army before the outcome was known and which side would win. Why?

JON: Some rulers reign through fear when they themselves fear their truth exposed.

DAENERYS: What is that fear?

JON: That without fear they have no power. Cersei only had the Mountain, but you have a loyal army with dragons. You have true power, and can rule without fear, Queen Daenerys. _JON bows, steps to the side with GHOST._

_Doors open and ELLARIA steps forward. ELLARIA walks to DANERYS and bends on one knee. _

ELLARIA: I am Ellaria Sand, and I speak for House Dorne, but I truly speak for the greatest love of my life. Oberyn. Some of us, if we're fortunate, fall in love. We loved each other, Queen Daenerys. I loved my Oberyn. I loved every moment with him, from waking up beside him to see him smile, to making love to him in the moonlight. I loved him so much I wanted to spend my entire life with him. But he's dead, murdered by the Mountain, and I miss him like the desert misses the rain. So yes, I must confess. I first joined your cause because I hated Cersei Lannister like I hated all Lannisters. Hate is powerful, and for a while, I only lived to hate. But she's dead now by your justice, and I don't hate. I hope. I still have two daughters, and I hope for their future. With you as our Queen, we can hope in Dorne. We pledge for House Targaryen so that Dorne will have a hopeful future.

MISSANDEI: Do you have any questions for Queen Daenerys?

ELLARIA: How will you ensure the interests of all the houses are represented under your rule?

DAENERYS: Once a year, we will decide on the Crown's spending and all houses will be invited to King's Landing to speak. Under my rule, although the final decision is mine to make, I will consult with House Dorne and the other houses.

ELLARIA: Thank you, your grace.

_DAENERYS looks at MISSANDEI and nods._

MISSANDEI: Who among you in King's Landing wishes to pledge fealty to Queen Daenerys?

ASHFORD, _middle aged man_: I am Ser Robert of House Ashford. We're a small house but we've supported the Crown from Targaryen to Baratheon. My daughter Anna was in King's Landing during Cersei Lannister's supposed trial. Anna was only seventeen and was in the city to visit her aunt and experience the wonders of the capital. Anna was at the Sept of Baelor like many other daughters and sons of noble houses in Westeros. I don't care where your loyalties laid that day, but after the explosion, after learning that your son or daughter perished, that my beloved Anna perished, I grieved then hated that vile woman Cersei. _ASHFORD spits on the ground and the aristocracy applaud. _Good riddance! The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I bend the knee to House Targaryen and Queen Daenerys. Long may she reign!

_Camera pans to the audience who applaud thunderously. JON smiles at DAENERYS. Camera pans out to the second rafters, and VARYS and QUYBURN watch as more houses pledge fealty._

VARYS: Did you know she was that hated in King's Landing?

QUYBURN: I did. When you served under the Mad King, did you know he was that hated?

VARYS: Certainly. I had heard many angry whispers before the rebellion, but I served like you are serving now.

QUYBURN: Did you know the Mad King had wildfire planted all throughout King's Landing? _VARYS eyes grow wide. _The master of whispers did not know. Yes, Aerys wanted to raze King's Landing with wildfire. You would have burned alive, as well as the children who whisper secrets to you.

VARYS, _holding back tears_: My little birds, they are not to blame for the horrors inflicted by kings. How will you live with yourself, knowing your complicity in the death of that man's daughter?

QUYBURN: The same as how you do. We only live to serve.

VARYS: Once we no longer serve, we no longer live.

_QUYBURN nods. _

QUYBURN: May I ask you a personal question?

VARYS: You may. Whether I tell you a truthful answer is another matter.

QUYBURN: You and the Unsullied are both men with intimate parts altered. As a medical practitioner, I'm intrigued at the differences between your body and those of the Unsullied. Pardon my frankness, but the Unsullied possess masculine features and a musculature that is absent from your body, as if they have a masculine disposition that you lack. May I ask, when you were altered, was it both the testes and penis?

VARYS: Many have asked, but none have asked in the interest of medical science so I will tell you the truth. Everything was cut.

QUYBURN: Thank you for your truth.

VARYS: Which means?

QUYBURN: The Unsullied must have only had their penises altered because this male disposition arises from the testes. I've seen this in castrated dogs. The Unsullied must live in shame with their short inadequacies, but with a loving woman, perhaps they could be happy together and maybe even have children. _QUYBURN looks at GREYWORM and MISSANDEI._

VARYS: May I ask you a personal question? _QUYBURN nods. _I was an actor in the Free Cities and met many men who preferred the company of men. Many were actors and spent each night with the company of a different man. But some of these men lived alone even though they were polite and intelligent men, if perhaps too polite. Are you one of these men?

QUYBURN: Maybe if I was born across the Narrow Sea and lived with the values of the Free Cities I'd be a different man. Maybe I would have not felt shame from my desires and found love from another person. Instead, I live in Westeros and I lived with shame. I learned to love knowledge instead. Are you one of these men?

VARYS: I never knew love except the innocent love of children. Their happiness makes me happy.

QUYBURN: Your little birds, they will be happy to see you again. Don't worry, I only gave them sweets for their whispers. I agree they are blameless for the games of kings and queens. Will you resume your role as Master of Whispers? I'm afraid the children see me for the ghastly person I am, and are scared of me.

VARYS: I would.

QUYBURN: Daenerys and Jon have a vital task for me. I must focus on finding another weapon against the Night King and his army.

VARYS: So you believe in the threat from the north?

QUYBURN: I do.

VARYS: I believe as well, but I fear Queen Daenerys will have a tough task making the other Lords and Ladies of Westeros believe.

QUYBURN: In Oldtown, circuses from abroad would set encampment and show the wonders and freaks from far and exotic lands. The Crown may need to acquire a specimen so that the Houses back her when she rides north.

VARYS: Without proof, if Queen Daenerys talks about an army of the dead, every citizen in Westeros would think she'd gone mad.

QUYBURN: Do you believe in the Night King?

VARYS: It doesn't matter what I believe. I never believed in dragons, yet here they are. I never believed a man could return from the dead, yet here he is. But truth be told, I don't want to believe in the Night King because his truth scares me. What chance do we have against an army of a hundred thousand undead soldiers?

QUYBURN: Our greatest chance is with fire and ice, Daenerys and Jon.

_Camera pans away from QUYBURN and VARYS to JON and DAENERYS. The crowd applaud raucously as another house pledges allegiance. Then the doors open and MALAKHO_

_lead two men bound in chains in hooded masks to DAENERYS. MALAKHO pulls off the masks to reveal DICKON and RANDYLL TARLEY._

MALAKHO, _in Dothraki_: We fought these men before the city surrendered.

DAENERYS to MISSANDEI: Who are these men?

RANDYLL: I can speak for myself foreign woman. I am Randyll Tarley of the Reach. This is my son Dickon. We fought with the Lannisters against Highgarden and won. If it weren't for your dragon we would have also defeated your invading barbarian horde.

DICKON: Father, please.

DAENERYS: All the other houses in Westeros have pledged for me. Will you not kneel?

RANDYLL: Only someone born in Westeros is fit to rule Westeros. You are not my queen.

DAENERYS: Your queen's head rests on a spike.

RANDYLL: There are no easy choices in war. I demand safe passage to the Reach and to meet you in battle. Next time, I will be prepared for your dragons.

JON: Do you have another son, Lord Tarley?

RANDYLL: No.

JON: You do. I met your other son, Sam, at Castle Black. He told me of you, and how cruel of a man you were.

RANDYLL: Sam and and the child from his wilding woman are not family of mine.

DAENERYS: So you will not bend the knee?

RANDYLL: Never.

_DAENERYS looks at JON and nods. JON unsheaths Longclaw._

RANDYLL: You promised safe passage out of King's Landing.

DAENERYS: House Highgarden was an ally of mine. You aided and abetted Cersei Lannister and for that, you must be punished.

JON: If you have any last words, this is the time. _MALAKHO pushes RANDYLL and DICKON to wooden posts for beheading._

RANDYLL: Lying foreign bitch. The true Westerosi will never submit to –

_JON slices RANDYLL's head off. DICKON watches and pisses himself. _

DICKON: I don't want to die. Please, I don't want to die.

DAENERYS: Take him to the dungeons. I will decide on his fate later.

_MALAKHO takes DICKON out and returns with two more hooded men in chains into the throne room and pull off the hoods. It's JAIME and BRONN. The crowd boos._

JAIME, _crying at seeing Cersei's head_: Cersei, no.

BRONN: I was only a mercenary. Where's Tyrion? He'll explain.

DAENERYS: Tyrion is not here.

JAIME: Tyrion, my traitorous brother. He killed Lannister soldiers. He grew up with some of these men and without hesitation burned them alive. My brother, I loved him once. As I did Cersei. And father, in a way, I loved him and he loved me. If Lannisters knew how to love as much as they knew how to pay back their debts, maybe we wouldn't be so fucked up.

JAIME, _stops crying_: I will die today. If I die today, then I die. But I want everyone in King's Landing know that if it weren't for me, the city would be in ruins. The Mad King Aerys would have burned the city with wildfire if I hadn't killed him. For the honour of saving the city, I was branded Oathbreaker and Kingslayer. You hate Cersei for burning down the Sept at Baelor, but what about her brother who stopped the Mad King from burning down the entire fucking city? Shouldn't he deserve love? _The crowd boos._

JON, _whispering to DAENERYS_: Dani, we need Tyrion to help rule King's Landing. With Jaime, we can ensure his loyalty. Let him take the black. _DAENERYS nods._

DAENERYS: I am not like the Mad King, and you will not die today.

_BRONN is relieved. JAIME shakes his head._

DAENERYS: If you take the black, you can live.

BRONN: I take the fucking black then.

JAIME: Cersei is dead and my children are dead. I have nothing to live for. Fuck the black.

JON: You saved King's Landing even though there was no glory for you. It tells me a great deal about your character.

JAIME: That I was a fool for believing I could be the hero.

JON: That not all of you is selfish, and some small part of you believes in the greater good.

_JAIME laughs._

JON: When I took the black as the bastard son of Eddard Stark, it felt like I had no other choice. When we first met at Winterfell, you mocked me about the Night's Watch. Do you remember?

JAIME: It's been a long time, but I remember. I mocked the Night's Watch for protecting us against the perils beyond the wall – Wildings, White Walkers, and what not. I also remember mocking you for never wielding a sword against a man. I mocked you because I saw you for what you were back then – an angry young man. Considering you'll behead me soon, you can certainly hold a grudge.

JON: You saw me for the angry young man that I was, but I never saw you for the man you are. Until today. You are Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, once the most powerful man in Westeros. You were a man with every opportunity thrown at you, yet all you've achieved is Captain of the King's Guard and even then, more may remember you as Kingslayer. I know what taking the black entails, and it isn't only about survival. Serving in the Night's Watch can also lead to redemption.

JAIME: Redemption?

JON: Your love for Cersei made you inflict terrible things to others, but also to yourself. Part of you knows this is true, and part of you wonders what you could have done with your life without Cersei's influence.

JAIME: I wouldn't have sworn to be King's Guard, for one.

JON: Serve in the Night's Watch so you learn redemption, and you may achieve greatness for the good of all.

JAIME: Some time away from King's Landing would do me some good. But does taking the black have to mean life? My lifelong oath to the King's Guard taught me a life is too long for any oath.

_JON looks at DAENERYS._

DAENERYS: From this day forth, taking the black will be commiserate with the crime.

JAIME: Which in my case means?

DAENERYS: Long, but not a lifetime. For exemplary service, your sentence may be even shortened.

JAIME: Then I'll take the black. Will your men escort me out now or do I get to witness this ceremony?

JON: We were going to escort you out.

JAIME: I would like to ask my question.

DAENERYS: Every citizen in my queendom has the right to ask, criminal or not.

JAIME: You had Mereen. With your army and dragons, you could have conquered every city and land in Essos, from Mereen to Quarth to Braavos. You could have had love and wealth in places where they knew only summer, yet you chose to come to Westeros with winter arriving at our north. Why?

_DAENERYS stands and addresses the audience. The camera is from her perspective._

DAENERYS: Conquering and ruling are not the same. I could have conquered these summer lands, but I want to rule. Ruling means peace and prosperity, and great houses of Westeros, I am your queen to rule, not conquer. Together, a united Westeros is stronger!

_The audience applauds and screams, "Long may she reign!" JAIME and BRONN are escorted out. The audience grows silent as JON walks up to DAENERYS. JON bends on one knee and takes her hand._

JON: My queen.

DAENERYS: My Jon. Your promises come true.

JON: I promise this day forth and forever always. _JON takes out a ring and places it on her finger. _Will you marry me, Queen Daenerys?

DAENERYS: Yes, I do, Jon Snow the Resurrected.

_They kiss. The audience applauds. As they embrace:_

JON, _to her ear_: Together, we will conquer the world. _DAENERYS smiles._


	6. Chapter 6

_A crowd of commoners gathers outside the walls of the Red Keep. QUYBURN exits._

QUYBURN: Queen Daenerys and her dragons have vanquished the tyranny of Cersei Lannister. _Cheers from the crowd. _By order of her royal majesty, she has proclaimed three days of holiday and renamed the city to Dragons' Landing. Reserve stocks of wheat and ale will be released in celebration of this glorious occasion. _More cheers. _Her honourable army of Unsullied and Dothraki will join the city celebrations and keep the Queen's peace. Any violations of this peace will be punished. On the third day, Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms will wed Jon Snow of Winterfell, the Resurrected, Commander of the Night's Watch, and King of the North. Together, a united Westeros is stronger! Long may she reign!

_DROGON and RHAEGAL fly overhead. The crowd cheers. _

CROWD: Daenerys! Mother of dragons! Queen!

QUYBURN: Long may she reign!

CROWD: Long may she reign! Long may she reign!

_DROGON screams. Camera pans to a tower to MISSANDEI,GREYWORM, KOVARRO, and MALAKHO. _

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: They love her.

KOVARRO: Like we love her.

MISSANDEI: What was it like, to witness the birth of her dragons?

KOVARRO: We Dothraki only love the strong. When Karl Drogo died, many left us but I stayed.

MISSANDEI: Why did you stay?

KOVARRO: I stayed for Drogo. I confess, at the beginning, I did not love Khaleesi.

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: You were jealous.

KOVARRO: Drogo and I were bloodriders. I first met Drogo as a boy and we learned to ride horses together. He was my brother and together, we rode into battle. We Dothraki are powerful, but we have lost. With Drogo as my Karl, we never lost. Villages of sheep men surrendered days after years until the day Daenerys allowed a ram-witch to curse Karl. I blamed Daenerys, yes, and I hated her. At Karl's funeral, I watched Drogo's body burn and hating Khaleesi. But she walked into the fire. I saw Drogo's body burn, but with Khaleesi, her body walked through fire unharmed. She laid beside him. She loved him, I saw, and my hate left me. In the morning, through the ashes, Khaleesi held three dragons in her arms. Three dragons. If Karl Drogo's death gave life to dragons, his soul still rides within Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal.

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: I wish she would let one of us ride her dragons. We are like their uncles.

KOVARRO, in Dothraki: We did help raise them.

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: But instead Tyrion rides Viserion.

MISSANDEI: I thought you had to be Targaryen to ride.

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: Dragons let ride whoever they want to let ride. They're smart fuckers, those beasts.

MISSANDEI: I wouldn't want to ride. I'm afraid of heights.

GREYWORM: Me neither. One fall down is death.

MALAKHO, _staring above at DROGON and RHAEGAL_: You're right. Horses much safer to fall off.

MISSANDEI: What will you do with your three days and ten golden dragons?

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: Eat. I've heard the city has cows. I've only eaten horses, goat, and fish. I'm curious how cows taste.

KOVARRO: We will eat a nice steak with some nice beer.

MISSANDEI: I've heard the best steak in King's Landing, I mean Dragon's Landing, is at the brothels. Men engage in intercourse then require sustenance.

GREYWORM: How do you know?

MISSANDEI: We women talk. Haven't you talked about the brothels?

KOVARRO: Some of us aren't talkers.

MISSANDEI: You need to talk to the locals. Us brown people look very different and some find us a little scary. Remember when you first saw Daenerys?

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: She and her white haired brother looked like ghosts!

KOVARRO, in Dothraki: In the Free Cities, we saw people like her.

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: But they were never so pale!

MISSANDEI: Exactly. We saw them differently like the populace of Westeros sees us differently. But we're not that different. We love good food, good drink, and the companionship of someone we like, if not love. The Dothraki and Unsullied have to serve as ambassadors of her Queen in these three days.

MALAKHO: What means?

GREYWORM: Have fun and make friends.

KOVARRO: What will you do?

MISSANDEI: Our first stop is at the baths of Dragons' Landing. Greyworm and I will lounge in a private chamber with a view of Blackwater Bay. We'll drink wine while staring at the full moon.

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: Let's go. I want to fuck, then eat steak.

KOVARRO, in Dothraki: They understand Dothraki, you know.

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: I know. That's why I said it. _MALAKHO and KOVARRO exit._

GREYWORM, _holding MISSANDEI's hand:_ I love you.

MISSANDEI: I love you too.

_CUT TO: Fireplace and camera sees white hair in a bed with legs parted open. Female moans until she giggles. Then male laughter. JON emerges from legs with a grin on his face and lays beside DAENERYS._

JON: My queen.

DAENERYS, _grabbing him to hold him_: My king.

JON: I love you.

DAENERYS: I love you.

JON: On our wedding night, I'll make love to you so we can raise a child together.

DAENERYS: I don't know if I can.

JON: Meaning?

DAENERYS: When I was pregnant with Karl Drogo's child, something happened. I had a miscarriage, but the baby, the unborn baby, it – it was an it – it had dragon wings. It wasn't a baby of this world, Jon, and I'm not certain whether it was because I was cursed by a witch or whether something's wrong with me and I just can't have normal children.

JON: I still love you no matter what.

DAENERYS: But if you're half Targaryen, maybe we can have a child together. I don't know. Does it matter to you if we can't have children?

JON: All that matters is loving you.

DAENERYS: Wait, I just had an idea.

JON: What is that, your grace?

DAENERYS, _punches JON_: Maybe you're immune to fire.

JON: As a Targaryen?

DAENERYS: Maybe. Look. My brother was full-blooded Targaryen and he didn't have this immunity. But I do, and the only way I found out was I took hot baths. Imagine all my life I've taken hot baths and not realizing they were scalding hot until I was wedded and had handmaidens to look after me. They were always surprised at how hot the water was for my baths. So I tested myself. I touched hot pots until I dared to touch hot fire and nothing happened.

JON: Do you want me to touch the fire there?

DAENERYS: No, not yet. First, let's see if you can handle scalding tea over your hands. _DAENERYS scoops tea from the pot in the fire, and pours it over JON's hands._

DAENERYS: Do you feel anything?

JON: No.

DAENERYS: Good. Now, slowly move your hand into the flames. _JON's hands reaches towards the fire. JON's face is scared but he continues to reach until his entire hand is in the flames. JON retracts his hand._

JON: That hurt. _JON blows his hand but no damage is visible._

DAENERYS: Really? I feel nothing when I walk through fire.

JON: No, I definitely felt something. _JON's face grimaces, but his hand shows no sign of damage. _Maybe half Targaryen makes a difference.

DAENERYS: But you're not hurt.

JON: No.

DAENERYS: Then, could you do something for me?

JON: Everything.

DAENERYS: For our wedding ceremony, I was thinking the arena.

JON: The place where dragons used to fight and it's been disused for hundreds of years? The ruins of the arena?

DAENERYS: Yes, those ruins. I want my dragons there and the only place they'd fit are those dragon pits.

JON: That makes sense.

DAENERYS: I'd like flowers leading to steps leading to you waiting for me on top of those steps.

JON: With a bouquet in my hands.

DAENERYS: Lilies, a bouquet of lilies. The crowd is just people we care about because the pageantry wedding was done at the ruins of the Sept, after we had spoken our vows during our fire matrimony. But here, with my dragons, it's only you, me, Missandei, Greyworm, Kovarro, Malakho, Varys – family, those who have been with us since the beginning. Well, Tyrion if he hadn't disappeared with Viserion. But us and our immediate families.

JON: Fire matrimony?

DAENERYS: We need to let Dragons' Landing know why we are their rulers. Whenever I emerge from fire, people bow down in awe. It's just what happens when I emerge unscathed through flames, as if I'm like a god.

JON: Or the mother of dragons.

DAENERYS: Or the great Khaleesi.

JON: Were you naked afterward?

DAENERYS: Yes, obviously my clothes burnt off.

JON: Standing naked in front of the entire populace of Dragon's Landing seems like a bad idea.

DAENERYS: Yes, you've a point there.

JON: What if we wore armour?

DAENERYS: Armour? Would I look queen-like in armour?

JON: You were golden armour and I wear silver.

DAENERYS: That would be beautiful.

_JON looks off into the distance._

DAENERYS: You want your family at our wedding, don't you?

JON: Yes. A raven from Winterfell. Arya and Bran are back. My family is back together in Winterfell.

DAENERYS: We could fly to Winterfell tomorrow.

JON: Really? It takes a month of hard riding on the King's Road.

DAENERYS: Queen's Road from now on, but yes. A couple of hours. I flew on Drogon from Vas Dothrak to Mereen in two days. We could fly to Winterfell in the morning so we have lunch with your family.

JON: Really?

DAENERYS: Really.

JON: Dragons are fucking wonderful, just like you.

DAENERYS: Did you ever think being king would make you happy?

JON: Never. It was duty and honour to be king.

DAENERYS: Me neither. But I am happy, Jon. I'm happy and in love with my king from the north.

JON: I am happy and in love with the woman who births dragons. I love you Daenerys.

_They kiss then DAENERYS moans._

DAENERYS: Our wedding night.

JON: Fuck that. I want to fuck you now.

DAENERYS: Yes, Jon. Yes.

_CUTTO: Exterior of Paetyr Bhaellish's brothel. KOVARRO and MALAKHO arrive._

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: They better let us in. If I'm denied here like the two other places, I'm going to grow angry. Just because I'm brown doesn't mean I should be swept aside like no one important.

KOVARRO, in Dothraki: Malakho, we are important. We were by Queen Daenerys from the beginning.

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: We were, and we deserve a voice in all of this.

KOVARRO, in Dothraki: We do.

_A big guard protects the entry of PETYR BHAELISH's brothel. He blocks MALAKHO and KOVARRO's entry._

GUARD: Do you know this place?

MALAKHO_, annoyed, looks at KOVARRO_. In Dothraki: This is so racist! Just because we're brown he won't let us in.

KOVARRO: Do you know who we are?

GUARD: No, that's why I ask.

KOVARRO: A friend of ours, you may know. Ellaria Sand. She told us about this place.

GUARD: Your names are?

MALAKHO: Malakho Boroje, bloodrider of her great Khalisaar.

KOVARRO: Kovarro Ko, bloodrider to her great Khalisaar.

GUARD: Please come in.

_GUARD steps aside for MALAKHO and KOVARRO to enter. KOVARRO stares at GUARD, and MALAKHO notices._

_HOSTESS greets them. She is scantily but tastefully clad. She resembles [DEAD WOMAN from SEASON2] but with darker hair._

HOSTESS: Welcome, welcome emissaries of her royal majesty. Your friend waits for you.

MALAKHO: Ellaria?

HOSTESS: Yes, she is enjoying a cocktail in our garden. Would you like to join her?

_They nod._

_CUTTO: Garden._

ELLARIA, in Dothraki: I wondered when you two would arrive.

_[Following conversation is in Dothraki.]_

MALAKHO: You speak Dothraki! _Looking at KOVARRO. _Did you know she spoke Dothraki?

KOVARRO _shakes his head._ To ELLARIA: May I ask you how you know Dothraki?

ELLARIA: My mother was Dothraki. Please, sit with me and enjoy a drink.

_MALAKHO and KOVARRO sit and are served drinks._

KOVARRO: What was your mother's name?

ELLARIA: I only knew her as mother.

KOVARRO: Then you are true daughter of Dothraki. My mother was also only mother.

ELLARIA: Mother, daughter, or sister – these are the only roles for women in Dothraki.

MALAKHO: A woman can also be a whore in Vas Dothrak.

ELLARIA: A woman cannot hope to be much in Dothraki society yet you followed a woman from the Great Grass Sea over the Red Wastes to Qarth and eventually here. May I ask why?

KOVARRO: To follow the mother of dragons. Have you seen Queen Daenerys walk through fire to birth dragons?

ELLARIA: I can't say that I have.

MALAKHO: Fuck! It is the most awe-inspiring moment of life! Even if she was just a girl at the time, she was the mother of fucking dragons! She also had pretty tits.

KOVARRO: Can you be a gentleman for a moment? We're chatting with a Westerosi woman from Dorne.

MALAKHO: Fine, you chat. I need to piss. Then I need to fuck. _MALAKHO rises and exits._

ELLARIA: Is he always this honest?

KOVARRO: He is, except most of the time, no one understands his Dothraki. After spending some time in the capital, I sense most Westerosi aren't so honest.

ELLARIA: In King's Landing, or Dragons' Landing, or whatever name this wretched city is called, few dare to speak honestly. The last man who spoke honestly was Eddard Stark and he died as Hand of the King.

KOVARRO: Are you speaking honestly?

ELLARIA: I am a woman who has had her vengeance. Cersei Lannister is dead. I have the liberty to speak honestly.

KOVARRO: Then can I be honest with you, if you're honest with me?

ELLARIA: This is why I met you here, and this is why I speak Dothraki with you.

KOVARRO: I'm in a foreign land. Things are different here. People behave differently here. People fear me here, I see their stares, but it's different than in Essos. In Essos, I was feared because I was strong. In Westeros, I am feared because I'm different.

ELLARIA: Some fear the strange, whereas others desire the exotic. In Dorne, we desire the exotic. In the north, they fear the strange. Here in the capital, you will need to discover who fears and who desires, and sometimes, those who fear learn to desire.

KOVARRO: Do you fear anything, Ellaria Sand of House Dorne?

ELLARIA: Not anymore.

KOVARRO: I fear. I fear dying here in this foreign land and no one mourns my passing.

ELLARIA: Then you need to find love. _ELLARIA grabs KOVARRO's hand. _Whatever love you desire, find it, cherish it, and be prepared to die for love. Then you will not fear dying, I promise.

_MALAKHO returns and sees them holding hands. _

MALAKHO: You know he isn't into women.

_ELLARIA laughs. _

ELLARIA: I know.

KOVARRO: How do you know?

ELLARIA: My former lover Oberyn also desired the company of men.

KOVARRO: It is common here?

ELLARIA: Not common, but known and you need not be afraid to love another man.

KOVARRO_, looking at MALAKHO_: And how did you know?

MALAKHO: It was pretty obvious you were in love with Karl Drogo. I was wondering when you'd tell me. So, are we going to fuck or what?

KOVARRO: Yes.

ELLARIA: Find love, if only for the night.

_CUTTO: Brothel chamber [like in Season 1]. MALAKHO and KOVARRO sit while HOSTESS introduces women of various shapes, sizes, and colours. With names, of course._

MALAKHO_, in accented Westerosi_: Can I have all?

HOSTESS: For a bloodrider of Queen Daenerys, yes.

_MALAKHO jumps from his seat. The women surround him and his hands cup a few breasts. _MALAKHO, _in Dothraki_: This is what heaven must feel like. Kovarro, I wish you fun tonight. _They exit._

HOSTESS: What do you desire?

KOVARRO: Men.

_HOSTESS introduces men of various shapes, sizes, and colours. With names, of course. KOVARRO shakes his head._

HOSTESS: I had a feeling. The man you desire is in this room. _She points to a door._

_KOVARRO rises and opens the door. He sees the backside of a very large muscular man. The door closes and they are alone. The man turns around. It is the GUARD._

KOVARRO: I am Kovarro.

GUARD: I am Thor.

KOVARRO: You are the second biggest man I've met.

THOR: The other man must have been very big.

KOVARRO: He was. He was Karl Drogo. But you have yellow hair and blue eyes. _KOVARRO strokes Thor's cheek. THOR wraps his hand around KOVARRO's waist._

THOR: You can kiss me.

_KOVARRO gets on tippy toes to kiss THOR, and then they tumble to the bed with THOR on top._

THOR: I have never seen eyes so dark and skin so brown.

KOVARRO: Do you find me handsome?

THOR: Oh yes. _They kiss._

KOVARRO: I have not made love to a man before.

THOR: Do you want me to be gentle?

KOVARRO: No. _They kiss more._

_CUTTO: Sunrise at Dragons' Landing. Over a field by a cliff on the seaside, DROGON and RHAEGAL sleep. DAENERYS enters. _

DAENERYS, in Valerian: My children, good morning.

_DROGON and RHAEGAL purr._

DAENERYS: Did you sleep well?

_DROGON and RHAEGAL purr more._

DAENERYS: I slept well, if not long. _DAENERYS smiles. _Mother has breakfast. Cattle, butchered this morning. _Nervous SERVANTS with carts bring two butchered cows, and SERVANTS stare in awe of the dragons. DROGON and RHAEGAL purr even louder. _

DAENERYS_, to DROGON and RHAEGAL_: Beef tastes better than goat, if not even tastier than horse. DAENERYS, _to SERVANTS: _You should leave. When my children feast, it isn't pretty. _SERVANTS exit and DROGON and RHAEGAL feast on the cattle. Dragon teeth crunch through cattle muscle and bone. DROGON roasts his cattle whereas RHAEGAL devours the cattle in bloody chunks._

_After the carnage:_

DAENERYS: This evening, we will feast on something even tastier than cattle. _DROGON and RHAEGAL stare into DAENERYS. _

DAENERYS: Tonight we feast on the north. Tonight we feast at Winterfell, and tonight, you will taste bear. Bears are supposedly twice the size of a horse.

_DROGON and RHAEGAL purr._

DAENERYS: You know I love him. Mother loves her king from the north.

_DROGON and RHAEGAL purr, and allow DAENERYS to pet them. _

DAENERYS: Mother loves her dragons. I love you Drogon, I love you Rhaegal, and I'd say that to Viserion if she wasn't off somewhere with Tyrion. Your sister, she always felt left out, didn't she? Doesn't matter. Whereever she took him, I hope he comes back in one peace.

_JON enters._

JON_, bowing to each_: My queen. Drogon. Rhaegal. _JON walks to DAENERYS, and takes her hand to kiss it. _My Daenerys.

DAENERYS: How is Ghost?

JON: I said goodbye to him in the garden. He knows it is only for two days, but he still wasn't happy about being left behind.

DAENERYS: But you'll see your family.

JON: But I'll see my family with you.

DAENERYS: Anything I should know about your family?

JON: Sansa is now a woman, and although she has been through much, she is fit to be the lady of Winterfell. She may be too protective, and if I'd wager, she won't like you because you're the queen, not because you're you. For Sansa, it's all about politics. Then there's Bran. He was the second youngest and the last I saw him, he was climbing towers in Winterfell. I have not seen him in seven years. I can't imagine what kind of man he's become. Then, there's Arya. Arya. She's the youngest and I miss her the most. I can't wait to see her again. She'd just love and adore you. I wonder if she still has Needle.

DAENERYS: Needle?

JON: I gave her a sword and she named it Needle. I hope she still has it.

DAENERYS: And the others we can't meet?

JON: Theon? I didn't like the pisswad growing up, and I still don't like the pisswad now. He can drown in the Narrow Sea for all I care.

DAENERYS: I didn't mean him. Ned, Caitlyn, Robb, and Rickon.

JON: Well, Rickon, he was the youngest boy and maybe too protected growing up. He was murdered by Ramsay Bolton and I avenged his death. Robb and my stepmother were murdered by the Freys, and I have not yet avenged them. Ned was murdered by that Joffrey. Now knowing all that I know, Joffrey was the real bastard of Westeros.

DAENERYS: You're right. He was literally a bastard.

JON: Bastard and king. Slicing Cersei's throat felt like I avenged for my father though.

DAENERYS: And if they were alive?

JON: Robb would have been a good king, a just king. If he were alive and met you, he'd be so happy to welcome you to the family. Caitlyn and Ned – if Ned had only told the truth, that I wasn't his bastard, maybe Caitlyn would not have felt betrayed and their marriage would have been happier. Maybe she would have been happy to see me marry you. And father, Ned, he'd be happy to see you. _[EDITOR'S note: Eddard Stark resigned as Hand of King Robert Baratheon because he did not support Robert's plan to assassinate Daenerys, way back in Season 1. No longer protected as Hand of the King, Jaime Lannister attacked Eddard, eventually leading to his execution. So if Eddard Stark were still alive, he wouldn't only be happy, he'd be ecstatic – the girl he tried to save was not only still alive, but will be marrying his son.]_

DAENERYS: Are you ready to see your family? Are you ready to fly to Winterfell?

JON: Aye my love.

_DAENERYS mounts DROGON. JON mounts RHAEGAL. Dragon and rider jump from the cliff and get pushed up by the wind. They soar over Dragon's Landing and start flapping their wings to change course north. _

_End of Season 7. _

_ROLL CREDITS._

_Then, teaser for Season 8._

_TYRION rides VISERION to KING'S LANDING, but the city is eerily quiet. TYRION enters the empty throne room. VARYS stares at the iron throne then turns around. _

VARYS: You're alive! _VARYS runs to hug TYRION. _You're alive! I'm so happy to see you!

TYRION: Dear friend, I'm happy to see you as well.

VARYS: What happened? Your beard.

TYRION: Eight weeks without a razer and my beard keeps growing. What happened to King's Landing?

VARYS: The city is now known as Dragons' Landing.

TYRION: So Daenerys was successful in conquering the city?

VARYS: Yes, very much successful. Where did you fly to?

TYRION: Valeria. I learned something. _TYRION opens his hand, and a pulse of blue light glows from his palm._

_[Ready for a better Season 8? The Night King awaits true death.]_


	7. Chapter 7 - SEASON 8, EPISODE 1

_Snow covered grassland in the north by a stream. JON and DAENERYS fill their waterskins as RHAEGAL and DROGON rest on the grass, but DROGON appears more tired._

DAENERYS: They usually never tire when flying, but today, they're flying against the wind.

JON: How about the cold? Do you think it tires them? Do they need armour like bearskin to stay warm?

DAENERYS: I've never thought.

JON: During the winter, our horses wear leather and bearskin to stay warm.

DAENERYS: Like horses wearing fur coats?

JON: Aye, just like that.

DAENERYS: Does this mean I'm under-dressed for the weather? You should have warned me.

JON: No, you're beautiful.

DAENERYS: Do you think they'll recognize us? The guards of Winterfell, I mean. You probably have watch towers and they'll see dragons approaching. They'll probably think we're just birds first until we get big enough for them to recognize –

JON: Those aren't birds!

DAENERYS: What the fuck? Dragons? What the fuck?

JON: Ser, Ser – dragons are approaching in the distance, Ser.

_DAENERYS and JON laugh._

DAENERYS: They would only assume it's us, right? There's no one else in the world with dragons but us. They'd have to assume it was us.

JON: Aye.

DAENERYS: So it'd be a welcoming party?

JON: Aye, and the first gates of Winterfell would be open.

DAENERYS: First gate?

JON: Winterfell is the north's greatest fortress, built and designed to be defended against the worst possible scenarios. It was built on the biggest hill on Stark's land, and we have an outer and inner wall to defend against invaders.

DAENERYS: Qarth had walls the size of forty decas.

JON: What's a deca?

DAENERYS: How do you measure things?

JON: Our hands and feet. _Laying on the ground, JON lifts his foot to compare his foot with RHAEGAL. _I'd say Rhaegal is 20 feet high.

DAENERYS: What happens when someone has differently sized feet? _DAENERYS lifts her foot._

JON: Twenty eight feet.

DAENERYS: Exactly. Your system of measurement isn't precise. In Qarth, I met a mathematician who explained their system of measurement. It's based on base ten.

JON: Base ten?

DAENERYS: Ten to a hundred to a thousand to tens of thousands to millions to billions to trillions.

JON: There are numbers that large?

DAENERYS: To a mathematician, yes. In Qarth, they measured everything in tens. So ten decas is equivalent to one daca, and ten dacas is equivalent to one doca, and one hundred docas is equivalent to one duca. Every building in Qarth was governed by these mathematical echoes through the cosmos.

JON: So why are the walls of Qarth forty decas high?

DAENERYS: The circumference of the planet divided by a million. That's equivalent to forty decas.

JON: Circumference? Are you saying our world is round?

DAENERYS: Like a planet or the moon. The learned Alchemists in Qarth proved it.

JON: How did they prove it?

DAENERYS: In Qarth, you get a stick measuring one doca long, and at noon, measure the length of its shadow. You ask your mathematician living more northerly, on the same day, to measure the length of a shadow cast by a stick one doca long. They cast different lengths, and using trigonometry and algebra, you can calculate the circumference of the planet.

JON: I didn't know you were good at math.

DAENERYS: I am.

JON: And you're good at languages. _DAENERYS looks at JON as JON rattles off:_ Westerosi, Essorosi, Valerian, Dothraki.

DAENERYS: And I'm learning Missaouwi. Missandei is teaching me her mother language Missaouwi.

JON: You're brilliant, and I love you more with each passing day.

_DROGON and RHAEGAL rise._

DAENERYS: I love you too. _DAENERYS, getting up_: I'll introduce the Qarthi measuring system to Westeros. It looks like our dragons are done with their rest.

JON: You know Sansa will be very protective of me.

DAENERYS: Even after ridding the Seven Kingdoms of Cersei Lannister?

JON: Look, I don't understand power dynamics between women but the rules are different than with men.

DAENERYS: You may have a point there.

JON: I don't know how you assert dominance as a woman. As a man, most of the time, it's through combat. The better fighter is the more powerful man. Sometimes, it's only a brawl in a bar, if the men are common. Sometimes, it's a duel, if the men are gentry. Rarely, it's war, and that's when the men are kings.

DAENERYS: You wonder how it'll be different with a woman ruling the Iron Throne.

JON: I do. I hope it's for the better.

DAENERYS: You and me both. Come on, it's time to continue to Winterfell.

_DAENERYS and JON mount DROGON and RHAEGAL._

JON: Obviously Drogon is the more powerful because he's the biggest. Rhaegal is 20 feet high, but Drogon is 32.

DAENERYS: Drogon is 10.6 decas.

JON: 32 sounds better than 10.6. I don't know if Westerosi will like your new measuring system. Maybe amongst the Maesters, but the common folk, they won't need to be so precise as to measure to the decimal.

DAENERYS: Perhaps one day, they'll need to. Or want to.

JON: How tall am I, in decas?

DAENERYS: You're 1.73 decas.

JON: That doesn't sound very tall.

DAENERYS: You're plenty tall for me.

_JON and DAENERYS kiss before mounting RHAEGAL and DROGON. On the open plain, DROGON and RHAEGAL run until they build enough momentum to jump and fly in the air. The audience sees airviews of the North until WINTERFELL._

_[EDITOR'S NOTE: European castles are built on hills. Edinburgh castle, for example. WINTERFELL is the North's most defensible castle. It would be on a hill so that no matter what size army arrives, they all must march up the hill and an army of 160 000 would be reduced to a phalanx of maybe 30. European castles aren't like Disneyland castles. They were built for defence. They were built on hills. Winterfell would have been built on a hill.]_

WINTERFELL atop a hill in the distance.

JON: There's a park at the base of the hill. We can land there.

_Suddenly, bells ring._

DAENERYS: It seems they've recognized us.

JON, smiling: And they've come with the welcome party.

_From a distance, through the view of the back of DAENERYS, the audience sees a procession of soldiers of Winterfell before SANSA, even from a distance the audience recognizes SANSA's red hair. She is on horseback and rides down to the first gate._

_DROGON and RHAEGAL land. DAENERYS and JON dismount. SANSA approaches on her horse._

SANSA: Brother, you're back. Safe. _SANSA dismounts and runs to hug JON._

JON: And engaged. I'd like you to meet my fiance, Daenerys.

_SANSA curtsy to DAENERYS._

SANSA: My queen, welcome to Winterfell. Is it true about Cersei's execution? _SANSA holds a piece of parchment. _

DAENERYS: I wrote that myself to send to the Maester so you'd know. Cersei was executed for her crimes, and it was your brother who carried out the sentence.

SANSA: Did she suffer?

JON: I sliced her throat and she bled to death.

_SANSA nods._

_ARYA arrives on horseback. _

ARYA: Jon!

_She dismounts then runs to JON. _

ARYA: I still have Needle.

JON: So much has happened.

ARYA: But we're home.

SANSA: We've brought horses for your journey up the hill. Will your dragons be content here in this park?

DAENERYS: Yes, and only I feed them. Their next meal is at dusk. Drogon and Rhaegal need one animal carcass each, butchered but uncooked. What game can you slaughter?

SANSA: Cattle, pigs, and chickens.

DAENERYS: Bear?

SANSA: We don't farm those. You'll have to hunt one yourself.

JON: Aye. Ghost and I would take a week to hunt a bear, but maybe on dragonback it'd be like going to the bakery and picking up some bread. Where's Bran?

ARYA: Still up there. He's in a wheelchair.

SANSA: He's not the same Bran.

ARYA: He isn't Bran. He's the Three-eyed Raven. He says he has important information for you.

_JON nods. _

_CUTTO: SANSA and DAENERYS on horseback, in front. JON and ARYA on horseback behind._

DAENERYS: Winterfell is lovely.

SANSA: It's big, and in the winter, the snow makes Winterfell peaceful. But I miss the gardens of King's Landing. The smell of flowers, the sound of the chirping birds, and the waves crashing in the distance. I hated everything else about King's Landing, but I do miss the gardens.

DAENERYS: The capital is now Dragons' Landing.

SANSA: Excuse me, your Grace. Force of habit. Dragons' Landing is a wonderful name.

DAENERYS: That's how we seized control of the capital. I was atop Drogon, Jon was atop Rhaegal, and together, we flew from Dragonstone to King's Landing. We landed at the Red Keep, and Tyrion had told us where Cersei's sleeping chambers would be. We executed Cersei Lannister and took over the capital with minimal bloodshed.

SANSA: That was brilliant.

DAENERYS: That was your brother's plan. He's a grand military strategist.

SANSA: He is. I hope he can help me with defending Winterfell.

DAENERYS: So is it true, with an army of the dead?

_SANSA nods._

DAENERYS: After our wedding, I promise to return with the Queen's Army to defend the Seven Kingdoms against this army of the dead.

SANSA: You have Dragonglass?

DAENERYS: We are shipping it from Dragonstone.

SANSA: Good. Thank you. I'm sorry, but it's hard to think of anything else. Bran gives us updates.

DAENERYS: How does Bran provide you updates?

SANSA: He has magical powers.

DAENERYS: Go on, this intrigues me.

SANSA: He sees the comings and goings throughout the North and beyond the Wall. Where ever there are still heartwood trees, his eyes peer through them somehow, and he sees. He has has important news.

DAENERYS: How is it being the Lady of Winterfell? As a woman, how is it to rule?

SANSA: For some, men and women alike, to have a woman in charge is a struggle. I feel like I have to work twice as hard to achieve the same respect as Jon. It's bloody frustrating, that's what it is. Leading men, it's bloody frustrating.

DAENERYS: Can I give you some advice?

SANSA: You lead an army of 120 000 men, of course, please, your Grace.

DAENERYS: Alone, please call me Daenerys.

SANSA: Yes Daenerys, if you call me Sansa.

_DAENERYS smiles. _

DAENERYS: Whether you rule a Khalisar, a city, the Unsullied, or the Dothraki – they need to understand who controls power. _DANERYS stops riding, and suddenly everyone stops riding. _I have earned my power, Lady Sansa. I conquered cities and kingdoms to be where I am. I have earned the respect of those who follow me. What have you earned?

_SANSA is quiet. _

_DAENERYS gallops her horse. CUTTO: JON and ARYA._

JON: I thought Sansa would be messing things up, not my Daenerys.

ARYA: You mean who'd be the bitch? It was a tossup.

JON: I missed you so much.

ARYA: Jon, we were stupid.

JON: I should never have taken the Black.

ARYA: We should have never left Winterfell.

JON: Much has happened since we last met.

ARYA: Much has. The question is who starts first.

JON: I bet you're not as innocent as you once were.

ARYA: I hope you're not either.

JON: I once believed everyone followed the rules.

ARYA: So did I. Dad made us believe in honour.

JON: He did. When I found out he had been executed for being a traitor, I knew they were all lies. They not only killed father, they dishonoured his name. I was so angry I forsook my vows to ride south to join Robb and fight those fucking Lannisters. But Sam, Pip, and [Graeme] stopped me. Sam was pissed scared when he tried to stop me. He knew I could fight him and kill him, but I didn't want that at all. Sam was scared, and I had promised to be his brother. He needed me and I returned to Castle Black. If I hadn't returned, I would have joined Robb's army and be killed at the Red Wedding. Fuck, that's something that happened to me.

ARYA: I was at the Sept of Baelor when dad was killed. I was perched on a statue so I could see above the crowd: dad looked so beaten, dirty, and hungry. Do you know how sad that was for me, to see dad so frail, and wanting to hug him but I couldn't. There was Sansa, all pretty in a turquoise dress, hair done all pretty, and I was angry at her. She did nothing, and because she did nothing, I lost Nimeria and dad was pleading for his life. I'm not proud of it, but at the time, I was so angry at Sansa. But then, Joffrey said something, and I was shocked. Didn't dad say he'd take the black? Why is Ser Illan Payne putting on his black mask? But a man called me little boy, and he hugged me and when it happened, all I saw were birds in the sky.

JON: Fucking hell.

ARYA: Yes, that happened to me.

JON: Who was the man?

ARYA: A man from the Night's Watch, [NAME]. He saved my life. I owe him my life.

JON: We both owe our lives to the Night's Watch.

ARYA: Even after some of the men murdered you?

JON: How do you know?

ARYA: It's all any of the men can talk about. You've become a legend in the north. Jon Snow, the Resurrected. Every man who was at the Battle of the Bastards talks about it. Jon Snow was shot by a hundred arrows and he kept on walking. They say you were invincible that day. How did you do that?

JON: Blood magic.

_ARYA stops. _

ARYA: I learned magic. I won't tell you exactly which type of magic just yet, but I learned magic. Magic makes anything possible, but it has a cost.

JON: I know.

ARYA: Good, because using my magic almost made me insane.

JON: Fuck, we need to talk more to one another. We've been through a lot. We need time to debrief about all the shit that happened to us.

ARYA: No fucking shit.

JON: You're old enough to swear.

ARYA: And kill.

JON: When I gave you Needle, I knew you could defend yourself.

ARYA: Not defend, kill. Execute.

_They reach Winterfell's Innergate on top of the hill. _

JON: Tonight, just you and me. We drink. You're old enough for that.

ARYA: What should we drink?

JON: Dad's stash of whisky.

ARYA: What are you talking about?

JON: Dad kept a stash of whisky, hidden from mom. He had hundreds of bottles and they're still there.

ARYA: After the wedding.

JON: What? No wedding. The wedding's at Dragons' Landing. No wedding.

SANSA, _waiting at the gates_: Brother, you didn't give us much time, but you will wed first at Winterfell. It is our pleasure. You are family.

JON_, tears welling in his eye_s: Thank you.

SANSA: Bran's in the Godswood. He wants to speak with you alone. Then, you wed and we feast.

_CUTTO: Godswood. Bran watches the frozen water when JON enters._

JON: Bran, my brother.

BRAN: Jon, the Resurrected.

_JON and BRAN greet but it's awkward._

JON: We haven't seen each other since I left Winterfell to take the Black.

BRAN: I'm not Bran anymore. He came North past the Wall to become me. I am the Three-eyed Raven now.

JON: If you are, prove it.

BRAN: That moment you left, you asked Eddard Stark about your mother. He promised you'd speak about it upon his return.

JON: Fuck, I've been blabbing about that whenever I drink and get angry. For fuck's sake, something else. Prove it that you're the Three-eyed Raven..

BRAN: That was unexpected.

JON: What, you're supposed to be all-knowing and all-seeing. Prove it.

BRAN: I know your true ancestry.

JON: I figured that out long ago. So did Tyrion by the way.

BRAN: I feel kind of useless this winter season.

JON: Here's how you can prove to me you're the Three-eyed Raven. When I was at Hardhome, and I first met the Night King, how many undead creatures were there?

BRAN: 172, 632.

JON: I wasn't expecting anything that specific.

BRAN: Oh, it turns out I am useful.

JON: How many are there now?

BRAN: 160, 000.

JON: Exactly 160,000?

BRAN: Exactly. He sacrificed the rest crossing the Bay of Seals.

JON: Sacrificed?

BRAN: Sacrificed. When he arrived at the Wall, the Bay of Seals was still sea and not ice. He could have waited but instead, he sent undead minion upon minion into the water. Each time, the water grew icier until an ice bridge formed. Then he and his army of 160 000 crossed south of the wall.

JON: He sacrificed 12, 632 undead creatures to cross the wall?

BRAN: He sacrificed like he was cutting hair.

JON: Hair grows back.

BRAN: His undead army grows. When he first began, he had only twelve white walkers.

JON: Fuck. Even with Daenerys' army, we don't have the numbers. How would you stop the Night King's army?

BRAN: I cannot answer that question.

JON: Fuck, excuse me?

BRAN: I cannot answer that question. I can answer what has been or what currently happens, but I can not advise on what will be.

JON: So tell me, Three-eyed Raven, in the last Long Winter, how was the Night King defeated?

BRAN: I also cannot answer that question.

JON: What the fuck?

BRAN: He was too far south when it happened. There were no heartwood trees. I cannot see what happened.

JON: You're fucking useless!

_JON storms off._

BRAN: I thought it'd go differently.

_CUTTO: DAENERYS, SANSA, and ARYA sitting around a table in the hall like a restaurant. Servants bring desserts of various colours and then they're left in private._

SANSA, smiling: Please, help yourself.

ARYA: What the fuck?

DANERYS and SANSA: Excuse me?

ARYA: Pardon me, my ladies. I want something to drink. _ARYA waves down a servant, motions to drink, and points to all three._

SANSA: In King's Landing, I was taught that ladies nibbled on sweets, not drink.

DAENERYS: In Qarth, yes. In the Free Cities, no.

ARYA: How is Braavos compared to the other Free Cities?

DAENERYS: In Braavos, a woman drank whenever she wanted to.

ARYA: And what did ladies in Braavos drink?

DAENERYS: I was too young to know, but my brother and I dined with fine ladies of Braavos and they were always drinking. These were the ladies of the merchant class. They drank like drinking were an art form.

ARYA: I was in Braavos.

DAENERYS: Then you know. They were always insistent that afternoon tea be accompanied by champagne and caviar.

ARYA: I wasn't with those fine ladies of Braavos.

DAENERYS: Then you were spared their silly card games. But if I may ask, how did you survive? I only survived by using my last name, and some ladies took charity on my plight as the orphaned girl with a royal last name, but but when I was about to flower, one lady saw profit in matchmaking.

SANSA: I can relate.

ARYA: I survived by begging, and then sold cuckolds in the market before taking an apprenticeship.

DAENERYS: That must have been difficult.

ARYA: It was, but I learned some useful skills.

DAENERYS: Indeed you have, as we all. We would not be here if we hadn't learned useful skills on our journey to Winterfell.

ARYA: You've seen more castles and cities than any of us.

DAENERYS: My journey to Winterfell has been the longest.

SANSA: Which city was the most beautiful?

DAENERYS: Every city is beautiful in its own way, but I prefer ones with lush gardens. Nothing is more beautiful than nature, and the Qarthi bragged that Qarth was the greatest city that ever was and ever will be, but their gardens were the most beautiful.

SANSA: The gardens of Dragons' Landing are beautiful. Everything else about the city is rubbish, but to stroll in the gardens while hearing the ocean in the distance, that's beautiful.

ARYA: Which city had the best booze?

DAENERYS: I can't tell you. I don't drink. Well, not anymore.

_The beers arrive._

ARYA and SANSA: You don't drink?

DAENERYS: It dulls the senses and makes judgment difficult.

SANSA: But tonight's your wedding night.

DAENERYS: First of two.

SANSA: We will be family, and one thing you must know about the Starks – we drink. When dad drank, he was funny. What did dad say when he was drunk?

ARYA: Winter is coming, but I've a cellar full of ale, so fuck winter. Then he'd do his drunk dad dance.

SANSA: I miss him.

ARYA: I miss him.

SANSA: He'd have loved to meet you. And mother, she'd had loved to meet you too.

_The beers arrive._

DAENERYS: It is my wedding. OK. To family.

SANSA: To family.

ARYA: To family.

_Suddenly, JON barges in._

JON: Fucking hell.

DAENERYS: What is it?

JON: We're up against 160 000 undead.

DAENERYS: 160 000? Are you certain?

JON: Bran or the Three-eyed Raven seems to be certain.

DAENERYS: With the Dothraki, the Unsullied, and your men, we have?

JON: 131 847 men. We don't have the numbers.

DAENERYS: But the Battle of the Bastards, you won with less numbers.

JON: Aye, with magic. But this time, the bigger army has magic.

DAENERYS: You forget Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. The Night King has the bigger army, but we have dragons, three ragons that spew fire from above. One breath from Drogon would decimate hundreds if not thousands of those creatures. Dragons are our magic.

JON, _eyes the beers_: Sorry for interrupting.

SANSA: We were talking about dad, and his drunken dad dance.

ARYA, _snickering_: Drunken dad dance. Drunken dad dance.

JON: It was the jig. _JON dances the jig in front of his fiance and two sisters. They smile and laugh in the way that women smile when they love a man. JON motions for a beer._

JON: The only time dad wasn't grumpy was when he got drunk.

ARYA: Sometimes, he was genuinely happy. He would have been happy today. And mom too.

SANSA: Mom would have stitched something beautiful for you, Daenerys. Would you wear our mom's wedding dress?

DAENERYS: Yes, I'd love to honour your mother's memory. I had a brother as well. If he were here, he'd be complaining all the time.

ARYA: He sounds like a twat.

DAENERYS: He was. But we can't pick our family.

_More beers arrive. _

DAENERYS: To family, twats or otherwise.

JON: To the family we lost and the family we'll gain.

SANSA: To family, may we feel at home.

ARYA: To family, may we swear to protect.

Together: TO FAMILY!

_They cheer and drink when BRAN pushes his wheelchair from across the hall, but makes no attempt to join the others. BRAN exits the hall. _

JON: He's not family anymore, is he?

ARYA: He's the Three-eyed Raven.

SANSA: He gives me the creeps.

ARYA: He gives me the creeps.

JON: We lost our brother to a man who gives my sisters the creeps.

_BRAN re-enters. _

BRAN: Jon and Daenerys, will you please accompany me to the Crypts?

_JON and DAENERYS look at each other and nod._

DAENERYS: We can certainly stroll together, but why the Crypts and not the Godswood?

BRAN: The dead are family too.

ARYA: Can I come?

BRAN: You may.

_CUTTO: JON pushing BRAN as DAENERYS, SANSA, and ARYA walk._

BRAN: I have lived a very long life. How long do you think that is?

JON: I can't even fathom. Hundreds, thousands? Ten thousand years?

BRAN: So old I forget. Time loses its urgency as old as I am, but my youngest memory is of the summers without men living in the north. This land was wild without a wall dividing my tree and the other heartwood trees, and I experienced each sunny day with ravens chirping among my branches. Then the Children came, and they napped in the afternoon underneath the leaves of my shady protection. Then men came, and I felt the heartwood trees at my southern flanks chopped and splintered. As men arrived farther north, I felt heartwood tree fall, one right after the other. Then the long winter, then the wall. Then I was alone. For many years I lived alone and silence was my family. So I ask forgiveness in my mannerisms for I am a very old creature used to only silence.

_They arrive at the entrance to the Crypts._

BRAN: Would you please help me down?

_JON nods. JON lifts BRAN's body and carry him with help from ARYA and SANSA. DAENERYS brings down the wheelchair. The Crypts are dark but lit with candles._

_JON places BRAN back into his chair. _

BRAN: Thank you. I need to show you something. _BRAN wheels himself deeper into the crypts._

BRAN: I have something serious to tell you, but I can gift you something pleasant in return.

ARYA: Like good news bad news?

BRAN: Something like that.

SANSA: Bad news first. _The rest nod._

BRAN: This is your father's tomb. Place your hand on top. Do you feel anything?

_SANSA and DAENERYS place their hands on EDDARD STARK's tomb. They shake their heads, then ARYA places her hand._

ARYA: I feel it. He's breathing.

_BRAN nods. _

BRAN: If you're brave, put your ear against it.

_ARYA's ears move closer to the crypt. When Arya's ear touches the marble, the audience hears a hiss._

BRAN: The dead sense the Night King's presence.

_ARYA shivers. DAENERYS puts her head to hear, and her eyes grow wide before cringing._

DAENERYS: The dead move.

BRAN: In six weeks, the Night King arrives at Winterfell with his army of 160 000 undead creatures.

JON: It will take four weeks riding horseback to get from Dragons' Landing.

DAENERYS: Without the winds, the Unsullied will have to march on foot. It will take them too long.

JON: That means we're left with 123 847 men.

BRAN: Another thing. The Night's Watch, they need to flee north past the wall. Castle Black was meant to be defended to the north. The southern wall is weak, and easily overwhelmed. The safest place for anyone now is north of the wall.

JON: Because the Night King took his entire army south.

_BRAN nods. _

JON: Is there fish and game to hunt?

BRAN: Without men to hunt them, more than ever.

JON: Sansa, you know the people at Winterfell. You will need to decide on whether to offer this to them. Surviving the long winter by hunting and fishing will be hard, and it's uncertain whether Castle Black will survive after all this to reopen the gate south, but some may prefer a life north than to face death with the Night King's army.

SANSA: We live in unprecedented times. We all must make hard decisions.

JON: Dani, can we fly to Castle Black tomorrow? I need to warn my brothers.

_DAENERYS nods. _

DAENERYS: Drogon and Rhaegal must be hungry. We need to feed them.

BRAN: Before you go, I offer you this. All of you place your hand on Eddard Stark. Although only a minute will pass here, you will experience the most important day of his life, the day he wed Caitlyn Tully.

ARYA: Even with his bones hissing?

BRAN: Death is more complicated than only fear, but your many faces have taught you that.

_ARYA nods, then puts her hand on Eddard Stark's tomb. In turn, all place their hands._

BRAN: You cannot speak with anyone, they won't hear you. _BRAN places his hand on EDDARD STARK's tomb._

_CUTTO: WINTERFELL HALL, EDDARD STARK and CAITLYN TULLY sit in the front table. They look like they're in love._

DAENERYS: Your father was handsome.

SANSA: Mom was beautiful.

ARYA, _crying_: They were happy.

_JON hugs ARYA. _

_Then, BRAN is standing and grabs JON'S hand._

BRAN: JON!

_SANSA and ARYA look shocked._

SANSA: You're not the Three-eyed Raven?

BRAN: Not here. I'm me. I live in the past now, and the Three-eyed Raven lives in the present.

JON: How?

BRAN: I'm not certain, but when the skeletons attacked his tree, he was scared. At the last moment, he didn't want to die and he pushed his life force into my body.

ARYA: Is he evil?

BRAN: No. Even good men, when scared, do bad things.

JON: How do we get you out?

BRAN: There is no way out for me. But it's OK. I have lived the lives of hundreds of people, but my favourite is always this moment.

DAENERYS: Which moment?

BRAN: You must be Daenerys Stormborn. A pleasure to meet you.

_The crowd in the hall start clanking their glasses, and suddenly EDDARD's face blushes red and he kisses CAITLYN._

BRAN: This moment. I've seen many men kiss women, but his kiss to her was a love for life.

JON: The Night King, you've met him?

BRAN,_ revealing the burn on his forearm_: He touched me here when we were here in this world. Travelling to the past is powerful magic, but he saw me in the past and touched me. He is a powerful being, do not doubt that.

_Suddenly, the bedding ceremony happens. Doors from the opposite room open, and a crowd swarms in. _

_EDDARD STARK rises, then_:

EDDARD STARK: I said no bedding ceremony! _His voice booms through the hall, and the room is silent and everyone is still._

EDDARD: Caitlyn, let's go.

CAITLYN: My pleasure to.

_EDDARD holds CAITLYN's hand then they leave the hall. _

DAENERYS: Your father should have been king.

_All nod._

JON: The Night King, does he have a weakness?

BRAN: I don't know.

DAENERYS: Does he fly?

BRAN: No.

DAENERYS: Then he has a weakness.

_JON and ARYA smile._

_A roar is heard. _

DAENERYS: Drogon. He's calling. Jon, we should go. Actually, all of us should go. When I was in Qarth, the warlocks there almost imprisoned me in an illusion. We should all go.

_Everyone except BRAN nods. They hold hands._

JON: Goodbye Bran. Three-eyed Raven, we wish to return.

_Silence_.

SANSA and ARYA: Three-eyed Raven!

_Silence_.

DAENERYS: Three-eyed Raven, I am the mother of dragons. I wish for us to return. _DAENERYS roars like DROGON and camera pans out. _

_CUTTO: BRAN in his wheelchair pushed back, fatigue on his face. DAENERYS, JON, SANSA, and ARYA are back in the Crypts. _

BRAN, _eyes slowly opening_: Mother, my apologies. My power grows weak here.

DAENERYS: Jon, we need to go feed our dragons.

_CUTTO: DAENERYS and JON ride down the hill, with servants pushing two butchered carcasses down. _

JON: Should we not trust Bran?

DAENERYS: I've learned a valuable lesson about the powerful. Never trust them blindly. Only when their goals match your own can one forge an alliance. With the Three-eyed Raven, I can't discern his goal.

JON: He wants to kill the Night King.

DAENERYS: But why?

JON: I don't know. There's a lot about him I don't know.

DAENERYS: Exactly. But we know he's capable of murder.

JON: Murder?

DAENERYS: To take over another person's body through magic – wouldn't you consider that as heinous as taking a person's body with sword?

JON: Indeed.

DAENERYS: When you spoke of the Night King, I knew it, but I didn't feel it. I don't know how to better explain, but there's a difference between knowing something and feeling that fact. When the Three-eyed Raven took us to the Crypts, that's when I felt it. I imagine it was the same feeling when you encountered the Night King at Hardhome.

JON: You felt the fear.

DAENERYS: A fear so deep and pervasive, I can think of nothing else.

JON: I'm sorry you have to feel this.

DAENERYS: But it is the truth of our reality.

_JON nods._

DAENERYS: But speaking with Bran, the real Bran, I came to realize our greatest weapon against the greatest fear I've ever known.

JON: Drogon and Rhaegal.

_DROGON and RHAEGAL stand before the audience. As DAENERYS approaches them, DROGON and RHAEGAL bend their necks down so she can cradle them. DAENERYS dismounts._

DAENERYS: Drogon, Rhaegal, my babies. Mother loves you.

_They cuddle._

DAENERYS: An enemy greater than any other marches south with his army of 160 000 undead creatures.

_DROGON hisses._

DAENERYS: You feel him?

_DROGON stomps his frontclaw into the ground._

DAENERYS: I felt him too. He is a powerful creature, but he has never seen dragons.

_DROGON and RHAEGAL scream. DAERNYS nods and the SERVANTS feed the carcasses to DROGON and RHAEGAL._

DAENERYS: I'm sorry Jon, but we have to return to Dragons' Landing tomorrow. We must return south as soon as possible. Every day matters.

JON: Each day we have means twenty-four hours more of preparation.

DAENERYS: Exactly.

JON: I love you Dani, my queen.

DAENERYS: I love you, my king.

_CUTTO: WINTERFELL, dining hall but furnished like a church with pews on either side. Flowers adorn a path to the front where JON waits with a bouquet of pines and conifers. JON is dressed regally and ARYA and SANSA are by his side. BRAN is in the front in a wheelchair, stoic. _

_Camera changes to JON's perspective. Audience sees the double doors, and as music plays, the doors thrust open. DAENERYS, dressed for her wedding, escorted by BRIENNE. The crowd in Winterfell rise, and DAENERYS walks down the aisle, gleaming, happy, and happy with BRIENNE as her escort. JON smiles as they reach the front. BRIENNE curtseys and hands DAENERYS' hand to the king._

BRIENNE: My queen, my king. It is not only my duty to serve, but it is my pleasure. I wish you both much happiness.

DAENERYS: I meant what I said. You are forever welcomed to serve in the Queen's Royal Guard.

JON: Or the king's. Thank you for your help to escort Sansa to safety at Winterfell.

_BRIENNE bows, then kisses the hand of JON then DAENERYS. BRIENNE exits._

JON: When we first met, I could tell you didn't like me.

DAENERYS: When we first met, I didn't. You were king in the north, and I was supposed to be queen of Westeros. _DAENERYS smiles._ But I fell in love. When we seized King's Landing, I fell in love with you.

JON: It takes capturing a city to make you fall in love with a man?

DAENERYS: What can I say, I'm the mother of dragons. I have high expectations.

_They both laugh._

PRIEST, to JON: Do you swear, by the old gods and the new, to honour, protect, and love Daenerys, for as long as you both shall live?

JON: I do.

PRIEST, to DAENERYS: Do you swear, by the old gods and the new, to honour, cherish, and love Jon, for as long as you both shall live?

DAENERYS: I do.

PRIEST: You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.

_They do._

JON: I love you, my queen.

DAENERYS: I love you, my king.

JON and DAENERYS: Together, we will rule the world. _They kiss._

JON: Even with Daenerys' army, we're 140 000. But we're not undead. We get tired. How the fuck am I supposed to defend the North against 160 000 undead.

BRAN: Westeros is 30 million strong.

THE NIGHT KING: HOLD THE LINE! HOLD THE LINE!

DROGON and RHAEGAL approach.

CUTTO: Winterfell hall. Feast.

JON: But through the years, I realized, when life is just, everyone follows the rules. When life is good, things are just. But for most, sadly for most, those who write the rules don't follow them.


	8. Chapter 8 - Season 8, Episode 2

_TYRION rides VISERION to KING'S LANDING, but the Red Keep is eerily quiet. TYRION enters the empty throne room. VARYS stares at the iron throne then turns around. _

VARYS: You're alive! _VARYS runs to hug TYRION. _You're alive! I'm so happy to see you, dear friend!

TYRION, _taken aback and tearing up_: Dear friend, I'm happy to see you as well.

VARYS: What happened? Your beard.

TYRION: Eight weeks without a razer and my beard keeps growing. What happened to King's Landing?

VARYS: The city is now known as Dragons' Landing.

TYRION: So Daenerys was successful in conquering the city?

VARYS: Yes, very much successful. Where did you fly off to?

TYRION: To Valeria. I learned something. _TYRION opens his hand, and a pulse of blue light glows from his palm._

VARYS: Magic.

TYRION, _nodding and grinning like he's won the greatest prize at a tournament_: Magic. Mind you, I'm still dreadfully amateurish in it, but watch. _TYRION focuses the blue light until it almost forms white, but then sizzles out._

TYRION: Well, yesterday my magic became a butterfly. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Today, she's a little testy.

VARYS: Your magic powers are feminine?

TYRION: She's a little unpredictable and moody. Sometimes, she's beautiful, and other times, she's uncooperative. Is it me? Is it something I'm doing wrong? I don't know. It's like I'm in a relationship with my magic, so in that sense, yes, she's a woman.

VARYS: Well, a woman rules the Iron Throne now. She's anything but unpredictable and moody.

TYRION: How was her capture of King's Landing?

VARYS: With minimal bloodshed. Cersei Lannister was executed, and the Dothraki seized the city without raping. I must confess, that was my greatest fear of the hordes of Dothraki.

TYRION: They think with their passions.

VARYS: They do indeed. Most times, passion is good. Other times, passion grows cruel. But Queen Daenerys gave them gold to buy food, drink, and whores, and declared three days of holiday. But it was really three days of passion, but the consenting variety. Even I indulged in passion, but you probably aren't interested in hearing the details of that.

TYRION: I'm your friend. If it's important to you, I want to listen. I'd just be queasy about the graphic details.

VARYS: Well, they knew how to please man shaped like me. Oh, did they know.

TYRION: Actually. I'm good. Thanks.

VARYS: I mean, I know it isn't love. It was lust, and who knows if I was just another body in their orgy through King's Landing, but I used to be an actor, I know when it's good.

TYRION: What were their names?

VARYS: I can't remember. Oh my.

TYRION: So three days of holiday, but why is the Red Keep so quiet?

VARYS: Well, on the third day, that was their wedding.

TYRION: Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow are married?

VARYS: In the most beautiful ceremony King's Landing has ever known. It was at the former Sept of Baelor. The Sept was still in ruins, but adorned with flowers from all over Westeros, it was magnificently beautiful. The steps still exist, so all in attendance could see when Daenerys and Jon walked on the steps like a stage. They exchanged vows, then grabbed torches. Daenerys said, "I am the mother of dragons, and the Unburnt. This is why I am queen." She lit the pyre on the stage. The pyre was right in the middle, and she put her torch to the kindle and it went ablaze. Jon Snow then proclaimed, "I am Jon Snow, but I am the son of the lawfully wedded Rhaegon Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I am no bastard. Although I am the lawfully entitled king of Westeros, I proclaim Queen Daenerys to be ruler, lawfully wedded to me." Jon then threw his torch into the blaze. They held hands, and walked through the fire. Would you believe that? Daenerys' dress was burning, and Jon's robes were burning, but they stayed in the fire. They then emerged unharmed, adorned in silver and gold armour. My, my, it was beautiful.

TYRION: So why is it so quiet?

VARYS: They've marched north to wage war against the Night King. A lot has happened since you've left. The Queen's Army should be garrisoned in Winterfell by now. What day is it? Yes, the 29th. In six days, the Night King is estimated to arrive. Queen Daenerys said it would be the greatest battle between the living and the dead.

TYRION: So I need to fly north.

VARYS: Or you can chose to stay here, and help me rule Dragons' Landing. The Unsullied have remained to keep the Queen's Peace.

TYRION: If I fly within the hour, I can fly to Winterfell before dark. Varys, dear friend. I need to fly north. I need to aid my queen and newly founded king. This battle between the living and the dead may need assistance from a magic user like myself, even if amateurish. So Varys, my dear friend, I wish to say goodbye properly, because who knows if we will ever meet again. My dear friend, what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and your friendship has meant the world to me. I hope we meet again, but the world has become a much more dangerous place.

VARYS: Dangerous indeed. War.

TYRION: War and winter.

_They hug, each saying Goodbye._

_TYRION walks out of the throne room. Blue light emanates from his hand while he tries not to cry, and suddenly, the blue lights turn into butterflies._

**CUTTO: TYRION with MISSANDEI and GREYWORM.**

TYRION: I found you, good.

MISSANDEI and GREYWORM: Tyrion, you're alive!

_They rush to hug TYRION, and TYRION holds back tears._

GREYWORM: What happened?

TYRION: After the attack at King's Landing, Viserion flew to Valeria. The libraries still exist and I read as much as I could.

MISSANDEI: How did you read Valerian?

TYRION: You mean my Valerian sucks? Yes, orally it absolutely does. But I found a translation of the religious text of the Seven. Valerian and Westerosi side by side, and I learned to read Valerian. Watch what I can do now.

_TYRION smiles as butterflies flutter from his hands._

MISSANDEI: Beautiful.

TYRION: I'm still learning, but butterflies! I enchant butterflies through magic!

GREYWORM: And your beard. It makes you look more like wizard.

TYRION: You're right. My beard shouldn't be the most interesting thing about me. I'll visit the barber. But I came because I need to fly to Winterfell and assist in the battle of the living against the dead. I need to leave within the hour. But I would like audience with you, if you don't mind, as you'll be ruling King's Landing, as vice regents of Her Majesty the Queen.

_GREYWORM and MISSANDEI look at each other, then say_: Vice regents?

TYRION: You obviously can't be Hand to the Queen, because that's me, still is me even if Jon is king and shagging her senseless. I'm still Hand of the Queen, but you two, you're vice regents! It's a great honour to be vice regents of her Majesty the Queen. You'll attend small council meetings, manage the finances, and do all that fun stuff.

GREYWORM: It sounds like work.

TYRION: It's an important job! I did it once. It's hard to believe, but way back when, I did the same exact job. I managed King's Landing, and defended the city against Stanus Baratheon's army. King's Landing, even if renamed to Dragons' Landing, is still the same cesspit of a city. Don't trust anyone and everyone lies, even you to yourself.

MISSANDEI: And Varys?

TYRION: We earned each other's trust.

_Bell chimes ring._

TYRION: It's time.

MISSANDEI: So this is goodbye.

TYRION: It is, I'm afraid. The world has become a much more dangerous place.

GREYWORM: Friend and Hand of the Queen, I wish you goodbye. War is dangerous time, and we must protect those we love.

_TYRION nods._

_MISSANDEI hugs TYRION. _

MISSANDEI: I will miss our chats over tea, even if you drank whisky. You always knew how to make me laugh, and I love you, Tyrion. I will miss you. May we meet again, gods willing.

TYRION: May we meet again, gods willing.

MISSANDEI: Last night, I had a nightmare that Cersei Lannister threw me over the walls of King's Landing, and I tumbled to my death. That's not real, right? That was just a bad dream.

TYRION: You're here, safe in King's Landing.

MISSANDEI: Dragons' Landing.

TYRION: Dragons' Landing, force of habit. But you're the brains and he's the brawn of this operation, and hopefully with time, both of you will be hearts of all this. I grew to love the inhabitants of King's Landing, or Dragons' Landing. May you grow to love them too, because they need your protection.

_A roar from VISERION._

TYRION: Right. Dragon, pardon me. I need to fly upon a dragon to Winterfell, if you believe me.

MISSANDEI: I believe, and I wish you all the best, dear friend.

TYRION: Goodbye.

_Butterflies emanate from TYRION's hand as he walks away._

**CUTTO: Courtyard with VISERION. TYRION enters. **

TYRION: Dear friend, we need to go.

_VISERION grumbles._

TYRION: Your mother, Queen Daenerys is at Winterfell.

_VISERION grumbles._

TYRION: Indeed. Nevertheless, your brothers are there too.

_VISERION hisses steam._

TYRION: Absolutely. They've not seen how big you grew.

_VISERION hisses more steam, but smiling._

_TYRION nods. VISERION cranes her neck down so TYRION can climb on top. VISERION runs down the courtyard to build momentum. With one leap, VISERION and TYRION are airborne, and the audience witnesses Westeros from Dragons' Landing, past the Riverrun, past the Twins, and then Winterfell. Soldiers train on the fields down below, and when VISERION approaches, the bell towers ring. _

_VISERION lands on the snow covered fields with the soldiers and they all stop their training to gaze upon the dwarf and the dragon. _

TYRION: Soldiers, I am Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen. _VISERION bends down her neck, and TYRION dismounts. _

SOLDIER#1: Aye sir. We know who you be. Not everyday a man arrives by dragon.

TYRION: Her name is Viserion, but yes.

SOLDIER#2: Viserion, she's a beauty. Dragons are such magnificent creatures. _SOLDIER#2 walks closer as if to pet her, when VISERION hisses steam._

TYRION: I wouldn't get too close. You're not within her circle of trust, so she will roast you to a crisp.

_SOLDIER#2 stops._

_BRIENNE rides atop a white horse towards TYRION._

BRIENNE: Lord Tyrion, Hand of the Queen. Welcome to Winterfell.

TYRION: Brienne of Tarth, glad to see a familiar face.

BRIENNE: Queen Daenerys is at the great hall with the Lords and Ladies of the North. I can take you there, if you wish.

TYRION: And Viserion? Where are her other royal dragons?

BRIENNE: They're hunting.

_VISERION sniffs, then smiles._

TYRION: You smell them. Will you join them in the hunt?

_VISERION nods._

TYRION: See you later.

_VISERION runs down the hill to build momentum, and with one leap, is airborne. _

BRIENNE: You have conversations with a dragon?

TYRION: Her name is Viserion, and of course I do. They're intelligent creatures and if I spoke Draconic, I'm sure I could learn a thing or two about life from her. But right now, she understands me but can't articulate Westerosi words linguistically, being dragon and all, and my mouth can't articulate Draconic words linguistically, being human. But, we're off to Queen Daenerys.

BRIENNE: Yes. Would you like to ride in front or in the back?

TYRION: You mean you don't have a cart I can sit in? I'm really not sure I can ride a horse, truth be told. Of all the years, I'm never seen riding horse. I would prefer a cart of some kind.

BRIENNE: It's the war. No spare horses. You ride a dragon! What's the problem of riding a horse?

TYRION: The dragon thing's new. But no spare horses. Could you lift me up?

_BRIENNE nods._

_TYRION walks to the horse and raises his hands so BRIENNE can lift him up. They ride past the first gate, up the hill, past the second gate at the top of the hill for WINTERFELL's main structure._

TYRION: How are things?

BRIENNE: I feel purpose in life. We the strong must defend the living against the dead. All the men and women I've spoke to, we feel united in this purpose. We have loved ones we want to protect. Her Royal Army serves with this purpose.

TYRION: Who do you love?

BRIENNE: Lady Sansa, but for honour.

TYRION: To love a woman, in the love of honour. Men have loved their kings this way, but I've never seen a woman love her lady in duty and honour. I'm in love with a woman myself, in duty and honour. May I ask, how is Queen Daenerys, as Queen?

BRIENNE: She is a queen we love. Some new mothers even named their daughters after Daenerys. With her dragons we feel protected, and stand a chance against the army of the dead. But what about you? Your beard is very long.

TYRION: I know, my beard shouldn't be the most interesting thing about me. But I was in Valeria, and read the greatest library in the world.

BRIENNE: You were in Valeria? I thought it was toxic and that's why the Grey Men live there.

TYRION: Near the coast, yes, but up in the mountains where Valerian aristocracy once lived, the mansions are intact and their libraries undamaged. I spent every daylight hour reading while Viserion hunted. I learned magic. Watch.

_TYRION focuses forward, and a path of butterflies emanates in front. BRIENNE smiles in wonder._

BRIENNE: Magic!

TYRION: Magic!

BRIENNE: Does it do anything?

TYRION: Right now, no. It's just light. Well, if you suppose light does light, then yes, it does something.

BRIENNE: Can you kill the dead with your magic?

TYRION: No. I'm still rather new with all this.

BRIENNE: Thank the gods we have her dragons.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – LARGE HALL**

SANSA: As soon as we heard about the Night King's Army, I called all our banners to retreat to Winterfell. Lord Umber when can we expect your people to arrive?

_A young boy stands up from the side of the room and walks forward._

UMBER: We need more horses and wagons, if it please my lady.

_He stops and then turns to look at JON._

UMBER: And my lord.

_He stops again and then turns to look at DAENERYS._

UMBER: And my queen. Sorry. 

DAENERYS: You don't have enough horses for your bannermen?

_UMBER shakes his head._

DAENERYS: Well, not enough horses for your bannermen are a result of war or mismanagement.

SANSA: War. The Umbers pledged for the wrong side.

_UMBER nods._

DAENERYS: Lord Umber, you are the youngest Lord I've met. But I was once young, and power was thrust upon me. You must know, you are safer here, but we haven't any spare horses. The Night King and his army arrive in six days. Have you visited your crypts and listened to your ancestors' bones?

_UMBER shakes his head._

LADY MORMONT: I have. The bones of the dead hiss. That is not natural. This is why all of Bear Island is here. To serve in her Royal Army, my queen, and fight against the unnatural enemy.

GLOVER: I have listened. This is why all the Glovers are here. To serve with Her Royal Army and defend the living against the dead. With you and your royal dragons, we stand a chance.

_BANNER after BANNER of the North pledge fealty to DAENERYS before the great battle to come. As the crowd applauds, the main hall doors open, and BRIENNE and top of (unknown man) walk in. _

JON, to DAENERYS: I think Tyrion has returned. _JON points to BRIENNE, whose tall height is visible through the crowd. _

DAENERYS: I only see Brienne.

_Then, suddenly butterflies rise from the crowd and the crowd parts open to reveal TYRION._

DAENERYS, smiling: Tyrion, you're alive!

TYRION, bowing: My queen, yes.

_TYRION walks to the throne to greet DAENERYS._

DAENERYS: Those butterflies?

TYRION: Magic.

DAENERYS: We have much to discuss, but please, grab a seat. _DAENERYS points to a free chair._

TYRION: Yes, we have much to discuss, and not with the entire northern court listening, I know.

_TYRION walks up to JON._

JON: Dwarf.

TYRION: Bastard.

_They smile and hug. _

TYRION: My honour to meet the man who married my queen.

JON: We have much to discuss.

_TYRION nods._

TYRION: Bran, I'm sorry about what happened. I figured it out. My brother or my sister threw you out the window, and I'm sorry. I feel guilty for it for being a Lannister, and some things money can't fix. I'm sorry.

BRAN: You are clever and we have much to discuss.

_TYRION nods._

TYRION: Arya, I'm glad you're alive. When you disappeared from King's Landing, I feared the worst, but hoped for the best. You're alive, and it means hope is sometimes rewarded.

ARYA: Meet us later, to drink dad's stash of whiskey.

TYRION: Sansa. You are ever the lady that Lady Caitlyn was, but with more wisdom because you've been through much more. I'm deeply sorry for all the misery my family has inflicted on you and your family.

SANSA: As my ex-husband, you're family too in a roundabout kind of way.

TYRION: Through vow only.

_They smile._

SANSA: We have much to discuss.

_TYRION nods then sits._

_DAENERYS stands._

DAENERYS: Within six days, the Night King and his army will march upon Winterfell. Every preparation must be complete within three days for his army may arrive earlier.

JON: I will be setting up one on one meetings to discuss tactics, not strategy. In three days, when all the preparations are complete, we convene to discuss strategy. Agreed?

_CROWD bang knuckles onto the table and yell_: Aye, aye!

JON: Meeting ajourned. Long may Queen Daenerys reign.

CROWD: Long may she reign! _The CROWD disperses and trickles out._

_CUTTO: GAME ROOM of Winterfell. DAENERYS and TYRION sit in front of a giant game board shaped like Westeros. _

DAENERYS: Where did Viserion take you? How is she?

TYRION: We flew to Valeria, and she's bigger now.

DAENERYS: Valeria, is it safe?

TYRION: Up in the mountains, yes, where the mansions are. I never ventured down the mountain, but I heard the screams of animals I shudder to think of, but that's where Viserion hunted. She brought back leftovers for me to eat.

DAENERYS: Does she eat her hunt raw or charred?

TYRION: Cooked, but I didn't know they had preferences.

DAENERYS: They do. Drogon eats charred flesh and Rhaegal raw. I've no idea what it means, but find it fascinating about my children.

TYRION: About that, things have changed for Viserion now that she's a woman, as far as dragons are concerned. We spoke about it. She feels that as an independent woman, she wants to move out and live on her own. Not right away, she knows we're in the middle of a war, but afterwards, she wants to find territory of her own.

DAENERYS: How are you communicating with Viserion? I can't understand a word Drogon or Rhaegal say. I know they speak Draconic to each other, but so much of it sounds the same to me.

TYRION: It's because they speak in frequencies our ears can't hear.

DAENERYS: Frequencies?

TYRION: Yes, like how dogs can hear things we can't.

DAENERYS: Like dog whistles?

TYRION: Sort of, but deeper. They feel like vibrations to us. Some words feel like tremors. It's an insanely impossible language to speak if not natively dragon.

DAENERYS: Your sister and brother, I have important news.

TYRION: My sister was executed and you have Jaime and Bron with the Night's Watch.

DAENERYS: Let me guess, you figured it out.

TYRION: I'm a clever dwarf who happens to know magic. My beard isn't the most interesting thing about me.

DAENERYS: I've missed you.

TYRION: I've missed you too. The real you, not the supposed one to fit into a half-baked script where you go insane and murder everyone. No, the real you. You are the most loving person I know, you deserve to be Queen, and I am so honoured to be your Hand.

DAENERYS: So what do you think of Jon and me?

TYRION: Politically, this was brave but your best manoeuvre to assert dominion over the Seven Kingdoms. You forged a United Westeros. But I have to ask, is it love?

DAENERYS: It's growing to be. I know royal history, Tyrion, and know most princesses marry politically. Only in fairy tales do princesses marry for love. With Jon, it wasn't love at first, but it's growing to be.

TYRION: I'm happy for you.

DAENERYS: I'm happy for you. You were in Valeria. I've always had fantasies of Valeria. You were in the middle of telling me about Valeria, but we got side tracked. Valeria, you were in the mansions, you had food – what did you do for water?

TYRION: The fountains were still working, and the bathrooms too. The plumbing in these Valerian mansions were built to last. They were actually cleaner than the bathrooms at King's Landing, but maybe I'm a little particular about clean bathrooms. Valeria is a tropical climate in the mountains, so I took evening baths in this gorgeous mansion with an outdoor pool overlooking the valley. That's where I stayed. It was the most impressive mansion, and when I mean impressive, it was like in Qarth but even grander. The mansion contained a concert hall with a working piano. Not just any piano, but a black grand piano. When I played, the acoustics in that concert hall were out of this world, better than anything in Westeros because we weren't in Westeros, we were in Valeria. This was a civilization.

DAENERYS: You play the piano?

TYRION: Yes. I'm actually rather good at it. I can hear a song once and remember how to play it.

DAENERYS: Was there a library?

TYRION: Yes, you and your libraries. A library even grander than the piano, and somehow dry in that library. It's quite remarkable to be outside in a tropical climate then enter a library that's dry and cool like at Casterly Rock. Something magical was going on in Valeria.

DAENERYS: Room temperature and humidity control, plus very clean bathrooms, that's magical?

TYRION: Exactly, indeed! Because these books would have rotted in mould otherwise, but the Valerians had a way to make this library built to last. During the day, I read everything I could get my hands on.

DAENERYS: And learned magic.

TYRION: That, well, I'm still rather amateurish of it.

_Knock on the door._

JON: May I enter?

DAENERYS: Yes.

_JON enters and kisses DAENERYS. _

JON: Dwarf.

TYRION: Bastard.

JON: It turns out I'm no bastard. I was the son of the lawfully wedded Rhaegon Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

TYRION: Yes, so you two, it means incest. I know my brother and sister, they were shagging so as a Lannister, I'm not one to judge.

JON: I won't ask about the beard then.

TYRION: Good.

JON: But I want to ask you about the war.

TYRION: But I thought the meeting on strategy would happen three days from now.

JON: That's the meeting for show and pageantry. We will have already prepared by then, so it's a show to build hope and trust because some of these men will not survive. Everyone knows it, but it's the tradition among us Northerners.

TYRION: An honourable tradition, if I may kindly add.

JON: So, you figured out my ancestry, if you remember way back when.

TYRION: Yes, in this reality, not the reality of hobos.

JON: Absolutely. You were clever enough to figure that out.

TYRION: Yes.

JON: This time, we can't expect some one in a millionth chance of surviving type of ending to happen. I mean, that would be disastrous for a franchise.

TYRION: Franchise?

JON: Nevermind. I need your help in planning for this war, but there is one fact we need to acknowledge.

DAENERYS: We are up against 160 000 undead. With the north men and my Dothraki, we number 112 431.

JON: We don't have the numbers.

DAENERYS: But we have three dragons. So, how would you defend Winterfell?

_TYRION looks at the shelves and sees bags and bags of dice. He grabs a handful of dice, and throws it on the board of Westeros by Winterfell._

TYRION counting: Eleven. _TYRION gives eleven dice to JON._

_TYRION then grabs sixteen dice._

TYRION: Let's play a game. Whoever rolls the higher total number, wins.

JON: But you have more dice.

TYRION: That's why I'll win.

_They throw dice. JON counts 43. TYRION counts 56. _

JON: You won. We don't have the numbers.

TYRION: But if we funnel the enemy up the hill, and they're reduced to a narrow phalanx of soldiers, look, I only have 3 dice.

_They each throw 3 dice._

JON: Twelve.

TYRION: Eleven.

DAENERYS: But the Dothraki are on horseback. They're camped out in the snow right now. They can't all be behind the safety of Winterfell's walls. My 108 000 Dothraki are camped outside because they can't all stay in the castle. We don't have the room.

TYRION: I thought we had 120 000 Dothraki?

DAENERYS: Well, we lost some as the army rode north. They've listened to graves, and the stories of this army of the dead grew more and more fantastical. Mammoths, giants, and who knows kinds of creatures from north of the wall. Some of the Dothraki grew frightened and fled in the night. I would have chased after them, but I had to ride north. Every day matters.

JON: We sent scouts to take the deserters back, but the scouts disappeared too.

TYRION: The Dothraki don't think this war is their war. But from what I gather, as the Night King advanced, his army grew as he killed the living. What's the population of Westeros?

JON: 30 million.

TYRION: If we don't stop the Night King here, all of Westeros will be his army. An army of 30 million because the undead don't have to eat or sleep. They will continue to march, and I'll bet, bring the winter south across the narrow sea. The narrow sea will freeze.

DAENERYS: And the Night King and his army march onto Essos, but as an army of 30 million, not 160 000. No army in Essos could defeat an army of 30 million.

TYRION: This is the war of the living against the dead. If the Dothraki want to stay part of the living, they must fight.

**CUTTO: MALAKHO and KOVARRO in the tents.**

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: Seriously, tents? But where else would we sleep.

KOVARRO, in Dothraki: I had a dream. I dreamt that we charged into the darkness, and suddenly all our lights went dark as if dead.

MALAKHO: Or more easily filmed.

KOVARRO: Filmed?

MALAKHO: Nevermind.

KOVARRO: Do you think it's true, this army of the undead?

MALAKHO: I don't know. But we have three dragons! It's got to count for something.

KOVARRO, tears in his eyes: I don't want to die. It's not only we're so far away from home, but I wasted my youth, and now I know what love is, and for once, I want to fall in love and be loved back. Is that too much to ask?

MALAKHO: No. It is our birthright to find love, but not everyone does. It is just a fact of life. Some of us have settled with facts of life. I have. Kovarro, my friend, sometimes we don't find love, but only companionship along the way. Companionship isn't such a bad thing, is it?

KOVARRO: No, friend. The love of a friend is a good thing.

MALAKHO and KOVARRO hug and they walk to the field to train.

**CUTTO: TYRION in the GODSWOOD with BRAN.**

TYRION: These woods are lovely. Bran,

BRAN: I am the Three-eyed Raven.

TYRION: I've heard you changed.

BRAN: That is the truth.

TYRION: I need your help, if you have the time.

BRAN: I have nothing but time.

TYRION: It must feel rather hectic, all of this preparation for war, for someone who has lived so long.

BRAN: For an old creature used to time passing with the seasons, counting time by the day, by the hour, and then by the minute, it seems rather hectic. But I know time feels different for you than it does for me.

TYRION: I need help with a new skill I learned while abroad. _TYRION emanates butterflies from his palm. _

BRAN: Magic.

TYRION: At the moment, that's all I can do, but I'd like to learn more. How does magic work?

BRAN: I never analyzed how my magic works. Those who have it feel it. The children when they throw their fireballs, they felt it. I'm not certain what emotion it was, but it simply was.

TYRION: I was hoping for a more detailed answer.

BRAN: I seem to disappoint many. The problem with living as long as I have, I assume people know what I know.

TYRION: I always thought old people assumed the young knew nothing.

BRAN: Old, but not very old. When you're very old, I forget details about life that people who live more than ten thousand years forget.

TYRION: That is a perspective no one is familiar with.

BRAN: That is how I live life.

TYRION: With this long life, you must have had many happy moments.

BRAN: They were few and far between. Unfortunately.

TYRION: Then when was your happiest memory, if you don't mind my asking?

BRAN: No one has asked me that. I thank you. The happiest time in my life was when the saplings of Heartwood trees grew and I felt love from all the saplings that had taken root. It had been hundreds of years since Heartwood saplings had taken root. For a period of time, I was not alone and felt love.

TYRION: What happened to the Heartwood saplings, if I may ask? There are not many Heartwood trees in Westeros today.

BRAN: Here is the last Heartwood tree before venturing south into the world of cities, fortresses, and men. For a few centuries, we were growing and spread out past what you call the Twins, slowly but surely, every Heartwood in symbiosis with the natural environment, but also in symbiosis with other Heartwood trees through the north. With me as their father. But then men advanced northward, and fell tree after tree as they advanced.

TYRION: This is the nature of men.

BRAN: I've come to this conclusion as well.

TYRION: As someone who has lived more than anyone I know, may I ask something?

BRAN: Sure, please do.

TYRION: With the Night King's army advancing upon us in five days, I've been thinking about death, and what it all means. For my father, legacy was all that mattered after death, but it's easy to pontificate about legacy when the wealthiest man in Westoros, by birthright and not merit, mind you. What does legacy mean for you?

BRAN: My legacy were those saplings. The word pains me now.

TYRION: When I was in Valeria, I learned about legacy. I was on the mountains with mansions, and saw the old remnants of Valerian aristocracy. Not only were bathrooms impeccable, each house held a library. I learned a lot about a house based on their library, and as I read more and more, I learned more about Valeria. Valeria was a richly cultured civilisation that progressed knowledge of mathematics, physical chemistry, and music. The knowledge held within these texts were the legacy of a grand civilisation.

BRAN: How did Valeria as a civilisation perish?

TYRION: I'm not certain. Newspapers didn't survive in the libraries of these mansion estates so I have no idea what headlines were current.

BRAN: The mystery of Valeria will remain a mystery, and maybe better so. The mystery entices the imagination.

TYRION: The mysterious end of a civilisation holds much intellectual heft for pondering. I must confess, I had much intellectual pondering with you, Three-eyed Raven, as a man who has the gift to peer into worlds past and worlds present. But I have come to a realisation about you, if you don't mind my sharing.

BRAN: I do not easily take offence.

TYRION: The years you've lived have made you a sad man.

BRAN: It's no mystery that sadness is a consequence of living life unwisely. I have become a sad creature, and this sadness burdens my mind. I am a creature who knows the past and present, and although I cannot see into the future, I can predict like anyone else. As future predictions, I am entitled to my opinion. But I predict a future less promising than today. Every creature will, on the journey of his life, realize a day when the future holds no hope. But the forces at work are greater than any creature, and the world will not support a future with hope. This is the profound sadness I feel.

TYRION: The end of the world.

BRAN: The end.

TYRION: You're so bloody frustrating to talk to! I was coming for help and you give me gibberish about the end of the world! You're useless! _TYRION storms off._

BRAN: I thought it was going rather well.

**CUTTO: ARYA sitting at a table in the COURTYARD, and TYRION enters. JON is off in the distance with SAM.**

TYRION, pulling chair: Your brother has become a downer, proclaiming the end of the world.

ARYA, looking at JON: Become? He's always been a bit of a downer. Even knowing he's rightfully king, he's still a downer.

TYRION: Your other brother, I mean.

ARYA: Creepy three-eyed brother.

TYRION: Exactly. If Bran ever becomes ruler of Westeros, it would be a foolish man who puts him there.

ARYA: I hope that future never comes to pass.

JON enters, exasperated: Sam's here, as well as Ser Mormont.

ARYA: Why are you upset? I thought you and Sam were good friends.

JON: We were. We are. But he was supposed to say in Oldtowne to be safe, yet he comes up to Winterfell with only days before the Night King arrives. He rushed here because he had important news to tell me about who my real father was.

TYRION: But that's old news.

JON: Old news and now he, Gillie, and the son are in danger. We know he can't fight.

_Howling._

JON: Open the second gate!

_The 2nd gates of Winterfell open, and GHOST enters. GHOST rushes to JON, and they're happy to see each other. _

JON: Buddy, you're back. I was starting to worry. Were you successful? Did you find her?

_GHOST is panting with tongue out when NIMERIA enters._

ARYA: Nimeria!

_NIMERIA growls, but ARYA approaches slowly. ARYA offers her hand, and NIMERIA licks. _

ARYA: I've missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

_TYRION approaches with a large steak. _

TYRION: Arya, take a bite then give this to your dire wolf.

ARYA: Why?

TYRION: This is the law of the animal world. Whoever eats first is the alpha.

_ARYA chews a piece of the raw steak, then places on the ground in front of NIMERIA. NIMERIA eats. _

JON: She's too wild to stay at Winterfell.

TYRION: Did she come alone or with her pack? _Howling. _Obviously her pack. Nimera has to return to her pack.

ARYA: But you'll be around, right old friend?

_NIMERIA pants then exits. _

JON: Ghost, we will need you and the pack in the great battle to come.

_GHOST pants then exits._

TYRION: The great battle to come: 108 000 of the Dothraki, 3 431 of the duty-bound north, 2 dire wolves and a pack, and last but not least, 3 royal dragons against an army of the 160 000 undead.

JON: By the way, only you, me, Daenerys, and now Arya know. We didn't tell the general public. Too much math bores the average man. We thought it was better to rally morale by calling this 'the Great Living Battle'.

ARYA: That makes 112 436 of us against 160 000 of them. The math sucks on that. Are you certain we're upgainst 160 000? Is it that you're estimating because 160 000 is strangely even?

JON: Bran told us.

ARYA: Of course he can't be wrong. The math bites bollocks on that. They have 40% more than us. The only way we'd win is if I do a one in a millionth chance move and assassinate the Night King in the God's Wood, but would people believe that? A saga which ends like that would feel like a waste of time.

JON: You think you can do better?

ARYA: I hope so! _ARYA storms off._

TYRION: She turned suddenly emotional about that. But Arya is right. The numbers aren't in our favour. But I'll find an idea on how to even the odds. I don't know how, but give my brain a moment, and it'll work it out like a piano concerto.

JON: You play the piano?

TYRION: Dwarf without a lot of friends growing up, yes, I spent a lot of time indoors. That included playing the piano. I'm rather good of it.

JON: Well, tonight is the strategy meeting. After the bruh ha hah, we drink. It's a tradition of ours. Three days before battle, each side drinks, has a day to sleep it over, then the battle.

TYRION: What if one side doesn't wait and attacks while the other side is hungover?

JON: The north remembers.

TYRION: I bet some of the saddest songs are sung during nights like these.

JON: The saddest and happiest, truth be told. At nights like these, the truth of how we lived life comes through song.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - DAENERYS' QUARTERS**

_DAENERYS' door opens and JORAH walks in._

JORAH: Forgive me, khaleesi.

DAENERYS: Have you done something to offend me?

JORAH: Many things.

DAENERYS: Long ago and long forgiven.

JORAH: But you did forgive, despite my failures. When I heard you'd named Tyrion your Hand, it broke my heart.

DAENERYS: When I named him Hand, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again.

JORAH: You made the right choice.

DAENERYS: I wasn't under the impression you liked him very much.

JORAH: I didn't. His mouth hardly stopped moving between Volantis and Meereen. It was all I could do not to throw him in the sea.

_JORAH chuckles._

JORAH: But the mind behind all those words-

DAENERYS: He's been to Valeria.

JORAH: We passed Valeria but that's when the Grey Men attacked.

DAENERYS: In Valeria but up in the mountains.

JORAH: I see. You know I was attacked on the coast of Valeria. I sat on the beach while I felt my forearm tinge from greyscale. I was on the beach and heard waves crash, and thought: what a beautiful place to know I will die. As a fighter, I knew one day would be my day, but I always thought it would be sudden, a sword and a moment before death slices through me. Quick, in an instant. But on the beach near Valeria, I had greyscale and thought I would die a slow painful death.

DAENERYS: You're cured?

JORAH: Yes.

_DAENERYS hugs JORAH. _

DAENERYS: I would not be here if it weren't for your guidance. I love you, but you know, I don't see you in that way.

JORAH: I know. A man knows when a woman is in love with someone else, and against the odds.

Perhaps the iron throne can be ruled from a place of love. I truly hope so.

_Bells chime._

DAENERYS: Duty.

_JORAH nods._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL**

_WOLKAN leads DAENERYS and SANSA into the great hall, where we see THEON GREYJOY standing in the centre of the hall. DAENERYS looks shocked, THEON walks up to her and bends his knee._

THEON: My queen.

DAENERYS: Your sister?

THEON: She only has a few ships, and she couldn't sail them here. So, she's sailing to the Iron Islands instead, to take them back in your name.

DAENERYS: But why aren't you with her?

_THEON looks at SANSA._

THEON: I want to fight for Winterfell, Lady Sansa, if you'll have me.

_SANSA walks up to THEON quickly and hugs him tightly. THEON hugs back._

_JON looks at DAENERYS_: My queen, how many second chances should a man be granted?

DAENERYS: One.

JON: How many second chances has Theon Greyjoy had?

DAENERYS: Too many. _DAENERYS nods._

_JON rises, and pushes THEON to a chair, in total submission to the chair. THEON's eyes grow wide in disbelief._

JON: For the crime of derelict of duty, on behalf of her majesty the Queen, I sentence you to die. _JON unsheaths LONGCLAW and beheads THEON in the GREAT HALL. SANSA screams._

DAENERYS: I am queen of Westeros, and I am merciful, but a second chance is your final chance. Meeting ajourned.

_DAENERYS walks away from the GREAT HALL. _

ARYA: Holy fuck. This shit's gotten real.

**CUTTO: ARYA in the forges with GENDRY.**

ARYA: I've a bottle of my dad's whisky. I need to talk with you.

GENDRY, concerned: Of course Arya.

_They sit around a table, and ARYA pours shots._

ARYA: Theon was just beheaded in the Great Hall. Holy fuck. This isn't some end where everyone wakes up and it was all just a dream, shit, this means some of us are really going to die. Shit.

GENDRY: I feel perfectly healthy, but Ser Mormont, I don't know.

ARYA: Look, this time it's different. The odds aren't in our favour.

GENDRY: What odds?

ARYA: 121 438 to 160 000. Even with dragons, they outnumber us by 40%.

_GENDRY pours himself a drink._

GENDRY: We don't have the numbers.

ARYA: But we have to prevail. We're fighting for life and our loved ones.

GENDRY: I've never seen troops so determined in their purpose. This battle is the Great Living Battle, when the living fight the dead. We will prevail.

ARYA: But if I die in battle, I want to know what it's like, sex. I've killed, but never fucked. Have you?

GENDRY: Yes, and it wouldn't work out between you and me.

ARYA: That's not what I was asking.

GENDRY: But that's where your mind was going. You're curious about sex, and wanted your first time to be with a blacksmith who happens to be royalty.

ARYA: Royalty? That's not what I said.

GENDRY: These biceps don't harm the whole package. Gendry, the bastard son of Robert Baratheon, former king of Westeros and now this bastard has become Royal Man of Arms to Queen Daenerys. I'm a catch, and well, it wouldn't work out between you and me because you're like my sister, my little sister. How long have we known each other? Since you were pissing by the river pretending to be a boy, remember how many years ago?

ARYA: It feels like eight years ago. I hadn't bled yet.

GENDRY: You were pretending to be a boy on the way to Winterfell.

ARYA: That was so long ago. Do you remember when the Gold Cloaks attacked us? I was so shit scared because I thought they were after me, but they were really after you. I was a little girl pretending to be a boy and pretending not to be scared shitless. But I was.

GENDRY: Are you scared shitless now?

ARYA: Only a fool wouldn't be scared. We're battling against the army of the dead or undead for fuck's sake. You ever fucked someone?

GENDRY: Betty from Fleabottom. She was my first and the firsts for a lot of boys in Fleabottom but I learned a few things from her. Then Diana, Lauren, then a few more. Can't forget Tina. She was the one who got away.

ARYA: You've fucked a few women in your life. But the irony of you whoring around Westeros, fathering how many bastards along the way, like your royal father did?

GENDRY: Yes, as a bastard I live this ironic life guilt free. If I grew up fine, my little bastards will also grow up fine.

ARYA: Your cock's big, isn't it?

GENDRY: Arya, little sis, is that something you'd ask of a big brother?

ARYA: It's not like I haven't seen it. I just haven't seen it recently. You, pissing in the woods, of course I gandered a peek.

GENDRY: Yes, it's big. I fuck my way through Westeros with the confidence of a man well endowed, and life's pretty fun.

ARYA: In three days, it could be over. Death could come and claim your fun life. If death claims your life, would you have any regrets?

GENDRY, _pausing, then tears welling in his eyes_: Tina. We were in love, and if we'd been more truthful, we'd have realized we were in love with each other.

ARYA: I'd regret dying as a virgin.

GENDRY: Your first time can hurt.

ARYA: I bloody well know that. But if I don't die, if somehow I live and it turns out I'm pregnant with a dead man's child, I want it to be with a child I'd love. I want to be able to tell this child who the father is.

GENDRY: If it turns out you're alive after all of this, and I'm alive after all of this, then I'd want to be a father.

_GENDRY looks at ARYA and they kiss._

ARYA: You're good at kissing.

GENDRY: I've had a lot of experience. Arya, if ever it hurts too much, tap me twice. If there's something you like, moan or say yes. But otherwise, don't talk too much. Words ruin it for me.

_GENDRY looks around and it's quiet. _

GENDRY: Bottoms up!

ARYA: Bottoms up!

_They toast, then GENDRY leads them to a quiet corner._

ARYA: We're really going to do this?

GENDRY: You're not really my sister, now are you?

ARYA: No.

_They kiss and camera pants out to ARYA giggling and saying_: Yes Gendry, yes!

**CUTTO:WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL **

_DAENERYS and JON sit in the head table._

JON: Lords and ladies of the north. Tonight is our tradition. Three nights before battle, we drink and toast what we can before the great battle to come. For hundreds of years, we have honoured this tradition, from the Battle between the Umbridges and the Karstarks in 918, to the Battle between the Starks and Southern Men, 1423 to 1427. It's a grand tradition, and let's be honest, a tradition we would not honour with the Boltons, but if all estimates are true, we have three more days before the Great Living Battle.

DAENERYS: M|y countrymen and women, in the Great Living Battle, we face an enemy like no other: the unnatural enemy. His army haunts our nightmares and with each day, the stories grow more fantastical. But we have dragonglass, and we have dragons: Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. Three dragons and her Royal Army, determined to prevail against this unnatural enemy.

JON: If any of you have words for the rest of the north, please come forward.

LADY MORMONT: The Great Living Battle is one I may not live through, and some of you have come to that realisation as well. We must sacrifice to protect those we love, and I Lady Mormont love all the men and women of Bear Island, and through the weeks preparing for this battle, I've grown to love the people from the other houses: Karstarks, Glovers, and even the Freys. We have united as the north, and we have Queen Daenerys to thank for that. I have grown to love you as well, my queen.

JORAH: My khaleesi, I have pledged my life to serve you from the very beginning, and from the very beginning, my heart belonged to you. Love is a word not said enough, but this love I bear you, from khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea to the Seven Kingdoms under your Queendom, you bear that love for the people you rule. Your love extends to mercy. My offence against you was the greatest mistake in my life, and you in your wisdom granted me forgiveness. I love you Khaleesi, for your love and wisdom.

SAM: So it's my turn, and it's kind of strange to be standing alone without the other men of the Night's Watch with me, but this time around there's a good reason. I don't need to get into that here. Jon, when we first met, you saved my life. I wouldn't have made it past my first year if it wasn't for your friendship. Neither would have Pip, Gwen, and the musician whose name I bloody forget, but your friendship meant a lot to us. We knew you as the Bastard son of Winterfell, and now you're king of the Seven Kingdoms with a really hot smoking queen if I could add, but if wasn't for the war, we would have raised our kids together – birthdays, summer tournaments, and all that. We would have had a happy life together, but war means this life isn't possible. _SAM holds back tears. _As brothers, I love our friendship.

ARYA: Shit's getting real.

BRAN, wheelchairs in: The Night King will arrive half a day early. _The CROWD is silent as BRAN wheelchairs up to the head table. _

BRAN: I thought that was important news to share.

DAENERYS: It was.

DAENERYS rises, smiles.

DAENERYS: My countrymen and women, tonight we celebrate in the northern tradition before great battles. The Great Living Battle will be the greatest battle of them all. The Night King has his army, but our army has dragons, dragonglass, and we fight for love. Look around you, and feel the love of your country, and your country brethren. For love, we vow to defend and protect. Tonight, a toast: to those we love. Cheers!

_CROWD cheers._

JON: Let's get this party started!

**Music plays, and CUTTO: JON and DAENERYS.**

DAENERYS: It feels like our wedding, all over again. This is a grand northern tradition before battle.

JON: Aye, and I just made it up.

DAENERYS: What, the Battle of the Karstarks and the Umbers isn't real? Nor the Battle of the Starks and Southern Men?

JON: The Karstarks and Umbers, no, but the Starks and Southern Men, yes. I just don't remember the bloody dates. But I made this tradition up so we can have another wedding because we're queen and king now, and we can do whatever we want. We've won, and yes we have a monumental battle in front of us, but for another night, I want to celebrate life with you. I love you, my queen.

DAENERYS: I love you too, my king.

_They kiss. _

JON, whispering in DAENERYS' ear: Tonight, I'm going to fuck you so hard.

DAENERYS: Our children would be so beautiful.

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS**

_SANDOR "THE HOUND" CLEGANE sits with back against the battlements drinking alone. ARYA walks up to him and he notices her. She walks closer and SANDOR silently offers the drink. ARYA sits down next to SANDOR and takes a swig. They sit silently staring ahead._

SANDOR: You never used to shut up. Now you're just sitting there like a mute.

ARYA: Guess I've changed.

She pauses.

ARYA: What are you doing up here?

SANDOR: What's it look like?

ARYA: No, I mean, what are you doing up here? You joined the Brotherhood. You're here now. Why? When was the last time you fought for anyone but yourself?

_SANDOR turns to her. _

SANDOR: I fought for you, didn't I?

ARYA: I will tell you something I've not told my brother or sister. I tell you this, not because I love you, but because I respect you. The killer respects the killer.

SANDOR: You're going to tell me you're an assassin?

ARYA: I learned in Braavos.

SANDOR: Fucking hell, I knew you'd be a killer. Cheers to that!

ARYA, smiling: Cheers mate, I thought it'd go differently.

SANDOR: Not here. So, the first person you killed? Not in self-defence because that doesn't count. Killed. Murdered. Pre-meditated.

ARYA: Polliver. But he was easy. He was practically dead when I stabbed him. He wasn't satisfying.

SANDOR: Then you are a killer. The harder ones are more satisfying. Which one was most satisfying?

ARYA: When I killed the Freys, the male ones at least. It was a complicated story of disguise and intrigue, but all I can seem to remember is a poisonous toast. Go figure. But 23 men poisoned in one toast.

SANDOR: What, 23 men in one poisonous toast? Holy fuck to that. I killed thirteen in one battle, mind you battling is different from poison, but 23. You're a killer. Cheers to that!

_They cheer._

SANDOR: I never thanked you for sparing my life.

ARYA: Way back when.

SANDOR: Way back when. I begged you to kill me, but you didn't. I joined the Brotherhood, and I learned that being a killer feels different when you kill to protect those who would kill those you love. Life has more purpose.

ARYA: It does.

_BERIC walks up to the two of them and stops in front of them._

SANDOR: Oh, for fuck's sake. May as well be at a bloody wedding.

_BERIC smiles. He turns to look at ARYA._

BERIC: My lady. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry we parted the way we did.

_SANDOR turns to ARYA._

SANDOR: You ever wanted to kill him?

ARYA: For a little while.

BERIC: That's all right.

_BERIC sits down on a barrel opposite the two._

BERIC: The Lord of Light has brought us together all the same. This is his moment. When light-

SANDOR: Thoros isn't here anymore, so I hope you're not about to give a sermon. Because if you are, the Lord of Light's gonna wonder why he brought you back nineteen times just to watch you die when I chuck you over this fucking wall.

_He points to the wall he's leaning against. BERIC chuckles and holds his hand out. SANDOR passes him the drink. ARYA stands up and starts walking away from them._

SANDOR: Where are you going?

_ARYA turns around to look at them._

ARYA: I'm not spending my final hours with you two miserable old shits.

_ARYA exits and SANDOR and BERIC sit in silence._

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL – GREAT HALL**

_The fire is still lit and the people who were in there earlier still sit there. Opposite the fire sits (from left to right) BRIENNE, DAVOS, TYRION and PODRICK. They sit in silence before TYRION breaks it._

TYRION: It's strange, isn't it? Almost everyone here's fought the Starks at one time or another. And here we are in their castle, ready to defend it. Together.

BRIENNE: At least we'll die with honour.

TYRION: I think we might live.

_DAVOS and PODRICK both start laughing._

TYRION: I-I do. How many battles have we survived between us? Ser Davos Seaworth. Survivor of both the Blackwater and the Battle of the Bastards.

DAVOS: All without a shred of combat ability. 

TYRION: Podrick, Not only did we survive the Battle of the Blackwater, you fucked those whores and they wouldn't take money from you because you were that good. If Bron were here, I'd mention the Duel at the Eerie, but he's north past the wall. That's new to me. What's the deal about that?

DAVOS: North of the wall is the safest place to be since the Night King took his entire army south. A few weeks ago, the children and teenagers went north, past Castle Black, and are now surviving by hunting. It was a one way trip because they've sealed off the wall. But some chose to try a life in the winter than a war with the Night King.

TYRION: My brother and Bron are with them?

PODTRICK: With Tormund.

TYRION closes his eyes and mutters: Safe.

TYRION takes a drink: Tormund had a thing for you, didn't he? _TYRION looks at BRIENNE._

BRIENNE: No he didn't.

TYRION: He absolutely did. You didn't see that?

BRIENNE: He's not my type.

TYRION: Is my brother your type because I don't think that would end well.

BRIENNE: No, Jaime's well past the wall protecting children with Bron and the men of the Night's Watch, so us getting together isn't going to happen.

DAVOS: It makes me glad. Romance during war troubles the waters.

TYRION; Is death from the Night King worse than death?

BRIENNE: What do you mean?

TYRION: He'd animate you, in his fashion. Would your body possess a soul, or would your body be mindless?

BRIENNE: With my love I gave to protect, I hope my soul finds peace.

TYRION: I hope for my soul as well.

DAVOS: What's this thing I heard about you and butterflies?

TYRION: Yes, I know magic now. _TYRION enchants butterflies throughout the room. _And no, it doesn't do anything besides being beautiful, but I'm hoping my magic becomes important in the war. Somehow. I'd like to be useful, somehow. That is my wish. What is your wish?

PODRICK: To live and visit the brothels of Dragons' Landing, once more. For old time's sake.

DAVOS: To serving with honour.

BRIENNE: To serving with honour.

TYRION: You're not a knight, are you?

BRIENNE: I don't have one, and I don't want one.

TYRION: Because I have a feeling somewhere you're a knight in a dramatic ceremony involving my brother Jaime. And if you'd ask, we'd gladly grant it.

BRIENNE: Then I ask to be knighted.

TYRION: As Hand of the Queen, I possess certain privileges. Granting knighthood is one of them. I know it's unusual, but I'd like to knight you with butterflies instead of sword, if you'd agree.

BRIENNE: I do indeed.

TYRION: Please kneel.

_BRIENNE bends the knee._

TYRION: You have served the Starks honourably, and faithfully. I do not doubt the commitment you have to protecting those you love. You are the first female knight in all of Westeros, and I can't be more proud that to proclaim you, Brienne of Tarth, a Knight of Westeros. _TYRION enchants butterflies on either side of BRIENNE's shoulder._ Rise Ser Brienne.

BRIENNE: Your magic does do something. Beauty is something.

**CUTTO: ARYA in the library.**

ARYA: Gendry, are you here?

_A few shelves when:_

GENDRY: You know we shouldn't be a thing.

WOMAN'S VOICE: That's not what I said.

GENDRY: But your mind was going there.

WOMAN'S VOICE: That's not what I said.

_ARYA stops._

WOMAN'S VOICE: Do you hear anything?

GENDRY: No. But then again, I'm hammering on the smith all day, my hearing's gone to shits.

_ARYA rushes out and clutchs her belly._

ARYA: You know your father. But I chose him. Fuck. Let's see if we can't find anyone else to fuck. Yes, you know your mother.

**CUTTO: JON and DAENERYS, laying side by side in bed.**

DAENERYS: I get it, why you're good.

JON: Why am I good?

DAENERYS: You listen to my body. You hear when to proceed and when to slow down.

JON: When we make love, your body speaks to me. It's one of those traits I picked up when in tune with animals. Not that you're an animal, but I sense feelings. Animals can't use words so they communicate through feelings. When they're happy, when they're scared, when they're angry.

DAENERYS: Is hunger a feeling?

JON: Hunger I'm not sure, but starvation yes. Have you ever seen a wolf so thin and starving, he'd eat anything and risk anything to bite into flesh?

DAENERYS: Once. In the Free Cities, we had a shortage of food one year. It was when I had just bled, so I was the guest of a wealthy merchant's wife who was trying to play matchmaker, and I didn't worry about food. But in the streets, after months of paltry food shipments, the peasants grew skinny from hunger, so skinny that ribs showed and childrens' bellies grew bloated from malnutrition. I witnessed cannibalism on the streets. It was horrifying. The worst thing that can happen to a civilisation is when leaders fail the people and they starve.

JON: We must never let that happen in a United Westeros.

DAENERYS: Never. So, I'm not starving, but I am a little peckish. Want more wine and fruit?

JON: Are there any more skewers of those garlic sausages?

DAENERYS: Yes, but we have to roast them in the fire.

JON: Love, sex, drink, and food. It's the perfect evening.

DAENERYS: One last celebration before the world changes.

JON, holding a skewer into the fire: Did you ever meet Melissandre? She was this Priestess of the God of Light, and always staring into the fire like she could stare into the future.

DAENERYS: No, but another red priestess had audience with Tyrion and Varys in Mereen. I wasn't there.

JON: Melissandre had blood magic, and resurrected me. She possesses powerful magic, and aided me not only in the Battle of the Bastards, I did something with her that I haven't told anyone but I want to tell you.

DAENERYS: Go on.

JON: She told me there was power in king's blood. Stanus impregnated her with his stag seed, and she grew a shadow creature in her womb. She said with my seed, the seed of a dragon and a wolf, she would bear me a powerful creature. It could take years for this creature to gestate within her. I hoped she would be here for this battle, but no. I wonder where she is.

DAENERYS: You had sex with this Red Priestess?

JON: Aye, before banishing her. Before I met you.

DAENERYS: You've been with two women before meeting me, I've been with two men before meeting you. Seems fair to me.

JON: I'm happy both our first loves ended tragically.

DAENERYS: How so?

JON: So this time, we don't fuck it up.

_DAENERYS laughs while toasting sausage skewer to sausage skewer in the flames of the fire._

DAENERYS: To not fucking this up.

**CUTTO: TYRION, BRIENNE, PODRICK, DAVOS by the fire. THE GREAT HALL is silent except for TYRION, BRIENNE, PODRICK, and DAVOS by the fire.**

TYRION: That's a bold fire. We need another log on it.

BRIENNE: You don't want this evening to end.

DAVOS: It's half past midnight.

TYRION: Exactly. Another day and a half. We only need eight hours of sleep.

PODRICK: Because once we wake up, we wake up to the Night King and his army. Tyrion, how many of them are there?

TYRION: It's a secret of the Crown.

PODRICK: The secret of the Crown? Why are troop numbers a secret of the Crown?

TYRION: It was a decision made without my assent.

PODRICK: But you're Hand of the Queen!

TYRION: Absolutely. The politics of court have changed substantially now that Daenerys and Jon are together, shagging each other senseless.

BRIENNE: You think they're shagging? It's not a sham political marriage?

TYRION: I don't believe so. This time, they're in love.

DAVOS: I think I'll need another drink.

PODRICK: I thought they were related.

TYRION: We're in Westeros, and society's morals are different here.

BRIENNE: But still.

TYRION: And you fancy my brother much?

BRIENNE: Eww, no.

TYRION, visibly drunk: I loved twice in my life. Did you know that? Of all the women I've fucked, and believe you me, as a dwarf I counted every woman I fucked, everyone I paid for, everyone I didn't, I kept track of all the women this dwarf cock has penetrated. There was a time I lost track, it has been that many, but I calculated the average and well, I know how many women I've fucked plus or minus a rounding error. But women I've loved, there have been only two. Love isn't a woman you pay money to have sex with. Love is a person you feel the most intensely with, a woman who not only excites your passions, but fulfils some intense need, a person for whom you'd die for – or murder, if she ever betrayed you – love. Podrick, how many women have you loved?

PODRICK: None, my Lord.

BRIENNE: One. Lord Renley.

TYRION: I thought you were a lesbian. Falling in love with a gay man is the perogative of heterosexual women who love artists, not hulking female warriors who could be mistaken for a lesbian, Not that appearances mean everything, but still.

BRIENNE: I'm not a lesbian.

TYRION: Apologies for the assumption. Ser Brienne, you loved Renley?

BRIENNE: I did, but after so many years, I wonder if my love for him wasn't just the teenage girl in me falling in love with the most handsome man in the country, as if love could be achieved without really getting to know each other, blood sweat and all. I got to know your brother this way, blood sweat and all. I only love him as a friend. We've been through much together, our respect for each other's battle skills forged a bond at the beginning, but it was friendship that cooled after the crucible of battle.

TYRION: Ser Davos, have you fallen in love?

DAVOS: Does falling in love with a child count? I mean, non sexually.

TYRION: Loving a child is the most cherished loves of all.

DAVOS: Then eight. Seven were my children, the eighth was Shireen, Stanus' daughter.

PODTRICK: You didn't love your wife?

DAVOS: She had big tits but she was boring as fuck. No, I didn't love her.

_Suddenly, the doors of THE GREAT HALL burst open. ARYA looks at TYRION._

ARYA: Remember that important meeting? You're late.

TYRION: It's almost one. How am I late for a meeting at this hour? Apologies. I need to depart, but I want to say goodbye because war is a dangerous time, and if this is my last chance to see you, I want to tell you everything I feel.

TYRION: Podrick, you saved my life, and I will be forever indebted to you. There's a famous quote about Lannisters and their debt, but the Lannister House means nothing now, so I need to show you my thanks in another way. Podrick, you have the potential to be a great hero. You've been my hero, and a dear friend. I hope we meet again, gods willing.

PODTRICK: I hope so, dear buddy. _They hug._

TYRION: Ser Brienne, you don't have the potential to be a hero because you already are. The world is ready for a female hero, and I look forward to all the great adventures you'll have. Hopefully, we'll meet again, gods willing.

BRIENNE: Hopefully, Hand of the Queen.

TYRION: Ser Davos. Heroes sometimes follow the wrong king, and do acts they later regret. That is the nature of our lives, as Hands of the King, or in my case, Hand of the Queen. We serve, and follow, and when we err, we must acknowledge that mistake and move swiftly to correct them. I think you have. As Hand of the Queen, greeting the Hand of the former King –

DAVOS: Whether that be disputed or not –

TYRION: Disputed dominion over King's Landing, but you were Hand of the King. I am glad to have shared an evening together.

DAVOS: As have I.

ARYA: TYRION!

TYRION: Excuse me.

_TYRION, rushing to ARYA and they leave the GREAT HALL._

TYRION: What's this meeting I'm late for?

ARYA: My dad's stash of whiskey. Come on.

**CUTTO: SECRET ROOM with FIREPLACE, and hundreds of bottles of whiskey. This is where EDDARD STARK went to when he wanted to be alone. In SECRET ROOM with FIREPLACE, the following sit around a table: SANSA, JON, DAENERYS, ARYA, and TYRION and an open bottle of whiskey between them.**

TYRION: How many bottles of whiskey are here?

SANSA: 224. I counted.

TYRION: Not every man has a collection of whiskey, and few of these men have 224 bottles. Eddard Stark was a beloved man, and I'm sure he received tributes which included whiskey bottles, but 224? It's borderline compulsive to have these many bottles.

ARYA: 225. You didn't count the bottle I brought.

SANSA: I stand corrected.

TYRION: I knew Eddard Stark had a secret when I met him. It's one of these things I ask a powerful or wealthy man when I meet him. Every now and then a woman. But in history, it was usually the powerful men whose secrets were the most intriguing. I had wondered about Eddard, and thought it was the secret of you Jon Snow, but as it turns out, his biggest secret was this man cave of whiskey.

SANSA: Man cave? What's a man cave?

TYRION: A place where us men can drink, masturbate, and think, and maybe all of the above.

DAENERYS: I don't need a cave when I drink.

ARYA: Or think, or masturbate.

SANSA: Or all of the above.

JON: I'm glad dad had this. This may be a genuine difference between men and women. I don't know. All I can say is when I discovered this room, it made me happy to know dad had a place like this. It was his room. He could be himself here. He was Lord of Winterfell, and he was a man who had many responsibilities. Perhaps the only place he could truly relax was alone here in this room with a glass of whiskey.

TYRION: Cheers to that.

DAENERYS: Well, I wanted us together because I realized, with the exception of Jaime, in this room are the people from the very beginning. Alive at least.

SANA: Bran died to become the Three-eyed Raven.

TYRION: Although we may not have known each other since the beginning, there are many of us who have. This is a conversation we needed to have before we can ever hope to say goodbye. War means goodbye could truly mean goodbye.

ARYA: We've been through much, and haven't spoken about it to anyone. This is the time to debrief and decompress.

SANSA, to TYRION: I was raped, and that was my first time. It was the Boltons, and you had nothing to do with it. But the Boltons, they were cruel and deserved justice. But in hindsight, I thought about our wedding, and how gentle you were – I wish your kindness was my first time.

TYRION: I wish there was a lot more I could protect. But, look at us. Daenerys, Jon, Sansa, Arya, and me. Five from the very beginning. We have been through much, but I propose a drinking game. Have you heard of the 'I never' game? The rules are simple. We take turns, and say, I have never – and we mention something we have never done. All of those who have, drink. Simple rules, right?

JON: Simple, aye. Let's begin.

DAENERYS: I'm the Queen, and I'm the one who gets to say whether we begin or not.

JON: My apologies, my queen.

TYRION pour shots for everyone,

TYRION: I have never been to Oldtowne.

_No one drinks. _

JON: None of us have.

ARYA: I have never murdered anyone.

JON: What do you mean by murder?

ARYA: In this world, death is justice, but murder isn't. Vengeance isn't either. Murder is pre-meditated.

ARYA, JON, and DAENERYS drink.

JON: Sansa I could understand, but you? Didn't you murder Shay and your father?

TYRION: It wasn't pre-meditated. You think of me as a thinking man, someone who always determines his moves two or three steps ahead. Or ideally, that's how you'd like to perceive me if written correctly. Nevertheless, with Shay, I didn't expect to see her there, in my father's chambers. My father could have picked any whore in King's Landing, but he chose Shay. I was angry. Have you been so angry your face burns with rage? But in my case, a woman I loved slept in the bed of my father, and I was angry. Killing Shay, killing my father – it wasn't pre-meditated. It was manslaughter.

DAENERYS: When I burnt down the Dothraki Khals, I knew what I was doing. It was murder, pure and simple. But I grew powerful from it.

SANSA: That I get, but you brother. I don't recall you ever murdering someone.

JON: In battle. War murders and makes widows. A few wars were justified, including this one, but death in battle means the rulers failed, and for me, means murder. War is murder.

DAENERYS: Peace is what grants us time to raise our children. Peace is what allows children to grow up, fall in love, and if they chose, have children again. Sorry, I get political recently. Being queen means I think about politics non-stop. Tonight, I'll try to stop. Cheers!

SANSA: So who did you murder?

ARYA: Many. If I even don't include the self defence killings, 71. I have murdered 71 individuals, murder in the sense they were pre-meditated, and for that I am unlawful. It's a bizarre existence, to live outside the margins of what is lawful, but that has been my life for the last few years. The bottle I bring, this is from Walder Frey. My greatest murder was when I murdered Walder Frey. He orchestrated the Red Wedding, and I wish I could say I felt justice when I plunged my dagger into his heart, but all I could think about was mom, and how she wasn't here because of him, and I missed her, I loved her, and I wish a mother's love never ended.

SANSA: Because for us, it did.

TYRION: My mother died giving birth to me.

DAENERYS: My mother died protecting us.

SANSA: My mother died because of enemies.

JON: My mother died giving birth to me. Tyrion, we share this.

TYRION: It is true. How does it change us, being men with mothers long sinced passed?

JON: A pessimistic view is that a mother's love never lasts forever, but I chose the optimistic perspective. My mother's love endured. I feel my mother's love. Her love, although brief, was infinite and boundless.. I still feel her love to this day.

TYRION: I never met my mother. She died giving birth to me. I never knew my mother, but I knew the disgust my father felt when he saw me. He hated me because I was a dwarf, but he hated me because I killed the woman he loved. He despised me, and I don't blame him for that. I despised myself for having killed my mother. Mother, as an abstract concept, is love, but as someone who never experienced it, her love is abstract.

ARYA: Cheers, to our mothers. Sansa, you're next.

SANSA: We've learned some of us have murdered, and some of the killings were manslaughter This family is more intriguing with each round. It's my turn. I have never fallen in love.

TYRION, JON, and DAENERYS groan but drink.

DAENERYS: Too easy. It's my turn. I have never lacked purpose in my life.

SANSA and TYRION drink.

SANSA: Depression.

TYRION: Depression. It is an affliction no less severe.

JON: It's my turn. I have never had sex with a man.

_DAENERYS, SANSA, and ARYA groan, but drink. Then TYRION drinks._

SANSA: What?

TYRION: I was in College and experimenting. It was very awkward and I'd rather not discuss it.

ARYA: If anyone is curious, I'm not a lesbian. Not every woman with short hair is a lesbian. So it's my turn. I have never been this scared. Truly.

_Everyone drinks._

DAENERYS: Whether we call him the Night King or the unnatural enemy, it sends shivers down my spine. I wish we named him Bozo the Clown instead. Maybe I wouldn't be frightened by an enemy named Bozo the Clown.

TYRION: Maybe. But would we have taken him seriously, this Bozo?

DAENERYS: I would not have marched north with my royal army to fight Bozo the Clown.

SANSA: If our walls are breached, we are doomed.

JON: If the walls are breached, we need to kill his generals or the Night King himself. Then the army collapses.

ARYA: You know, I am an assassin. In Braavos, I learned how to be an assassin, and learned the skill to change faces. Watch. _ARYA changes faces in front of DAENERYS, TYRION, SANSA, and JON. Everyone is surprised except SANSA._

ARYA: If the walls are breached, I will try to get close to the Night King. But it's not just the appearance that matters when assuming another person's identity. We walk differently, speak with our own particular mannerisms, and truth be told, I can't mimic men very well. To get close to the Night King, I'll have to mimic the undead. I've no clue how. I know Winterfell and can hide in the shadows to be in the same room as the Night King, but I don't know whether he'd believe I'm a member of his undead army.

SANSA: You would only have once chance.

ARYA: If I fail, then we're doomed.

TYRION: We need a Plan B. I'm sorry Arya, I have faith in you, but the future of Westeros is at stake. We need to plan for a scenario where Winterfell's walls are breached and the Night King cannot be killed. Daenerys and Jon, if the walls are breached, you need to escape.

JON: You mean I should run away like a coward?

DAENERYS: I feel a moral obligation to remain with my army.

TYRION: If you die, then there will be a power vacuum in Westeros. Houses will vie to be the new king, ignoring the threat of the Night King. History repeats itself, tragically. We cannot squander precious time to regroup and meet the Night King where the walls cannot be breached.

SANSA: The Vale. With Petyr Bhaelish dead, Lord Arryn is alone in the Vale. He's a teenager now, but impressionable. If I marry him, then we can ensure the cooperation of the Vale.

DAENERYS: That is Plan B, but we must not lose focus on Plan A.

TYRION: Where's the bathroom?

JON: You have to walk down the tower or use a chamber pot. There's one in the corner over there.

TYRION, pissing: Plan A is our best plan. We funnel the Night King's army up the hill where we meet him with more favourable odds. The Dothraki then attack from behind in a pincer movement.

ARYA: But the Night King still has 40% more troops.

TYRION, stops pissing: Our dragons. I've seen how dragon fire can burn thousands with a breath. Before the Night King reaches Winterfell, what if we flew Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal to meet the Night King on the open snowfields? We reign fire from above to reduce the numbers.

DAENERYS: Like an air force dropping bombs before the enemy reaches us. Is it risky?

JON: We have no idea whether the Night King has catapults or similar, and we would have to fly in formation. With three of us, the last thing we want is to burn one of us down because our attack is chaotic.

DAENERYS: But if we can destroy thousands with our dragons before the Night King even reaches Winterfell, the odds shift to our favour. Well, I think we have a better Plan A, and I hate to be a party pooper, but it's time we go to bed. In the morning, Jon, Tyrion, and I need to fly.

**CUTTO: Dawn, and BRAN sits in his wheelchair at Winterfell's second gate.**

TYRION walks on.

TYRION: Good morning Three-eyed Raven.

BRAN: You seem rather energetic for a man who has been drinking all night.

TYRION: Renewed sense of purpose.

BRAN: How did Eddard's whiskey taste?

TYRION: Good, and sorry we didn't invite you, but it was in the tower so climbing up the stairs would have been difficult.

BRAN: I don't care about your celebrations. I waited for you because I need to tell you something important. Hold my hand.

TYRION: What for?

BRAN: For Plan B. You may need to escape north of the wall. There is an unmanned castle with a secret passage, and Bran used it to get north. Hold my hand, and I'll show you this passage.

_TYRION holds BRAN's hand._

TYRION: Thank you. I'm sorry I snapped to judgment earlier with you.

BRAN: In the north, your magic will grow more powerful. It could be the difference that saves the living from the dead.

_JON and DAENERYS enter on horseback._

DAENERYS: With whom would you like to ride?

TYRION: My queen, my king. You learned last night I have experimented, but I do prefer beauty over brawn. Queen Daenerys, if you can help me up.

_TYRION sits in front of DAENERYS on horseback._

TYRION: Goodbye Three-eyed Raven. I thank you.

BRAN: Goodbye Tyrion, Jon, and Daenerys. I will wait in the Godswood for your return.

_JON, DAENERYS, and TYRION ride down the hill where DROGON, VISERION, and RHAEGAL lay sleeping. JON dismounts, then helps TYRION down before DAENERYS dismounts._

DAENERYS: My children, good morning. Has the hunting been good?

_DROGON screams._

TYRION: Drogon says bear meat is delicious.

JON: How do you know what he's saying?

TYRION: Viserion taught me. Hello buddy.

_VISERION smiles and cradles her head to TYRION._

DAENERYS: We have an important task today. You smell the Night King and his army. He is our enemy and we ask for your help in defeating this enemy.

TYRION: We need to fly and destroy as many of his soldiers as we can before they reach Winterfell.

RHAEGAL screams.

TYRION: Rhaegal says whatever mother wants, he obeys.

DAENERYS: It's a beautiful day to destroy the army of the undead.

_DAENERYS mounts DROGON, JON mounts RHAEGAL, and TYRION mounts VISERION. They run down the field to build momentum, then with one leap, each is airborne._


	9. Chapter 9, Season 8, Epsidoe 3

_OLDER SISTER and YOUNGER BROTHER run and giggle through a snow covered hill. In the distance, FATHER and MOTHER are attending chores at the farm. JULIA and OLIVER are play fighting and wrestle down the snow covered hill until they land on the other side. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows and JULIA and OLIVER see, in the distance, hundreds of thousands of black shadowy forms stalking over the snow covered field. _

_The children hear THE NIGHT KING as he laughs._

JULIA: We should run home and tell mom and dad.

_OLIVER nods._

_They run home through hills upon hills as dramatic GAME OF THRONES music plays._

_JULIA and OLIVER, fearful, arrive at FARM NUMBER 1. _

JULIA: An army is coming dad!

THIENN: From the north?

_They nod._

THIENN: How many?

OLIVER: Lots. A whole whole lots.

JULIA: More than the tournament last summer.

THIENN: Babe!

_ANNALISE arrives. _

ANNALISE: What's all the ruckus about, little wolves?

_JULIA and OLIVER talking over each other_: Mommy, mommy! An army's coming! We're scared.

THIENN: I reckon it's Wildlings.

ANNALISE: But the Wildling's came over the Wall through Castle Black and are with Jon Snow.

THIENN: Then, it's true, the rumours.

ANNALISE: Little wolves, go inside and grab the warmest clothes you can wear.

_JULIA and OLIVER nod and run inside._

THIENN: We've only one horse among us. We can't ride to Winterfell.

ANNALISE: We can't run. We have to hide.

THIENN: The cellar in the barn.

ANNALISE nods. ANNALISE: Your dad?

THIENN, looking at the farm house in the distance: I have to ride to him, and warn him.

ANNALISE: I love you.

THIENN: I love you too.

**CUTTO: CELLAR with smoked meat and cheeses. JULIA, OLIVER, and ANNALISE are huddled in a corner with blankets on top. Audience hears the wind and sees the family from above, through floorboards with cracks that reveal their terrified faces.**

_Another gust of wind then blue light. Feet amble inside like ballerina footsteps, then the slow deliberate footsteps of THE NIGHT KING._

THE NIGHT KING: They're here. I feel them.

BALLERINA footsteps: My pleasure to serve.

THE NIGHT KING: Leave me.

_Audience sees the floorboards and the shadow of a lithe figure bowing to leave. Then, the slow deliberate footsteps of THE NIGHT KING._

THE NIGHT KING: Westerosi, Westerosi, and Westerosi – I feel you. _Amidst the barn animals, cows, and chickens, THE NIGHT KING: _Your souls feel different than the souls of livestock. _THE NIGHT KING stops walking and sees the family underneath._

THE NIGHT KING: There you are. _THE NIGHT KING smiles. ANNALISE screams in horror._

THE NIGHT KING: Scream as if you're gazing upon death, because this is who I am. _THE NIGHT KING smiles and everyone is silent_.

THE NIGHT KING: Good. I see the ladder. I'm coming down.

_THE NIGHT KING walks down the ladder to the cellar. Above, a crowd of generals of the army wait._

THE NIGHT KING: Mother, sister, and brother. And the father?

_ANNALISE looks away, scared and sobbing. _

JULIA: The next farm house, but you knew that already.

THE NIGHT KING: I know more than most can imagine.

JULIA: Then you are death.

THE NIGHT KING: Little girl, how have you grown so bold to speak to death?

JULIA: My younger brother, Declan. You took him away last winter.

THE NIGHT KING: Little girl, indeed I did. What is your name?

JULIA: Julia. Julia Farmer.

OLIVER: I'm Oliver.

ANNALISE: I'm their mother, Annalise.

THE NIGHT KING: Do you know why Declan died, so young?

_ANNALISE shakes her head. OLIVER hugs JULIA, and JULIA stares at THE NIGHT KING unafraid, then nods her head._

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, why did Declan die?

JULIA: Because he was weak. Winter kills the weak.

_THE NIGHT KING smiles and bends down. JULIA approaches him._

THE NIGHT KING: You are one clever little girl, Julia. Yes, Declan died because he was weak. He had the disease of sugar in the blood. He cried all the time, didn't he?

_JULIA nods._

THE NIGHT KING: He was in pain.

ANNALISE: Will you murder us?

THE NIGHT KING: I may. Or I may recruit you to my army. _THE NIGHT KING looks at JULIA._ My army is the greatest army the world has ever known or will ever know. My army is a hundred and sixty thousand undead creatures, and each day I walk on this cold northern land, I recruit more and more into my army.

ANNALISE: How can you speak Westerosi?

_THE NIGHT KING stands._ I am Death. I speak all languages. _He stares into ANNALISE_. Are you ready to die, mother?

ANNALISE, _crying_: No. My children, I want to see them grow up.

THE NIGHT KING, disgusted: I don't murder children.

_ANNALISE pauses crying._

THE NIGHT KING: Children are the most innocent creatures. I would never murder a child.

ANNALISE: But what about Declan? You killed him.

THE NIGHT KING, smiling: I set him free from the pain and disease of his life. _THE NIGHT KING stabs his fist into her heart, and ANNALISE's eyes grow wide in her last moments of living before she dies. Her eyes remain dark._

THE NIGHT KING, tongue out in ecstasy: Glorious. _THE NIGHT KING smiles as blood runs down his hand. ANNALISE dies. OLIVER cries and JULIA holds back tears._

JULIA: You are Death.

THE NIGHT KING, tasting the blood on his hands: But I'm also what makes life glorious. _THE NIGHT KING walks toward the ladder, then stares at JULIA and OLIVER with slobbered blood across his face._

THE NIGHT KING: I don't murder children, and most of the time, I let them live. Most of the time, they survive a few weeks before they starve. When a child starves, it's not my fault. Starvation is the absence of life, not death.

JULIA: If we join your army, will we starve?

THE NIGHT KING: In my army, you will never know hunger. You will be part of the most powerful army this world has ever known. You will only know power. _THE NIGHT KING smiles, and suddenly, inside the cellar, it snows and icicles appear and catch the light._

JULIA: Winter is beautiful.

_THE NIGHT KING climbs the ladder, and JULIA follows. OLIVER remains by the wall._

OLIVER: Julia! I'm scared.

_JULIA hops off the ladder and hugs OLIVER._

JULIA: Ollie, I'm scared too. But I'm more scared of living in the winter alone. _OLIVER nods. They climb the ladder._

THE NIGHT KING: Winter has finally fucking arrived. _THE NIGHT KING cackles and greets his generals and lieutenants lined up and waiting. Camera pans out to the hundreds of thousands of THE NIGHT KING's army. _

THE NIGHT KING: My generals and lieutenants were all children when they joined me. A man named Crastor offered his boys as sacrifice, and through the years, I've raised them like my own.

OLIVER: Their eyes are a funny blue.

THE NIGHT KING: Little boy, that is how they know no hunger.

OLIVER: Will our eyes turn funny blue?

THE NIGHT KING: If worthy, yes.

JULIA: Will you kill daddy and grandpa like you killed mommy?

THE NIGHT KING: Of course, little girl.

JULIA: Why?

THE NIGHT KING: You will understand in time. _THE NIGHT KING walks to his half-decayed horse and mounts his steed, SKELETON STALLION. THE NIGHT KING: _Come. We will ride to the next farm house.

OLIVER: To daddy and grandpa.

THE NIGHT KING: Yes, little boy.

OLIVER: I don't want you to kill them.

THE NIGHT KING: I won't. _THE NIGHT KING smiles._

_JULIA and OLIVER ride on horseback with THE NIGHT KING._

JULIA: You feel cold.

THE NIGHT KING: Winter is cold.

JULIA: When I'm scared, I feel cold. What do you feel when you're scared?

THE NIGHT KING: I'm never scared, little girl. What do I have to be scared of?

JULIA: Yourself.

_THE NIGHT KING stops SKELETON STALLION_: You're very wise for a little girl.

JULIA: I know what will be coming. Winter.

THE NIGHT KING: The longest, coldest winter Westeros will ever witness.

_CAMERA pans out to the frozen field. For a few moments, it is the three of them on horseback through the howling winds. THE NIGHT KING, JULIA, and OLIVER arrive at FARM NUMBER 2. The rest of the army had remained at FARM NUMBER 1. _

THE NIGHT KING: You know what I want, little girl.

_JULIA nods. She jumps off the horse and walks towards the barn and points to the cellar._

OLIVER: No Julia!

JULIA: He senses them. I'm not telling him what he doesn't already know.

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, my clever little girl. _THE NIGHT KING dismounts and pets his steed. THE NIGHT KING nuzzles on SKELETON STALLION's neck as OLIVER is still sitting on top._

THE NIGHT KING: Come on, Oliver. We are going to say goodbye to your father and grandfather. _THE NIGHT KING holds open his arms so OLIVER can hop off SKELETON STALLION._

_OLIVER hops off, but to the ground on his own. THE NIGHT KING shrugs his shoulders. They walk to JULIA._

THE NIGHT KING: Wait here.

_In silence, THE NIGHT KING walks alone to the barn, and the cellar. It's dark, but THE NIGHT KING emanates blue light. _

THE NIGHT KING: Westerosi, Westerosi. I feel you. _THE NIGHT KING looks down through floorboards and smiles. _There you are. Julia and Oliver will coming down to see you. And dad, put the axe down. _THIENN puts down the axe, and THE NIGHT KING entraps the weapon in ice through magic. _THE NIGHT KING: You have five minutes with them, then I return and you will be killed. Think carefully what you want to say to your children. _THE NIGHT KING looks at GRANDFATHER and THIENN._

_THE NIGHT KING returns to JULIA and OLIVER. _

_THE NIGHT KING, bending down to talk to both_: Oliver, and Julia. These are the last moments of your father and grandfather's lives. Think carefully what you want to say.

THE NIGHT KING looks at OLIVER: The world isn't always just. Some are born into wealth, whereas others into poverty. If you were wealthier, you'd be in Winterfell with the other rich children. But you're not. The world isn't always fair, but what we grow into, that's our choice. Today, you will have an important choice to make. You can chose to run and try to survive on your own – I promise my army will leave you unharmed. Your choice, your decision. If you survive the long winter alone, you deserve to live. That is your choice. Or you can choose to join my army, the greatest army Westeros has ever known.

OLIVER: I'm scared.

THE NIGHT KING: What is unknown is scary.

OLIVER: Death is scary.

THE NIGHT KING: But inevitable.

_THE NIGHT KING looks at JULIA, smiles:_ I've met many children on my journey south, and each one, I offer them the choice to survive alone or join my army. The brave choose to survive alone, but the clever choose to join me. We know your brother is the former, whereas you're the latter. You're a clever girl, Julia. You can grow into a clever general.

JULIA: Will I have to kill?

THE NIGHT KING: You will serve Death. You will kill because death is inevitable.

_JULIA nods. _

THE NIGHT KING: I have a gift for both of you. Open your hands, and show me your palms.

_JULIA and OLIVER open their hands. THE NIGHT KING touches each palm, and as he does so, blue light emanates from their hands. _

THE NIGHT KING: With me, you will never fear the darkness. Now, say goodbye to your father and grandfather. _THE NIGHT KING smiles, then says_: You have five minutes alone, then I'm coming. In five minutes, Death is coming.

_JULIA and OLIVER run through the barn. _

OLIVER: Death is scary.

JULIA: But inevitable. Come, let's say goodbye to dad and grandpa. We need to tell them how much we love them.

_THE NIGHT KING, from a distance_: Clever little girl. Death is inevitable, but you've figured it out.

JULIA: He hears everything.

_OLIVER nods._

_JULIA and OLIVER climb down the stairs, and are hugged by GRANDPA and THIENN._

GRANDPA: Oh Julia. Oh Oliver.

OLIVER: Grandpa, I love you.

_JULIA, hugs THIENN_: Dad, I love you.

THIENN: My little wolves, I love you. Is it true?

JULIA: Yes.

OLIVER: He's scary.

JULIA: He gave us five minutes.

_THE NIGHT KING, from a distance_: Four minutes now little girl.

JULIA: He hears everything. He knows everything.

OLIVER: He's Death.

JULIA: He allows children to live.

GRANDPA: We have enough food to last the winter. You could live off the food in the cellar.

JULIA: But then what? We can't grow on this farm on our own. It takes dad and mom ten hours a day to keep the livestock and sow the fields.

GRANDPA: Find others. After the winter, together, you will survive.

THIENN: But if a winter storm comes, a child can't keep a fire through the night.

THE NIGHT KING: Three minutes, clever little girl.

OLIVER: He gave us powers. _OLIVER swirls the blue light with his hands._

JULIA: He promised us that we'd know no hunger.

THIENN: I love you, no matter what you choose.

GRANDPA: We are family. Please Julia.

_JULIA plays with her blue light, and notices with wonder that when she concentrates the blue light into fine lines, icicles form. _

THE NIGHT KING: I'm coming down. I don't know if it's been five minutes, but I'm coming down. Who would have guessed Death is sometimes a little inpatient?

_JULIA, OLIVER, THIENN, and GRANDPA freeze as THE NIGHT KING walks to the cellar._

THE NIGHT KING: Four Westerosis in the cellar. I feel you. You already know I don't murder children. But men, I enjoy murdering men the most.

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, will you be clever or brave?

JULIA: Clever.

THE NIGHT KING: Good. You know what must be done.

JULIA _whispers_: The inevitable.

JULIA: Grandpa, dad, I love you.

GRANDPA: Julia.

THIENN: My little girl.

_They hug. _

JULIA: We all must die. The best death is knowing we're loved. _JULIA's eyes grow blue as blue light emanates from her hands to form ice around GRANDPA and THIENN. They die._

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, you're worthy.

OLIVER: No Julia!

JULIA: Ollie, goodbye. I love you. _They hug._ JULIA whispers: Live, survive. One day, I'll return.

_OLIVER nods._ Goodbye Julia. I love you too.

_In silence, JULIA and THE NIGHT KING walk to SKELETON STALLION. _

JULIA: Oliver will be unharmed?

THE NIGHT KING: My word is my word, and unharmed, yes.

_They mount. Through the howling winds:_

JULIA: I don't feel cold.

THE NIGHT KING: Exactly, my clever little girl.

JULIA: Is this why you exist? So that we no longer feel pain?

THE NIGHT KING: For some, yes.

JULIA: I have so many questions.

THE NIGHT KING: In time, my clever little girl.

_A few more cut scenes in the cold when suddenly the wind stops._

_THE NIGHT KING looks around. _

THE NIGHT KING: Sound the alarms! Sound the alarms!

BALLERINA: My king, let me take the child.

THE NIGHT KING: Enemies advancing! Prepare for an attack!

_THE NIGHT KING'S army prepare for an attack. THE NIGHT KING gallops on his steed to command his army._

JULIA: He looks scared.

BALLERINA: Nothing scares him. He is Death. What can scare Death?

_Off in the distance, we see VISERION, RHAEGAL, and DROGON._

JULIA: Dragons. Dragons can scare death.

_CUTTO: _

OLIVER: Dragons are awesome.

[GAME OF THRONES theme music.]

THE NIGHT KING: Hold the line! Hold the line!

_RHAEGAL is the fastest and from THE NIGHT KING's perspective, the audience sees dragon fire reign destruction on the army of undead. Hundreds burn. VISERION flies second, and reigns dragon fire from above. Hundreds more burn. DROGON then flies and reigns massive fire upon thousands of undead. _

THE NIGHT KING to 1ST GENERAL: Our first infantry?

1ST GENERAL: The most expendable.

THE NIGHT KING: We wait.

_Camera pans out as audience sees, from THE NIGHT KING's perspective, the three dragons decimate the undead army. _

THE NIGHT KING: They are flying in formation. Ready my spear.

1ST GENERAL: Yes my king.

BALLERINA: Which dragon will you kill?

THE NIGHT KING: The biggest and fattest one. He's slower.

JULIA: What is the spear?

BALLERINA: Our greatest weapon. It could have splintered the great Wall these humans built.

_1ST GENERAL holds the massive ice spear with both hands and presents the weapon to THE NIGHT KING who grabs it with only one hand, his left. He aims, then launches the ice spear. The camera flies from the spear's perspective as audience flies over thousands of undead, and timed to strike DROGON. But at the last minute, RHAEGAL flies to intercept. RHAEGAL tumbles behind to a snow covered field scorched with charred remains. _

THE NIGHT KING: Now march. That dragon is mine.

_The undead army marches forward, and each step is in unison so the ground trembles. Drum beats to a crescendo as THE NIGHT KING ARMY marches forward. THE NIGHT KING mounts SKELETON STALLION and offers his hand to JULIA._

THE NIGHT KING: I promised you power. Come, see what power brings you.

_JULIA mounts and sits in front. THE NIGHT KING ARMY advances as the audience sees DROGON and VISERION fly off. The undead advance and the winds grow fiercer. When the army stops, the undead part way for THE NIGHT KING to pass. He dismounts and sees RHAEGAL, guts exploded open, but still alive._

THE NIGHT KING, _in Draconic_: Magnificent dragon, I am the Night King.

RHAEGAL, _gasping for breath_: You are powerful.

THE NIGHT KING: I am death. I am powerful, and you will soon die.

RHAEGAL, _in pain_: I died in service of my mother. It is death with honour.

THE NIGHT KING: Death is honour, but for the undead, honour means nothing. For the thousands of undead minions in my army, they only serve, mindless as they serve. But you are a dragon, a creature deserving of honour. You will die, and you will turn undead to join my army. But I offer you this choice. You can choose to bleed and suffer, and when you take your last breath, you will forget everything and only serve. Or you can chose a quick death. Dragon, beg for a quick death and when you awake, you'll remember that death is powerful but merciful.

RHAEGAL,_ wincing in pain_: Please, a quick death. Please end this pain.

_THE NIGHT KING approaches and bends to the wound. With blue light, he touches RHAEGAL._

THE NIGHT KING: Feel no more pain, magnificent dragon. _The blue light intensifies and RHAEGAL's eyes turn blue._

THE NIGHT KING: Rise, magnificent dragon. Rise and know no hunger. Rise magnificent dragon, and know death is powerful but merciful. Rise as the first undead dragon and I name you Ghal!

_GHAL rises and screams, then hisses blue energy. _

GHAL: My king, you are merciful. _GHAL bends his head down in submission._

THE NIGHT KING: Can you still fly?

_GHAL flaps his wings and nods._

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, do you want to fly and see the world from above?

JULIA: Yes.

_THE NIGHT KING and JULIA mount GHAL. _

THE NIGHT KING: Hold on tight, my little girl.

_GHAL runs through the field of snow and charred remains of the undead. GHAL builds momentum when THE NIGHT KING lifts his hand forward. A powerful gust of wind blows and GHAL is airborne. JULIA and THE NIGHT KING laugh as they fly._

JULIA: That castle in the distance, is that where we're going?

THE NIGHT KING: I feel the fear of many souls there.

JULIA: That's Winterfell. I've never been inside.

THE NIGHT KING: You will tomorrow. But that's tomorrow. Today, let's have a little fun. Julia, besides that castle, is there anywhere else you want to see?

JULIA: The ocean.

THE NIGHT KING: Ghal, can we fly east toward the ocean for my little girl?

GHAL: Yes my king.

_**They turn to fly east. CUTTO: ocean, the Bay of Seals.**_

_GHAL descends. THE NIGHT KING and JULIA dismount._

JULIA: The ocean is beautiful.

THE NIGHT KING: But deadly to us.

JULIA: To us?

THE NIGHT KING: Unfortunately, the ocean is deadly to us.

JULIA: But I thought you crossed the Bay of Seals.

THE NIGHT KING: Yes, by learning that the undead freeze in water. If you walk into the waves, you'll have only minutes before you freeze in the water. This is the tragic underbelly of our existence. But it doesn't mean you can't sit down, and enjoy the beauty of the waves.

They sit side by side on rocks.

JULIA: Can I call you uncle?

THE NIGHT KING: I'd love it, Julia.

JULIA: Uncle Night, what does the ocean mean to you?

THE NIGHT KING: The great unknown. Have you ever wondered what lies beyond, in the great unknown?

JULIA: I have wondered.

THE NIGHT KING: Near land, the ocean floor doesn't go too deep, and it's full of fish, whales, and sea creatures with shells. But far out in the ocean, the water is so vast and deep that light doesn't penetrate the depths, and leagues upon leagues deep into the ocean it is only black darkness. When light doesn't penetrate, it means no plants grow, but life exists there. These creatures at the bottoms of the depths of the ocean resemble translucent monsters. They survive by feasting on carrion that drop from the upper ocean. The fish and whales that die, and when they die, their bodies land to the bottom of the ocean to feed these monsters.

JULIA: It sounds scary.

THE NIGHT KING: It isn't a life I want for myself, but it is life nevertheless.

JULIA: These fish and whales – how do they die?

THE NIGHT KING: Various reasons. Most of the time, it's because they've been eaten and some part of their body falls to the bottom. Other times, a whale dies from a heart attack or stroke.

JULIA: So way out in the ocean, death means life, eventually.

THE NIGHT KING: You are correct, Julia.

JULIA: I'm beginning to understand.

THE NIGHT KING: It makes me glad. Julia, do you know what inevitable means?

JULIA: Something that cannot be avoided.

THE NIGHT KING: That is inevitable. Death is inevitable, and when I march onward to Winterfell tomorrow, my victory will be inevitable. The brunt of the fighting will be in front. I don't think it's wise for you to witness that. Killing is brutal, and I don't want you to see that just yet Julia. Tomorrow, you can remain in the back or be with Ballerina. She will protect you from the worst of the killing.

JULIA: Ok, Uncle Night. Are you protecting me?

THE NIGHT KING: I see you like my own child, Julia. I need to teach you the truth of this world because the truth will protect you, but truth must be tempered by patience. Shall we fly back to the snow fields?

JULIA nods.

THE NIGHT KING: Ghal, are you ready to fly back?

GHAL: Yes, my king.

**They mount, and are airborne. CUTTO: JULIA riding horseback with BALLERINA. It is dark without moonlight and only stars.**

JULIA: Why do we march in the dark?

BALLERINA: Fear is a powerful emotion, and our king knows how to instill fear in our enemies.

JULIA: Each step we take is in unison, like the army is one. I feel the earth shake.

BALLERINA: The enemy will feel our footsteps before they see us. That instills fear.

JULIA: How many of us are there?

BALLERINA: Too many to count.

2ND GENERAL: Don't be too dramatic, Ballie. I've counted our army and we have one hundred sixty thousand.

BALLERINA: I was just lazy to count. 2nd General isn't lazy however. He's actually borderline obsessive compulsive, but it has its advantages.

2ND GENERAL: I command the largest regiment.

BALLERINA: Largest but the weakest among us. They march in the vanguard.

2ND GENERAL: They are the first to be sacrificed, but each time my minions die, I feel it and it's feels fucking good.

BALLERINA: You should watch your language when we have a child around, you know.

2ND GENERAL: I can't help it babe. You know pain is my pleasure, and I'm not one to hide it.

3RD GENERAL: I'm Third General. I command the strong. We march second.

JULIA: You're very big, I can see why you command the strong. Are all of you named by rank?

BALLERINA: Just the Generals. The Lieutenants are named something else. It's a name they chose. I chose Ballerina because I bring grace to this army. Julia, you must be careful with some of the generals and lieutenants. Some of them aren't happy about new recruits, and some of them are dangerous. 4th General is one of them. He commands the regiment of murderers. His mind has become warped by the minds of the murderers he commands, especially the psychotic serial killers that lurk in his regiment. Only the Night King has enough strength and wisdom to speak to 4th General.

2ND GENERAL: Also don't talk to Violet over there. She commands the regiment of suicides.

BALLERINA: She will suck you into a void of never ending sadness.

2ND GENERAL: But when she's turned around, she's good for a fuck. That's the only time she stops talking.

_BALLERINA looks at 2ND GENERAL with a look of disgust, when suddenly the entire NIGHT KING ARMY stops. The wind stops. On a still winter night, THE NIGHT KING walks upon snow and it crunches with each step he takes. _

THE NIGHT KING: My generals and lieutenants, when night has reached her darkest, we march towards Winterfell. It will be the first castle we encounter, but like every encounter before this one, we have prevailed. We are the greatest army this world has ever known, we have prevailed and will prevail because we are inevitable. What is inevitable?

GENERALS and LIEUTENANTS: Death!

THE NIGHT KING: We are death and we march to kill the living!

2ND GENERAL: We march first to determine defences and any traps. Many of us will be sacrificed.

THE NIGHT KING: Their sacrifice is for the greater purpose.

2ND GENERAL: A sacrifice willingly given, my king.

3RD GENERAL: When defences are down, we march to kill soldiers.

THE NIGHT KING: These soldiers may prove challenging 3rd General. I do not underestimate their determination and resilience. We have encountered strong fighters on our journey south, and these may be the strongest yet, but we have always prevailed.

3RD GENERAL: Death is inevitable, my king.

4TH GENERAL: Any who try to flee, my regiment will kill them, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: Torment then kill. Those who flee must suffer.

1ST GENERAL: Brother, what of the dragons?

THE NIGHT KING: I sense them not. They must be hiding. Either they're afraid that I'll spear one of the other dragons, or they are waiting in the distance to strike after we've struck.

1ST GENERAL: Two dragons versus our one, if it ever becomes a battle in the air, it will not be in our favour.

THE NIGHT KING: Agreed. Ghal will be kept in rear and as soon as the other dragons appear, I strike with my ice spear.

1ST GENERAL: I will ready them, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: Ballerina, you have an important task.

BALLERINA: I will protect her, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, when the battle begins, I will not tend to you. I will engage the enemy and issue commands from here, but there may be a moment when it grows too dangerous, and Ballerina will take you elsewhere to be safe. Protecting you is important to me. Do you understand?

JULIA: I do Uncle Night.

_THE NIGHT KING turns around, and looks forward._

THE NIGHT KING: The night is at her darkest. My army of the undead, march!

_All 160 000 of the undead soldiers in THE NIGHT KING ARMY march in unison. The ground trembles with each footstep. _

THE NIGHT KING: March!

_Another march, and the snow from trees fall off to the ground._

THE NIGHT KING: March!

_Another march, and the ice on ponds crack. _

THE NIGHT KING: MARCH!

_Drums beat as the army advances. In the distance, the audience sees WINTERFELL atop the hill. Light illuminates from windows atop the hill. The army marches forward, and the drums keep beating.2ND REGIMENT march forward until suddenly, they fall into dual pits of green flame. _

2ND GENERAL, grinning in pleasure: The pits claim 223 bodies of the sacrificed, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: We have more. Keep advancing.

_2ND REGIMENT fall into another pair of pits in green flame (ALCHEMIST'S FIRE). _

2ND GENERAL: These pits claim 221 bodies of the sacrificed, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: Advance.

_Dual pits continue to take 200 some odd undead of 2ND REGIMENT._

THE NIGHT KING: The enemy wants us to advance up the hill as a narrow phalanx. 1st General, my spear.

1ST GENERAL: Here my king, my brother.

_THE NIGHT KING holds the ICE SPEAR and aims towards the walls of WINTERFELL. THE NIGHT KING's left hand, spear, then ICE SPEAR launched into the air. Audience sees ICE SPEAR thrown into the air, and sees the army from above before hitting the loading stone of the arch of the 2nd GATE OF WINTERFELL, and half the wall crumbles down the hill._

THE NIGHT KING: The walls of Winterfell have been breached. 3rd Regiment, onward!

_MORE DRUMS, and VISERION and DROGON fly from the distance._

THE NIGHT KING: I will meet our enemy in the air, but I know how to even the odds. Ghal, come to me.

_From behind, GHAL flies to land in front of THE NIGHT KING._

THE NIGHT KING: Brother, command the troops while I am in flight. I do not want the Three-eyed Raven harmed until I meet him.

1ST GENERAL: As you command.

THE NIGHT KING, in Draconic: Ghal, you will meet your brother and sister in battle. The bonds of family are subservient to another bond more primal than that of family.

GHAL: The bond of power.

THE NIGHT KING: What do dragons value above all else?

GHAL: Power.

THE NIGHT KING: Who is the most powerful?

GHAL: You are, my king.

_THE NIGHT KING mounts GHAL. _

THE NIGHT KING: With the wind under our command, we will prevail.

_THE NIGHT KING lifts his hands up, and wind pushes GHAL upward and they're airborne._

THE NIGHT KING: Together, we control the winds.

GHAL: Together, we control the skies.

THE NIGHT KING: Do you see them?

GHAL: They are three leagues ahead.

THE NIGHT KING: Not anymore. _Whirldwinds storm ahead in front of the path of VISERION and DROGON. The dragons are caught up in the whirlwind like a tornado, and thrown off course. GHAL chases after VISERION when:_

THE NIGHT KING: I sense the men on horseback. They race to attack my army from behind. We must intercept.

_GHAL flies off, and camera pans to DOTHRAKI charging from a forest lined with tents toward the rear of the NIGHT KING ARMY. Although the main force of cavalry charge forward, some are fleeing in the opposite direction. GHAL hovers above._

THE NIGHT KING: Drakarys.

_GHAL breathes blue energy over the DOTHRAKI and they freeze, entrapped in ice. THE NIGHT KING snaps his fingers, and every ice encased DOTHRAKI shatter into shards. DOTHRAKI stop advancing. THE NIGHT KING rotates his hands and a whirlwind appears, but made from the shattered remains of the dead DOTHRAKI, and form a cloud above the remaining cavalry. Hail falls upon the horses and men, but these pierce horse and human flesh, and blood from hundreds of cuts gush onto the snow before they die. Remaining DOTHRAKI flee._

DAENERYS: Drakarys!

DROGON breathes fire at GHAL, and THE NIGHT KING jumps off before fire envelopes GHAL. GHAL screams in agony before his blue eyes fade to black, and GHAL falls lifeless onto the snow.

THE NIGHT KING is alone on the snow, and DAENERYS smiles while hovering above with DROGON.

DAENERYS: Drak – !

A wind blows, and THE NIGHT KING's body transforms into snow and is blown away. DAENERYS looks around for THE NIGHT KING, but sees nothing until suddenly the dead DOTHRAKI stand animated. Thousands of dead DOTHRAKI rise from the ground and move forward.

DAENERYS: Drakarys!

DROGON breathes fire and burns hundreds of DOTHRAKI but thousands more remain.

DAENERYS: Drakarys!

DROGON breathes fire and burns hundreds of DOTHRAKI but thousands more remain.

DAENERYS: Fly.

DROGON flies up into the sky.

**CUTTO: Field with BALLERINA and JULIA, and GENERALS. It begins to snow, and THE NIGHT KING forms.**

THE NIGHT KING: Ghal has been sacrificed. Where are we?

3RD GENERAL: My regiment has secured access to the God's Wood, my king. We had been fighting the other dragon when suddenly they flew. A few soldiers remain hidden in the castle, but the path to the God's Wood is secure, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: 4th General, stay alert for those fleeing.

4TH GENERAL nods.

THE NIGHT KING: How many of the 3rd Regiment have we lost?

3RD GENERAL: More than three quarters, my king. Destroyed by obsidian.

THE NIGHT KING: How many of their soldiers did we kill?

3RD GENERAL: All but a handful. Those still alive are hiding.

2ND GENERAL: My regiment is scouring the castle to find them.

THE NIGHT KING: It is time to meet the Three-eyed Raven.

THE NIGHT KING crouches to JULIA.

THE NIGHT KING: We have almost won the battle, my little girl, but there is one more important thing to do. I want you to see this, but it may be dangerous so I want you to obey whatever Ballerina tells you to do.

JULIA: Ok.

_THE NIGHT KING mounts SKELETON STALLION and rides through the field of battle. Bodies of the dead, both recent and long dead, litter the ground in a ooze of blood, shattered bones, and rotting flesh. 1ST GENERAL, 2ND GENERAL, and 3RD GENERAL mount their steeds and accompany THE NIGHT KING up the hill. Audience witnesses the screams of disembowelled men as well as the hiss of skulls and arms crawling on the snow in search of a body. _

_JULIA rides with BALLERINA, a safe distance behind._

JULIA: I smell the stench.

BALLERINA: Death's fragrance is pungent.

JULIA: What will happen to the dead?

BALLERINA: The recently dead will be turned and sorted into regiments. The dead destroyed by obsidian will turn to dust and be blown by the wind.

_A scream and BRIENNE emerges from a pile of bodies. BRIENNE runs toward THE NIGHT KING, when JULIA sees her. JULIA throws a blue ball onto the ground in front of BRIENNE, forms ice, and BRIENNE falls onto the ground, OATHKEEPER falling out of her hands._

_THE NIGHT KING, entraps BRIENNE's armour in ice, as well as OATHKEEPER. He snaps his fingers, and OATHKEEPER shatters into shards._

THE NIGHT KING: I will deal with you later. Julia, thank you. We must keep going.

**CUTTO: God's Wood. BRAN sits underneath the heartwood tree, guarded by strong undead.**

_THE NIGHT KING et al enter. He dismounts SKELETON STALLION and walks toward BRAN._

THE NIGHT KING: Hello old friend.

BRAN: Hello old friend.

THE NIGHT KING: It has been too long.

_THE NIGHT KING looks around._

THE NIGHT KING: The woman with many faces, I feel you. Emerge from the shadows now, and I won't kill you. Or your sister.

_ARYA appears from the darkness, her face resembling an undead._

THE NIGHT KING: I can tell you're not one of us.

ARYA: You have my sister?

2ND GENERAL: We do.

THE NIGHT KING: Drop your dagger and I may let Sansa live.

ARYA: What if I threw this dagger into you?

THE NIGHT KING: I can conjure a wall of ice faster than you can throw your dagger. You have lost. Know when you've lost, but recognize when the victor shows you mercy.

_ARYA drops her dagger. THE NIGHT KING encases the blade in ice, snaps his fingers, and it shatters into useless shards._

THE NIGHT KING: Will you cooperate or will I need to encase you in ice?

ARYA: I'll cooperate.

THE NIGHT KING: Good, because you were interrupting a conversation between old friends.

BRAN: Why did you kill my tree with your minions? I've lost much of my power.

THE NIGHT KING: Your power has been waning for centuries. You have grown old and weak.

BRAN: I may have grown old and weak, but what right do you have to murder me?

THE NIGHT KING: Do you know what is growing now, in the bed of soil after your tree was felled?

BRAN: I can't sense that anymore.

THE NIGHT KING: A sapling. Female this time.

BRAN: A heartwood sapling? For thousands of years, no heartwood saplings have taken root.

THE NIGHT KING: The last time it happened was after the last great winter, do you remember?

BRAN: I do. In the years after the long winter, there weren't men with their axes cutting down my saplings.

THE NIGHT KING: Do you now know why I must advance south?

BRAN: Men must die so my saplings can grow.

THE NIGHT KING: Death must purge to restore balance to this world.

BRAN: Men have grown too strong and too many.

THE NIGHT KING: Only I am the answer.

BRAN: Will you kill me?

THE NIGHT KING: You should have already been dead, instead of assuming the body of a crippled boy. You murdered innocence so you could live. How do you feel about that, old man?

BRAN: But you killed my tree. You killed me.

THE NIGHT KING: Death is inevitable, but you murdered innocence so you could live.

BRAN: I was scared. I didn't want to be forgotten. I was a father, and I had children once. It is tragedy that allows a father to outlive his children, but that was my life as the Three-eyed Raven. I'm sorry I took Bran's life. I was scared, and I did something I wasn't proud of, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

THE NIGHT KING, hands emanating blue light: Forgiven, but not forgotten.

_THE NIGHT KING places his hand on top of BRAN'S neck. BRAN'S eyes go white, and he convulses in his wheelchair with spit gurgling from the side of his mouth. BRAN continues to seizure until JULIA screams._

JULIA, crying: Uncle, please stop.

THE NIGHT KING: For murder, they must suffer.

_BRAN continues to seizure until THE NIGHT KING stops. _

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, what is murder?

JULIA: When someone plans to kill someone..

THE NIGHT KING: Bran Stark travelled hundreds of leagues north for hope. He returned as an old man incapable of emotion and devoid of hope.

JULIA: Murder.

THE NIGHT KING: Character assassination at the least.

_JULIA goes to the HEARTWOOD TREE and returns with a handful of acorns._

JULIA: Uncle Night, I'm beginning to understand.

_CAMERA pans out to the debris of war: bodies, weapons, and then the endless expanse of wind blowing over a snow covered field._


	10. Chapter 10 - Season 8, Episode 4

_Heartbeats, breathing, then cacophony of voices, male, female, all saying the same words: I don't want to die. One male voice speaks in Dothraki._

**CUTTO: JON falling off RHAEGAL in the snow. JON faces thousands of THE NIGHT KING ARMY stalking towards him. THE NIGHT KING ARMY marches, and the ground shakes.**

JON, sadly: I don't want to die. Not like this.

**CUTTO: DAENERYS flying on DROGON as the hordes of undead DOTHRAKI march toward her. DROGON breathes fire, but there's always more. The undead horde is relentless. **

DAENERYS, angrily: I don't want to die. Not like this.

**CUTTO: Snowstorm killing scores of DOTHRAKI. KOVARRO sees MALAKHO dying as his skin is ripped from his body by the magical snowstorm.**

KOVARRO, in Dothraki: I don't want to die. Not here.

**CUTTO: SANSA, in the GREAT HALL of WINTERFELL, when the walls are breached and the undead horde advance. They murder NORTHMEN and WOMEN, and SANSA cries as they do. |And when the undead advance close to SANSA, just moments before a skeleton hand reaches toward her.**

SANA, sadly: I don't want to die. Please.

**CUTTO: NORTHERN WOOD PAST THE WALL. JAIME and BRON in the wilderness with BRON's forearm pressed against JAIME's throat, his back against a tree.**

JAIME, dryly: I don't want to die. I swear I'm over it.

**CUTTO: ARYA, in the GODSWOOD with THE NIGHT KING. BRAN is dead in his wheelchair.**

ARYA, determined: I don't want to die.

**CUTTO: TYRION in THE CRYPT, shattered bodies of undead trying to revive but had obsidian struck into each skull so their bodies splintered during revival. TYRION is hiding underneath a statue when THE NIGHT KING barges the doors open.**

THE NIGHT KING: Westerosi, I feel you.

TYRION, fearful: I don't want to die. I don't want to die.

_[GAME OF THRONES music]_

TYRION: I don't want to die. I don't want to die.

THE NIGHT KING: Westerosi, I feel you. You feel smaller than the others.

TYRION: I don't want to die.

THE NIGHT KING, walking through the crypts: You are a little soul of many lives, that I feel.

TYRION, fearful and mouthing: I don't want to die.

_When suddenly, blue light surrounds his silhouette and he disappears as if invisible. THE NIGHT KING suddenly stops._

THE NIGHT KING: I don't feel you anymore. Why?

_THE NIGHT KING walks through the crypts, and audience sees THE CRYPT , dark with shadows, through TYRION's perspective: underneath a statue with blue light emanating from THE NIGHT KING. In a few dark shots, audience hears the deliberate footsteps of THE NIGHT KING, then blue light until THE NIGHT KING's legs appear in front. _

THE NIGHT KING stops.

THE NIGHT KING: I felt you a moment ago, then suddenly you vanish. That has never happened before. Every adult soul I've felt, I've killed. You are the only one to suddenly vanish. Little soul of many lives, you intrigue me.

_The doors of the crypt burst open._

BALLERINA: We need you, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: Our paths will cross again. I feel it.

_THE NIGHT KING leaves the CRYPT._

_A moment of silence when suddenly TYRION re-appears from underneath the statue._

TYRION: I was literally going to die.

_TYRION breathes hysterically for moments until his breathing returns to normal._

TYRION: I was going to die. Death is fucking scary.

TYRION hugs himself: I was going to die. I thought I was going to die.

_Suddenly, a blue light appears and transforms into a butterfly._

TYRION: You saved me, but I don't know how.

_The butterfly pulsates to the slow, deliberate rhythm of THE NIGHT KING's footsteps._

_Blue light surrounds TYRION_.

TYRION: Fear. The Night King said he felt magic, and the Three-Eyed Raven said he felt magic. I felt fear hiding from the Night King, and this magic happened. Magic is done through feeling. Fear allows me to cast this invisibility spell.

_The butterfly flutters, then disappears. TYRION is alone in the dark. _

TYRION: Fear.

**CUTTO: ARYA with THE NIGHT KING et al. BRAN is dead in his wheelchair. **

ARYA, her undead face mask clinging to her chest, the undead mouth gnawing at ARYA's leather armor: I don't want to die.

THE NIGHT KING: Woman with the many faces, what is your name?

ARYA: Arya Stark. This is my home.

THE NIGHT KING: How long has Winterfell been home?

ARYA: The first Starks lived here in 1221.

THE NIGHT KING: Do you know what existed before 1221?

ARYA: We don't have records. More trees, certainly, but I can't fathom.

THE NIGHT KING: Yes, more trees, but specifically, more heartwood trees. Their roots entrenched deep into the soil as far south as Dorne. All of this land was bountiful with heartwood trees until men came to this garden and decimated each heartwood until none were left alive.

ARYA: Except for Winterfell.

THE NIGHT KING: Winterfell was an exception. Everywhere south of Winterfell, man and woman chopped each heartwood to a lifeless stump. I was born by a heartwood tree, did you know that? When I was still a man, eyes brown, I was held prisoner by the Children in a heartwood, the roots entangling around my body so I couldn't move. For weeks I was held prisoner underneath and within the soil. For weeks, I endured as the roots grew and fused with my skin. For weeks, I felt what the heartwood felt. Are you curious what that was?

ARYA: Yes.

THE NIGHT KING: Pain. As each heartwood from south to north was murdered, I felt their screams. Murder after murder, I endured each suffering. Time lost meaning when all I felt was pain as profound as the genocide of forests. I don't know how much time passed until the Children decided my fate. When My Maker pierced light into my chest, I arose as the undead king, eyes blue like you see them now. But for weeks and a timeless expanse of moments, my eyes were bloodshot red.

ARYA: You were angry?

THE NIGHT KING: I was angry at the wanton destruction wrought by men.

ARYA: Is this why you want to kill us? For revenge?

THE NIGHT KING: I wish my emotions were as basic as that. No. Instead of decimating forests, if you had instead studied these heartwood trees, you would have learned the truth of their power. But your ancestors chopped each tree down to burn for kindling. There is another species as wanton as you are. Locusts.

ARYA: Locusts?

THE NIGHT KING: Every few decades, locusts in their trillions hatch. They resemble grasshoppers, but that's only when they're young and then they grow wings. Every few decades, locusts hatch in their trillions, and in their billions upon billions, gnaw at every green stalk and leaf they encounter. As the hordes of locusts advance, green fields transform to brown stems gnawed into stumps. Millions upon billions upon trillions of locusts decimate every plant in their path until they've decimated every edible plant and then, die from their own starvation. Locusts are biblical harbingers of pestilence and disease. They are not alone on this world.

ARYA: We're the other one, aren't we?

THE NIGHT KING: You decimate more than trees. You decimate forests like locusts decimate the Savannah. When locusts decimate a farm on the Savannah, do you know what these farmers eat?

ARYA: I don't know.

THE NIGHT KING: Nothing. No stems mean no harvest, and that means no food to eat. Locusts entail suffering through starvation. Starvation is the absence of life. Starvation is a fate worse than death. Do you know what happens when cities starve?

ARYA: I don't know.

THE NIGHT KING: I've seen what happen. When cities starve, the powerful stay fed, but the weak grow hungry and desperate. Desperation begets violence until the populace are so desperate, they resort to eating each other, including the powerfully fat and fed. Whole cities cannibalize.

ARYA: A fate worse than death.

THE NIGHT KING: Starvation is a fate worse than death. This is what I want to avoid.

ARYA: How?

THE NIGHT KING: I will restore balance to this world. Balance and equilibrium. That is the natural order.

ARYA: I heard you don't murder children. Is that true?

THE NIGHT KING: It is, but you tried to murder me. That is regicide. I must punish attempted regicide, no matter the age. How old are you?

ARYA: Seventeen.

THE NIGHT KING, suddenly grabs ARYA by the throat: You've murdered. I sense their blood on your soul. _THE NIGHT KING stares into ARYA as ice forms around ARYA's lips. _I sense your first kill. Quick like a needle. Reflexes had saved you. But not today.

ARYA, gasping: Not today.

THE NIGHT KING: Death can claim your soul, but today, he's merciful.

_THE NIGHT KING lets go._

THE NIGHT KING: You're a clever girl. I'll explain my plans to you because you are a clever girl. My army will advance south. I am inevitable, but how, that is choice. Your choice. One choice is a graceful option, the other, advancement by brute force. If you help me, my army advances gracefully south, or if you don't, I brutally force my soldiers to slaughter the living. Winter can be cruel.

ARYA: You have my sister. If I help you, will she be harmed?

THE NIGHT KING: No harm shall befall her. I give you my word.

ARYA, pausing and staring at BRAN: You are inevitable because death is inevitable. But I choose a graceful way out. What does this help entail?

THE NIGHT KING: Drops of a potion, really. You enter villages, towns, and cities by stealth, and drop a few droplets into the water. In a few days, people will grow sick, and disease will spread. When enough have died and the streets are quietly still, it will snow a delicate snow as a light dusting of white in the breeze. Then my army advances quietly and gracefully like the snowfall.

ARYA: Winter coming as a gentle snowfall is beautiful, almost peaceful.

THE NIGHT KING: Do I have your word, girl of many faces?

ARYA: You have my word. I will help you. May I ask one request?

THE NIGHT KING: What is this request?

ARYA: I followed the God of Many Faces, and thought I had learned the meaning of death, but it wasn't. I learned how to disguise in order to kill. Killing was a thrill for me, and killing for revenge helped me go to sleep. I have sleepless nights now.

THE NIGHT KING: You miss the thrill of righteous murder. The man who kills a murderer is no murderer, but honourable and just. Yet, to kill, to witness another life's last breaths, to see the eyes flicker off, to feel his body grow limp by your bloody hands – that is the thrill of killing, and you miss that thrill.

ARYA: Killing is more intense than fucking.

THE NIGHT KING, mumbling: Maybe in your limited experience.

THE NIGHT KING: Killing, when right and just, is lust at her most intense and beautiful. You miss that feeling. I understand. Believe me, I understand. Do you want to feel that again?

ARYA: Yes

THE NIGHT KING: Kneel before me.

ARYA kneels before THE NIGHT KING.

THE NIGHT KING: I have your word?

ARYA: You have my word.

THE NIGHT KING, slowly undoing the golden ring on his finger: Arya Stark, you have agreed to bring balance to this world. From this day forth, our fates are entwined as life on this world is entwined. From this day forth, we shall bond as if distance were inconsequential.

THE NIGHT KING fuses his gold ring onto ARYA's neck. ARYA resists the scorching pain.

THE NIGHT KING, removing the finger from his hand, its icy blue flesh merging with the gold then the pink flesh of ARYA's neck: My warrior, you will aid in bringing balance to this world. This is an honour. You will set right what man has set wrong.

ARYA: Yes, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: You know what must be done. The inevitable. You have chosen the graceful inevitable.

ARYA: My king, yes.

THE NIGHT KING: I could have killed you today. Never forget that.

ARYA: My king, never.

**CUTTO: SANSA, great hall of WINTERFELL, as as undead hand reaches toward her.**

SANSA: I don't want to die. Please.

VIOLET: Stop minions.

_The undead hand stops._

VIOLET, bowing: My lady Sansa. I'm Violet, a lieutenant in the Night King's army. Are you hurt?

SANSA, shaking: No. _SANSA closes her eyes, but keeps shaking. When SANSA reopens her eyes, VIOLET is kneeling in front of her. VIOLET is eerily beautiful, like a frozen lake at sunrise._

VIOLET, her voice soft: I remember what it was like to see my first undead. I was sixteen and they invaded my village. I fled to the forest, but the Night King found me. He told me he doesn't murder children. How old are you?

SANSA: Twenty one.

VIOLET: You don't look it. I thought you were sixteen going on seventeen. Twenty one is legal age for all types of sins.

SANSA, crying: Does this mean he'll kill me?

VIOLET, smiling: Just lie. You are sixteen going on seventeen.

SANSA, smiling: Fellows will fall in line.

VIOLET: Eager young lads and rogues and cads will offer you food and wine.

_VIOLET offers her hand to SANSA._

VIOLET: You can touch me. I'm not like the others.

_SANSA takes VIOLET's hand and they get up together. _

VIOLET: I'll escort you to your room. Which way is it?

SANSA: This way.

_They walk to SANSA's bedroom, and undead stop moving when VIOLET is near._

SANSA: You said you were a lieutenant. What does that mean?

VIOLET: We're not mindless, and some of us have kept our soul. We also possess magic.

SANSA: Does that mean you kept your soul?

VIOLET: I have.

SANSA: Winter was my favourite season. I loved walks in the forest after a fresh snowfall. The smell of the air, and the way the snow diffracted the sunlight through the pine needles, that was simply beautiful. Has anyone told you that you're beautiful?

VIOLET: Many have, but never from someone as beautiful as you.

SANSA, blushing: I never thought I'd be escorted to my room by a lieutenant of the undead army.

VIOLET: Undead society is more complex than you'd assume.

SANSA: We're here. My room is behind these doors.

VIOLET: Stay in your room. The Night King will visit you when he's ready. Do not leave your room otherwise the undead minions will kill you. Do you understand?

SANSA: Understood.

VIOLET, bowing: Goodbye my lady.

SANSA: Goodbye Lieutenant.

**CUTTO: NOVARRO on the snowfield, as he prepares for battle. Video montage of Dothraki soldiers getting ready for battle as the sun rises, past midday, passed sunset when they wait. The hours pass as they wait in silence with nothing but the wind as companionship. The hours pass until NOVARRO hears the earth shaking. THE NIGHT KING ARMY approaches.**

MALAKHO, in Dothraki: We wait until our time.

_NOVARRO nods._

_Drum beats as the relentless march of THE NIGHT KING ARMY, thunders forward like an eerie heartbeat, pulsating, pulsating, then:_

MALAKHO: It's time.

_THE DOTHRAKI gallop to meet THE NIGHT KING ARMY when a tranche deserts, galloping into the other direction._

MALAKHO: We are brothers. We don't abandon our brothers.

_THE DOTHRAKI gallop towards the mass of the undead when a dragon appears in the distance. But instead of flying like a sprinter, this dragon glides on the wind. When the dragon approaches, NOVARRO realizes the eyes are blue._

NOVARRO: Wait. No.

MALAKHO: No waiting. We advance and meet the enemy.

Then, GHAL breathes blue fire on the first charge of DOTHRAKI. KOVARRO rides his horse towards the flank of DOTHRAKI. NOVARRO witnesses his brethren die from blue dragon fire, then their bodies swirled into a magical hail storm. NOVARRO sees MALAKHO's body ripped apart by magical hail.

NOVARRO: I don't want to die. Not here.

_NOVARRO, on his steed, gallops away._

**CUTTO: JON on the snowfield, RHAEGAL dead beside him as THE NIGHT KING ARMY marches forward.**

JON: I don't want to die. Not like this.

_JON prepares his sword as THE NIGHT KING ARMY advances, and the earth shakes with each step. A few tense moments of an army that sounds like pulsating thunder, and then DAENERYS with DROGON land._

JON: I'm so glad to see you.

DAENERYS: We will avenge Rhaegal, but let's go. We can't win here.

JON rushes to catch a ride with DROGON. DROGON runs through the field, then is airborne.

DAENERYS: We need to seriously think of Plan B.


	11. Chapter 11, Season 8, Episode 5

_TYRION escapes THE CRYPT. He isn't invisible, but is careful to sneak through WINTERFELL. Why isn't he invisible while trying to escape WINTERFELL? He's not sure whether he can cast infinite magic or he has to ration it, like how we don't always sprint every minute even though we technically can._

TYRION, _voice over_: Maybe I can only cast a few spells per day. I'm figuring this all out. I just don't want to rely on it until I've figured it all out.

_TYRION reaches the main gate. It's guarded by MINIONS, and down the hill, the remainder of the more than two hundred thousand of THE NIGHT KING'S ARMY wait, including the former DOTHRAKI as his cavaliers._

TYRION, _voice over_: His army has grown. Fuck.

_TYRION slowly retreats, when suddenly, hands grab him and gag his mouth._

DAVOS: It's me, Davos the Onion Knight. Keep quiet. I'll get us out.

_TYRION nods._

_Various cutscenes until DAVOS and TYRION escape WINTERFELL through the kitchen and a false wall, down the hill via a secret passage before exiting WINTERFELL. It's winter and gusts of wind blow snow over the field, obscuring like a mist._

DAVOS, _whispering_: Where to?

TYRION: Beyond the wall or the Vale.

DAVOS: Beyond the wall or the Vale? You mean you haven't figured it out? I thought you'd have figured it by now.

TYRION: I've been a little preoccupied. All I know is, we have to escape Winterfell and the Night King's Army. If we head north, we have the cover of forest before heading east. It's our safest way out.

_A few cutscenes of TYRION and DAVOS walking across the snowfield to escape via the forest when:_

_SANDOR CLEGANE enters as the undead. TYRION and DAVOS are exposed upon the snowfield when UNDEAD SANDOR ambles onstage. TYRION and DAVOS stop, when TYRION holds DAVOS' hand and they both are surrounded by blue light and disappear, as if invisible._

**[GAME OF THRONES music.]**

_The audience sees FOREST ahead. The audience hears two men breathing heavily, running to the forest. When they're both safe and hidden in the forest:_

DAVOS: We could have literally died.

TYRION: Now you know how I feel.

DAVOS: What's this thing about either escaping north of the wall or to the Vale?

TYRION: Since the Night King has taken his entire army south, the safest place to shelter is north of the wall. That's one option: hunt and fish to survive the winter. The other option is to meet Daenerys and Jon at the Vale. No army in Westerosi history has conquered the Vale. Hopefully history repeats itself with the Night King.

DAVOS: Heading north is fleeing. That's the cowardly way out.

TYRION: Except if you have children. My brother Jaimie Lannister and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater are north protecting children. There's nothing cowardly about protecting children.

DAVOS: Raising them up, more like it. Everyone died at Winterfell. These children are orphans.

TYRION: Their parents have been turned to the undead. Did you see how much larger the Night King's Army has grown?

DAVOS: Aye.

TYRION: We failed to defend Winterfell.

DAVOS: Could we have done anything differently?

TYRION: I didn't know the Night King had that wickedly accurate spear. Or that he could incarnate magical snowstorms that rain death from above. We had dragons. I don't know what we could have done differently with our dragons. Is Viserion still flying?

DAVOS: I don't know.

TYRION: I saw that moment when the Night King's spear sliced through Rhaegal. The weapon was aimed and timed to impale Drogon, but at the last moment, Rhaegal flew in to intercept. Rhaegal sacrificed himself for his mother and brother. That is an honour we must never forget. May Rhaegal's soul rest in peace.

DAVOS: May his soul rest in peace.

TYRION: How did you survive the battle?

DAVOS: When we knew the battle was lost, when the wall was breached, Sansa asked me to gather what forces remained inside to make one last stand at the Great Hall. I went around the castle to send the news, and along the way, I got lost.

TYRION: On purpose or by accident?

DAVOS: A bit of both.

TYRION: Either way, you found the secret passage out of the castle. Without you, I would have still been trapped.

DAVOS: How did you survive the battle?

TYRION: When I knew the battle was lost, I knew I had to hide. Daenerys and I had talked about Plan B, to retreat to the Vale and strategize for the next move. I knew I had to meet Daenerys in the Vale, but really, I was just shit scared. I didn't want to die. So I hid myself in the Crypt. I took the cowardly way out, and because of it, I'm still alive.

DAVOS: We did what we had to do. We are at war.

TYRION: I met the Night King. He's fucking scary.

_Suddenly, TYRION trembles and is surrounded by blue light._

DAVOS: Your magic.

TYRION: My magic has made me more aware of my feelings.

DAVOS: Men aren't usually aware of their feelings.

TYRION: We aren't. If we're happy, we only feel hungry or horny. I don't think men's emotions get more complicated than that.

DAVOS: Don't forget sleepy. Or drunk.

TYRION: If I'm going to get better at my magic, I'll need to feel my emotions besides hungry, horny or sleepy.

DAVOS: I'm glad we are united, dear friend. Wherever you go, I follow.

TYRION: We're in this together.

DAVOS: Aye.

_TYRION sees blue tracks in the snow. _

TYRION: These are direwolf tracks.

_TYRION and DAVOS have been trekking through the forest. Through TYRION's magic, the audience sees direwolf tracks in the snow. It is a full moon. The blue light leads them through the forest's trails._

DAVOS: What do you feel?

TYRION: Hope. Ghost is alive.

**CUTTO: Full moon but at WINTERFELL. THE NIGHT KING and JULIA are in ROB STARK's former bedroom except covered in ice like the first frost in winter. **

JULIA, _lying in bed_: We don't sleep, do we?

THE NIGHT KING: No, but we dream.

JULIA: What kinds of dreams?

THE NIGHT KING: What dreams we want. Last night, I dreamed I was the earth building mountains. Tonight, let's see. Maybe I'll dream of volcanoes erupting deep in the ocean. I've been on a geology binge lately.

JULIA: I never knew I could chose my dreams.

THE NIGHT KING: You can. This is only the beginning of what life is like as a lieutenant in my army.

JULIA, _smiling_: I would love to dream about my last birthday.

THE NIGHT KING: You can dream about all the joys you've had, but there's a catch. For every happy dream, you'll have a sad dream. You can't have one without the other.

JULIA: I don't know if I want to feel sadness.

THE NIGHT KING: For many centuries, I relived my past as happiness paid for by sad dreams. Through this I learned wisdom. But you're only seven, and some dreams should only be dreamt when you're a little older. If you just choose to dream about a topic, you don't need a sad dream as payment. That's why I'm on a geology binge lately.

JULIA: I don't know what I want to dream of, Uncle Night.

THE NIGHT KING, _stroking JULIA'S forehead_: Plants, clouds, or the waves of the ocean?

JULIA, _smiling_: Clouds.

THE NIGHT KING: Tonight, you'll dream of billowy clouds on a sunny day to thick grey clouds during a thunderstorm to a blizzard in the depths of winter. Julia, do you think I'm evil?

JULIA: From what I see, you aren't good.

THE NIGHT KING: It depends on which time frame you use as a perspective.

JULIA: How so?

THE NIGHT KING: If your perspective is a few years, I am definitely not good. I'm an evil man, and I confess that crime. But if your perspective is thousands or millions of years, I am good. Restoring balance is good for the billowy clouds.

JULIA: Balance?

THE NIGHT KING: That is the nature of the natural world. Fall into winter, spring blossoms to the summer. Fall, winter, spring, summer. Fall, winter, spring, summer. For millions upon millions of years, this is the world in balance. Clouds move in predictable ways, but every now and then, the clouds don't.

JULIA: What happens when they don't?

THE NIGHT KING: An unnatural force tilts the balance, and clouds that once moved one way don't move anymore.

JULIA: Are clouds important?

THE NIGHT KING: They are. They turn desserts into lush paradise.

JULIA: So tonight I'll dream and learn about clouds?

THE NIGHT KING: Yes, my clever little girl.

JULIA: Wonderful. I love you Uncle Night.

THE NIGHT KING I love you too, Julia.

_THE NIGHT KING kisses JULIA in the forehead, then leaves the BEDROOM. VIOLET and BALLERINA are waiting outside._

BALLERINA: The castle is secured and we have patrols in the surrounding lands.

THE NIGHT KING: The turning?

BALLERINA: All the men and women still alive, they've been gathered in the great hall and lower courtyard. We didn't think it was worth the effort to climb up the hill for everyone.

THE NIGHT KING: Agreed. Sansa?

VIOLET: In her room, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: Bring her to the great hall.

VIOLET: Yes, my king.

_VIOLET exits._

BALLERINA: Is it safe for Lady Sansa to be escorted by Violet?

THE NIGHT KING: I don't know but I'm curious to see what develops. A little chaos to make things interesting. The little soul?

BALLERINA: Escaped.

THE NIGHT KING: We have bigger concerns now.

_CAMERA pans out to WINTERFELL GREAT HALL where all 12 Generals and various Lieutenants are amassed. _

1ST GENERAL: We're ready, my brother.

_THE NIGHT KING nods._

**CUTTO: VIOLET at SANSA's door. **

VIOLET: Lady Sansa of Winterfell, are you ready?

SANSA: The door is unlocked. Please come in, I need your help with my dress.

_VIOLET opens the door and enters SANSA's bedroom. SANSA is in front of the mirror, holding the front of her dress with both arms, and naked back exposed. _

SANSA: I need your help to button up this dress. These dresses weren't designed for an independent woman.

VIOLET, _buttoning up the dress_: Or a poor woman. You probably had servants attend to all your needs.

SANSA: It was part of being Ned Stark's eldest daughter.

_SANSA turns around, and reveals her stunning blue dress with jewel accents, catching the moonlight in radiance. _

VIOLET: You're beautiful.

SANSA: So are you.

VIOLET: I have to be.

SANSA: Why?

VIOLET: I'll tell you later. But for now, you're ready?

SANSA, _smiling_: Yes, ready. I've never been to an undead ball before.

VIOLET: The Night King has been planning this since we began our journey south. Winterfell is the first castle the Night King has conquered and this victory deserves celebration. Tonight will be the greatest party the world has ever witnessed.

SANSA: The undead celebrate?

VIOLET: We do. There's nothing else like an undead clubbing experience.

SANSA: I thought it was a ball. I'm overdressed for going out to the club.

VOILET: Shit. I forgot about that with you not undead. You need a coat and good shoes. Don't forget your scarf and toque.

_SANSA returns in an outfit like she were going clubbing but muted by Westeros fashion. It's silent as they emerge to the GREAT HALL, but one wall is damaged and exposed to the winter winds. VIOLET, as a Lieutenant of the Night King Army, is scantily clad but with pale purple skin creamy like ivory. The GREAT HALL is decorated in ice and blue lights create an intricate circle, like the circle seen in SEASON 1 or 2 of the home of the Night King. The light flares from below to form obelisks of eerie blue light columns where 12 GENERALS stand. They are all male, sons of Crastor but instead of undead old men, imagine muscular dark haired men with blue eyes, some bearded. _

VIOLET: Do you hear the music?

SANSA: No.

_THE NIGHT KING emerges. He wears a leather jacket and his muscular hairless chest is exposed. SANSA never realized how muscular THE NIGHT KING was, but as the leader of the Undead, he's strong. 3RD GENERAL is bigger and stronger, but THE NIGHT KING has the aura of a leader: he's not only strong and agile,but wise. THE NIGHT KING is a leader who earned the fellowship of the men he leads._

THE NIGHT KING: Welcome Lady Sansa. Do you hear the music?

SANSA: No.

THE NIGHT KING: The music is magical. We undead hear it, but not the minions. The last thing the world needs is hundreds of thousands of mindless minions dancing. To be honest, you're the first living person to experience one of our parties. I never thought you couldn't hear the music.

SANSA: I wish I could hear the music.

VIOLET: I have an idea.

_VIOLET holds SANSA and looks into SANSA. SANSA looks back, entranced. For a brief moment, they simply stare into each other, each mesmerized by how beautiful the other person is. _

VIOLET, _whispering_: If you kiss me, you'll hear the music.

_SANSA doesn't wait a moment to kiss VIOLET on the cheek. Suddenly, audience hears the four note melody of an electric guitar, like the intro Led Zepplin's to Stairway to Heaven. _

THE NIGHT KING: Let me introduce you to my generals.

THE NIGHT KING: This is 1st General, and my brother. He is Master of Arms.

1ST GENERAL: My brother.

_They hug._

1ST GENERAL: Your aim with that ice spear is fucking amazing. Also what you did with the hailstorm, fuck. I didn't know your magic could do that.

THE NIGHT KING, _whispering in his brother's ear_: Neither did I.

THE NIGHT KING _to the other generals_: My magic grows more powerful as we march south.

1ST GENERAL to SANSA: Welcome Lady Sansa. I hope you will enjoy yourself tonight.

_SANSA smiles._

THE NIGHT KING: This is 2nd General. He commands the weak.

2ND GENERAL: But I'm anything but weak. Pleasure to meet you. Violet, good evening to you as well.

VIOLET: Good evening.

2ND GENERAL: That was quite a kiss.

_VIOLET, making a disgusted face like she's telling 2ND GENERAL to hush up and stop it. _

2ND GENERAL: Nevermind. If you need anything, especially drugs, come to me.

THE NIGHT KING: Here, all sexuality is open and we don't frown upon drug use.

2ND GENERAL: Our drugs will take you to the other side and back.

3RD GENERAL: Not everyone wants drugs or needs it to have a good time. I'm 3rd General. I command the strong minions.

SANSA: I bet everyone is amazed at how big you are.

3RD GENERAL: Most are.

THE NIGHT KING: My Fourth General commands the regiment of killers and murderers.

_4TH GENERAL has blue eyes but without pupils so they look bigger and deeper than the others. __As opposed to 3__rd__ or 2__nd__ General, 4TH GENERAL is lanky and his eye sockets looked caved in like he is addicted to a habit and hasn't eaten in days._

4TH GENERAL: Lady Sansa, enchanted to meet you.

SANSA, _offering her hand_: Thank you.

THE NIGHT KING: For your own good, never be in a room alone with Fourth General.

4TH GENERAL: My king speaks truly. Mental illness lurks within the minds of murderers, and at moments, too many voices whisper into my thoughts and their commands grow too loud.

5TH GENERAL: He tried to kill me once. I'm Fifth General, the game warden.

4TH GENERAL: I can't seem to apologize enough. Fifth never fails to remind everyone, yes, I tried to murder Fifth during a bad session, but it hasn't happened again.

5TH GENERAL: Bobo saved me.

THE NIGHT KING: Bobo is Fifth's pet bear. I'll introduce you to the rest: Sixth commands the scouts, Seventh is military police, Eighth commands the minions too afraid to move, Ninth is our medic and surgeon, Tenth researches new weapons, Eleventh is our record keeper, and Twelfth is the musician. What would you like to drink?

SANSA: What do the undead drink?

THE NIGHT KING: Whatever we can get our hands on. Winterfell was stocked with ale. 2nd may have brought spirits we brewed ourselves, but that's unholy booze and makes us blind. I don't know what it'll do to you, the living.

SANSA: Ale, please.

_They grab ale._

SANSA: What do the undead say to toast?

THE NIGHT KING, _smiling_: We usually tell each other to fuck off, but today, let's just say cheers!

SANSA: Cheers!

THE NIGHT KING: Do you have everything you need in your chamber?

SANSA: I need food and I need to empty my chamber pot. I'd do it myself but Violet told me to stay in my room.

_THE NIGHT KING pulls off a lock of his hair and hands it to SANSA._

THE NIGHT KING: With this, my minions will leave you unharmed. This is a privilege I do not bestow to many, and it is a privilege I can revoke at anytime.

SANSA: Thank you, my – apologies, but I cannot call you my king.

THE NIGHT KING: I don't expect the living to call me their king, but I do expect respect.

SANSA: May I call you your grace? It is a term reserved for the king or queen.

THE NIGHT KING: Your grace is so lovely and charming, so full of fluff, and for that, I despise it.

SANSA: May I call you your anti-grace?

THE NIGHT KING: I have something better. Call me Anti-King.

SANSA: Thank you, my Anti-King. May I ask, what happened to my family?

THE NIGHT KING: I executed Bran, but he wasn't Bran anymore. He was the Three-Eyed Raven, and in the magical world, assuming someone else's physical form is a crime equivalent to murder. Your brother Jon flew off in his dragon, and I'm certain he is somewhere with that woman planning a counter attack.

SANSA: Her name is Daenerys Stormborn.

THE NIGHT KING: Do you know where they flew off to?

SANSA, _pausing_: I'm not certain, your Anti-King.

THE NIGHT KING: You must know you cannot lie to me, Sansa. Death exposes all lies. When I ask again, I want the truth. I will ask you again, and you will tell me the truth. But not tonight. Tonight is a celebration.

SANSA: You're celebrating the conquest of Winterfell? You're celebrating the conquest of the north, and the genocide of my people?

THE NIGHT KING, _stepping closer_: Be careful with your words, Lady Sansa. We're at war and you are my prisoner. It is by my own mercy that you live.

SANSA: My apologies, your anti-king.

THE NIGHT KING, _stepping closer_: My anti-king.

SANSA: Apologies, my anti-king.

THE NIGHT KING, _stepping closer_: I smell damage on your soul.

SANSA: I may be damaged, but so do many others.

THE NIGHT KING: You have damage from three others, two men and one woman.

SANSA: My past is my past. It is mine to speak of, or if I chose silence, it is my silent choice.

THE NIGHT KING: Do not lie to me Sansa.

SANSA: Never, my anti-king.

THE NIGHT KING: Good.

_ARYA enters the GREAT HALL, and SANSA sees her sister. SANSA is happy, and so is ARYA but ARYA's eyes turn blue for a brief moment as they run to hug each other._

THE NIGHT KING: Tonight, my generals and lieutenants celebrate. After the sacrifice, things turn intense. If you want to stay innocent, leave. If, on the other hand, you'd rather be taken to the dark side, stay. Enjoy the party, Lady Sansa of Winterfell.

_THE NIGHT KING leaves and camera follows SANSA as she hugs ARYA._

SANSA: You're alive! I'm so happy to see you!

ARYA: You're safe, like he promised. I must tell you something.

SANSA: What is it?

ARYA: He hears and knows everything. It's not like in King's Landing with Cersei. He hears and knows everything.

SANSA: You're scaring me, little sister.

ARYA: We have lost Winterfell but he promised me he would leave you unharmed if I do something for him.

SANSA: What did you agree to do?

ARYA: He's inevitable. You must know that.

SANSA: What did you agree to?

ARYA: I chose the graceful option. I agreed to help him advance south.

SANSA: How could you?

ARYA: You will understand. In time, you'll understand. Death is inevitable, but whether we chose grace, that's our choice. I chose the graceful option. Did you see how his army has grown?

SANSA: No.

ARYA: But you saw how easily he won with his minions?

SANSA: I remember how bravely the Northerners fought but how brutal and relentless the undead were.

ARYA: I saw the faces of many Northerners just before they died, horrified, exhausted, all hope drained away. I don't wish that for anyone. This is why I chose the graceful option. Sansa, stay alive, for me. Please. I don't know what the future will bring, but please, stay alive for your little sister.

SANSA, _pointing at the metallic blue throbbing tumor on ARYA's neck_: What happened? It's bleeding.

ARYA: I know. Don't touch it.

_VIOLET sits beside SANSA. _

VIOLET: The Turning will happen soon.

SANSA: What's the Turning?

VIOLET: Those on the the brink of death will be given a choice: join as a lieutenant or die mindless as a minion. Many of these are lucky survivors whereas some others are alive because our king sensed their souls and wished them to remain alive. Lieutenants are tasked with saving these souls.

_GREAT HALL doors open, and a procession of two men and one woman carried by magical smoke and ice crystals that stream like a river, while escorted on either side by a dozen lieutenants of THE NIGHT KING'S ARMY. The injured are sweaty, exhausted, and bleeding, but the lieutenants stride untouched by fatigue, skin the shade of blue like a frozen lake when the sun hits it just right. The audience recognizes these men and one woman, or more aptly, young woman. NARU is a former hunter from a northern Wildling tribe, and salutes._

NARU: My king. There are more living down the hill, including the child.

THE NIGHT KING: Lieutenant Naru. Anything else to report?

NARU: The castle is secured but some escaped.

THE NIGHT KING: These weren't like the others. They fought back, but in the end, we're inevitable.

NARU: Death is inevitable, my king.

_The audience recognizes the three men and one young lady: SER MORMONT, LADY MORMONT, SAM. [Editor's Note: the first two shouldn't be a surprise, but the last one, it means we've entered another timeline.]_

THE NIGHT KING, to LADY MORMONT: You are alive by your own fierce determination but this cut on your abdomen will kill you. You will die, either slowly or quickly. It is your choice. If you choose the quick death, you continue as one of my lieutenants, an undead creature with a memory of your past. If you chose the slow and painful death, you continue as a mindless minion.

LADY MORMONT: Does my soul rest if I choose the natural death?

THE NIGHT KING: We are too late to discuss a rested soul. Your opponent was the army of the undead. Defeat by the army of the undead engenders consequences, and a rested soul is not an option in defeat. You have been defeated. Your options are a quick death or a slow death.

LADY MORMOMT: I have seen the undead. They are mindless. No body has a soul when mindless. I choose the slow, natural death. Even if you animate my body, my soul is mine and I take my soul to rest in heaven.

_THE NIGHT KING looks disgusted, and motions for LADY MORMONT to be lead away._

THE NIGHT KING, to SER MORMONT: You are also alive by your own fierce determination, but I won't let you live. You vanquished the most of my undead. That is a feat I cannot trust as my enemy so you must die.

SER MORMONT: I don't get the choice to become lieutenant? What kind of justice is this?

THE NIGHT KING: Undead justice.

SER MORMONT: If I could do it again, I'd never have written that letter to King Robert. I listened to my brain, not my heart. If had listened to my heart, I'd have known that I loved her – if I...

_THE NIGHT KING, looking disgusted, punches the former knight in the abdomen, and instantly turns into ice._

THE NIGHT KING: Shut the fuck up.

THE NIGHT KING, to SAM: You are alive because I wished it so.

SAM, _crying_: I saw how your minions murdered Gillie. She was a kind mother, and tried her best. You murdered her! You murdered the love of my life.

THE NIGHT KING: The child is still alive. He's in the Godswood. He is Crastor's son.

SAM, stops crying: He is.

THE NIGHT KING: His fate is to become the 13th General.

SAM: You'll turn him?

THE NIGHT KING: If he chooses. He is in the Godswood, and when I approach him, if he stops crying then I know he chooses to join my army.

SAM: And if he doesn't stop crying?

THE NIGHT KING: I let winter take the boy. We make our choices in life and you have an important choice to make. I saved you because you can aid 11th General in his work with documenting my victories as I advance south. 11th General writes in our language, but I want someone to document my victories in the Westerosi language.

SAM: But you speak Common.

THE NIGHT KING: We speak all languages, but speaking and writing are not the same thing. So Sam, you have the choice today: join my army as the historian. You keep your soul and memories, but your allegiance belongs to me. If you chose not to, I will kill you and you become a mindless minion.

SAM: If I become your historian, I can see Sam Jr grow up?

THE NIGHT KING: If he chooses, yes.

SAM: Does it hurt, the Turning?

THE NIGHT KING: Does this mean you choose to join?

SAM: Yes.

_THE NIGHT KING grabs SAM's throat, and blue light emanates from THE NIGHT KING's hand. The audience witnesses SAM's skin turn from pink and peach to blue and purple. THE NIGHT KING then releases his grip._

SAM, _clutching his neck, __eyes now blue_: That bloody hurt.

THE NIGHT KING: That will be the last time you feel pain, Sam, Lieutenant to the Night King's Army. Welcome to the world of the undead.

SAM: I hear music.

THE NIGHT KING: Exactly.

_THE NIGHT KING nods for 11TH GENERAL to amble over. 11TH GENERAL has the same mannerisms as SAM, but skinnier._

11TH GENERAL: Hello. I'm 11th General and I'm glad you've chosen to join.

_11TH GENERAL offers his hand to shake, and SAM looks perplexed for a moment before seeing the blue of his own hands. They shake hands._

SAM,_ smiling strangely, partly out of politeness but partly in wonder at the strangeness of it all_: I'm Samwell Tarley, formerly a man of the Night's Watch. But I did technically die so that vow is no longer valid. That was how Jon got out of his vow. Anyway, I'm Samwell Tarley and nice to meet your acquaintance.

11TH GENERAL: We don't use last names. None of us have last names. You're just Sam.

SAM: I'm just Sam then.

11TH GENERAL: Good. I don't know about you, but I'm not the type to enjoy a party. I'd rather be reading a good book.

SAM: We have that in common.

11TH GENERAL: Can you help me with the library here?

SAM: Of course.

11TH GENERAL to THE NIGHT KING: My king, good night.

THE NIGHT KING: Goodnight, Eleventh. Goodnight, Sam.

SAM: Good night.

THE NIGHT KING: It's customary you call me your king.

SAM: My king. My apologies.

THE NIGHT KING: There is much for you to learn about life as an undead lieutenant.

SAM: I hear music that I never heard while alive.

THE NIGHT KING: There is more, but we'll talk tomorrow. Tomorrow, you will tell me what you know of the geography south of Winterfell and I will answer your questions about life as the undead.

SAM, _bowing_: My king, yes.

THE NIGHT KING: But you should ask Eleventh first. I don't like answering boring questions.

_SAM bows again and exits with 11TH GENERAL._

THE NIGHT KING: Where is the large woman?

_Silence in the hall until NARU bends the knee._

NARU: My king, she escaped.

_THE NIGHT KING walks toward NARU aggressively._

THE NIGHT KING: Escaped? How?

NARU: I was securing Sam. I only saw the shattered remnants of the ice prison you had cast.

VIOLET, _getting up from beside SANSA_: I was on my way up the hill when I looked back. I saw a tall woman run with a chubby man.

THE NIGHT KING: I did not sense the chubby man. When there are many alive or recently alive, I sense them all as one. This chubby man must have hidden within a pile of recently alive to hide from me. No matter. I still have the large man. Where is he?

_The courtyard is awkwardly silent._

_VIOLET sits down beside SANSA._

SANSA, whispering: What's wrong?

VIOLET: He takes pleasure from turning or killing a large man. If the large man isn't here, it means one of his generals robbed the Night King of his pleasure. That is forbidden.

THE NIGHT KING: Where is he, my prey?

_Silence_.

THE NIGHT KING, _screaming_: My prey, where is he?

BALLERINA: I saw the large man turned by Fourth.

4TH GENERAL, _stepping back_: Lies, all lies my king!

SKULLBOY, _another lieutenant_: I was with Ballerina. I saw Fourth turn him.

4TH GENERAL: Lies, lies. My king, all lies.

THE NIGHT KING: When I made my way toward the Godswood, I called upon all my generals. All my generals arrived except you. Why were you absent when I took my revenge against the Three-Eyed Raven?

4TH GENERAL: I was delayed, my king. I beseech you, I experienced circumstances beyond my control.

THE NIGHT KING: Lies. I do not tolerate lies within my army.

4TH GENERAL: Misunderstandings, your grace.

_THE NIGHT KING spits upon mention of 'your grace'. _

THE NIGHT KING, _stalking closer_: I despise that word. Grace. Death is rarely graceful, and it is the man with privilege who dies with grace. Grace is privilege and that is why I despise the word.

4TH GENERAL: Not grace, not grace my king.

THE NIGHT KING, _face to face_: Fourth, I've despised you since the beginning. From when I held you as a baby in my arms, you cried and I despised your crying, blabbing mouth. But you were the fourth baby bestowed upon me, and I tolerated your crying, but I despised every moment your wails echoed through the house. You eventually grew up, stopped crying, yet you sulked like undead life was torture.

4TH GENERAL: I never asked for this.

THE NIGHT KING: I despise you Fourth, but tonight, you denied me pleasure, and for that, you make me angry.

VIOLET, _whispering to SANSA_: Denying the Night King pleasure is the greatest crime in our world.

THE NIGHT KING: Fourth, you must be punished.

_4TH GENERAL bends on his knees, and exposes his neck as he partially bows. _

4TH GENERAL: My king, please.

THE NIGHT KING: Fourth, you are one ugly fuck.

_THE NIGHT KING rips 4TH GENERAL's head off his body, then throws the head through the destroyed wall and down the hill. 4TH GENERAL's headless body twiches left and right as if shocked, and the rest of the undead generals and lieutenants snicker and laugh as 4TH GENERAL runs down the hill to capture his head._

VIOLET, to SANSA: Fourth is not dead, obviously. His head will attach, so it's more like a haircut to us than actually ripping off our heads.

SANSA: So it's like he got a bad haircut.

VIOLET: Sort of.

_The other generals and lieutenants continue to laugh while clapping their hands._

THE NIGHT KING: Let's get this party started!

_Music erupts, and it's electrical guitar mixed with techno. 12TH GENERAL walks on stage and sings in the background._

_THE NIGHT KING walks to SANSA and bows._

THE NIGHT KING: May I have this dance with you?

SANSA: Yes, my Anti-King.

THE NIGHT KING: How are you enjoying things?

SANSA: It's different. I can't say I'm not shocked. I mean, you turned my brother's friend but he's still the Sam I know. Yet, I wonder: why am I still alive?

THE NIGHT KING: I promised your sister that you'd be unharmed.

SANSA: Is that the only reason?

THE NIGHT KING: No, but if I tell you, you'd think differently of me.

SANSA: I can't imagine thinking of you differently. You're the victor. You can write history as you please.

THE NIGHT KING: I will tell you. You must know by now that I do not tolerate lies within my army. So I do not lie to you when I say this. I promised your sister you would be unharmed. My word is my deed. Any king who would do otherwise is no king.

SANSA: I knew a king who lied.

THE NIGHT KING: I feel him on your soul. I feel another man, and a woman.

SANSA: They're all dead now.

THE NIGHT KING: Did you take pleasure in their death?

SANSA: No. I wanted to, but I felt relief more than pleasure.

THE NIGHT KING: This is different for us. We feel pleasure when we kill.

SANSA: Is this all you want? To feel this pleasure as you advance south?

THE NIGHT KING: For some in my army, yes. They only want to feel power, and this I promised them. But I advance south for another reason, and in time, maybe I'd tell you, but for now, I want to fuck, and you're not my type.

SANSA: Fuck?

THE NIGHT KING: We're going to have an orgy between us generals and lieutenants. You can choose to remain, but if you do, you consent to whatever happens to you this evening.

SANSA: I don't know.

THE NIGHT KING: What do you think of Violet?

SANSA: She's beautiful, but I've never been with a woman before.

THE NIGHT KING: I found her in the forest but did she tell you exactly how?

SANSA: No.

THE NIGHT KING: She was walking into the river. It was just the beginning of winter and the river hadn't frozen yet. She was walking into the river with stones in her dress.

SANSA: She wanted to die. Suicide.

THE NIGHT KING: If she had died, I would only be able to turn her to a mindless minion. But she chose to walk away from the river, and she chose to join my army. If you ask her why, you'll understand why I march south.

_THE NIGHT KING stops dancing. _

THE NIGHT KING: If you'd excuse me.

SANSA: Because you're going to fuck.

THE NIGHT KING: Exactly.

_SANSA sits down beside ARYA and VIOLET._

SANSA: The Night King is not what I expected.

ARYA: He's pretty cool. He's like the cool uncle I wished we had.

SANSA: Is it odd that I wonder who he'd take? Ballerina?

VIOLET: He's had Ballerina. He likes them new.

_THE NIGHT KING walks down the hill. Other generals and lieutenants have begun to engage in pansexual sex, but THE NIGHT KING walks down the hill alone._

VIOLET: He's going to see if there's someone hotter down there. Maybe one of the men on horses.

SANSA and ARYA: He's gay?

VIOLET: Bisexual. But he's not going to fuck Lady Mormont.

ARYA: Too young?

VIOLET: If they're under 18, yes, too young.

_They listen to the music for a few moments and the audience sees SANSA and ARYA'S faces react to the undead orgy, including moans from BALLERINA and 2ND and 3RD GENERAL._

ARYA: Well, I can't unsee that. I'm going to go. I have an early day ahead of me tomorrow. But before I go Sansa, I want to tell you something. Violet, could my sister and I have a moment alone?

VIOLET: Of course. I need another drink.

ARYA: Sansa, I love you, and you need to know, you will be safe. I can't tell you how I know, but I know you will be safe. Please, stay safe. Do you remember when we first left Winterfell?

SANSA: I was so naive.

ARYA: None of us are naive anymore.

SANSA, _her eyes staring at VIOLET_: None of us are naive anymore.

ARYA: Good night, my sister.

SANSA, _hugging ARYA_: Good night my sister. If you see Jon, tell him I love him.

_ARYA nods, and they break the hug._

_SANSA walks to VIOLET._

SANSA: I learned from the Night King that you attempted to kill yourself by drowning in the river.

VIOLET: I was. Death seemed so beautiful at that moment. Death seemed more beautiful than the life I was living. You know for us, talking about death is like talking about the weather.

SANSA: Except it's much more interesting than the weather.

VIOLET, _tears in her eyes_: Suicide seemed beautiful to me, at the time. Death seemed more beautiful than the sadness in my heart. So I went into the forest, and found a place where the river's currents grumbled strong. I waited by the bank all afternoon, crying and staring into the water as if it beckoned me. And then, when night descended, I walked in with hopes of never walking out.

SANSA: Why did you want to kill yourself?

VIOLET: I could tell you it was for a man, a man I loved, a man I had loved between my thighs. I could tell you this man died while hunting, belly gorged by antlers, and by losing his love I lost myself. The beauty of death meant peace, an escape from sadness. I walked into the river, the cold currents past my ankles, each step closer and closer to peace, the cold running past my thighs, freezing cold past my breasts, one step closer to escaping sadness, when suddenly, the Night King emerged and I stopped.

SANSA: His presence is overshadowing.

VIOLET: He knew what I was doing, and he knew why. He senses these things. He said to me, 'Death at sixteen is tragic. You can choose to die, but death is forever. There is no return from death, but from sadness, sometimes there's a way back.' I won't tell you more about how the Night King affected my life, that's between him and me, but I became his lieutenant and have never looked back.

SANSA: You love him.

VIOLET, _smiling_: Once I loved him. We all did. Not sexually, always, sometimes, or not at first, but we all loved him in one way or other.

SANSA: This Night King is not what I had pictured him from before. I didn't think undead men could be so –

VIOLET: Beefy? Muscular? Biceps so big I couldn't squeeze both my hands around them?

SANSA: Sturdy and composed. He's built like my dad. Well, my dad when he was younger.

VIOLET, _shoving her elbow into SANSA_: Your dad? Really? You're comparing the Night King to your dad?

SANSA: Only younger. He's built like my dad in his twenties.

VIOLET: You dad died tragically. I sense that in you.

SANSA: He did. _[Flashback to NED STARK's execution scene, but the camera focuses on SANSA]_

SANSA, _crying_: I don't know why I'm talking about death like this. Among royal court, we talk about pleasant things and keep truths to ourselves. And here I am, blabbing about my father executed by a boy's command. And now I'm crying about it like a stupid, stupid girl.

VIOLET: You're not stupid. Definitely not. I could tell you that I lost my parents too, but this isn't about me. You've been through much. Most people would need time to decompress, but the Night King marches faster than that. We don't have the luxury of waiting when in service to the Night King.

_VIOLET approaches SANSA and grabs her by the waist._

VIOLET: You know what I mean?

SANSA, _looking back intensely into VIOLET_: I know but I've never done this before. I don't know if I'm ready for this. This is something completely different from what I had known.

_VIOLET looks disappointed, then stares toward BALLERINA. _

VIOLET, _letting go_: Well, maybe Ballerina wan-

_SANSA then kisses VIOLET. _

SANSA: That felt wonderful.

VIOLET: Kiss me again.

_They kiss._

**CUTTO: Down the hill from Winterfell to the hordes of MINIONS. Moonlight illuminates the path as a gentle snow descends. THE NIGHT KING walks down with 1ST GENERAL. They speak in their own language.**

THE NIGHT KING: How goes our plan?

1ST GENERAL: I have harvested what we needed. When we march south, I am prepared.

THE NIGHT KING: Good.

1ST GENERAL: It was amazing, how you threw Ice Spear and shattered the castle walls. Or pierced a dragon with it.

THE NIGHT KING: How many do we have left?

1ST GENERAL: One ice spear left. I wish I was half as good throwing it as you.

THE NIGHT KING: You have other gifts.

1ST GENERAL: About that, Eleventh made something.

_1ST GENERAL procures a pouch, then hands it to his brother._

THE NIGHT KING, _opening the pouch_: These look like stars.

1ST GENERAL: Like stars during a clear winter night.

_THE NIGHT KING takes a star and throws it like a baseball. It lands against the 1st Wall of Winterfell, and bricks shatter. _

THE NIGHT KING: Not as powerful as the ice spear, but instead of one left, I have a bag full of them.

1ST GENERAL: They were made from the souls of the northern warriors.

_THE NIGHT KING and 1ST GENERAL emerge to the field with more than two hundred thousand minions standing in the winter wind, bodies billowing like spectral flags. The crowd parts like stage curtains when THE NIGHT KING and 1ST GENERAL walk through._

1ST GENERAL: Brother, why did you lie about Crastor's son being in the Godswood?

THE NIGHT KING: The Godswood is too peaceful. This child must know the true bitterness of winter before making his choice.

1ST GENERAL: Like his brothers.

THE NIGHT KING: Like his brothers. If he stops crying when I hold him, then he is worthy to join. If he doesn't, well, I'm not raising another finicky child. I won't repeat the mistake I made with Fourth.

**CUTTO: FOREST.**

1ST GENERAL: I admire how you raise so many from your own soul. I remember when I tried raising my own. The child's death splintered my soul.

THE NIGHT KING, _smiling_: I'm more of a mother than you, brother.

1ST GENERAL: I almost lost myself in my dreams, but you saved me brotherly mother.

THE NIGHT KING: You are family. Family is what matters.

_THE NIGHT KING stops. _

THE NIGHT KING, _voice growing angry_: The child should be here. I thought we had secured the area. Where is the child?

**CUTTO: TYRION, holding SAM JR while riding on GHOST. Audience hears THE NIGHT KING rage from a distance.**

TYRION: Faster buddy.

_GHOST runs._


	12. Chapter 12, Season 8, Episode 6

_VARYS and QUYBURN sit in the SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBER. It is nightime and the SMALL COUNCIL is lit by candles._

QUYBURN: What if they don't return, Queen Daenerys and her dragons?

VARYS: What about his royal King Snow? No, wait. King Tagaryen. They are related.

QUYBURN: We've grown accustomed to incest because of the Lannisters. It doesn't shock me anymore.

VARYS: It still shocks me.

_Silence, when the audience hears wings flapping, gigantic, dragon-like wings flapping:_

VARYS: Did you hear that?

QUYBURN: Oh, I'm partially deaf. You have to speak into my good ear.

_THE SMALL COUNCIL shakes. The audience hears the sounds of dragon claws grasping at the walls of the Red Keep, then DAENERYS yelling from a distance:_

DAENERYS: I don't know where Tyrion is. But we promised each other we'd meet at the Vale.

JON: I didn't know that's not how you like to be ridden. Rhaegal let me ride him however I chose.

_The doors to THE SMALL COUNCIL burst open._

DAENERYS: Viserion is moody today.

_QUYBURN and VARYS glaze upon each other, faces shocked._

QUYBURN and VARYS: Your grace!

DAENERYS: The Night King was the greater foe. We barely escaped with our lives. In the Great Battle of the Living against the Dead, the Dead won. Only us remain.

JON: The only army that remains is the Unsullied. Her royal army numbers 8 000, and the Night King's Army numbers more than 200 000. Numbers mean something.

DAENERYS: Where is Missandei?

VARYS: In her chambers with Greyworm. They're in love. Quyburn and I have been maintaining the Queen's peace while Missandei and Greyworm have lived carefree in Dragons' Landing.

QUYBURN: Even I remember what young love was once like, and if they can spend another hour –

VARYS: Another minute.

QUYBURN: Another second.

VARYS and QUYBURN: It's a wonderful thing.

DAENERYS: Love is a wonderful thing.

**CUTTO: MISSANDEI and GREYWORM in bedroom chambers She looks out to the full moon.**

MISSANDEI: It's been two months since...

GREYWORM: Since Daenerys and her dragons left?

MISSANDEI: And my last menses. I'm pregnant.

_GREYWORM hugs MISSANDEI._

GREYWORM: We will have child. If boy, he grow up strong and agile. He be great warrior of the New Unsullied. If girl, she grow up smart and work as translator.

MISSANDEI: What if she's both?

GREYWORM: I would love her. She be who she want to be.

MISSANDEI: I love you.

_They kiss, then there's a knock on the door._

MISSANDEI, _annoyed_: Does it really have to be now? Is it so urgent that it can't wait until tomorrow morning?

DAENERYS: Hey. It's me. I'm back and we really need to talk.

_MISSANDEI rushes to dress, then rushes the door. GREYWORM rushes to dress._

MISSANDEI: My queen, please come in.

DAENERYS, _in tears_: We lost.

_MISSANDEI hugs DAENERYS._

MISSANDEI: Do you want to talk about it?

_DAENERYS nods. Together, they head to the bathroom._

JON, _sitting beside GREYWORM_: Bathroom time is sacred time. That's what I know from living with Dani.

GREYWORM: My king.

JON: We lost.

GREYWORM: Missandei is pregnant.

JON: Congratulations.

GREYWORM: It was my greatest fear.

JON: Getting Missandei pregnant or us losing the war?

_GREYWORM, pausing._

JON: You took too long to think about that.

GREYWORM: Don't tell Missandei. And you?

JON: Not for a lack of trying. Wait, I thought the Unsullied couldn't.

GREYWORM: The worm is shorter than the snake, but the worm still spits. But I mean losing. Do you want to talk about it?

_JON, pausing._

GREYWORM: You took too long to think.

JON: We were outnumbered, and his army never tired. We fought, and fought, but the Night King's army never relented. Soldier after soldier, brother after brother, sister after brother – I don't know if it was the hopelessness or the sheer exhaustion when they finally gave their lives to the undead. If Daenerys hadn't rescued me with Drogon, exhaustion would have made me another victim. Death by exhaustion is cruel.

GREYWORM: Where was Viserion? Rhaegal?

JON: Rhaegal sacrified his life to save his brother and mother. May he rest in peace. As for Viserion, I don't know, but I heard dragon fire in the distance. The battle was full of chaos, things happening all at once.

GREYWORM: Where is Tyrion?

JON: I don't know.

**CUTTO: MISSANDEI and DAENERYS in a marble bathroom like in a Roman bath.**

DAENERYS: We Night King enchanted a storm of magical hail that tore the flesh off my Dothraki, the loyal ones anyway. The Night King is powerful. Not only can he launch a spear made of ice that kills a dragon, it destroys the main wall of castle Winterfell. He also can escape Drogon's dragon fire by tansforming into snow.

MISSANDEI: The Night King's magic is powerful.

DAENERYS: Tyrion said the Vale was the safest place in Westeros, and if we garrison there, maybe we can come up with another plan. Or at least be safe. Missandei, I saw death. He felt inevitable.

MISSANDEI, _embracing DAENERYS_: Death. My queen, how awful.

DAENERYS: But if we retreat to the Vale, we leave Dragons' Landing to the fate of the Night King, winter's fate. I had premonitions of this. Way back when, when I was in the Tower of the Undying, I succumbed to illusions, but maybe they weren't all illusions. Maybe one was a premonition. I walked underneath the hall of the iron throne, roof exposed underneath a gentle snowfall. It felt eerie, and at first I thought I had caused this, but now, I wonder, is this the fate of the iron throne with the Night King? Does this sound crazy?

MISSANDEI: Your life has been extra-ordinary. Whatever you tell as real, I know is true, but what you're saying is to retreat to the Vale and allow the Night King to take control of Dragons' Landing.

DAENERYS: If we stay in Dragons' Landing, every day the Night King marches south, his army grows. One future is certain: if we remain, we perish under the Night King's inevitable march. If nothing else is certain, his inevitable march is. I don't want you to die, Missandei. I want you to live a long and happy life.

MISSANDEI, _tears in her eyes: _Mother of dragons, I don't want you to die either.

DAENERYS: I can't save the people of Dragons' Landing. I tried. If I could do this all over again, I wouldn't do anything differently. I'd still march north to attack the Night King at his weakest, but his weakest was mightier than we were. I tried, and I can retreat to the Vale with my concious clean. I tried. Missandei, I tried.

MISSANDEI: You tried. We will find safety at the Vale.

MISSANDEI, switches to Valerian: My queen, your plan seems like the best option, but may I be the opposition?

DAENERYS: Speak freely.

MISSANDEI: We are foreigners in Westeros. You may have a Targaryen last name, but you know more of Essos than Westeros. Your skin is touched by the Essos' sun, as has mine. When we arrive at the Vale –

DAENERYS: Land, you and I will fly upon Drogon.

MISSANDEI: I thought only Targaryens could ride a dragon.

DAENERYS: If that were really true, dragons are racist assholes. But they're not.

MISSANDEI: When we land at the Vale, we'll be foreign.

DAENERYS: You mean immigrants?

MISSANDEI: We'd be immigrants to the Vale.

DAENERYS: They bent the knee to my rule. They professed love to the mother of dragons. Normally the daughter runs back to her mother, but in this case, the mother retreats to her daughter's safety until we can devise Plan C.

MISSANDEI: Scenario planning, in the jargon.

DAENERYS: Scenario planning, as royal immigrants to the Vale.

MISSANDEI: What of the people of Dragons' Landing?

DAENERYS: As queen, I must make tough choices, and the choice we have is to remain in Dragons' Landing and perish with the citizens of the city, or we retreat to the Vale where we can survive and plan our eventual victory. Missandei, I love you. You are family. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't love the citizens of this capital. But I love you. I love you and you love Greyworm, and all I want now is to protect you. You are family, and I want to protect my family.

MISSANDEI: Family. I'm with child, so the family is expanding.

DAENERYS: I'm so happy! Love is possible, and it means that even during war, moments of happiness can be found.

**CUTTO: JON and GREYWORM.**

JON: Dani can't get pregnant.

GREYWORM: As Unsullied, neither could I, I once thought.

JON: We've been trying, believe you me, but no. As the bastard son of Neddard Stark, I didn't think I would ever want to have children. But as the son of Rhaegon Targaryen, lawful king of Westeros, I want to have a child with my Dani. Or a few, once the war is over.

GREYWORM: How is Vale our safest option?

JON: The Night King's Army is fiercer than when I saw them at Hardhome. The Night King has magical powers I never thought were possible. The only place we stand a chance is in the mountains where the greatest army is funnelled to a narrow phalanx. Then, an army of 8000 can defeat an army of 200 000.

_GREYWORM's eyes grow wide after realizing the staggering difference between 8000 and 200000._

GREYWORM: How do we get there?

JON: You Unsullied cannot ride horseback?

_GREYWORM shakes his head._

JON: Then you'd have to march. It'll take a month to march to the Vale. It takes a month to march from Winterfell to Riverrun. Hopefully you with the Unsullied can march east of the King's Road before the Night King's Army advances that far south.

GREYWORM: I march with the Unsullied. I don't ride dragonback with you.

JON: Daenerys trusts you. We need you to ensure loyalty among the Unsullied. We lost a few Dothraki on our march north to Winterfell. We cannot lose any man as we garrison in the Vale. Every man matters in the great battle to come.

GREYWORM: In the great battle to come, do we win?

JON, holding back tears: I could tell you the truth or I can tell you a beautiful lie.

GREYWORM: The truth.

JON: I don't know.

_DAENERYS and MISSANDEI return._

DAENERYS: We must leave, otherwise the castle will be too suspicious of why the Unsullied are leaving Dragons' Landing.

GREYWORM: We are needed in warfront.

JON: Winterfell has withstood but casualties are severe. Unsullied are commanded to march north to aid in the war.

DAENERYS: Bring also all of Dragons'Landing treasure. We will need treasure to survive.

_GREYWORM nods._

_DAENERYS begins to leave with MISSANDEI, and JON follows but:_

DAENERYS: You're coming? I thought you'd escort Greyworm and the Unsullied.

JON: I thought I was going to the Vale with you.

DAENERYS: Greyworm and the Unsullied are faithful but they don't know Westeros. They will need an escort on their journey to the Vale. You are the only one I trust to escort them.

JON: It'll take a month to march north. They'll need to lodge and buy food along the way. They need their king to escort them north. I understand that, but along the way, we may have eager young men who want to join the fight.

DAENERYS: Only those you really trust or those with great fighting potential, allow them to join. Otherwise tell them their efforts are better served ensuring the harvest. The winter will be long, and the Crown needs as much grain and food as possible.

JON: Aye, the Crown does.

DAENERYS: I love you, Jon.

JON: I love you. If Tyrion arrives with Ghost to the Vale before I do, tell Tyrion he better have a good Plan B, and tell Ghost I miss him.

_JON hands DAENERYS his gloves._

JON: So that Ghost can smell me in them.

DAENERYS: We lost the battle but we haven't lost the war.

JON: In the end, we will prevail. The living shall prevail against the dead.

_JON and DAENERYS kiss._

MISSANDEI to GREYWORM: If it's a boy, what name do you want?

GREYWORM: Yaouleni.

MISSANDEI: Yaouleni has all the vowels of the alphabet. It means rainbow or spectrum in my mother language.

GREYWORM: For man named Greyworm who grey up poor, Yaouleni will grow up with all colourful opportunities. If baby is daughter?

MISSANDEI: Cobress, for the most magnificent worm is a serpent, and the most magnificent serpent is the cobra.

GREYWORM: I love you.

MISSANDEI: I love you too.

**CUTTO: JON, GREYWORM, VARYS, and QUYBURN watch as DAENERYS and MISSANDEI ride DROGON and VISERION as the sun rises.**

QUYBURN: They're beautiful, aren't they?

VARYS: The ladies or the dragons?

QUYBURN: Both.

VARYS: Aesthetically, a woman riding atop is a beautiful sight indeed.

QUYBURN: No, I mean sexy.

VARYS: Darling, you're barking up the wrong tree.

**CUTTO: Forest, and a clearing in the FOREST. **

MISSANDEI: I never thought dragons grew thirsty and need water.

DAENERYS: All life needs water, from the baby growing inside you to the tallest tree to even dragons.

MISSANDEI: I've been learning Draconic with Viserion.

DAENERYS: You've already begun to communicate with my daughter?

MISSANDEI: I can't pronounce their words, but I'm able to understand. Some of them at least. Viserion is definitely more chatty than Drogon.

DAENERYS: Because Viserion is a woman?

MISSANDEI: I wouldn't attribute it to only that.

_DROGON and VISERION jump into the air._

MISSANDEI: What's happening?

DAENERYS: They're going hunting.

MISSANDEI: And they'll leave us alone here?

DAENERYS: It won't be long.

MISSANDEI: I've never been alone in the forest. Did you hear that?

_MISSANDEI and DAENERYS stare into a commotion in the distance._

DAENERYS: It smells like the bodies of hundreds of unwashed men.

_DRUMS beat._

MISSANDEI: Bandits?

DAENERYS: Two women would be playthings to a gang of bandits. Drogon! Viserion!

_A few tense moments as the drumming grows louder. VISERION lands at a clearing._

DAENERYS: Let's go.

_DAENERYS and MISSANDEI run to the clearing. MISSANDEI climbs atop, and DAENERYS is about to mount. DRUMS beat louder, and the first men with battle axes appear in the forest. DROGON then lands. He sneers at the men, and with a puff, fire engulfs the first men, then the dozens others, and then the entire forest is ablaze. DAENERYS mounts DROGON, and they take flight._

**CUTTO: DROGON and VISERION landing in the EYRIE but on the other side of the mountains where defences are weak. A sentry of guards with spears pointed towards them. **

DAENERYS: Is this how you greet your Queen, with spears pointed at her and her royal escort?

_GUARDS remain silent._

DAENERYS: I could roast you to a crisp if I wanted to. Only one word.

_LORD ROYCE and LADY WAYNWOOD hurriedly enter. _

LORD ROYCE: Your grace. Such an unexpected visit. It's customary to send birds to announce a royal visit.

_LADY WAYNWOOD smiles and bows, but it seems forced._

LADY WAYNWOOD: With proper notice we would have welcomed you with all due customs and pageantry, your grace. Where is the King?

DAENERYS: On royal business. It is only us, and speed was paramount. Dragons are faster than birds.

MISSANDEI: Where is Lord Arryn?

LORD ROYCE, eyes narrowing: Who are you?

MISSANDEI: Missandei of Naath, and her royal translator.

LORD ROYCE: Where is Naath?

MISSANDEI: In Essos.

LADY WAYNWOOD: In Essos indeed. They are certainly different, coming from Essos.

DAENERYS: Lord Arryn?

_LORD ROYCE and LADY WAYNWOOD look at each other._

LORD ROYCE, hesistently: Robin is in his chambers, your grace.

DAENERYS: In his chambers? Robin must be sixteen by now. I've never met Robin but I remember what I was like at sixteen. Hormones waxing and waning like the moon. How long has he been in his chambers?

LORD ROYCE: Two days, your grace.

DAENERYS: He's in his room because he's releasing some of those hormones. I don't know what else would keep a sixteen year old boy confined to his room for two days.

LADY WAYNWOOD: Studying, Yes, of course your grace. He's studying. He musn't be disturbed.

DAENERYS: Studying?

LORD ROYCE: Lords must pass exams like everyone else.

LADY WAYNWOOD: We prize education at the Vale.

DAENERYS, in Valerian: Did you hear that Missandei? They prize education here.

MISSANDEI, inValerian: My queen, I sense something is awry.

DAENERYS, in Valerian: I feel it as well, but the cause eludes me.

MISSANDEI, in Valerian: There is much in what they omit.

LORD ROYCE, shocked and taking offence: Excuse me, Queen Daenerys. In my home we speak Westerosi.

LADY WAYNWOOD: What were you discussing that was so important to switch to, what language was that?

DAENERYS: Valerian, Lady Waywood. I am your queen.

LADY WAYNWOOD: But this is still my home.

Silence.

DAENERYS: Your home. We will speak Westerosi.

LADY WAYNWOOD: May I enquire what is the nature of this unexpected visit?

DAENERYS: I rule the Seven Kingdoms. It is my perogative to visit each of these even.

LADY WAYNWOOD: But there is protocol. Birds, emissaries, the drafting of an agenda for a royal visit, meal planning, etc. The last royal visit took six months to plan.

LORD ROYCE: And what of the battle of Winterfell?

MISSANDEI, in Valerian: I don't think they want us her.

LORD ROYCE: Westerosi.

DAENERYS: What have you heard of the battle at Winterfell?

LORD ROYCE: Only from your last bird, sent two months ago. Her royal army was marching north to face an enemy from the north. What has happened?

LADY WAYNWOOD: Has there been a setback?

DAENERYS: I convene a meeting with all of the Vale's lords and ladies tomorrow, but not in the Eyrie. Outdoors. Do you have an amphitheatre?

LORD ROYCE: We have.

DAENERYS: All the lords and ladies of the Vale, be there at noon. Are these my chambers?

LORD ROYCE: Yes, your grace.

LADY WAYNWOOD: We travel as long as convenient, I suppose.

DAENERYS: Please bring food for me, and at dusk tonight, I need two butchered animals to be fed to my dragons. Understood?

LORD ROYCE: Of course, my queen.

_Doors close._

LADY WAYNWOOD, whispering: Did they suspect anything?

LORD ROYCE: Of course not. They're women.

**CUTTO: JON SNOW, GREYWORM, and UNSULLIED marching through field.**

GREYWORM: We march.

JON: We march.

GREYWORM: How many days of marching?

JON: Thirty four, if we make good time.

GREYWORM: But you're on a horse.

JON: Because I know how to ride horses. If we were on horseback, we'd make the Vale in a week.

GREYWORM: Do we visit towns along the way?

JON: We do. We need supplies.

GREYWORM: Are there women along the way?

JON: Women, aye, and some exceptional women in their way.

GREYWORM: We have exceptional women in the Vale.

JON: We do. I'm in love with mine.

GREYWORM: I love Missandei. I would do anything for her. I would sacrifice my life to protect her.

GREYWORM, pausing.

JON: Yeah, totally for me too.

**CUTTO: BEDROOM at the EYRIE.**

MISSANDEI, in Valerian: We are not safe, my queen.

DAENERYS: You haven't seen his army. The Night King's army. But you haven't seen his army. How could you know what it's like? Naarth is by the ocean. Have there ever been waves so large you feared succumbing to the abyss?

MISSANDEI: At night, sometimes.

DAENERYS: His army is an inevitable are not safe here, but we are safer here than anywhere else in Westeros. If you had been in Winterfell, I don't know what would have happened to you.

DAENERYS cries.

MISSANDEI: My queen.

DAENERYS: I have known you since Astapor. We are family. I would do everything to protect my family.

MISSANDEI: You are my sister. I was always background to your glory, but that never bothered me.

DAENERYS: You once counselled me in Mereen. You said I could see options that not everyone can see. If you were me, what options would you see?

MISSANDEI: Charm your way into court. Charm but assert your dominance. Don't ask me how, but you would need to assert dominance. I've seen it in Astapor, in Runkai, in Mereen. You asserted dominance over these territories, and through dominance, you were worshipped. The masses worship you because you have power, real power.

DAENERYS: With my dragons, I always knew I posessed power. My power took time to mature, but I knew I weilded might within Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. With dragons, I knew my reign over Westeros would be inevitable. And now, I'm not so sure. The Night King is more powerful. I'm scared Missandei. If I fight against the Night King again, I may lose.

MISSANDEI: The Night King is a powerful enemy.

UNKNOWN VOICE: It's Dusk, my queen. The animals have been butchered. We also have dinner with a bottle of wine..

_DAENERYS opens the door and SERVANTS wheel a trolley of food with a bottle of red wine opened._

DAENERYS: You may be excused. Thank you.

_SERVANTS leave._

DAENERYS: We may not wholeheartedly be welcomed, but we have room service. What do we have?

MISSANDEI: Bread, pickles, and a roasted chicken. The chicken looks so succulent.

DAENERYS: Enjoy it. I'll be back after feeding Drogon and Viserion.

MISSANDEI: Wait.

DAENERYS: What is it?

MISSANDEI: Nevermind. You have bigger problems.

DAENERYS: Are you sure?

MISSANDEI: I'm sure. My queen, drakaris.

DAENERYS: Drakaris.

_CUTTO: DAENERYS in a field. SERVANTS push a cart with two butchered lambs. _

DAENERYS: Lambs are small. Next time, I need to be more specific.

_DAENERYS approaches DROGON and VISERION._

DROGON, in draconic: Our mother does not speak to us.

VISERION: Our mother treats us like children.

DROGON: We are not children. We are dragons fully fledged.

VISERION: Do you cast magic?

DROGON: No.

VISERION: I do.

_VISERION opens his mouth to breath fire, but instead, butterflies. _

DROGON: Butterflies are weak compared to fire.

DAENERYS: Children, mother's here.

DROGON: She will not understand.

VISERION: Tyrion began to understand. Daenerys will.

DAENERYS: I heard my name.

VISERION: Daenerys.

_VISERION then points to herself:_ Viserion. _She points to DROGON. _

DROGON: Drogon.

VISERION: Ack vo DRO.

_VISERION flaps her wings and points to herself._

DAENERYS: Dragon?

_VISERION nods. _

DROGON _breathes fire and points to his breath_: Ack VO.

DAENERYS: Dragon fire.

DROGON shakes his head.

DAENERYS: Fire.

DROGON nods.

VISERION then points to DAENERYS: Pssssss.

DAENERYS: Compared to 'ack VO', 'psssss' sounds rather dainty.

VISERION: Because you humans are dainty to us.

DAENERYS: I can't understand. Tyrion will be here soon. He can speak to you, right?

_VISERION nods._

DAENERYS: With Tyrion, we'll figure out a Plan B, OK?

_VISERION nods._

DAENERYS: I would do everything to protect you.

DROGON: I would do everything to protect you.

VISERION: As do I, mother.

_DAENERYS walks to EYRIE when she notices a bat._

_DAENERYS is puzzled._

DAENERYS: What kind of flying creature is that?

_DAENERYS follows the BAT through CUTSCENES until BAT enters a cave in the mountains._

DAENERYS: Something's pungent in here.

UNKNOWN VOICE, echoing: My queen. I serve you, my queen. I've been waiting for you.

DAENERYS: Who are you? Why can I only hear you? Why don't you appear in front as flesh and blood?

UNKNOWN VOICE: My sister visited you in Mereen.

DAENERYS: You serve the Lord of Light.

UNKNOWN VOICE: Once, my queen. The Lord of Light and I departed on different paths.

DAENERYS: I've never met you, but if you're anything like your sister, something about you isn't quite right. You're confident bordering on egotistical, but I'm not sure whether to distrust you because you're a lying bitch, or fuck you because redheads are hot.

UNKNOWN VOICE: I did not anticipate that for an answer.

DAENERYS: I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. I may have lost a battle, but I have not lost the war.

MELISSANDRE's voice: My queen, you haven't. You will ultimately prevail, and my magic is at hand to aid you, should you chose.

DAENERYS: I have my own magic. What magic do you possess that I do not?

MELISSANDRE: Blood magic. I bestowed invulnerability to your king when he needed protection at her most graceful. I bear his child.

DAENERYS: Why do I only hear your voice, yet you haven't appeared?

MELISSANDRE: Gestation of a child is laborious, gestation of a dragon and wolf within my womb has consumed my entire being. My being is in this cave but in the shadows. Shadows are better than my real form.

DAENERYS: That bat...

MELISSANDRE: He has been sustaining me through the years. My queen, I am here to serve. I have not been forthcoming in the past, but from this day forth, I renounce the Lord of Light and give birth to my new allegiance. Blood magic is not the magic of the Lord of Light. Blood magic is the magic of life itself.

_DAENERYS hears a heartbeat. It throbs, as if afraid._

MELISSANDRE: This is your heartbeat, my queen.

DAENERYS: I sound frightened.

MELISSANDRE: You fear your enemy. Your enemy is unknown, and the unknown is what kills us.

DAENERYS: My enemy is the Night King. What do you know about him?

MELISSANDRE: I know he plans to enchant the longest winter the world will ever know. His magic is powerful, but like winter, his cold reign will end with blood.

DAENERYS: Blood? How does blood end winter?

MELISSANDRE: Blood is the essence of life, and life is the essence of spring. The Night King will perish with the birth of spring.

_Suddenly, DAENERYS hears another throbbing heartbeat. Faster. _

MELISSANDRE: This is your friend's heartbeat. She's frightened.

DAENERYS: Missandei's scared?

MELISSANDRE: Find her, my queen. Missandei is in grave peril.

_DAENERYS runs out of the cave._

CUTTO: Bedroom door.

UNKNOWN VOICE: Missandei, the queen needs you.

MISSANDEI: What? Why?

UNKNOWN VOICE: Drogon was unsatisfied with today's meal. He grew angry, and, and, he grew angry at the queen.

MISSANDEI: No. My queen.

_MISSANDEI opens door to see SERVANT crouched and in robes._

SERVANT: Royal translator, please follow me to our queen.

MISSANDEI: Yes. Our queen.

_SERVANT leads MISSANDEI through hallways upon hallways._

SERVANT: She's there, down this hall. She pleaded for you there.

_MISSANDEI walks down a dark hallway when she sudden falls and screams._

MISSANDEI: My anke, it's broken.

SERVANT, taking off his robes to reveal it's ROBIN ARRYN.

ROBIN: It's time to have fun.

**CUTTO: DAENERYS, rushing to the bedroom.**

DAENERYS: Missandei, Missandei...

_DAENERYS unlocks the door with tremulous hands, and when she finally unlocks to push the wooden portal open – she sees nothing. Nothing is amiss in the bedroom._

DAENERYS: Where are you?

_BAT flutters past._

_DAENERYS follows and CUTSCENES until we reach the ERYE CHAMBER with moon door. A body lays mutilated in the centre. DAENERYS rushes to the body. With trembling hands, she reaches towards the body – feminine, dark skinned, hair curly like water bubbling through a rocky stream, and it's her – MISSANDEI, murdered and mutilated._

_DAENERYS cries as camera pans out from the darkness of the moon door to daylight at the roman AMPITHEATRE. A mound covered in white cloth lays in the centre. LORDS and LADIES of the VALE assemble among the rows. In the distance, DROGON and VISERION fly. When all are assembled, DROGON and VISERION land. _

DAENERYS: Ladies and Lords of the Vale, I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. I am your queen, and I have been guest to your home for only a night, yet I have already experienced the full graciousness of your hospitality. I had originally called this meeting to update you on the affairs at Winterfell, but something else has come to my attention. But firstly, the children?

_Three hands rise. One girl is six, the other eleven, and one fifteen. All are female, from a girl to a young woman._

DAENERYS: Your queen wants to meet you.

_The three children walk down the stairs of the AMPITHEATRE to DAENERYS._

DAENERYS: My sweet innocent children. Your queen loves you. I thought there would be more children at the Vale.

SIX YEAR OLD: We used to be more.

FIFTEEN YEAR OLD: Shhhh.

ELEVEN YEAR OLD: We used to be happy here.

_DAENERYS hugs the ELEVEN YEAR OLD._

DAENERYS: What's your name?

ERICA: Erica, your grace.

DAENERYS, whispering: You used to be happy? You can tell me the truth.

FIFTEEN YEAR OLD: Shhhh.

ERICA: We used to be happy. There used to be more of us.

_SIX YEAR OLD nods._

LORD ROYCE: What the point of this meeting? You said it would be an update, not a children's play.

DAENERYS: Viserion will take you on a trip.

FIFTEEN YEAR OLD: No, I choose to stay here.

_DAENERYS walks to the centre mound. She scans the crowd, looking at each Lord and Lady directly in the eye._

_DAENERYS unveils the white cloth. MISSANDEI's mutilated body glistens in the daytime sun. Yet no one is shocked._

DAENERYS: You are not shocked. This has happened before. Murder at the Eyrie has happened before.

DAENERYS: Lord Royce, what say you?

LORD ROYCE: I have nothing to say to a foreign woman.

DAENERYS: Lady Waynwood?

LADY WAYNWOOD: Foreign bitch. I detest you.

DAENERYS: Lord Robin Arryn, you're here and not studying. What say –

_ROBIN begins to cackle. _

ROBIN: So fun! It's more fun than the moon door!

ROBIN smiles like an idiot then claps like he's witnessing a show. ROBIN laughs more.

DAENERYS: How many has he murdered?

_SILENCE_.

DAENERYS: How many?!

LORD ROYCE: Thirteen.

DAENERYS: You let your imbecile lord murder with impunity and my Missandei was victim thirteen. Your silence has been complacent in her death, and I sentence you to the Queen's justice.

_DROGON flaps his wings._

DAENEYRS: Drakaris!

_DROGON breathes fire in the AMPITHEATRE and the dozens lords and ladies of the VALE burn into charred bodies. _

_DAENERYS lays beside MISSANDEI and shields her body from the flames._

DAENERYS: The world shall know my vegeance.


	13. Chapter 13, Season 8, Episode 7

**CUTTO: WINTERFELL BEDROOM.**

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, it's time.

JULIA, eyes waking: I was having the most wonderful dream, Uncle Night.

THE NIGHT KING, smiling: What did you dream, my clever Julia?

JULIA: The world blossomed into green with butterflies all aflutter.

THE NIGHT KING: You dreamt of spring, a time when we're young, hopeful, and full of dreams. Spring. Like you Julia. You are like spring and I love you. I would do everything to protect you.

_THE NIGHT KING cries._

JULIA: What's wrong, Uncle?

THE NIGHT KING: Spring never lasts, and the flower fades from bloom.

JULIA: That's sad.

THE NIGHT KING:But the blossom's memory lasts well past the spring and into summer. I remember my last spring. I fell in love that spring, and I still feel that love to this day.

JULIA: How old were you in the last spring?

THE NIGHT KING: That was a long, long time ago, so I was very young. I had a full head of hair, a beard, and skin the colour of bronze.

JULIA: Does spring always follow winter?

THE NIGHT KING: When the world is in balance, spring follows winter.

JULIA: What if unbalanced?

_THE NIGHT KING is silent as he wipes tears from his eyes._

JULIA: Are you scared, Uncle Night?

THE NIGHT KING, tears stopping: Spring must follow the winter. I will succeed in restoring balance. It's time. We will set the world to balance through the inevitable.

_THE NIGHT KING takes JULIA'S hand and they walk together down through WINTERFELL to the snowfield where THE NIGHT KING'S ARMY wait. All GENERALS and most LIEUTENANTS wait. Everyone is silent as THE NIGHT KING mounts SKELETON STALLION. He holds his hand for JULIA, and they both mount. _

THE NIGHT KING: My generals and lieutenants, we've reached a new phase in our march south. I promised you power if you joined me. Do you feel your power grow?

_GENERALS and LIEUTENANTS pound their chest with a fist._

THE NIGHT KING: Our power grows as we march. I feel it, and I know you feel it. In this new phase, we will march south and advance faster than we have ever done before. Our power will course through our veins and engorge every muscle on our bodies until all we want to do is fuck.

GENERALS and LIEUTENANTS: Fuck!

_BALLERINA rushes to THE NIGHT KING and bows._

BALLERINA: When will be our next fuck?

THE NIGHT KING: At the Twins.

BALLERINA: My king, I throb with anticipation.

THE NIGHT KING: Until we reach the Twins, 1st General is in charge. I want time alone with Julia. Understood?

BALLERINA, 1ST GENERAL, remainder GENERALS, and LIEUTENANTS, in unison: My king, yes.

_It begins to snow. JULIA and THE NIGHT KING ride alone in the gentle snow._

THE NIGHT KING: We ride first to inspect what fate has befallen the village or town, then my army marches southwards. When we reach the Twins, Arya will be waiting.

JULIA: Do you trust her?

THE NIGHT KING: I don't yet but she has been steady in her progress south. I could feel the souls of many succumbing to death by disease. Her mission of grace succeeds where others would have failed.

JULIA: How does Arya actually do that?

THE NIGHT KING: At her neck, a fissure throbs, and black droplets ooze from that fissure. A few drops of this black ooze into the town's water supply, and people fall ill.

JULIA: Does that hurt?

THE NIGHT KING: For some, a few rare some, it doesn't. Those are the exceptional men and women ready for death.. For others who aren't ready, it is grueling to die by disease. For children, the disease leaves them unscathed.

JULIA: But they must live as orphans in the upcoming winter. Like my brother.

THE NIGHT KING: Do you sense him?

JULIA: No.

THE NIGHT KING: If you knew he was alive, would you want to see him?

JULIA: Yes, but after our army restores balance.

THE NIGHT KING: How hasit been in my army?

JULIA: Fun. During the day, 3rd General likes to play. He's so big and cuddly, like a bear. I dance with Ballerina too, and she lifts me almost like I'm flying. I miss Ghael. Couldn't you have re-animated Ghael even after burning?

THE NIGHT KING: No. Dragon fire annuls my own power. But I did graft Ghael's wings onto my steed. He hasn't quite learned how to fly with them yet, but he's learning.

JULIA: Oh. I don't know if I understand magic.

THE NIGHT KING: You understand much already. You enchanted ice and you will learn how to feel more magic.

JULIA: I've got so many questions.

THE NIGHT KING: In time, my clever girl. We're arrived at our first village.

_THE NIGHT KING and JULIA dismount SKELETON STALLION in the village well. _

JULIA: It's quiet and stinky.

THE NIGHT KING: They died more than a week ago. Their bodies have rotted, unless carnivores have been here.

_THE NIGHT KING sniffs._

THE NIGHT KING: The smell of disease not decay. Even if a wolf came by, he'd smell the disease and stay away unless hungry verging on starvation. Have you ever been that hungry, Julia?

JULIA: One winter. The summer harvest had been bad, very bad. Have you, Uncle Night?

THE NIGHT KING: Yes, once. It was a terrible time and I don't want to dwell on it. It was a time I felt hunger unsatiated by sustenance. A terrible time where an urge compelled me to acts of grave import, but that urge satiated my hunger.

JULIA: What was that urge?

THE NIGHT KING: The urge to murder. But that was a long time ago, and I've developed ethos for my war to restore balance. How many lived in this village? How many do you feel?

JULIA: I feel more than ten.

THE NIGHT KING: Eighteen. What you feel, that's what eighteen souls feel like.

_JULIA nods._

THE NIGHT KING: How many were ready for death?

JULIA: I don't know but it feels peaceful.

THE NIGHT KING: All eighteen were ready to die. They had made peace with death.

_JULIA and THE NIGHT KING gaze upon the peaceful village where a stream courses through the wooden homes. As they walk through the village, a gentle snow follows their path. _

THE NIGHT KING: Do you want to turn these eighteen souls to undead, my clever girl?

JULIA: Yes, Uncle Night. But how?

THE NIGHT KING: Cry, my girl. Feel their deaths.

_JULIA trembles as eighteen souls fly into her body. With each soul, JULIA's cries grow less innocent until by the eighteenth, she feels nothing and she's also aged to become eighteen. _

THE NIGHT KING: You are a woman at eighteen.

JULIA: I am no longer a girl. I'm a woman at eighteen, old enough to know the truth.

THE NIGHT KING: Good. On our march south, I will teach you much about the harsh truths of death and dying.

JULIA nods, a tear in her eye: My innocence is gone.

_THE NIGHT KING hugs JULIA._

THE NIGHT KING: My clever girl, now woman. I show you the truth because the truth protects in the end. Truth, when deeds follow words, will protect you from lies and the selfish motivations hidden within the words of the lie. Know the truth, and it will protect you, like I protect you.

_THE NIGHT KING kisses JULIA's forehead._

JULIA: I love you, Uncle Night.

THE NIGHT KING: I love you Julia.

**[GAME OF THRONES music.]**

_NOVARRO rides his horse over a field. The wind blows and all the audience sees is a field covered in snow with the wind howling in the background._

NOVARRO, in Dothraki: We are not lost.

_CUTSCENES of field and northern wildnerness._

NOVARRO: We're lost.

**CUTTO: BRIENNE and PODDRICK in northern woods.**

BRIENNE: Are we lost?

PODDRICK: No, my lady. We're ...

BRIENNE: We're lost.

PODDRICK: Aye. We be lost.

BRIENNE: But we're alive. I have you to thank for that. And you saved Oathkeeper. We may be lost but we're alive.

PODDRICK: The Night King was fucking scary walking up to Winterfell. The look in his eyes as he walked up, I never want to be the man he intends to kill.

BRIENNE: Aye to that.

_Suddenly, BUTTERFLIES in the forest._

BRIENNE: Butterflies, magic, Tyr...?

_TYRION and DAVOS (holding baby) enter._

BRIENNE: Hand of the queen. You're alive.

PODDRICK: Tyrion, you're alive!

_PODDRICK runs to TYRION and they hug._

PODDRICK: I thought you were dead. I couldn't find you but there were all these bodies – I thought you were dead. Lord Tyrion, you're alive.

TYRION: Poddrick, my former squire, we've come a long way, and I count you among my best friends. It warms my heart to see you alive and well.

PODDRICK: I saw the Night King.

TYRION: So did I.

PODDRICK: He's one fucking tough bloke, he is.

_TYRION shudders and a hint of blue light silhouettes his shoulders. _

TYRION: Brienne of Tarth, you're alive. Davos saved me.

DAVOS: Well, your magic saved us a few times.

BRIENNE: Your magic's actually useful?

TYRION: It is. Those butterflies were showing me the way to you and Poddrick.

BRIENNE: Wait, a baby?

TYRION: Yes, we have much to discuss.

BRIENNE: What's the plan?

TYRION: I need to head north and see my brother. Then I will head to the Vale. Queen Daenerys and I planned to meet at the Vale should Winterfell fall. No army in the history of Westeros has breached the Vale's defences. There we will be safe until we devise another plan.

BRIENNE: Regroup and restrategize at the Vale. I understand.

TYRION: Unless you want to head north past the wall and take care of orphans?

BRIENNE: Excuse me, head north and do what?

TYRION: Before the Night King Army arrived, the children of Winterfell were escorted north to Castle Black and eventually past the wall. With the Night King army south, north of the wall is the safest place for children. My brother and Bronn are with them, but these children – half are girls, and they need a woman to guide them to be women themselves. I was hoping this could be you.

BRIENNE, smiling with tears: I remember those girls. I remember what it was like to be a girl. Yes, I'll head north with you.

TYRION: Good. Poddrick, you are no longer my squire but I ask a great favour.

PODDRICK: Anything, my lord.

TYRION: Could you escort Ser Davos to the Vale?

DAVOS: I'm no fightin' man.

PODDRICK: I know.

BRIENNE: Poddrick is a great fighter and protector. He saved me from the Night King.

_BRIENNE smiles and looks right into PODDRICK's eyes._

BRIENNE: You saved me from a doom I can't even fathom. You are no squire of mine, I release you from that vow. Poddrick, please kneel before me.

_PODDRICK kneels._

_BRIENNE places OATHKEEPER on the left shoulder before placing the blade on the right shoulder._

BRIENNE: I've never done this before. Is there a script I should follow? You did this before. Any advice?

TYRION: Be truthful.

BRIENNE: Poddrick, you have grown much as a fighter, and to save me from the Night King, that is no easy endeavour. At first, I held very little respect for you as my squire –

PODDRICK: Your exact words were, "If you were a woman, you'd be a cunt, that's what you are."

BRIENNE: Well, those words were told in the heat of the moment.

PODDRICK: I was making dinner! How should I know rabbit fur burns in the fire?

BRIENNE: Never mind that. You were a pudgy boy and hard to like. You've changed though. You're a man now, and you are the greatest fighter I have ever met. The Mountain is an awesome foe simply because he's strong, Jaime was great because he was agile, but you, you have both strength and agility. You deserve to be a knight of the realm. I gladly bestow you knighthood. You do know how special this is?

PODDRICK: I do. I'm your first. The first time is always special but who knows how many other men you'll gladly bestow your knighthood, I reckon.

BRIENNE: Even if you're not my last, you will be my first. And for that, I bestow you knighthood, former squire and now peer. For now you rise as Ser Poddrick in service to Queen Targaryen.

_PODDRICK rises._

BRIENNE: Actually, you are my first and you are my last. I'm heading north to raise children. The prospect gives me hope and joy. I don't think I will come back. Take Oathkeeper. You will need it more than me.

PODDRICK: Is heavy, this sword.

BRIENNE: Valerian steel. You could kill the Night King and avenge the deaths of all our fallen brethren.

PODDRICK: I've got to fight the Night King, that fucking scary bloke?

BRIENNE: One of us has to.

TYRION: It could be Jon Snow.

PODDRICK: Small man, he is. Jon's no match for the Night King.

BRIENNE: It has to be you then, Ser Poddrick.

PODDRICK: This is goodbye.

TYRION: This is goodbye.

DAVOS: This is goodbye.

BRIENNE: This is goodbye.

_BABY crries._

TYRION: Shhh, oh Sam Jr. I know it's sad, but your cries attract attention, and we can't handle attention right now, so please Sam Jr, don't cry. Otherwise the white walkers come and kiiiiiiillll us.

_SAM JR stops crying._

TYRION: Is parenting normally this easy?

DAVOS: No, it ain't.

TYRION: Then my brother must have it really tough.

**CUTTO: JAIME, BRONN, and CHILDREN camped in the woods of the NORTH. They've built a fire, and the carcass of a deer roasts in on a spit in the fire. The children number two dozen from baby to going through puberty. **

JAIME: So you're musical prodigies?

BRADLY: Not all of us, but some of us. I play violin.

GWENETH: I play the cello.

WALTON: I play the harp.

JAIME: For one of you, it was obvious but for the others, I wouldn't have gussed. Wait, what's in the fire? Tyrion, is that you?

TYRION: Jaime? It is you.

JAIME: Wait, you enchant magic? Like Melissandre's blood magic or Daenerys' magic with dragons?

TYRION: Magic. I don't know what kind. It's done through feeling, and as I was talking about you, I was missing you, and suddenly, I see you. You see me through your fire?

JAIME: Bronn, do you see what I'm seeing?

BRONN: What are you seeing?

JAIME: Tyrion's face in the flames.

BRONN: I see nothing but a deer roasting on the spit. You better hurry up eating or I'll finish it for both of us.

TYRION: Bronn! Bronn!

_BRONN leaves._

TYRION: Magic works in mysterious ways. Jaime, I'm on my way north.

JAIME: You can't use Castle Black. We sealed the gate when we went north.

TYRION: I know of another castle with a hidden way north. It's the one Bran took to meet the Three-eyed Raven. Even if becoming the Three-eyed Raven turned out not to be that pivotal in battling the Night King, I need to ride north to give you Sam Jr. And Brienne is coming with me.

JAIME: Brienne? Thank the Mother. We need a woman to help raise these kids. Are you going to stay with me and help raise the kids too?

TYRION: No, I need to head to the Vale and see Daenerys.

JAIME: Why come north only to return south? Couldn't you just give Sam Jr to Brienne and ask her to come north?

_TYRION is silent._

TYRION: You're right. I need to make my way to the Vale as soon as possible.

JAIME: We're faring well here. The woods are full of game and the rivers filled with fish. Every night, we start a fire and roast what we caught. Pip's chopping down wood and we're building a fort as shelter. We've got it pretty easy here, I know. It's almost like paradise. I almost forget about Cersei here.

TYRION: Your love for your sister wasn't healthy, you do realize that now, don't you?

JAIME: I do.

TYRION: So how does Brienne find you?

JAIME: When she's north of the wall, follow any stream down. All streams and rivers lead to this lake, we're calling it Lake Northwall. Once she's at the lake, we're not difficult to spot. We're the only ones with fire at night on the beach.

TYRION: You're not afraid of wolves?

JAIME: We're on a cliff by the river so no one can sneak up on us by the beach. We built a wall around us. Well, Pip and Bronn. I do the babysitting.

TYRION: My brother the babysitter. I never would have thought it. I must say goodbye now but I'm glad you're safe.

JAIME: Goodbye brother.

**CUTTO: TYRION back with DAVOS, PODDRICK, and BRIENNE.**

DAVOS: What happened to you there? Your face went blank and you wouldn't talk.

TYRION: I was chatting with my brother. This magic is incredible.

DAVOS: Could you use your magic to contact Queen Daenerys?

_TYRION closes his eyes._

TYRION: I can't see her, but I hear her. She's whispering something. It's like a chant, over and over. I can't make out the words, wait. I hear her. 'Enemies, enemies all around me. My enemies must burn. All my enemies must burn.'

DAVOS: That doesn't sound good. She sounds like the Mad King.

TYRION: Or the Mad King's daughter. Mental illness is inherited. No time to lose. Brienne, can you take Sam Jr? I'll show you the way north, then you know what to do.

BRIENNE: I do.

TYRION: This is goodbye.

BRIENNE: For real this time?

_TYRION nods._

**CUTTO: THE NIGHT KING with JULIA. They have arrived at a town.**

THE NIGHT KING: How many souls do you feel?

JULIA: More than a hundred.

THE NIGHT KING: 219.

_JULIA nods._

THE NIGHT KING: Were these souls ready to die?

_JULIA shakes her head._

THE NIGHT KING: 218 souls cried and begged not to die. In their last moments, they confessed their regrets. A pathetic way to die.

JULIA: I feel your disgust, Uncle Night.

THE NIGHT KING: A life full of regret disgusts me. I take no pleasure in turning these bodies to undead minions.

JULIA: I can turn them. I'm not disgusted by them.

THE NIGHT KING: No. Absorbing their souls will turn you bitter. You are too good for that, my clever girl.

JULIA: Compared to the last village, many more people aren't ready to die.

THE NIGHT KING: But death is inevitable.

JULIA: Death is inevitable. But what happened to the 219th soul?

THE NIGHT KING: He's still alive. He's hiding in this town. Let's find him.

_THE NIGHT KING and JULIA walk through the town._

JULIA: I'm not a girl anymore. I'm eighteen.

THE NIGHT KING: You're not. You're eighteen, but ut you'll always feel like my girl.

JULIA: When we're alone, you can call me your clever girl, but not when others are around, OK?

THE NIGHT KING: You have grown to a woman Julia. I respect that. When others are around, I'll call you my 36th Lieutentant.

JULIA: Little girl sounds more special than 36th Lieutenant.

THE NIGHT KING: It is.

JULIA: I feel him, the soul's that alive.

THE NIGHT KING: Westerosi! We feel you. Hiding is futile. Emerge now and you may live. Continue to hide and your death will be certain.

_MAN emerges._

THE NIGHT KING: What is your name?

JONATHON: Jonathon, my lord.

THE NIGHT KING: I am king, not lord.

JONATHON: I'm sorry, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: How old are you?

JONATHON: Today is my birthday. I'm 18.

THE NIGHT KING: This is how you escaped my plague. A technicality.

JONATHON: The sickness spread quickly. People feared one another, then blamed the other for spreading the disease.

JULIA: Where are the other children?

JONATHON: Dead.

THE NIGHT KING: Murdered. Twenty of those souls who cried and lived with regret were children. Two died peacefully, the others died in pain.

JONATHON: The mothers, they feared the disease.

JULIA: Two died by poison, eighteen died by suffocation. Suffocation? How?

THE NIGHT KING: Pillows, my 36th Lieutenant.

JULIA: Oh... how did you survive? Children weren't afflicted by this disease, and many innocent children were murdered by their parents, yet you survived. How?

JONATHON: I fought back. I didn't want to die.

THE NIGHT KING: Jonathon, you're strong.

JONATHON: I played rugby.

JULIA: So why hide?

JONATHON: You undead are fucking scary. You move as fast as the wind.

THE NIGHT KING: Winter's harsh and bitter winds. Julia, you know what to do. I will wait with Essess [SKELETON STALLION]. You are in control now. You know what must be done. The same offer I gave you.

_JULIA nods and THE NIGHT KING exits._

JULIA: Sit down for a moment. I want to get to know you. Rugby? Why did you play rugby?

JONATHON: To be with my mates. Oh fuck, they're dead.

JULIA: Not all. I feel three others fled. All boys.

JONATHON: Me mates probably. Andy was a tough hooker. Bob could run like no one's business. Charlie was captain, and he always knew how to win.

JULIA: You're cute.

_JONATHON blushes. _

JULIA: My uncle, what do you think of him?

JONATHON: Besides being the scarist bloke I've seen in my life?

JULIA: Besides being the harbinger of winter and death, yes.

JONATHON: I just met him, I don't know.

JULIA: I feel safe with him.

_JONATHON is silent._

JULIA: I am the 36th Lieutenant to the Night King's Army. My king grants life to those under eighteen.

JONATHON: Children.

JULIA: But some children verge on being a man.

JONATHON: Or woman.

JULIA: For those under eighteen, my king grants life or to be recruited as a lieutenant to his army.

JONATHON: Lieutenant, what does that mean?

JULIA: You will never know hunger and you learn how to control magic.

JONATHON: I don't know if I can control magic.

JULIA: Some of us can control magic. Others, they control minions. Wait, that's the generals. We as leutenants in the army live carefree.

JONATHON: Carefree?

JULIA: Yes. All we do is have fun.

_JONATHON blushes then remains silent._

JULIA: I will give you the choice that the Night King gave me. You can chose to survive with your mates, and if you survive the winter, you deserve to live. Or you can chose to join my army as a lieutenant. All we do is have fun. I'm not sure yet what that exactly means for a woman, but I suspect it includes things that are only suitable for adults.

JONATHON: Sounds like fucking and drugs.

JULIA: I think you're right.

JONATHON: I chose to join.

JULIA: You've made the right choice. You will always be my first.

_JULIA pushes JONATHON onto the ground. She takes off his clothes and he is naked – strong, big, a man who would be the tough soldier or rugged athlete or in secret, a man who has secrets. Jonathon's cock is rock hard._

_JULIA sits atop of JONATHON._

JULIA: You're my first. You always will be.

**CUTTO: NOVARRO, on the snowfield, lost. Suddenly, horse sniffs and winnies.**

NOVARRO, in Dothraki: What do you smell, buddy?

_HORSE whinnies._

NOVARRO, in Dothraki: Fear. You smell fear.

_HORSE whinnies in agreement._

NOVARRO, in Dothraki: Food. The hunt.I see it, that mound of snow over there. The fear comes from there?

_HORSE whinnies in agreement._

NOVARRO: Let's ride.

_CUTSCENES until NOVARRO stops atop horseback, and inspects the mound of snow. Except it isn't a mound of snow. It's NYMERIA, her leg broken._

_NOVARRO dismounts and approaches NYMERIA._

NOVARRO: When horse breaks leg, horse is slaughtered.

_NYMERIA whines._

NOVARRO: Battle against dead king, you fought.

_NYMERIA grunts._

NOVARRO: You are hero. I will help you. Trust me. If wolf broken leg in field, die if no help. I am Dothraki. I ride.

_NOVARRO carries injured NYMERIA onto his horse. Together, they walk across snowfields._

NOVARRO: We will find shelter. The great stallion wills it.

**CUTTO: WINTERFELL, SANSA peers out the window of her bedroom.**

SANSA: Will you miss your fellow lieutenants? They're maching into war and you remain.

VIOLET: Here with you.

SANSA: Doesn't the Night King care?

VIOLET: He doesn't. He lets us enjoy our freedom as the undead, as long as we tell him about it afterward.

SANSA: You're going to tell the Night King that we've been in my bed for the last three days?

VIOLET: He will want details.

SANSA: Stop it. I need more rest before I'm able to.

VIOLET: I thought that was only for men.

SANSA: Well, as much as we've had, it's applicable also to women.

VIOLET: You know I love you.

SANSA: What?

VIOLET: If you don't feel the same way, it's fine. I love you, and you may not love me back. But I am undead, we allow our feelings full amok – and I know I love you.

SANSA: I don't know what to say.

VIOLET: If you truly love me, say so. If not, say, 'not yet.'

SANSA: Not yet.

_VIOLET hugs SANSA from behind. _

VIOLET: I knew it.

SANSA: Knew what?

VIOLET: That you miss a man.

SANSA: I didn't say that. It's rather offensive, if I may add.

VIOLET: Blond hero? No, that resembles too much of a former lover. Redbeard? No, red reminds you of yourself. After all you've been through, you don't want to be reminded of yourself. Brunette?

Was your father dark haired?

SANSA: Violet. I want violet hair. You are all that I want. You are all that I want and love. I love you Violet.

VIOLET: Oh Sansa, I love you too.

SANSA: So what happens now?

VIOLET: The inevitable.

SANSA: Which means?

VIOLET: My king marches south with his army. At first, he marches gracefully south. But then, he gets bored – he always gets bored, no matter how good the fuck is – and he decides to march south with brutal force. That's how he fucks. That's how he'll fight and conquer.

SANSA: He seems unstoppable.

VIOLET: Inevitable, and the best fuck I ever had.

_VIOLET lays back in bed, and spreads her legs open._

VIOLET: Baby, I need you between my legs. Please.

_SANSA goes down, but looks out the window while doing so._

**CUTTO: Open field, THE NIGHT KING ARMY marches south.**

1ST GENERAL: 37th Leieutenant!

_SAM rushes to 1ST GENERAL, book and squill in hand._

SAM: My commander.

1ST GENERAL:This town has 1 243.

SAM: One thousand two hundred and forty three.

1ST GENERAL: Our total thus far?

SAM: Three million two hundred and forty one thousand forty three.

1ST GENERAL: 3 241 043.

SAM: That's an impressive number, my commander.

1ST GENERAL: Have you truly fallen to the undead side, or does your heart still belong to the land of the living?

_SAM is silent for a moment._

SAM: At first, I was sad, angry and bitter, all at once. For how many towns and villages, I felt sad, angry, and bitter. But then something happened.

1ST GENERAL: What happened?

SAM: When I was sad, angry, and bitter, I thought of Gillie and the death of all I knew. That was the old Sam, the Sam of the living. But as Sam the Undead, I also felt the deaths of what could have been. Death by disease is a terrible thing, but death by starvation is even worse. With each new town, I felt relief that death was quick and merciful as opposed weeks of endless starvation and eventual cannibalism.

1ST GENERAL: Does this mean you believe in my brother's mission?

_SAM smiles._

SAM: Not yet.

_1ST GENERAL nods._

SAM: May I ask about you and your brother?

1ST GENERAL: Ask but you may not get an answer.

SAM: All the other genrals are Crastor's sons, yet you're not. But you're a general like the others. Why?

1ST GENERAL: Being generals was my idea. Brother didn't want generals. Brother only wanted him and me. He didn't want anyone outside of family. But I wanted generals. I wanted our family to grow. But to be considered 1st general in a company of 12, that is a great honour.

SAM: You love him.

1ST GENERAL: As brother but also as my king. He knows what future awaits us if balance is not restored.

SAM: Starvation.

1ST GENERAL: You are beginning to understand what it means to be undead. Now go fuck.

SAM: Excuse me?

1ST GENERAL: Go fuck. Commander's orders. I saw Meera looking at you.

SAM: Meera? 21st Lieutenant? She's so skinny!

1ST GENERAL: Exactly. She lusts what she can't have.

_SAM shuffles offstage. 1ST GENERAL is alone. He bends down to the ground, and digs a hole with his bare pulls out an acorn, drops it into the earth, and gently builds a mound._

1ST GENERAL, in undead speak: Brother, I miss you.

**CUTTO: JULIA and JONATHON walk to the edge of town, hands holding hands. THE NIGHT KING is mountained atop ESSESS. **

THE NIGHT KING: Good evening, 36th and 38th.

JULIA: Good evening Unc –

_THE NIGHT KING stares at JULIA like she is a lieutenant in the army. _

JULIA: My king.

JONATHON: My king.

THE NIGHT KING: How does it feel, 38th? To be undead?

JONATHON: It feels like when I'm playing rugby.

THE NIGHT KING: Intense.

JONATHON: A rush.

THE NIGHT KING: And the sex?

JONATHON: Intense, like pummeling through the final few feet to score the try.

THE NIGHT KING: Good. As a lieutenant in my army, I promise you an intense rush. My army is powerful, inevitable and relentless, but those are the minions. For the lieutenants and generals, they can engage in intercourse whenever they desire. It strengthens the bonds between us. 36Th, how was it?

JULIA, pausing: Intercourse engagement? Intense, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: 38th, wait here. 36Th, join me for a ride on Essess.

_JULIA mounts in front, THE NIGHT KING behind. ESSESS trots forward through the forest._

THE NIGHT KING: We're alone again, my clever girl.

JULIA: Uncle Night.

THE NIGHT KING: The first time will always be your first, and through your existence, will remain forever the moment you lost an innocence. You are no longer a virgin.

JULIA: When I turned the eighteen villagers, in their souls, I could feel the eighteen times they lost their virginity: awkward, sad, painful, fun, happy, and happy. I was in control and I felt intensely happy, Uncle Night. Losing my virginity means I gained wisdom on what makes me happy.

THE NIGHT KING: It is, with the right wisdom.

JULIA: That only being undead provides?

_THE NIGHT KING nods. _

THE NIGHT KING: You are bestowed the gift of experiencing all your firsts with the wisdom of the 18 souls you turned.

JULIA: It's special.

THE NIGHT KING: It's special, my clever girl, now woman.

JULIA: I don't know what to do with Jonathon.

THE NIGHT KING: He's a big and strong man. You can claim him as your exclusive right – a few lieutenants have chosen that, and it works for some of them, but these are the boring couples that go home before the party really happens.

JULIA: Party or intercourse, Uncle Night?

THE NIGHT KING: The same fun you had with Jonathon, you can have with another lieutenant.

JULIA: When's the next party?

THE NIGHT KING: When we arrive at the Twins.

JULIA: A party with the thirty-seven other lieutenants and thirteen generals, plus you.

THE NIGHT KING: Obviously we wouldn't engage with each other. We can be on opposite sides of the room, if that makes it more comfortable for you. But turning new men and women, that's my greatest rush.

JULIA: I dare not deny my uncle his joy.

THE NIGHT KING: Good. No one has ever denied me my pleasure, yet for you as my clever girl, I would have abstained if it made you uncomfortable. At least the next time.

JULIA: What happens with consent?

THE NIGHT KING: We undead secrete crystal phermones. We can smell the lust or lack of lust from smelling each others' bodies.

JULIA: So if I meeta guy at the Twins, and don't like him, he can smell from my phermones?

THE NIGHT KING: Yes.

JULIA: I won't get raped?

THE NIGHT KING: No.

JULIA: Will Essess ever learn to fly?

THE NIGHT KING: He will, if he wants it. Or if I push him to it.

JULIA: Push him. Make him lose his innocence.

_THE NIGHT KING and JULIA, mounted on ESSESS, a undead pegasus, are atop a hill. _

THE NIGHT KING: Ride, my steed.

_ESSESS, rides down the hill. A precipe awaits._

THE NIGHT KING: Faster.

_ESSES gallops, the wind rushing past._

THE NIGHT KING: Faster.

_ESSESS gallops at full speed, galloping further and further toward the precipice when THE NIGHT KING enchants a gust of wind, and suddenly, ESSESS is airbourne._

_ESSESS whinnies. Together, they take flight over the north. A quarter moon illuminates the sky._

JULIA: I love you, Uncle Night.

THE NIGHT KING: I love you, my clever girl.

JULIA: I love you Essess the undead pegasus, but I miss Ghael. We flew the sea, and I felt wonderful. This time, it's not as wonderful.

THE NIGHT KING: It's never as good as the first time, believe me. But for Essess, it's his first time. Isn't it buddy?

_ESSESS whinnies._

**CUTTO: Quarter moon, NOVARRO and NYMERIA atop horse.**

_NYMERIA sniffs._

NOVARRO, in Dothraki: What smell you?

NOVARRO sniffs.

NOVARRO: Smoked meat. I see the house.

_They approach an empty farmhouse. _

NOVARRO: No person lives. The Night King claimed them, but their food, I smell it.

_NYMERIA salivates. _

_They enter the barn, NOVARRO gently lifts NYMERIA onto a bed of hay. _

NOVARRO: Bind your wound I must, but first we eat.

_NOVARRO rummages through the farmhouse, finds smoked sausages, and eats before giving some to NYMERIA and then horse._

NOVARRO: From crescent to the great stallion's full moon, you will heal. Enough food for winter.

**CUTTO: Half moon. THE NIGHT KING, JULIA, and ESSESS land in the TWINS. ARYA waits outside.**

ARYA, bowing: My king.

_THE NIGHT KING dismounts._

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, take a ride with Essess. I need time alone with Arya.

JULIA: OK.

_JULIA gallops on ESSESS before flying into the night._

THE NIGHT KING: You're not my lieutenant, nor my general – yet a fleshy part of my finger pulsates on your neck, and now you've called me king. I don't know to trust you, if I'm honest.

To arrive at this phase of my plan, trusting you wasn't necessary. I could feel the souls you diseased. My army has grown by 5 million.

ARYA: A tenth of Westeros' population.

THE NIGHT KING: Like the winter wind, my army advanced south and claimed the bodies of these millions.

ARYA: With grace you advanced south, my king. Like you promised. You are a man of your word.

THE NIGHT KING: I am a man of my word. Are you?

ARYA: You gave me a taste of your magic when you infused your finger onto my neck. The wound oozes disease, but the disease has infected my own blood. It horrified me at first, as your disease coursed through my veins, but I understood .

THE NIGHT KING: How did you understand, Arya Stark?

ARYA: I saw death wherever I went. I could stare directly into the eyes of another person and, through your undead blood, see death. I saw how that other person would die. I walked through villages and towns, and foresaw death – how the butcher would die, or the baker, or the orphaned child. Heart attack, accident, suicide – it was awful and horrifying.

THE NIGHT KING: Life for us undead is full of death, dear Arya.

ARYA: But most horrifying was the starvation. Or the cannibalism from starvation. That was most horrifying of all.

_ARYA sobs._

ARYA, crying: But it wasn't just the starvation of humans. I saw death of trees, forests, entire habitats starving.

THE NIGHT KING: You witnessed death of the greatest scale.

ARYA: The death of a world.

THE NIGHT KING: If the world is unbalanced, this is our future.

_ARYA bows._

ARYA: My king. I also seek balance.

THE NIGHT KING: Through the inevitable?

ARYA: If this is the only way.

THE NIGHT KING: The inevitable is the only way, but what happend to your mother here, that wasn't inevitable. It was cruel.

ARYA: My mother, you feel her?

THE NIGHT KING: I feel her death. It was a genuine tragedy, how she died.

ARYA: I just know of it as the red wedding. I don't know the details. I went to pubs and listened all I could, but all I heard were tales. At one pub, the tales would say one thing, at another pub, the complete opposite. Men lie when drunk and telling stories at pubs.

THE NIGHT KING: I could show you like you were there, but it would be the most horrible thing you will witness.

ARYA: I murdered her killers. I exacted my revenge.

THE NIGHT KING: How?

ARYA: Poison during a meal. They died quickly.

THE NIGHT KING: Was it satisfying?

ARYA: No.

THE NIGHT KING: I would have done it differently.

ARYA: How so? As me or as you?

THE NIGHT KING: As you, I would have done it differently. You could dawn any face you desired. I would have figured out which one of the sons hated Walter Frey the most, and convinced or seduce the son to murder his degenerate father.

ARYA: And if it were you?

THE NIGHT KING: I would force Walter to watch as I raped each of his sons before my generals raped his sons. Each and every one.

ARYA: Even the boys?

THE NIGHT KING: How young was Walter's youngest wife?

ARYA: Fourteen.

THE NIGHT KING, smiling: Even the boys.

ARYA: I don't know how to feel about that.

THE NIGHT KING: When you're fully undead, you'll understand.

ARYA: How raping an underage male is part of your ethos?

THE NIGHT KING: How as undead, I live life with absolutely zero consequences.

ARYA: Absolutely zero? No hangovers, no pregnancy scare, no burning that won't go away – none of that?

THE NIGHT KING: Zero consequences.

ARYA: But all the fun?

THE NIGHT KING: Then some.

ARYA: I'm not saying that this doesn't intrigue me, but there's no return from the undead?

THE NIGHT KING: None, except in exceptional circumstances.

_ARYA is silent, then sits down._

ARYA: I want to see how she died, my mother. I'm ready.

THE NIGHT KING: Are you certain? There is no halfway.

ARYA: I'm certain.

_THE NIGHT KING sits down beside ARYA and clutches her hand. He breathes in deeply, and does she. A few deep breaths, then:_

_CUTSCENES of THE RED WEDDING, until the very end, but this time, instead of ending with music, Lord Bolton walks in to assess the carnage, the look of callous satisfaction on his face _

_ARYA rages from her seat, slashes into the air like she were murdering an enemy (as an assassin), then:_

ARYA: All those responsible deserved vengeance.

THE NIGHT KING: Not justice?

ARYA: Vengeance.

THE NIGHT KING: Welcome to my army, Hand of the King.

ARYA: My king.

THE NIGHT KING: From this point on, we march without grace. We march with vengeance.

ARYA: Vengeance.

[The next chapters will be released on a weekly basis. If you enjoy it, please follow and share with your friends.]


	14. Chapter 14, Season 8, Episode 8

_DRUMS, DRUMS, drums drum drums. DRUMS, DRUMS, drums drum drums._

_DAENERYS in EYRIE, her footsteps pacing like drums. She paces within the chamber of the MOON DOOR. She paces in a circular path along the moon door's beckoning winds. A blue dress lays on the altar._

DAENERYS: Enemies, enemies all around me. My enemies must burn. All my enemies must burn.

_DRUMS, DRUMS, drums drum drums. DRUMS, DRUMS, drums drum drums._

**CUTTO: SEAGARD, first city south of the TWINS. MARKET with bustling activity when everyone is suddenly quiet.**

_FOOTSTEPS OF AN ARMY OF 4 MILLION, each step in unison like a drumbeat._

_4 million left feet, boom, four million right feet, BOOM._

MOTHER, to SON: Run.

SON: Run where?

MOTHER: Take our jewellery and our horse. Run my child.

SON: Run where?

MOTHER: From here. Far from here. War is coming.

_4 million left feet, four million right feet. Then the cackling howl of THE NIGHT KING like a gale from deep artic winds._

MOTHER: Not war, winter. Winter is coming.

_DRUMS, DRUMS, drums drum drums. DRUMS, DRUMS, drums drum drums._

**CUTTO: TYRION riding atop GHOST somewhere north. TYRION's breaths are fast and shallow like drumbeats.**

TYRION: My queen, I hear you. You're not alone with your enemies. You're not alone. Please my queen. I hear you. I'll be there soon.

_DAENERYS: _... _Enemies, enemies all around me. My enemies must burn. __**All my enemies must BURN!**_

_DRUMS, DRUMS, drums drum drums. DRUMS, DRUMS, drums drum drums._

**CUTTO: UNSULLIED march towards the VALE. Their marching is rhythmic LEFT right left RIGHT left RIGHT.**

JON to GREYWORM: We've been at this for three weeks. Only one week left.

GREYWORM: You on horseback Marching twelve hours a day for three weeks in Westeros during winter, try that friend.

JON: When this war is over, I'll teach you how to ride horseback.

GREYWORM: When this war is over, my friend.

JON: Something's wrong.

GREYWORM: What?

JON: Dani should have flown with Drogon during these weeks, and spotted us. We're not hard to miss, all eight thousand of us.

GREYWORM: Something's wrong. You are fast on horseback?

JON: Aye.

GREYWORM: Can you take friend on horse?

JON: Yes...

_GREYWORM to UNSULLIED SARGENT._

GREYWORM: You know way to Vale?

SARGENT: Yes commander.

GREYWORM: One more week. We meet there.

GREYWORM to JON: Come on, I ride front.

JON: I need to see if we're riding fast. I ride front.

GREYWORM: Fine, I ride back.

_GREYWORM hops on back, and places his hands around JON's waist. _

GREYWORM: You gained weight riding horseback. After war, I teach you cardio.

JON: Fucking hell. Let's go.

_JON and GREYWORM ride horseback to the VALE._

_Gallop, gallop, ... like dru... nevermind._

**[GAME OF THRONES music.]**

**CUTTO: Next village as 5 million of THE NIGHT KING ARMY advance south. Five million left feet, five million right feet, five five five...**

BALLERINA, sprinting with six other Lieutenants: Save the children! Lieutenants, we must save the children!

MEERA, legs rushing in full tempo: Couldn't the minions wait until we save the children?

BALLERINA: Have you ever seen a glacier advance south? It is the most powerful force of nature.

MEERA: Or earthquakes.

NARU: Maybe volcanoes.

BALLERINA: Our king has told me time has run out. We advance south as quickly as we can, or the unbalance of this world destroys us all.

MEERA: Then what? What happens when we restore balance?

BALLERINA, tears in her eyes: Spring. The world blossoms into spring.

**CUTTO: THE NIGHT KING, and JULIA atop ESSESS. **

_JULIA and THE NIGHT KING witness the glacier advance south from the TWINS, down SEAGARD, down the RIVERLANDS, passing pass WENDISH TOWN, along towards THE TRIDENT at the intersection with the CROSSROADS INN._

THE NIGHT KING: We're literally at a crossroads. I don't know where to go.

JULIA: We could convene a family meeting.

THE NIGHT KING: Family meeting.

**CUTTO: THE NIGHT KING, with his generals and lieutenants AMASSED.**

THE NIGHT KING: I've convened this meeting to discuss next steps. This isn't a dictatorship. I welcome opinions.

BALLERINA: Wherever we go, I follow. I and many lieutenants feel the same way, my king.

4TH GENERAL: My king, we have never ventured up mountains. Why have we forsaken these lands?

THE NIGHT KING: 37th Lieutenant, come forward.

_SAM runs forward._

SAM: My king.

THE NIGHT KING: What geography awaits us?

SAM: East you have mountains and the Eyrie.

THE NIGHT KING: Is this where my enemy garrisons?

SAM: I can't say, my king, but no army has ever breached the defences of the Eyrie.

THE NIGHT KING: West of here?

SAM: Stoneheadge then Riverrun before reaching mountains. They are fertile lands for grazing cattle.

THE NIGHT KING: South?

SAM: Harrenhaal, Antlers, Rosby, then King's Landing, or Dragons' Landing, whatever they're calling it now.

THE NIGHT KING: So east is mountains, west is mountains, then south is virgin green field?

SAM: Yes, my king.

JULIA bends the knee: My king, I am your 36th Lieutenant but I feel the path forward.

THE NIGHT KING: Which path, dear 36th?

JULIA: Glaciers advance south towards the path of least resistance.

THE NIGHT KING: South.

JULIA: South, toward Dragons' Landing.

THE NIGHT KING: Winter like a glacier advancing south to the sea.

JULIA: It would be the most beautiful moment in our lives, when you and I are at the sea again.

THE NIGHT KING: I want to spend my last moments of winter with you on the beach, my 36th Lieutenant. You are special to me. You will always be my 36th. Where is 1st General?

1ST GENERAL: My brother, my king. I plant our secret mission as we advance south.

THE NIGHT KING: Good. As for the rest of you, generals, when we started, we were feared. Our blue eyes are harbingers of winter and death. But along the way, I met Ballerina. My queen, your love is why I love. As for my other lieutenants, you spend your days fucking and getting high on – what's the latest drug now?

ARYA: My blood, my king. Your generals and lieutenants feast on my blood, and they feel the souls I've murdered.

THE NIGHT KING: 12th, are you having fun?

12TH GENERAL and 12 LIEUTENANT: Yes. We're having fun.

THE NIGHT KING: 38th, you're having fun?

38TH LIEUTENANT, smiling: I am.

THE NIGHT KING: My generals and lieutenants, I promised you power. Eight million undead minions advance south like a continental glacier advancing south. Eight million.

_GENERALS and LIEUTENANTS thump their fist on their chest eight times._

GENERALS and LIEUTENANTS: My king.

THE NIGHT KING: When we march into Dragons' Landing, our numbers will swell to 26 million.

GENERALS and LIEUTENANTS: My king.

_GENERALS and LIEUTENANTS thump their chest 26 times._

THE NIGHT KING: We are undead and we are the inevitable. We march and take Dragons' Landing with as much brutal force as an undead army of relentless inevitable take. We are inevitable, and we will restore balance to this world.

_With that, 8 million undead march in unison south toward DRAGONS' LANDING._

**CUTTO: DRAGONS' LANDING, city gates closed as thousands of REFUGEES wait outside. The refugees are tired, weary, and have no more tears to cry. **

**CUTTO: SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBER.**

QUYBURN: Are you certain?

VARYS: We've barely food for ourselves. I took a look on the ramparts this morning. Men, women, and children suffering in misery, in their hundreds of thousands. They bemoan that winter is coming.

QUYBURN: Outside the city walls, they'll freeze.

VARYS: The Night King and his army are coming. Winter is coming, and we will all freeze.

**CUTTO: Snowfall at THE VALE. No guards stand on duty and it's eerily quiet. GREYWORM and JON arrive at the city gates, partially open.**

JON: Something happened here.

GREYWORM: Where is everyone?

_VISERION flies past._

JON: Dani must be here somewhere.

_VISERION lands._

VISERION, in draconic: Mother is sick.

JON: Where's Dani?

_VISERION looks at THE EYRIE._

VISERION, in draconic: Where is Tyrion?

JON: Tyrion. I understood that. I don't know. We don't know. But our plan was to regroup at the Vale. 8000 Unsullied are marching here, and should arrive within the week.

GREYWORM: 7999. One has already arrived.

VISERION, in draconic: We have no time to lose. Ride me, and I will take you to mother.

_VISERION bends her neck down._

JON: Alright, aye.

_VISERION, JON, and GREYWORM take flight and land at THE EYRIE, VISERION's claws clinging to the side of the castle. _

VISERION: Through this window, she is unwell.

_JON and GREYWORM enter through a window. DAENERYS circles the MOON DOOR while clutching a blue dress._

DAENERYS: My enemies must burn. All my enemies must burn.

JON: Dani, Dani.

DAENERYS, tears in her eyes: My Missandei. I couldn't protect her. I had to bury her. I had to carry her body to the garden of the Eyrie, unclothe her, wash her body, and bury her. All I have left is her dress. She's dead, and I couldn't protect her.

JON: Dani, dani.

GREYWORM: How?

DAENERYS: I went to feed Drogon and Viserion, and while I was away, they lured Missandei out of our chambers. They not only murdered her, they mutilated her body.

GREYWORM: Murderer?

DAENERYS: Robyn Arryn. Burnt. But Missandei wasn't the first. Robyn had murdered others, but the lords and ladies protected Robyn. They protected him and for that, they deserved to die. All burnt by the queen's justice. All my enemies must burn.

GREYWORM: All our enemies must burn.

GREYWORM and DAENERYS, together: All our enemies must burn.

_BAT enters chamber and bites JON's neck, then flies off._

JON: What?

_JON chases BAT out of THE EYRIE into a cave with only shadows._

MELISSANDRE: Jon Targaryen, I have been waiting for you.

JON: I thought I was Jon Snow.

MELISSANDRE: We are past that fallacy. Years ago, you impregnated me with your seed, and I've been gestating this child, the son of wolf and dragon. Do you hear his heartbeats?

_Thunderous heartbeats of SHADOW DRAGONWOLF. (One heartbeat the wolf, another heartbeat the dragon.)_

**CUTTO: DAENERYS and GREYWORM in MOON CHAMBER when claws land. **

DROGON: Mother.

DAENERYS: I understand you. How? Has my sadness granted me wisdom?

DROGON: You are truly dragon now, mother.

DAENERYS: I am the mother of dragons.

DROGON: You are the mother of dragons, and we are magical. Do you feel the other magical beings here?

DAENERYS: The woman. I met her.

DROGON: But another magical being resides deep in the caves. A shadow. An enemy.

DAENERYS: All our enemies must burn.

DROGON: I can not burn him, my mother. But I can absorb his essence.

DAENERYS: What happens after?

DROGON: I grow more powerful.

DAENERYS, clutching GREYWORM's hand: Then our enemies will burn. All our enemies will burn.

**CUTTO: CAVES.**

JON: I remember you. You, Ygrette, and Dani. These are the only women I've laid with, yet you're the only one with child.

MELISSANDRE: My king, it has been an honour to feel this creature grow inside me. With two heartbeats, I knew this creature would be powerful. I've been waiting for you. This creature could tip the balance in your war with the undead.

JON: We're losing. We need a secret weapon to win.

MELISSANDRE: My king, then you're ready. Witness the birth of your son.

_THE CAVES of shadow coalesce into a ball, then sphere, then a long serpentine neck emerges, then a wolf head, then wings, then:_

_DRAGON claws land._

_DROGON's eyes peer into the cave._

MELISSANDRE: No, don't take him. You can't take him.

DROGON: I will. I will grow more powerful.

_DROGON smiles, then opens his mouth to inhale. The shadows stop coalescing into the DRAGONWOLF, but dissipate into DROGON's mouth. DROGON cackles like a dragon would cackle._

**CUTTO: TYRION riding atop GHOST. They reach THE VALE's gates.**

TYRION: I hope I'm not too late.

_When suddenly, DROGON emerges. DROGON is dragon cloaked in shadow with two other heads. DROGONDRAGONWOLF leaps into the air._

TYRION: What have we done?

DROGONDRAGONWOLF: We seek vengeance.

[Next chapter/episode will be released in a week. If you're enjoying, please follow and share with your friends.]


	15. Chapter 15, Season 8, Episode 9

NARRATOR: This is the story of power. Pure and simple.

**CUTTO: DROGONDRAGONWOLF and THE NIGHT KING ARMY. **

NARRATOR: One is good. One is evil.

**CUTTO: THE NIGHT KING, then DROGONDRAGONWOLF.**

NARRATOR: If one succeeds, the other fails. The inevitable versus power. This is the darkest timeline, and this is the final episode.

**[GAME OF THRONES music.]**

**CUTTO: TYRION in THE MOON CHAMBER. DAENERYS paces in circles, clutching her blue dress, and mumbling. GREYWORM is pacing.**

DAENERYS: All our enemies must burn.

GREYWORM: All our enemies must burn.

TYRION, from a distance: Is anybody home? Viserion let me in.

GREYWORM and DAENERYS: All our enemies must burn.

TYRION: I know I'm late, but hopefully not too late.

GREYWORM and DAENERYS: All our enemies must burn.

_TYRION sees GREYWORM and DAENERYS, encircling each other._

TYRION: I'm too late.

_DROGONDRAGONWOLF lands. _

DROGONDRAGONWOLF, in draconic: Mother. Uncle. All our enemies shall burn.

DAENERYS: Burn all our enemies.

GREYWORM: Our enemies burn.

_DAENERYS rides atop DROGON's head, GREYWORM rides atop DRAGON head (three headed dragon, we have here). They fly off._

TYRION: I'm too late.

**CUTTO: The Vale. DROGONDRAGONWOLF flies into the horizon. Shadows merging with dragonflesh emerge in a nebulous cloud floating around Drogon's former body and wings. **

DROGONDRAGONWOLF: All our enemies shall burn.

_DROGONDRAGONWOLF lands in front of JON SNOW._

DAENERYS: Jon, our enemies must burn.

JON: Our enemies must burn.

_In silence, JON mounts WOLFHEAD of DROGONDRAGONWOLF. _

**CUTTO: DRAGONS' LANDING. Hundreds of thousands of REFUGEES camp outside the city walls. THE NIGHT KING'S ARMY advances south,** _all 26 million, their footsteps like rhythmic tremors deep within the earth. Then, snow falls. At first gentle, a dusting of white on the brown fields. But then the howling winds appear, howling and grieving, and the snow falls in fierce torrents specked with ice. Through the white haze, midnight blue eyes howl back._

_Sunshine breaks through the clouds, and a glacier the mammoth size of unending forest grind forward – slow, unrelenting, inevitable. The audience sees the midnight blue eyes through the ice. These eyes belong to THE NIGHT KING, and the audience hears ice grinding over rock, then rubble, then wood, then flesh. The glacier grinds forward into the bodies of the thousands of refugees, then tens of thousands._

REFUGEE FATHER: There is no place to run. If we die, we die together.

_REFUGEE FATHER, MOTHER, DAUGHTER, and SON huddle together as the onslaught of ice crushes their bodies. The audience sees the eyes of THE NIGHT KING as screams are snuffed into silence through brutal, glacial force._

_More grinding and screams. The force advances. The force grinds through stone, then stops advancing. The glacier stops._

THE NIGHT KING: Dragons' Landing, my generals and lieutenants. We've arrived at last. Lieutenants, you know who you must save for tonight's turning. As for everyone else, kill them. We will restore balance.

2ND GENERAL: My king.

3RD GENERAL: My king.

4TH GENERAL: My king.

ETC

_The glacier melts into streams then emerges as UNDEAD MINIONS. LIEUTENANTS sprint faster than the minions, but the minions are unrelentless like a horde of ants crawling towards prey. Unrelentless and inevitable, the horde of UNDEAD MINIONS advance towards THE RED KEEP, absorbing all prey._

_THE NIGHT KING is alone with JULIA and 1ST GENERAL._

THE NIGHT KING, in undead speak: Tonight, we restore balance. Tonight, my task is done. Brother, do you have the last acorn?

1ST GENERAL: I do.

_1ST GENERAL hands acorn to THE NIGHT KING. _

THE NIGHT KING: We have been through much. When it is time, you know how to get home?

1ST GENERAL: I do.

THE NIGHT KING: There is so much I want to say to you, older brother.

1ST GENERAL: Younger brother, my king, tonight will be glorious.

_They embrace like brothers who will never see each other again will, given the circumstances. The Night King and his brother say goodbye because in war, nothing is ever certain. _

_Then, JULIA._

_THE NIGHT KING hugs JULIA._

THE NIGHT KING: My clever little girl, tonight, my task will be done. You're clever and you know what that means. When the moment is right, you'll feel it, and you'll know what to do. What has to be done. Here, you'll need this. From this acorn, a heartwood tree will grow. When the moment is right, and the world is in balance, plant this acorn.

JULIA: OK, Uncle Night. I love you.

THE NIGHT KING: I love you too, my 36th.

JULIA: Is this goodbye?

THE NIGHT KING: In war, one never knows if these words will be the last, even the side of the inevitable.

_THE NIGHT KING mounts ESSESS. _

THE NIGHT KING: We are at war to restore balance. You are eighteen. In the laws of Westeros, if boy, you would be conscripted to fight. Boys become men and learn to kill. Some become brave, but most learn only too intimately the horrors of war.

JULIA: What will I learn if I witness the horrors of war?

THE NIGHT KING is silent, then: The meaning of life, my 36th. War is death, but some survive war.

_JULIA nods._

JULIA: Anyone who survives this war, anyone that fortunate enough, that person will understand the meaning of life.

THE NIGHT KING: That death gives life meaning. As a lieutenant, my minions will leave you unharmed and you may walk through this capital and save any souls you wish. But time is of the essence, and we have very little time left. Understood?

JULIA: Understood. Time. Time isn't for forever. Well, time is forever. Time and circumstance isn't.

THE NIGHT KING: My clever Julia.

**CUTTO: TYRION, at THE EYRIE.**

TYRION: I was too late, I was too late.

VISERION: I told you not to go to the bathroom.

TYRION: It wasn't like I could have held it in.

_TYRION points to his stomach._

VISERION: I'm sorry. I'm upset about the situation, not upset with you.

TYRION: I believed in her. I believed she would rule justly. But that creature, that three headed dragon shadow – it isn't just.

VISERION: It is an abomination.

TYRION: I was too late.

VISERION: And mother couldn't understand Draconic until it was too late.

TYRION: I'm sad, my friend.

VISERION: So am I.

TYRION: If I were in Casterly Rock, when sad, I'd play the piano.

VISERION: There's a concert hall at the castle. I can take you there?

TYRION: Really? Yes.

_TYRION jumps out the window of MOON CHAMBER onto VISERION's neck. She crawls up outside the side of THE EYRIE then cranes her neck into a window._

_TYRION hops off, and is in an amphitheatre with a piano in the center._

TYRION: My dear friend, are you aware that I now possess magic?

VISERION: I was unaware of that, dear friend.

TYRION: I can enchant butterflies, project my presence to those I yearn for, as long as fire exists between us, and when I feel fear, FOOTSTEPS OF THE NIGHT KING, I disappear. Magic has something to do with my emotions, and I must confess, I don't fully yet grasp its intricacies.

VISERION: Magic or your feelings?

TYRION: Are the mutually exclusive?

VISERION: You have not been good with your feelings, considering the women you've fallen in love for.

TYRION: I should not have told you at Valeria. But fine, yes, my feelings aren't healthy. Growing up as a dwarf, feeling in the back of my mind that my father hated me, then he actually told me, just before I murdered him – well, I'm a Lannister. Jaime and I are brothers to the last gold piece.

_TYRION plays a note on the piano._

TYRION: Jaime was good on the guitar. We talked about it, him and me. It was all pretend, but he'd say he'd give up his lordship and I'd give up whatever claim I had as a dwarf, and then we'd travel Westeros as a band.

_TYRION plays another note._

TYRION: Jaime!

_On the reflection of the piano's glossy surface, JAIME._

JAIME: What the bloody hell? I was about to go to the loo, the only moment I have privacy, thank you very much.

TYRION: Since you're guarding the precious children with Ser Brienne. How's she's doing?

JAIME: As much as she'd hate to admit it, she enjoys this more than being a knight.

TYRION: And you?

JAIME: Once, I would have hated this. But are you really going to watch me take a shit?

TYRION: Where am I appearing? I only see your face.

JAIME: You're in the bathroom mirror, which is quite filthy by the way. None of us wants to clean.

TYRION: Paradise becomes filthy with dozens of unruly children.

JAIME: Some of these children are gifted. With music, I mean.

TYRION: Remember how we used to jam at Casterly Rock? You on the guitar, me on the piano, and whatever girl you were fucking on the drums.

JAIME: Our music was terrible.

TYRION: Just like Daenerys has become terrible.

_JAIME shits and emits noises._

TYRION: Jaime, that sounds like you haven't had vegetables in weeks.

JAIME: No we haven't.

Flushing.

JAIME: So Daenerys is terrible. How?

TYRION: I don't know how, I just saw it, but a three-headed dragon emerged.

JAIME: A three-headed dragon? Like Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserions' heads all together in one monostrosity?

TYRION: Even worse. Drogon's ugly face merged with another shadowy head the shape of a dragon, then another shadowy head the shape of a wolf. It floated into the sky like dark, ominous clouds, heading south.

JAIME: Toward King's Landing.

TYRION: Dragons' Landing. I believed in her, my queen. She had the name but her upbringing wasn't royal, it was common. She was the royal queen who understood what it meant to be common, to know what hunger felt like. She … was a candle in the wind.

_TYRION plays a few notes on the piano, sounding eerily similar to Candle in the wind._

JAIME: What's happening? The water here is floating into the air [in sync to Tyrion's piano music].

TYRION: What? Sadness! I get it. Look, I'm figuring out this magic business, and so far, fear allows me to disappear, yearning allows me to see you, and now sadness allows me to control water. But I never realized that music controls feelings until now. I have a plan.

JAIME: What's the plan? I need to know!

TYRION: Dragons' Landing is by the water. If I can organize a symphony of sad music, then I can control the water of Black Water Bay. With enough magical gusto, I could enchant a tsunami to flush the Night's King's army.

JAIME: Enchant a tsunami? Isn't that high level magic?

TYRION: I know. We're in season 8. Goodbye brother, I need to save Dragons' Landing.

JAIME: Goodbye brother.

_TYRION runs to VISERION._

VISERION: I heard it all. Where to my friend?

TYRION: Winterfell.

VISERION: Why Winterfell?

TYRION: The saddest person in the world lives there. And I know for a fact Sansa plays the cello.

**CUTTO: WINTERFELL. TYRION atop VISERION flies and lands. SANSA runs out to greet TYRION. **

TYRION: Let's say for the sake of argument you know why we're here.

SANSA: You have a plan to win and you need my help.

TYRION: I do. It involves you playing cello.

SANSA: I'm in. Let me bring my darling. Viserion can carry it all?

TYRION: I made her a backpack.

SANSA: Viserion is a lady?

VISERION: I am.

SANSA: Pleasure to meet you. I'll be right back.

_SANSA in her chamber, packing cello into a case._

VIOLET: Where are you going?

SANSA: To help save Westeros.

VIOLET, blocking the doorway: You can't leave me. I love you.

SANSA: I can save family.

VIOLET: I love you. I thought I was enough family.

_VIOLET grabs SANSA, and tries to kiss, but SANSA looks away._

SANSA: I'm not like that.

_VIOLET grabs SANSA's hand, and pushes between her thighs._

VIOLET, whimpering: But you liked it when your fingers were inside me.

SANSA: Duty is family, and family is what endures. You are an undead creature.

VIOLET: If you leave me, I'll kill myself.

SANSA: You are undead.

VIOLET: I'll take pills, enough pills to to never awaken. I would rather die than live without your love.

SANSA: We didn't have love.

VIOLET: I had love. Before I was undead. I was in love with him, and he was in love with me. We were in love until The Night King murdered him because he was nineteen. I was seventeen. I've resented him since turning undead. I would have rather died than live like this.

SANSA: Then you know regret. I've lived with sadness and regret since I was a stupid little girl. But I'm not so stupid anymore, and if you resent him as much as I hate him, let me go. V

VIOLET allows SANSA to pass.

VIOLET: He thinks he's so inevitable, but there are no certainties in life, living or undead.

_SANSA runs to VISERION and TYRION. They are airbourne._

**CUTTO: DROGONDRAGONWOLF in the air. The abomination encounters the 7999 Unsullied, and lands.**

GREYWORM: My men.

UNSULLIED SARGENT: My commander.

GREYWORM: You would give your life to our queen.

UNSULLIED SARGENT: We pledge our lives since she freed us.

DROGONDRAGONWOLF: Then your lives shall be pledged.

_DROGONDRAGONWOLF inhales, and the Unsullied turn into ashes and smoke. DROGONDRAGONWOLF has grown, and the sad heads of some Unsullied scream through the black clouds. DROGONDRAGONWOLF is now the size of a mountain._

**CUTTO: THE IRON THRONE. **

QUYBURN: I still have droplets of Tears of Lys.

VARYS: Kill myself? No. The Night King will need to govern, once he takes control of Dragons' Landing. In order to govern, he needs proficient bureaucrats to help him govern. I am one of those proficient bureaucrats.

QUYBURN: I don't know if I fit the job description. He is undead, and I don't know if my skills as a Maester help with ailments and maladies of the undead.

_Suddenly, IRON THRONE doors burst open. In a scene similar to when TYWIN LANNISTER entered KING'S LANDING victorious in SEASON 2, THE NIGHT KING enters while mounted on ESSESS, victorious._

THE NIGHT KING: My victory is at hand.

VARYS: Then you are my new king.

QUYBURN: As you are mine, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: If this were a game of chess, you two would be my bishops.

VARYS: Does that mean you won't kill us?

THE NIGHT KING: Tonight, I'm having the biggest party the undead world has ever seen. My reward for setting the world in balance. As always, I have men and women kept alive to turn undead during these parties. There's something exquisite about a fresh body to turn. Normally, I like them younger, but you two are souls that have experienced much, with much secrets hidden within. I relish when I'll unwrap those secrets like presents.

VARYS: When you turn us, you learn our secrets?

QUYBURN: When I animated the Mountain, I didn't learn any of his secrets.

THE NIGHT KING: Your animation was without undead magic. I animate and keep their souls whereas you animated by raping them of their souls.

VARYS: You would have loved to rape the Mountain, wouldn't you?

THE NIGHT KING: I would have loved to see what secrets his soul kept dark.

QUYBURN: So how do you animate the dead but keep their souls intact?

THE NIGHT KING: I give free choice. Tonight, you'll have the choice to die or turn undead. There's no in between.

VARYS: I think we've already established I'd say whatever it takes to stay alive.

QUYBURN: I'm rather principled but even I'm curious what life is like undead. Would I be this old undead?

THE NIGHT KING: We revert to when we were happiest.

VARYS: I was never happy. I was dutiful, bound by oath, but never happy, my king.

THE NIGHT KING: Except when you spoke with children.

VARYS: How do you know?

THE NIGHT KING: I have won this game of thrones, and you wonder how I know?

QUYBURN: And me, when was I happy?

THE NIGHT KING: When you were a boy and in love with another boy.

QUYBURN: It ended tragically. How do you know?

THE NIGHT KING: I am the Night King. I know. I am the inevitable, and I have won.

_THE NIGHT KING sits upon the IRON THRONE._

THE NIGHT KING: I wish to hold court, as king of Westeros.

**CUTTO: TYRION, SANSA, other band members, and VISERION. GHOST is in the backpack, completely freaking out.**

TYRION: This is the fastest way to Dragons' Landing.

SANSA: Everything seems rushed.

TYRION: We're close to the end, can you feel it?

SANSA: I feel the wind, but not much else.

TYRION: Enchanting magic has made me aware of my feelings, just like you need to be aware of your feelings. When we land on the beach at Dragons' Landing, we will set up the orchestra but you will be the star of the show. Your cello music, by evoking sadness, will enchant magic and a tsunami will crescendo to kill the Night King and his army. Or at least that's how I hope this will work.

SANSA: I hope so too.

**CUTTTO: IRON THRONE, and court is ajourned. All GENERALS and most LIEUTENANTS sit regally upon chairs of finery. Lieutenants and generals have changed into armour and dresses, depending on their preferred gender. **

THE NIGHT KING: We have made the inevitable achievable. I promised you power when you joined, and our numbers have swelled from thirteen ragtag misfits to an army of 28 million. We are the greatest army this world has ever known, and we have won.

THE NIGHT KING uncorks a bottle of champagne.

THE NIGHT KING: My lieutenants and generals, we've won.

_LIEUTENANTS and GENERALS cheer._

THE NIGHT KING: Tonight we're going to fuck like there's no tomorrow. Let the orgy begin.

JULIA enters on stage, innocent, the child turned eighteen but will forever be a child to her Uncle Night.

JULIA sings, and at the same time, DRUMS BEAT.

DRUMS are the sound of dragon wings racing through the air. VISERION, TYRION, SANSA, and orchestra land on the beach of King's Landing/Dragons' Landing.

TYRION: My former wife, our marriage was bourne of sadness. It seems cruel to ask this of you, but

SANSA: I must play the cello.

_SANSA embraces her cello, and plays. _

_THEN, THE DRUMBEATS OF DROGONDRAGONWOLFUNSULLIED._

DAENERYS: Our enemies must burn.

DROGONDRAGONWOLFUNSULLIED: Our enemies must burn.

_This becomes a montage of cello, drums, electric guitar, when the drumbeats grow deafenin_g.

DRGONDRAONWOLFUNSULLIED: Our enemies burn!

DROGONDRAGONWOLFUNSULLIED exhales, and for a moment, it's silent as a bomb arches through the night air and lands, exploding like nuclear fission with mushroom cloud evaporating everything in its existence.

**CUTTO: The moment of horror in TYRION and THE NIGHT KING, a few seconds before impact, when time slows to a crawl, and everything feels like it could last forever – it was in this moment, the bomb exploded, THE NIGHT KING jumped behind the IRON THRONE, and reached in vain as he saw JULIA clutch herself before evaporating into nuclear fission.**

_THE NIGHT KING ARMY dissipated in a flash of an instant. EVERYTHING fades into white._

NARRATOR: I lied to you. This isn't a story about good versus evil. This isn't a story about power. This is a story about life and death, and this isn't the last episode. Tune in next week for the final.


	16. Chapter 16, Season 8, Episode 10

_The audience hears sobbing, a boy almost man sobbing. He's seventeen. And because he ran into the forest in search of his brother, twenty, he fell into a trap. Darkness._

_THE CHILDREN whisper._

17YEAR OLD: Where am I?

_THE CHILDREN whisper._

17YEAR OLD: Where's my brother?

_THE CHILDREN whisper._

17YEAR OLD: Will I die?

_THE CHILDREN whisper._

17YEAR OLD: I'm scared, big brother. I'm scared.

_THE CHILDREN'S eyes grow bright blue, and stab into 17YEAR OLD. As he agonizes in pain, his hands reach through darkness to feel a hand, his brothers._

17YEAR OLD: Brother, what's happening? Your fingertips feel like ice.

**[GAME OF THRONES music.]**

**JON witnesses the horror of the bomb exploding in DRAGONS' LANDING. **Towers are toppled, walls are blasted to gaping open, and Jon hears the screams of men and women who weren't dissipated by the atomic blust, but only burnt. He hears the screams and knows, in the pit of his stomach, that their skin barely clings onto the rest of their bodies. This is the power that DAENERYS posessesses.

JON: What have we done?

DAENERYS: All our enemies must burn.

JON: Dani, what have we done?

DAENERYS: All our enemies must burn.

JON: Dani! Dani!

DAENERYS: All our enemies must burn.

JON: Dani! Dani!

GREYWORM: Our Dani isn't our Dani.

JON: Dani, dani!

GREYWORM: Missandei's sister also like this. She schizophrenic. She hears voices we cannot hear. She sick. We must go.

JON: Where? We're miles from King's Landing.

GREYWORM: Dragons' Landing. We find help.

JON: Help? How?

GREYWORM: Maybe Maester has medicine. If Maester alive, we find medicine. Understood?

JON: We enter Dragons' Landing. I'm no betting man, but there were 26 million undead minions. Even with a blast as powerful as this, some remain.

GREYWORM: Some remain. We walk in stealth.

JON: OK.

_A FEW CUTSCENES as GREYWORM and JON advance through the UNDEAD MINIONS through the blasted ruins of DRAGONS' LANDING. A force as powerful as magical nuclear HAS EXPLODED, AND MILLIONS OF DEAD AND UNDEAD lives are lost in the span of seconds. Some of the former living survive with skin barely attached, their bodies burned into atomic redness, fission beyond anything that previously man had witnessed: a magical nuclear bomb._

_QUYBURN is obliterated in seconds, like dust. So were millions of men, women, and children like QUYBURN._

_CRYING. CRYING. THE CRYING WAILS from the few that survive. _

VARYS: I'm going to die.

_VARYS' skin is burnt to a crisp. _

VARYS: The pain. Oh, how this hurts.

_VARYS screaming in agony._

VARYS: Please stop. I want the pain to stop. Please. Please. I want to die. I beg to die. I beg that the pain stops. Please. Please. Please, dear Go –

_VARYS dies._

_ARYA is in the basement of DRAGON'S LANDING, and survives through the rubble unscathed._

_TYRION is on the beach, and just as the atomic bomb explodes his way, water from the enchanted tsunami washes over the shore. Water the height of a castle washes towards the shore, and protects TYRION, SANSA, AND CHILDREN. But just as water gives, water takes. The tsunami pulls back into the ocean, strong currents tugging at bodies into the darkness. A current grabs SANSA and a few other children. The current tugs SANSA deeper and deeper into dark water. Dark cold water until SANSA gurgles, chokes on water, and drowns._

_Darkess until crying. A man sobs alone._

_THE NIGHT KING cries._

JON: I hear something here.

_THE NIGHT KING is crying._

JON: Who's there?

_THE NIGHT KING is behond the IRONE THRONE. Iron has protected THE NIGHT KING from oblivion. IRONE THRONE has melted, but THE NIGHT KING hides behind the throne, unscathed but sobbing._

JON: Who's there?

THE NIGHT KING stops crying, then rises: You've won.

_DAENERYS with ABOMINATION fly overhead._

THE NIGHT KING: I failed to restore balance.

JON: What do you mean?

THE NIGHT KING: I failed to restore balance.

_JON, GREYWORM, and THE NIGHT KING meet face to face. THE NIGHT KING'S right hand is burnt to a crisp, and is only bone._

THE NIGHT KING: You've won.

GREYWORM: What do you mean, fail to restore balance?

THE NIGHT KING: Starvation is our future if we don't restore balance. Have you ever starved?

JON: No.

GREYWORM: Yes.

THE NIGHT KING: It is a fate worse than death.

GREYWORM: It is fate worse than death.

_DAENERYS flies overahead, burning._

JON: Daenerys is sick.

THE NIGHT KING: She is the most powerful magic, and she has unbalaned the world. Do you wonder why I advance south?

JON: I just thought you were a murderous villian.

THE NIGHT KING: The north was melting. The arctic ice was melting, and my home disappeared with the disappearing ice. I fled a home that no longer could be home.

JON: You're a climate refugee?

THE NIGHT KING: My ice world was melting, crashing, and dissolving within me. I advanced south because I had no choice.

GREYWORM: That sounds like refugee.

THE NIGHT KING: You've won, but the world you've won will starve. Do you feel how hot it is? It's only one degree warmer, but you already feel it, how the air has changed. If this abomination detonates another nuclear explosion, the air will turn so hot that the air ignites.

_JON stares at the FLYING ABOMINATION, a cloud of black smoke and smouldering dragonscales. _

_ARYA enters._

ARYA: Brother...

_ARYA then bows._

ARYA: My king.

JON: My king?

ARYA: My king, I was in the cellars. I debated, whether I should kill you. I was in the cellars alone with my thoughts, planning on how best to kill you. I sensed what you wanted. You wanted a glorious death.

THE NIGHT KING: For me, not my family.

ARYA: Then, the bomb exploded.

THE NIGHT KING: My family.

ARYA: Not all. First General is alive.

THE NIGHT KING: My brother.

ARYA: I will take you to him.

_THE NIGHT KING and ARYA walk through the ruins of DRAGONS' LANDING as JON and GREYWORM follow._

THE NIGHT KING: Brother, you're alive.

1ST GENERAL: I am. So is Essess.

THE NIGHT KING: How did you survive?

1ST GENERAL: I was on the beach with Essess. We were caught in the explosion, and I felt pain like I had never felt. It burned so hot then suddenly cool water. A wave of water washed over me and Essess. Essess is fine, but me, I'm barely alive. If it weren't for the water, I'd be dead. I know that.

THE NIGHT KING: But you're alive.

1ST GENERAL: Everything hurts.

THE NIGHT KING: Everyone I love is dead except you.

1ST GENERAL: Is the world in balance? Have we avoided the inevitable?

THE NIGHT KING: The explosion came from the abomination. This abomination lurks within the city. Balance will not be restored with this abmoniation alive.

1ST GENERAL: Then you know what must be done. Kill this abomination. Restore will need Ice Spear.

THE NIGHT KING: Our greatest weapon.

1ST GENERAL: The bag of missiles. Give them to Jon and Greyworm. They will lure the abmoniation into a trap then you impale Ice Spear into the Abomination's neck. Then you will restore balance, and we can go home.

THE NIGHT KING: Home. Are you certain?

1ST GENERAL: Have I been wrong until now?

THE NIGHT KING: No. You will remain undead until then?

1ST GENERAL: In pain, but undead. Alive of sorts.

_THE NIGHT KING walks toward ARYA, JON and GREYWORM. _

THE NIGHT KING: My hand, what happens to the world if we don't restore balance?

ARYA: Whole habitats starve. A fate worse than death.

THE NIGHT KING: A fate far worse than death.

JON: How could you? You are on his side?

ARYA: He impregnated my neck with this. It bestowed me with the gift to tell the future. Well, only one future. I saw death all around me. When I entered towns, I saw their deaths. Farmers, bakers, whole cities starving. But I also saw whole forests starve. A world unbalanced means a future where forests starve. But with the Night King's Army, as it advanced south like a glacier eroding millions of square hectares of continent, after the glacier, I saw plants grow, plants so green and as great as heartwood trees. But suddenly, now, with the bomb, I see only fire. Fire and gas so thick, I can't breath. The forest will not only starve, it'll suffocate.

THE NIGHT KING: If balance is not restored, life as we know it cannot breathe. A fiery world that exists only as rock, fire, and the remnants of great, smoldering cities. I've watched it, that abomination, as it flies above. A heat radiates and pulses deep from within it, and each beat is more frenetic than the last, as if its pulses were a countdown.

_The audience hears a pulse like the countdown of a nuclear power plant's meltdown._

THE NIGHT KING: The destruction it wrought on this city will repeat itself again like a tragic encore.

JON: Arya, you trust this man?

ARYA: He has not lied to me.

JON: How much time have we until the next explosion?

THE NIGHT KING counts the pulses, then: Sixty minutes.

JON: Tell me like I'm a simpleton. How do we avoid another explosion?

ARYA: We kill this abomination.

JON: We will kill Dani.

THE NIGHT KING: This abomination is no longer the woman or dragon it once was. Once what it was no longer matters. This abomination is now anger, sadness, and the lust for power.

ARYA: I am no longer just Arya Stark, the girl who left Winterfell. I'm Arya the Assassin, and I've witnessed much in life. So have you, Jon Snow, now Jon Targaryen. We must destroy this abomination before it destroys Westeros. If a bomb explodes in Oldtowne, twelve million will perish. Twelve million dead in seconds.

TYRION appears: And the Citadel, the greatest library in all of Westeros.

PODDRICK appears: We are here to defend Westeros or kill the Night King.

TYRION: Excuse my friend, but his original quest was to find you and kill you, but I sense with the bomb everything has changed. Our motives have aligned.

ARYA: Where's Ser Davos?

PODDRICK: Dead. I couldn't protect him from himself.

THE NIGHT KING: You enchanted the tsunami. Your magic is powerful. I underestimated you when you disappeared at the Crypt of Winterfell.

TYRION: You remember. Well, I can never forget that fear.

THE NIGHT KING: Things would have been different, if this explosion hadn't happened.

TYRION: You would have killed me, yes, I know. Or you at least would have tried. My magic isn't as useless as original thought. When I enchanted the tsunami, I saved Essess and your brother. If the water hadn't washed over them and protected them, they would have dissipated like the rest.

THE NIGHT KING: I owe you my brother's life.

TYRION: And Essess.

_THE NIGHT KING bows._

TYRION: A king bows before me. I never expected, as hand of the queen that has become mad and threatens to destroy these seven kingdoms.

THE NIGHT KING: You are a fast talker.

TYRION: And witty.

THE NIGHT KING: In another scenario, I wouldn't have killed you. I would have turned you and you would have been undead. You would have had the choice to grow your arms and legs to whatever size you desired. Imagine a life where you would be as tall as your brother.

TYRION: When I was young, I'd sometimes wonder what life would have been like if I wasn't a dwarf. If I were as tall as Jaime, I'd sometimes ask myself. Growing up, there'd be times I'd ask myself how things would be different if I were as tall as Jaime. Or normal. Or handsome. If I were Jaime, I wouldn't be a dwarf, I'd be tall and handsome. If I weren't a dwarf, what would life have been like. I wouldn't be as witty, that's for sure. But as a dwarf, was this somehow medically related to why my mother died while giving birth to me? I asked the Maester this question when I was old enough to ask.

THE NIGHT KING: How old were you?

TYRION: Seven.

THE NIGHT KING: That's a big question to ask from a seven year old.

TYRION: He told me some answer given to a seven year old, but when I was sixteen, I asked again, and then he told me the truth.

THE NIGHT KING: Which was?

TYRION: I came out not head first, but legs first. I was a small baby, he said, and somehow I had managed to crawl the wrong way inside my mother's womb so birthing me legs first meant her death. I can't help but feel guilty for that.

JON: Where's Sansa?

TYRION: She didn't make it. She drowned in the tsunami. So did a few other children.

JON: Children die in wars too.

TYRION: They do. I'm so sorry.

JON: Do we have a plan?

THE NIGHT KING: Have you ever hunted?

JON: With Ghost. Where is he by the way?

TYRION: He didn't make it. I'm sorry. War kills children and animals.

JON: War kills our friends. Yes, Harbinger of Winter. I have witnessed the hunt.

THE NIGHT KING: Then you know how to hunt the big game.

JON: The big game always assumes he has the bigger claws, jaws, or ways of killing you.

THE NIGHT KING: Until it's too late.

JON: A trap.

TYRION: We lure Daenerys aka Drogondragonwolfunsullied aka the Flying Abomination into the Dragon Pits of the city. You, harbinger of winter, hide underneath. The remainder of us seperate into teams, and lure aka you know what to the Dragon Pits. Only Ice Spear into its throat will kill it. But then, what happens? What do you do?

THE NIGHT KING: When balance is restored, I return home.

TYRION: What if I want to kill?

_TYRION, through magic and a melody through the background score, takes a magic ball from THE NIGHT KING's pocket. Butterflies dance with the blue ball as they float into the sky, then pulsates to the melody until it sharpens into a spear, and slices through the stone wall right behind THE NIGHT KING._

THE NIGHT KING: You're welcome to try. I've a feeling it'd be fun to battle with you, magic to magic.

ARYA: But first, it.

_FLYING ABOMINATION flies overhead._

TYRION: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We're agreed on the plans?

THE NIGHT KING: You lure and I wait. Do you have a strategy on how to lure the flying abomination?

TYRION: You worry about hiding and I'll worry about that thing. I've a few ideas.

_TYRION takes the bag of magic missiles from THE NIGHT KING._

_THE NIGHT KING hides underneath the trap door of the DRAGON PITS and waits in darkness when, in the background, THE NIGHT KING melody plays in the background [Reader: go to Spotify and listen to The Night King from Ramin Djawadi.]_

THE NIGHT KING:

Once.

I was scared, once.

Once, when I was alone, and my only hope was your love lived. I was seventeen, and once, I was innocent. My eyes were blue but innocent blue, like the blue of a winter sky, sun shimmering across the ice. Once, my eyes were this blue, but in time, my innocence was lost.

Not lost, taken. Taken.

Not lost, taken. Taken.

Not lost. Taken.

I was taken, and my brother was taken. Taken like animals to slaughter. Taken like meat to these children, their eyes blue. Somehow, when my innocence was gone, my eyes glimmered blue just like their eyes, a shade of blue unnatural for this world.

I am the Night King, my innocence was taken.

I am the Night King, my innocence was taken.

I am the Night King, my innocence replaced by rage.

Rage, rage, raaAAAaaage... I wait for my time... I bide my time... when I am ready, when the world sees the rage I harbour inside me, when I am no longer taken, but the man who takes. I am the Night King.

I am death and the inevitable. I am winter.

I am brutal force to bring the world from unbalance, starvation, and ruin.

I am the Night King and the inevitable. I am winter and the saviour from ruin.

I am the Night King, and when winter passes, when the world is balanced, winter succeeds to spring. When spring is ready, when you're ready, when we're all ready, do you feel the spring? She's bright, abundent, verdant, fragrant, love and happiness.

My anger will perish the fools. My anger will destroy the fools. My anger will override the fear.

I'm the Night King.

[End song]

_DRAGON STEPS and THE NIGHT KING emerges from darkness. He emerges in the middle of a battle between TYRION, JON, GREYWORM, PODDRICK, and VISERION. THE NIGHT KING is small compared to this monstrous FLYING ABOMINATION, like a chamelon compared to a komodo dragon._

_TYRION is reshaping magic missiles into spears and lauching attacks to the FLYING ABOMINATION's flanks. JON has sliced off the wolf head and PODDRICK battles the shadow dragonhead. Chaos._

THE NIGHT KING: I relish the chaos.

_THE NIGHT KING jumps onto DROGON while his left hand clutches onto ICE SPEAR. DROGON is about to exhale when THE NIGHT KING leaps into the air, and brings down ICE SPEAR to pierce the exposed neck. _

_DROGON screams._

_FLYING ABOMINATION screams, the clouds screeching as black tendrils blown to grey nothingness by gale force winds._

_DAENERYS lands to the ground._

JON: Dani, Dani, are you all right?

DAENERYS, crying: Jon. I was not myself. The voice took control of my mind and I couldn't stop.

JON: You were sick. I still love you.

DAENERYS: I knew you loved me when, despite all my madness, you accompanied me. Through better or worse, we're king and queen. I may have been mad, but with help and treatment, I will get better.

JON: I love you, my Dani. For better or for worse, we will be together forever.

DAENERYS: I'm hurt. My chest hurts. It feels like a dagger stabbed into my chest.

JON: It's a cut, aye, but no dagger into the heart, least of all as a stab into the heart before dragonfire to melt the iron throne, whatever that's supposed to mean.

DAENERYS: Does this mean I'm not dead?

JON: It's a cut, but it'll heal. You were sick. Sick people can heal. You will heal.

DAENERYS: The city is in ruins. It's my fault. People are dead because of me.

JON: We share blame. Your Drogon inhaled my shadow wolf-dragon.

THE NIGHT KING: We all share blame.

TYRION: Not me. We tried our best to avert catastrophe, and now that it's over, I'm relieved but still eerily uncomfortable around you, harbinger of winter.

THE NIGHT KING: We fear the winter but when the cold finally comes, it's not so bad.

DAENERYS: It's snowing. It's beautiful.

JON: The first snowfall of winter is beautiful.

THE NIGHT KING: Balance has been restored.

DAENERYS: I will heal and we will rebuild the city.

JON: We first need to survive the winter. I can tell you've never lived through a proper winter. When it's a proper bitter winter, surviving is challenge enough. How long will this winter last?

THE NIGHT KING: An ice age? A few thousand years, give or take a few hundred.

JON: It's winter, not an ice age. Dani, you and I, we survive the winter. It's just you, me, and a few thousand survivors. Many of them need bandages and dressings, attending to their wounds. The hospital is in ruins, so we're housed in the university halls.

GREYWORM: Jon and I are nurses and help as we can.

DAENERYS: We survive the winter as survivors of a war. We survive. Then when spring arrives, we think about rebuilding Dragons' Landing.

THE NIGHT KING: We first must bury the dead.

TYRION: Sansa is dead. Varys. Quyburn.

THE NIGHT KING: My 36th.

_ESSESS the undead pegasus lands. THE NIGHT KING mounts. _

JON: Is this goodbye?

THE NIGHT KING: I will bury my dead, then return home. You have my word as king.

JON: Goodbye, Night King.

THE NIGHT KING: Goodbye, King and Queen of Westeros.

TYRION: Is this goodbye as well? Revenge may be a harsh word for it, but I would have loved a match, magic to magic. Not fatal mind you, but magic spell against magic spell.

THE NIGHT KING: Like a game.

TYRION: The greatest game the world will ever known.

THE NIGHT KING: We can play telepathically.

TYRION: That'd be good fun. Goodbye Night King.

ARYA: Goodbye.

THE NIGHT KING: My former hand. Goodbye.

_ESSESS gallops then takes flight. _

TYRION: What will you do now, hand of the king who lost the war?

ARYA: Help the survivors. Spend the winter here, but when spring comes and the winds return, I want to be on a boat headed somewhere, set sail west as far as west as I can go, maybe to the edge of the world. Maybe to a new world.

TYRION: Or sail so far west that you land east. There is an ancient middle kingdom that far east.

ARYA: How do you know?

TYRION: I've read about it. You're technically a princess, but modern princesses travel the world.

ARYA: As a modern princess sailing so far west to land east, that would be an adventure. But I don't think we've had the last adventure with the Night King.

TYRION: We will encounter him again, that's for certain. Whether the next time is as friend or foe, that remains a mystery.

**CUTTO: IRONE THRONE. ESSESS lands. THE NIGHT KING walks with 1ST GENERAL, and THE NIGHT KING holds the body of JULIA in his arms. **

THE NIGHT KING: I should not have to bury her. She was like a daughter to me. A father should not have to bury his daughter.

1ST GENERAL: Starvation is a fate worse than death, but war is as worse. Wars and famine kill children.

THE NIGHT KING: Julia, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

_THE NIGHT KING lays JULIA's body onto the ground, and as JULIA's body lands on snow, her hands unclasp to reveal the acorn._

_THE NIGHT KING holds the acorn in his hand._

THE NIGHT KING: You saved this with your body. My clever girl. You knew this acorn was the most important thing in the world.

_THE NIGHT KING digs into the earth, and buries JULIA with the acorn deep in the ground. _

1ST GENERAL: Will a heartwood grow here?

THE NIGHT KING: The largest heartwood the world will ever know, right here in the capital.

1ST GENERAL: Westeros will not be the same with a heartwood growing powerfully right in the kind of place would it be?

THE NIGHT KING: With a heartwood, more magically endowed.

1ST GENERAL: That's a sequel I'd like to see. They'll have to rename the city. King's Landing became Dragons' Landing, and with a magical heartwood growing in the middle of the city, Acorn's Landing?

THE NIGHT KING: Acorn doesn't have the same power as king or dragon, but Acorn's Landing sounds green. Like spring. Julia would have wanted that.

1ST GENERAL: She became undead by realizing the best death is to die surrounded by family, knowing that you're loved.

THE NIGHT KING: She became a heartwood by sacrificing to protect the next generation.

1ST GENERAL: Dying for love.

THE NIGHT KING: Dying for love. It is the greatest sacrifice.

_THE NIGHT KING and 1ST GENERAL are silent as they mount ESSESS and fly home as the snow continues to fall. _

**CUTTO: Snow, snow, snow.**

_OLIVER is in the snowfields. He sees NIMERIA. She sniffs, but doesn't growl._

_OLIVER approaches slowly. NIMERIA doesn't retreat, and doesn't growl. A few more steps, and then NIMERA licks OLIVER's hand. She leads him through the snow to a farmhouse where a light from a fire burns through the windows._

OLIVER: I smell stew. Warm delicious stew.

KOVARRO: Welcome. Any friend of Nimeria is friend of mine. Come in from the snow and get warm by the fire. I have sausage stew. Are you hungry?

OLIVER: Yes.

_OLIVER smiles as he sees other children in the farmhouse._

**Epilogue**

Dear reader,

I too was a fan of Game of Thrones, and also disappointed by Season 6 to 8. But instead of just complaining about it, I wrote an ending. Yes, this was written in script format, but when the story progressed past John Snow's death (and who knows when the books will come), Game of Thrones stopped being a book and morphed into a television series. Unfortunately with a bad end, but – this is where you can help. If you tell three of your friends, and if three tell three tell nine tell to twenty-seven and so on – maybe this becomes viral and HBO refilms the entire Season 8 with a good ending. That would be great television and something that fans desperately hope for: another television series to binge on, over and over again, like one of Shakespeare's plays.

Ba H. Luong

author of Naked Berlin

October 31st, 2020


End file.
